Una Escuela Diferente
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, un adolescente como otro cualquiera, ingresa en un internado demasiado fuera de lo corriente. Poco se imaginaba que, a partir del primer día, su vida daría un giro inesperado... AU RuPru, GerIta, Spamano, SuFin... etcétera. ¡Leed y comentad, por favor!
1. Llegada

**Prometí una sorpresa, y aquí está :D (mentira... es que Amor Yaoi es hiperpoco visitado... T^T)**

**Este es mi primer RuPru (cómo adoro esta pareja...), que tendrá mucho Hetalia, mucho elemento no realista y mucha... cosa xD Ahora, en serio: sé que por el título parece que será una historia normal, pero, creedme... ¡No lo es!**

**... = separación entre distintas partes de un mismo PDV**

**. . = cambio de PDV**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba con fuerza al otro lado del cristal, en un cielo recién amanecido y sin nubes. El pueblo, todavía aletargado, despertaba poco a poco de su sopor. El aroma de la leña, el pan y el papel recién impreso llenaban la plaza lentamente, por cortesía de la panadería y de algunas imprentas (alrededor de las cuales se amontonaban chicos ilusionados por su primer día de trabajo).<p>

No demasiado lejos de allí, en una casa en las afueras, dormía aún el joven protagonista de esta historia; pero no por mucho tiempo. La fuerte luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, que hería sus ojos aún cerrados, y una música fuerte procedente de afuera que prácticamente profanaba la quietud reinante en aquella pequeña casa, provocaron que Gilbert Beilschmidt se despertara. Con un sonido agónico, Gilbert abrió los ojos, para después volver a cerrarlos por culpa de la luz.

—¿Qué coño es esto...? —masculló, sintiendo la boca todavía pastosa a causa del sueño—. Ay... —gimoteó al principio, frotándose sus ojos rojo sangre, pero luego gruñó al darse cuenta de por qué había despertado.

—¡Ludwig, gilipollas! —gritó, sacando medio cuerpo por fuera de la ventana— ¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Que hay gente que quiere dormir!

_—Guten Morgen_, _Bruder (Buenos días, hermano)_, yo también te quiero —replicó Ludwig con ironía. Como tenía por costumbre desde Dios sabía cuándo, estaba haciendo ejercicio en el patio de atrás, vestido únicamente con los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta interior. Aunque nunca solía hacer los mismos movimientos, algo que habían tenido en común todas las mañanas antes de aquella era el silencio. Aquel día no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que traer la minicadena, en la cual "_Kokain_" sonaba a todo volumen. Tanto que Gilbert casi pensó que se estaba oyendo por toda la calle.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —repitió, refiriéndose a aquella música tan estruendosa de Rammstein, que, por alguna razón, a su hermano le gustaba.

—Hago ejercicio, _Bruder_, como siempre —contestó, haciéndose el inocente—. Tú también deberías intentarlo, a menos que quieras engordar y hacer honor a tu enorme ego.

—Tienes suerte de que el genialísimo yo y tú seamos de la misma familia —empezó Gilbert, enojadísimo, todavía a gritos—, porque si no...

—Si no, ¿qué? —dijo una voz severa tras él, a la vez que una mano poderosa le agarraba la oreja y se la retorcía despiadadamente. Gilbert aulló y se revolvió, intentando liberarse (inútilmente, por cierto) de aquella terrible tenaza. Ludwig siguió a lo suyo, diciéndose entre dientes lo inútil que era su hermano mayor—. ¿Me puedes decir qué habría pasado de no ser porque sois hermanos? ¿Me lo puedes decir?

—¡Nada! —gimió— ¡No habría pasado nada, _Mutti (mami)_! ¡Te lo juro!

La señora Beilschmidt evaluó la respuesta de su hijo y, con un gesto de "qué se le va a hacer", lo soltó, lo cual Gilbert agradeció mientras se alejaba y se frotaba la oreja.

—Si estás lo suficientemente despierto como para gritar con tu hermano y que os oiga todo el vecindario, supongo que también lo estarás para vestirte, dejarlo todo listo y desayunar, digo yo, ¿no? —dijo, echándole una mirada asesina, y Gilbert asintió, enfurruñado. Luego se asomó y llamó a Ludwig, diciéndole lo mismo pero en un tono más suave que no le pasó inadvertido a nadie, para después salir de la habitación de Gilbert.

Gilbert gruñó.

—Ya os vale, cómo os pasáis con el increíble yo... Sois unos putos insensibles —se quejó en voz alta, aun a sabiendas de que nadie le hacía caso. Se dio la vuelta y, escudriñando su cuarto, intentó distinguir su uniforme de entre el resto de las cosas.

Su habitación no era muy grande, y el continuo desorden que imperaba en ella no hacía más que aumentar aquella sensación de pequeñez: el armario estaba abierto y alfombrado con varias camisas y pantalones; de la misma cama de la que se acababa de levantar, varios montones, principalmente de ropa sucia y arrugada, caían en cascada al suelo, reuniéndose en el mismo con una profusa confusión de zapatos, calcetines, papeles y bolígrafos; y las paredes estaban tan llenas de pósters y fotos que casi ni se veía la pintura de debajo. La única parte ordenada era la pared opuesta a la ventana, en la que una bandera de Prusia (pintada sobre el muro con una maestría envidiable) ocupaba todo el espacio y los únicos muebles eran un hermoso espejo de tamaño natural, un escritorio con un ordenador y una guitarra, cuya funda estaba abandonada en la otra esquina. Allí fue donde Gilbert encontró tanto el uniforme cuidadosamente doblado como las botas. Se vistió en un visto y no visto y se detuvo frente al espejo para admirar su imagen.

...

Primero su pelo. Era liso, suave y de color blanco. Como la nieve. Ah, qué maravilla de pelo tenía... Gilbert se lo peinó cuidadosamente mientras miraba a los ojos de su reflejo. Ojos de color rojo brillante, como una miríada de rubíes, rodeados por largas pestañas blancas. También eran perfectos. Su boca. Su nariz. El contorno de su rostro. Todo en él era perfecto.

_—Dareka ga yondeiru, ore o yondeiru! Ii ze makasetoke... Iku ze motto! Motto! —_canturreó con la sonrisa pretenciosa que tan habitual era en él, examinando con ojo crítico su cuerpo, finalizando el examen con una sonrisa todavía más amplia.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo. Para tener solamente dieciséis años, era tan alto que la gente le echaba no menos de diecinueve. No estaba tan obsesionado con el ejercicio y la vida sana como su hermano pequeño, pero sí, al menos, se esforzaba en mantener su cuerpo tal y como lo tenía: sano, tonificado, sin el más mínimo gramo de grasa asomando por ninguna parte.

Lo único, tal vez, que "manchaba" su magnificencia era aquella piel tan pálida. Oh, cómo odiaba ser albino. No podía ponerse al sol y broncearse, lo cual le quitaba puntos a la hora de poder exhibirse o de ligar con chicas monas y se los añadía al pensamiento colectivo de que se tratase de un rarito que prefería estar en casa a salir y divertirse. Ja, precisamente él, pensó mofándose. Él salía siempre que podía (con una frecuencia que exasperaba a Ludwig hasta lo indecible) con sus mejores amigos. Cuando pasaban por la calle, la gente se paraba para mirarlos. A mirarlo _a él_, al genialísimo Gilbert. Ciertamente, la piel blanca era para chicas, no para un chico. Y menos para uno como él.

Sonrió.

Esperaba que los de la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat estuvieran más que preparados para su llegada. En unas pocas horas, el magnífico Gilbert los complacería con su presencia. Él, el más impresionante, el más genial, el más apuesto del mundo...

...

El albino bajó a la cocina, silbando una alegre tonadilla, y entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, mundo! ¡El impresionante yo ya está aquí!

—Menos fardar y más apurar —sentenció su madre, pretendiendo ser severa pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Aunque había veces que no podía soportarlo, adoraba a su hijo mayor de la misma manera que al pequeño. Si bien era cierto que Ludwig le causaba menos disgustos...—. No olvides que tenéis que coger el tren dentro de media hora. ¿Has hecho ya el baúl?

—Fí, _Mutti_—respondió atropelladamente mientras desayunaba—. Tefminé de haceflo anopfe.

—Es verdad —le respaldó Ludwig, con un vaso de zumo de manzana en sus manos—. Escuché claramente cómo terminaba de hacerlo antes de ponerse a hacer ruido con la guitarra.

—¡No era ruido, era música! —protestó Gilbert, casi atragantándose con un bollo, enfatizando la última palabra—. ¡Y más agradable de oír que la de esos de Rammstein, por ejemplo! ¡Música de verdad, como... como la de Beethoven! En serio, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Beethoven hubiera tenido un hermano tan tocanarices y desmoralizador como tú, eh?

—No tengo ni idea de a qué viene ese ejemplo —respondió Ludwig, sin alterarse, pero con su característica venita empezando a destacarse—, pero puedo asegurarte que, hasta donde yo sé, Beethoven NO compuso ninguna canción en la que se jactara de lo genialísimo que era. Por favor, ¿en serio crees que nadie te oyó? ¡Si estuviste dando el coñazo hasta las dos de la mañana!

—Conque lo de esta mañana era para vengarte, ¿eh? ¡Te la vas a cargar! —Gilbert se levantó de la mesa, olvidando el resto de su desayuno, y se dirigió a su hermano, amenazante—. ¡Cuando termine contigo, no te va a reconocer ni tu p...! —se interrumpió a sí mismo recordando que su madre seguía ahí, con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos azules—. Ni tu... eehhh... excelentísima, pura y casta madre... —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirándola de soslayo, como implorando el derecho a su vida. Pero ni aún así se libró de que ella le atizara con el periódico.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota, _Bruder_? ¡No vamos a llegar! —exclamó Ludwig, estresándose al ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que quedaban menos de veinte minutos.

—¡Sí que vamos a llegar, Lu~~~ddy! —contestó Gilbert con una risotada, ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano pequeño—. ¡El asombroso yo va a bajar su baúl! —añadió, corriendo escaleras arriba.

...

...

Justo a tiempo. Gilbert y Ludwig habían llegado _justo a tiempo_ para despedirse de su madre y subir al tren. De hecho, las puertas se cerraron en el momento en que Gilbert terminaba de pasar, estando a punto de pillarle un pie.

Medio arrastrando sus baúles, los dos hermanos avanzaron hasta encontrar un vagón más o menos vacío, y se dejaron caer en los asientos con un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos.

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? —dijo Ludwig, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Te dije que íbamos justos de tiempo. Pero noooo, el inútil de mi _Bruder_ se había tenido que olvidar de su puta guitarra, haciéndonos perder el tiempo de la manera más estúpida posible.

—¡Ni que fuera culpa mía! —se defendió el mayor—. ¡Yo sólo tardé un minuto, dos como mucho! ¡Y además, tú llevaste tus malditas pesas! ¿Qué diferencia hay? ¡Donde más tiempo perdimos fue en el aparcamiento, porque _Mutti_ no encontraba sitio!

—¡Si no hubieras tardado, habríamos encontrado sitio antes! Además, ¿para qué coño necesitas la guitarra? ¡Dan música, puedes tomar prestada otra!

—Y tú, ¿para qué necesitas tus pesas? ¡También dan educación física, y dicen que el profesor que tienen ahí no conoce la compasión! ¡Vamos, lo que a ti te gusta! ¿No crees, Luddy?

—¡Que no me llames así, joder!

—¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo una voz conocida, y los dos hermanos, que ya estaban a punto de llegar a las manos, levantaron la cabeza. El que había hablado era un chico español, de pelo moreno y rizado y cara sonriente.

—¡Anda, Antonio! ¿Y tú por aquí? —se sorprendió Gilbert—. ¿No te iban a enviar tus padres a un instituto caro en España?

—Iban, sí, pero resulta que les hablaron de la Vser... Vsemi... nah, lo que sea... de la buena calidad de la enseñanza allí y de no sé qué más rollos y les gustó la idea, así que me inscribieron allí. No sabía que ibas a ir tú también, qué sorpresa.

—¡Kesesesese~! —se rió el albino, dejando un sitio libre para Antonio—. Ya podías habérmelo dicho antes, el indescriptible yo casi pensaba que se iba a tener que formar otra pandilla.

—Ah, tienes razón —se rió también el español—. Iba a decírtelo, pero...

—Se te olvidó, ¿verdad? —conocía demasiado bien a Antonio.

—Ahahaha~, exactamente —añadió con otra risa—. Ah, es verdad —dijo, como recordando algo—: Francis me dijo que él también iría. Pero que lo llevarían en coche; según él, "el tren es de pobres".

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste, grandísimo cabrón? ¡Que esas cosas se dicen antes!

—¡Ya te vale, Gil! ¡Que eso duele!

—Qué ruidosos... —masculló Ludwig. No soportaba a ni a su estúpido hermano ni a sus estúpidos amigos, un francés extraño y pervertido y un español insoportable al cual se le veía que era imbécil a kilómetros—. Me voy por ahí.

Sabiendo perfectamente que nadie le estaba haciendo caso, Ludwig se levantó de su asiento y se fue de allí.

...

...

El internado mixto Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat, situado en algún lugar recóndito de Rusia, no era un centro educativo corriente. Teniendo en cuenta que solía acoger entre 900 y 1000 alumnos cada año, de los cuales las dos terceras partes eran internos, no era nada sorprendente que aquello pareciera más un campus universitario que un instituto.

En el edificio principal, hecho de piedra, era donde se impartían la mayor parte de las clases. Era una construcción de dos pisos de forma cuadrangular y hueca en el medio (donde había una pequeña fuente, también de piedra y por lo general helada, rodeada de arbustos escarchados y árboles), en el que la gente asistía a las asignaturas comunes (literatura, idiomas, matemáticas, física...) y a algunas optativas (informática, tecnología, dibujo técnico...). Este edificio tenía dos puertas: la entrada principal, que servía tanto para acceder a dicho recinto como al resto del instituto (una muralla de piedra altísima y rematada con pinchos de hierro rodeaba a todo el "campus", de manera que sólo se podía entrar y salir de él por una puerta: aquélla), y una pequeña puerta en la planta baja por la que se podía acceder al patio (que quedaba justo en el centro del "campus") y a los demás edificios.

Al lado izquierdo del edificio principal, un poco apartado, había un pequeño edificio en el cual estaban la capilla (para que los creyentes pudieran ir a misa), el auditorio (donde se reunían el consejo estudiantil y el club de teatro), la biblioteca y las aulas restantes, que no eran muchas: música, astronomía, arte y economía doméstica.

A la derecha del edificio principal, justo en la esquina, estaba el polideportivo, donde, aparte de impartirse las clases de educación física, se jugaban los partidos.

Al otro lado de los recintos escolares estaban las barracas de los internos y los profesores, cada una asignada a un curso. Eran siete en total: desde la de los alumnos de primer grado, que quedaban al lado del comedor (que formaba una L con el patio y la capilla-biblioteca), hasta la de los alumnos de sexto grado y la de los profesores, que estaban cerca del polideportivo y de la enfermería.

...

No era de extrañar que tanto Gilbert como Ludwig, nada más salir del autobús que los llevó desde la estación hasta la puerta, se quedasen con la boca abierta.

—¿Esto es un instituto? —se preguntó el español, ya sin sonreír.

—Pues parece más una cárcel que otra cosa —comentó por lo bajito Gilbert.

—¡Ja! Pues si dices eso es que apenas has visto nada —dijo una voz sarcástica detrás de él, para después aparecer ante ellos un chico bajito y pálido. Era éste un curioso personaje: a pesar de ir cuidadosamente arreglado, con el uniforme limpio y planchado, las botas lustrosas y el abrigo bien abotonado, su pelo, rubio y liso, el cual sobresalía por debajo del gorro de piel, estaba hecho un desastre, como si acabara de pasar un tornado por su cabeza. Claro que su rasgo más distintivo eran las cejas más gruesas que jamás habían visto en toda su vida que, para desgracia de su dueño, no se disimulaban ni siquiera con el flequillo. Unos ojos verde chispeante completaban el conjunto.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland —se presentó—, y voy a ir a quinto grado. He estado aquí desde que terminé la primaria. Un veterano, si preferís decirlo así —añadió, con una mueca.

—Mucho gusto —respondió Gilbert, estrechando con vacilación la mano que el rubio le presentaba—. El nombre del insuperable yo es Gilbert Beilschmidt; éste es mi amigo, Antonio Fernández; y éste es mi _kleiner Bruder (hermano pequeño)_, Ludwig.

—Espero que no os vayáis a meter en líos —dijo Arthur mientras los miraba, muy serio—. Soy el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y os aseguro que no voy a ser indulgente si alguien comete alguna infracción. Además de eso, el _principal (director)_ de este instituto es una persona muy temible; mientras estéis aquí, os aconsejo que no os metáis en su camino. Por vuestro propio bien.

A lo lejos sonó un timbre, y Arthur se puso pálido.

_—Sorry_, no me puedo quedar, tengo que irme a la sala de profesores ahora mismo o llegaré tarde —y salió corriendo sin despedirse.

—¡Hasta más ver, Arthur! —dijo un Antonio muy sonriente, agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

—Hohoho~, _mes amis! (¡amigos míos!)_—exclamó una voz conocida, y otro chico rubio, pero con el pelo largo y ondulado, una barbita de tres días y una mirada coqueta brillando en sus ojos azules, apareció ante ellos.

—¡Franci~~s! —canturreó Antonio, haciendo gala de su más que conocida efusividad, pero la presencia de una chica morenita que no conocía hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—¿Quién es esta niña, Francis?

—Permitidme que os la presente. Michelle, éstos son Antonio y Gilbert. Antonio y Gilbert, ésta es Michelle, mi prima. Va a ir a cuarto grado.

_—Enchantée (Encantada) _—dijo ella educadamente. Era una chica muy mona, de pelo largo y moreno recogido en dos coletas, de ojos verdes y de piel morena, también.

—No me sonaba que tuvieras una prima, Francis... —dijo Gilbert con desconfianza.

—Acaba de llegar de Seychelles... —explicó el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, ella le interrumpió poniéndole un arpón sacado de Dios sabía dónde ante la cara.

—Sé hablar, _chère cousin (querido primo)_, muchas gracias —dijo con frialdad, antes de decirles a los otros en un tono más animado—. He estado viviendo en Seychelles hasta hace unos pocos meses, cuando mis padres tuvieron la feliz idea de volver aquí y que conociera a mi familia. La verdad, podía pasar sin eso.

Gilbert contuvo una sonrisa. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que probablemente habría pasado: quizás habría visto a Francis con una chica diferente cada día, o se habría dado cuenta de sus frecuentes salidas nocturnas... O quizá habría intentado coquetear con ella. Lo más probable.

—¿No es un encanto de chica~~? —gorjeó el francés, conmovido.

Vale._ Había_ intentado coquetear con ella. Qué fácil eres de predecir, Francis, se dijo Gilbert. Meneó la cabeza. Por muy colega suyo que fuera y por mucho que lo respetara, el prusiano no podía hacer otra cosa excepto andarse con ojo cuando se trataba del francés. No sería la primera vez que el francés (borracho o lúcido) intentaba hacer cosas raras con ellos. Antonio, como ya estaba más que acostumbrado a él y a sus manías, en aquellos momentos le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, le decía de hacer otra cosa y asunto concluido. Gilbert, que no tenía tanta maña, se limitaba a evitarlo en esas ocasiones.

—Qué, Francis, ¿qué tal de vacaciones? —sonrió Antonio, sin dar muestras de haber escuchado aquel comentario, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

-Nada del otro mundo, la verdad —replicó con indiferencia—. Estuve bastante bajo este verano, supongo que por el calor. Creo que como una o dos chicas por semana —su frustración, por desgracia para él, no pasó inadvertida.

Por entonces, Gilbert ya se había dado cuenta de que Ludwig, tan silencioso como de costumbre, se había escabullido hacia el interior del recinto. _Qué niño... Por mí como si su vida depende del virtuoso yo, que vaya otro a por él_, pensó el prusiano indolentemente. Michelle también se había ido, y no se lo reprochaba. Para él ya era difícil a veces tenerlo como amigo, no sabía cómo debía de ser para aquella niña tenerlo como familia...

—¡Fusososo~! ¿No estarás madurando por un casual, Francis?

_—Comment?_ _(¿Cómo?)_ Quién, _moi? (¿yo?)_ ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo estar madurando! ¡No quiero madurar, hay muchas cosas que no he hecho aún!

—Como cortarte el pelo.

—¡Gilbert!

—¡Kesesesese~! Era broma.

Entre risas, el Bad Touch Trio (como les gustaba autodenominarse) atravesó el portalón.

.

.

—Estúpido _Bruder_...

Ludwig, harto del incesante comadreo del idiota de su hermano y de sus estúpidos amigos, había decidido entrar. Aunque casi se arrepintió al traspasar la puerta.

_—Mein Gott... (Dios mío...)_

Tan sólo la portería bastaba para quitarle a uno la alegría: se trataba de un sitio oscuro, apenas iluminado por lo poco que entraba por la puerta y por el ventanal que había justo encima, con un tablón enorme donde estaba colgada toda la información relativa a las notas, las clases y el funcionamiento del instituto, además de algunos panfletos de propaganda. Era desolador. Lo más nuevo que parecía haber allí era una puerta de cristal con un timbre al lado y un mostrador de madera que rezaba "PORTERÍA", donde un hombre escuálido e inexpresivo atendía a dos alumnos muy ruidosos.

—Perdone... —empezó Ludwig, acercándose al mostrador, pero un gesto del hombre le hizo callar.

_—Matte, kudasai... (Espere, por favor...)_ —y continuó con el alumno al que atendía, un italiano que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que él que, con el lenguaje más soez que había oído en toda su vida, le estaba armando un escándalo tremendo al pobre hombre. A su lado, un chico muy parecido a él (su hermano gemelo, supuso) le gritaba y le lloraba, pidiéndole que se callara. Hasta que el otro se cansó.

_—Stai zitto, idiota! (¡Cállate, idiota!) Smettere di infastidirmi, fratello stupido! (¡Deja de molestarme, hermano estúpido!) Zitto, dannazione! (¡Cállate, joder!)_

—Ve~~!_ Ma... fratello! (Pero... ¡hermano!)_—lloriqueaba el otro.

_—LASCIAMI YA! (¡DÉJAME YA!) YA! CAPISCI (ME ENTIENDES), FELICIANO?_—gritó el aludido, pero, antes de poder soltar otro juramento, un puñetazo de Ludwig en el mostrador atrajo tanto su atención como la de su hermano.

—No sé de qué va el asunto —empezó—, pero...

—¡Entonces, si no lo sabes, cállate! —chilló el otro, furioso— ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que acaba de pasar! ¡A este idiota — dijo, señalando al pobre conserje con tanta furia que parecía que quería clavarle el dedo— no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que perder toda mi información! ¡Tiene todo lo del llorica de mi _fratellino (hermano pequeño)_, pero a mí que me jodan!

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, haya más gente aparte de ti que también tenga sus problemas o quiera sus cosas? —dijo Ludwig, colocándose ante el italiano en pose amenazante.

—Psché, te crees muy fuerte y muy listo, ¿no? Pues que sepas que no me das ningún miedo —contestó, en actitud retadora.

Estuvieron largo rato mirándose a los ojos hasta que el otro italiano, presintiendo una pelea, se puso entre los dos de inmediato.

—¡Ya basta, _fratello (hermano)_, ya basta! —imploró, separándolos, o al menos, intentando hacerlo— ¡Hazle caso a este chico, dale tiempo para que lo busque, _sì? (¿sí?)_!

El aludido miró a Ludwig, después a su hermano, y finalmente a Ludwig otra vez, sin que aquella mirada amenazadora desapareciera de sus ojos.

—Está bien, esperaré, pero sólo porque _fratellino _me lo ha dicho y porque no quiero escuchar más sus lloriqueos —si las miradas matasen, Ludwig habría muerto como tres veces seguidas, tal era el odio con el que el italiano lo miraba—. No me gustas nada, macho patatas.

Tras decir eso, se alejó. Su hermano, que todavía seguía al lado del alemán, suspiró.

—Perdona _al mio fratello (a mi hermano)_, siempre fue así. Aunque no sé qué mosca le picó hoy... nunca lo vi tan fuera de sí como ahora.

—No pasa nada —dijo el alemán en tono tranquilizador. "_¿'Macho patatas'?_"

—Eso me recuerda, no me presenté. Ve~, qué maleducado soy... Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, y el que se acaba de ir es mi hermano mayor, Lovino Vargas. Somos nuevos en este instituto.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, También nuevo.

—Ve~, ¿en serio? Caramba, pues yo casi pensaba que llevabas mucho tiempo aquí, con lo seguro que parecías y...

...

Feliciano siguió hablando mientras Ludwig arreglaba el papeleo que quedaba y adquiría un mapa del Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat, su horario y la llave de su dormitorio. También mientras Lovino, con el problema ya resuelto, obtenía lo suyo mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ludwig, el cual juraría haberle oído murmurar en más de una ocasión "estúpido macho patatas". Y también mientras bajaban al auditorio y, sentándose en unas butacas en la primera fila, esperaban por los demás.

Pero había algo en el incesante parloteo de Feliciano que le atraía. No era como su hermano: la voz de Gilbert le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Era incapaz de soportarlo. Mientras que aquel chico italiano... tenía un no-sabía-qué que...

—Lo siento, ¿te estoy aburriendo?

Ludwig parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te estoy aburriendo —preguntó Feliciano, con timidez—. Yo aquí, hablando y hablando, mientras que tú estás ahí, quieto y sin decirme nada.

—¿Cómo? Ah, no, no te preocupes. Tampoco es que tenga mucha cosa que contar —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo tres perros llamados Blackie, Berlitz y Aster y un hermano mayor llamado Gilbert y vivimos con nuestra madre en Berlín.

—¡Ve~~! Gilbert y tú, ¿también sois gemelos?

—No. Aparte de que él es dos años mayor que yo, no nos parecemos en nada —una vez más, rememoró las diferencias existentes entre ambos. Gilbert era atolondrado e irregular y vivía constantemente en su mundillo, donde él era prácticamente el Dios. Él era ordenado y metódico, de costumbres regulares, y no admitía las tonterías. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan mal—. Dime, ¿cómo es eso de tener un gemelo?

—Ve~, pues... no sabría decirlo... Es algo fantástico, es... ummm... ve~, no sé cómo explicarlo... tener a alguien igual a ti, alguien que te entiende y con el que te llevas bien...

—Pues, la verdad... no parecíais llevaros muy bien... O que él se llevara bien contigo...

Todavía tenía metido en la cabeza el tono maleducado con el que había contestado Lovino.

—Es comprensible, ve~. Él me quiere mucho, pero le molesta que lo confundan conmigo todo el rato. Además, últimamente está bastante tonto, y... —vaciló— Bueno, no importa.

Ludwig, aunque curioso, era demasiado educado como para meterse en los asuntos de nadie, así que prefirió hacer como que no había oído aquello.

—¿Tienes ya claro en qué modalidad te quieres meter? —dijo, por cambiar de tema.

El rostro de Feliciano se iluminó.

—¡Ve~, en arte! ¡Quiero ir por Artísticas! Verás...

.

.

_—Issand_ Braginski? Esto... señor directoor... ¿Dónde está?

Un adolescente letón, demasiado bajo para su edad, corría por los pasillos, gritando con la esperanza de que su superior le contestara.

—¡Señor director,_ Jumal (Dios)_! ¿Dónde está? ¡Tiene que bajar a la presentación del nuevo cursooo!

Un repentino ahogo atenazó su pequeña garganta, y el chico se quedó tieso tanto por culpa del miedo como de la falta de aire. Poco después, un hombre alto, enfundado en un abrigo de piel color crema y con una bufanda de color rosa colgando de su cuello, apareció al fondo del pasillo.

—No era necesario que chillases, _nebol'shoĭ (pequeño)_—dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa aparentemente beatífica—. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Después de todo, soy yo el director de este instituto, _da? (¿sí?)_

El más bajo asintió, boqueando, con el rostro ya de un peligroso color púrpura.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer como secretario es llevar mi agenda y notificarme las novedades, nada más. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, ¿te parece? Dímelo, ¿lo entendiste?

—Ya le vale, _harrä_ Braginski —dijo una voz calma detrás de él, y otro hombre, rubio y con gafas, bastante más bajo que el señor Braginski, apareció.

—Vayaa, pero si es Eduard, ufú~ —sonrió de nuevo el director.

—"_Harrä_ von Bock", para usted —dijo el otro de manera fría—. Suelte ya a Raivis, por favor, que lo va a matar.

El señor Braginski liberó el cuello del bajito, y éste, pálido y semiasfixiado, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. El ruso tan sólo sonrió ampliamente, antes de desaparecer por un recodo del pasillo, seguido de la mirada reprobatoria del estonio.

—Si no fuera porque este hombre es mi superior, ya hace tiempo que le habría dicho todo lo que pienso de él y más —murmuró Eduard, con cara de fastidio, mientras intentaba poner en pie al letón—. Eh, Raivis... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... _issand_ von Bock, muchas gracias...

—No tienes que dármelas —Eduard miró a los lados para comprobar que no había nadie y le susurró en tono confidencial—. Te voy a decir una cosa. Desde que el _harrä_ Braginski dirige este centro, muy pocos becarios lograron permanecer en el puesto que ahora ocupas más de un semestre. Por lo cual te digo; por tu propio bien, no intentes enfadarle. A menos que no le tengas ningún aprecio a tu vida.

Hizo una mueca antes de añadir:

—Venga, vayamos yendo nosotros también.

.

.

Gilbert hizo girar la llave entre sus dedos mientras buscaba el auditorio por su propio pie.

Y es que ya les valía.

Nada más entrar, a Francis le había parecido ver a unas cuantas chicas guapas y había salido corriendo tras ellas, babeando como un idiota, mientras que Antonio se... sabe Dios qué habría hecho, pero el caso es que cuando se dio la vuelta él ya no estaba.

Gilbert, aunque le costara admitirlo (puesto que él no tenía "ningún" defecto), tenía un sentido de la orientación malísimo. Y aunque miraba y remiraba el mapa, intentando buscar el auditorio, no sabía situarse en el mapa, puesto que había cometido la estupidez de echarse a caminar antes de echarle un ojo al papel.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡El magnificente yo no puede estar perdido! —se rascó la cabeza— A ver, dónde estoy...

—Desu yo~! —gritó alegremente un niño antes de chocarse estrepitosamente contra él. Gilbert lo miró con furia. Se trataba de un niño rubio de ojos azules con unas cejas que juraría haber visto en otra parte...

—¡Maldito niño, a ver si miras por dónde vas! _Verdammt... (Maldita sea...)_

—¡Oye! —dijo el niño, indignadísimo, mientras se enderezaba— ¡Nadie le habla así al genialísimo Peter, desu yo~!

Gilbert contuvo la risa. ¿De dónde salía aquel niño tan raro?

—¡Eh, no te rías de mí! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tú, paliducho!

—¿Qué le acabas de decir al maravilloso yo, retaco? —rugió el prusiano, furioso.

—Paliduuuuuucho —canturreó el niño—. Estás tan pálido como un vampiro. Hasta tienes los ojos rojos, como ellos. Desu yo~.

Por primera vez en años, empezó a destacarse una venita de furia sobre la frente lisa de Gilbert. Aquel niño lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¡Se estaba atreviendo a insultar a su increíble persona!

—Ya estás retirando eso que acabas de decir, o te la cargas, pequeño...

—¡Peter! _What the hell are you doing? (¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?)_

El niño se dio la vuelta.

—Vaya, pero si es baka-Arthuuuur... —refunfuñó.

Arthur se acercó a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido, lo cual hacía un efecto muy, muy extraño, debido a sus gruesas cejas.

—Peter, ¿qué es eso de ir por ahí insultando al primero que ves? ¡No se te educó para que fueras así de maleducado! ¿No se te enseñaron unos modales, acaso?

—¿Como a ti, Arthur? —se mofó Peter— Creo recordar que _mummy_ dijo algo acerca de la bebida, pero no recuerdo qué era... ¡Au!

Arthur le había dado una colleja.

—Ya le estás pidiendo perdón a Gilbert. Y date prisa, voy a llegar tarde.

—¿Yoooooooo? —hizo un puchero— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

—Peter... —dijo, en tono más amenazador.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —se dirigió a Gilbert y dijo, con su mejor voz— ¡Lo sieeeento, desu yo~! —y se fue corriendo.

—Puto crío... —suspiró Gilbert.

—Dímelo a mí —contestó Arthur, con otro suspiro—. Bueno, mejor me voy yendo, antes de que se me haga tarde.

Al auditorio, quería decir. Estupendo. Gilbert lo siguió.

.

.

Los chicos estaban en sus sitios. Todos los profesores estaban en sus puestos. Tan sólo faltaba él. Iván Braginski sonrió, feliz, aunque con algo de tristeza. Era un espectáculo precioso, tanta gente junta y el ambiente tan caldeado...

Poco a poco, los rezagados fueron llegando uno tras otro. Le pareció vislumbrar entre aquel mar de cabezas al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y, junto a él, a un chico alto de cabello blanco.

_—Dobroe utro (Buenos días)_, estudiantes —dijo por el micrófono, después de aclararse la garganta y esperar a que los últimos se sentaran—. Mi nombre es Iván Braginski, y soy vuestro director.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, el primer capítulo siempre es chorras, pero prometo solemnemente que mejoraré.<strong>

**Ya me conocéis, enviadme por favor reviews con vuestra opinión, vuestras dudas y vuestro todo.**

**¡Os quiero, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Presentación de los personajes

**Segundo capítulo (tengo hechos unos pocos, aún está al comienzo, pero bueno...). Si después del capítulo anterior seguís con ganas de leer, que sepáis que me habéis llegado al alma... *snif***

**Bueno, pues eso... espero que os guste... y siento que mi conocimiento de internados sea tan malo... nunca atendí a un discurso xD**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>—Dobroe utro (Buenos días)<em>, estudiantes —dijo por el micrófono, después de aclararse la garganta y esperar a que los últimos se sentaran—. Mi nombre es Iván Braginski, y soy vuestro director.<em>

...

—A los nuevos y a los que ya llevan con nosotros un tiempo, queremos daros la bienvenida al Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat. Es para nosotros un orgullo y un gran honor que hayáis decidido formaros en este centro...

Gilbert desconectó automáticamente. Era incapaz de prestar atención a casi cualquier cosa que no fuera su excelentísima persona, además de que la voz de aquella persona le daba escalofríos.

Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, que llevaba puesto un abrigo color crema y una bufanda rosa por encima de su uniforme, del cual sólo se veían sus pantalones, de color blanco. Su cara parecía estar deformada en una eterna sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa asustaba más que animaba. Sus ojos, de los cuales no podía comprobar de qué color eran por culpa de la lejanía, estaban cubiertos por finos mechones de pelo color arena claro que constituían su flequillo.

Paseando la vista por la sala, descubrió que no era el único que estaba ignorando al director; delante de él, un chico de su edad parecía estar más concentrado en la 3DS que tenía delante que en las palabras del otro, tanto que de vez en cuando se le escapaban unos cuantos juramentos en bajo, maldiciendo a Mario, a las tortugas, al abismo, al champiñón venenoso... junto con comentarios del tipo "¡soy el héroe! ¿Por qué no puedo vencer a una condenada tortuga con pinchos?". Unas cuantas butacas más lejos, una chica hacía distraídamente flores de papel. El aburrimiento es malo, pensó el albino, enarcando una ceja.

—Por cierto —continuó el director con un fuerte carraspeo, lo cual provocó el sobresalto de todos los distraídos. El chico cerró su consola con rapidez y la chica dejó, instantáneamente, de doblar pedazos de papel—, permitidme, antes de que podáis iros, que os recuerde unas cuantas cosas.

=El señor Honda me pidió que os recordara a los internos —sus ojos divagaron por la sala, centrándose en algunos alumnos— que mantuvierais en buen estado los cuartos que se os asignen. Nada de pintadas en las paredes, agujeros, sábanas rotas, muebles rayados, manchas de helado, etcétera, etcétera. Y que, por favor, no perdáis las llaves. Este año no vamos a poder permitirnos hacer nuevas copias, por lo que, si las perdéis, tendréis que apañároslas como podáis para el resto del año.

Gilbert vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el mismo alumno que había visto jugando al Mario se encogía en su asiento, amedrentado.

—Permitidme que os recuerde que la asistencia a las misas, que serán oficiadas por el profesor Lorinaitis, es obligatoria para todos los alumnos —continuó el director, todavía con aquella sonrisa escalofriante—. Y también que está terminantemente prohibido salir de este centro a no ser que sea para algo urgente, en cuyo caso se irá acompañado por un profesor. Más que nada, os lo recuerdo porque el profesor De la Peña Valverde se ofreció voluntario a castigar a todo aquel que infrinja esas normas.

=A todos los nuevos, si estáis interesados en apuntaros a algún club, debéis preguntar a los profesores pertinentes. Encontraréis la lista en el tablón de anuncios, en el pasillo que hay entre Portería y el aula de tecnología.

=Para los interesados en estudiar algún idioma (aparte del inglés, obligatorio para todo el alumnado), por favor, notificadlo en Secretaría. Las lenguas disponibles, que, por supuesto, se impartirán fuera del horario lectivo, son el francés, el español, el chino y el alemán.

=Por último, debemos dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros de la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat: al señor Berwald Oxenstierna, que enseñará tecnología, y al señor Tino Väinämöinen, que será nuestro nuevo psicólogo.

Sonaron varios aplausos educados a la vez que dos rubios, uno alto, serio y de pelo corto y otro más bajo y de características afeminadas se levantaban de los asientos situados tras el director y se inclinaban con respeto, para después sentarse de nuevo.

—Vuestras maletas ya fueron llevadas a vuestras habitaciones. Id, acomodaos y descansad un rato. A las nueve y media, es decir, dentro de una hora, se servirá la cena. Ya está, podéis retiraros.

El revuelo que se armó cuando dijo esas palabras fue digno de una película apocalíptica. A pesar de lo agotados que se hallaban algunos, todos los alumnos salieron en tropel por la única puerta que había, formando un atasco que algunos profesores apenas podían contener.

—¡Aru! ¡Despacio y en fila de a uno, aru! —gritaba exasperado un profesor que parecía ser chino, no muy lejos de Gilbert— ¡He dicho que despacio y en fila de a uno, aru! ¡Si es que sois imposibles, aru!

—¡Compórtense como los muchachos civilizados que deberían ser! —decía amenazador otro profesor, grueso y de tez oscura— ¿Eh? ¡A ver quién es el pequeño comemierda con ganas de correr veinte vueltas alrededor de la muralla con un peso colgado de las pingas! ¡Miren que soy capaz!

Nota mental, se dijo Gilbert, no molestar a este profesor ni lo más mínimo a no ser que quieras problemas. Esquivó con dificultad a unos cuantos alumnos que lo empujaban, intentando alcanzar aquella puerta. Qué maleducada podía ser esta gente. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dar empujones contra su excelentísima persona?

Golpeado, empujado y aplastado, Gilbert por fin logró salir del auditorio... gracias a otro empujón, propinado más violentamente que los anteriores. El albino los miró con odio reconcentrado antes de subir por las escaleras de piedra. _Habrase visto..._ Aunque las escaleras tampoco estaban mejor. La gente se juntaba en pequeños grupos (o intentaba hacerlo), iba a distinto ritmo y casi no dejaba pasar. Gilbert creyó ver la rizada cabeza de Antonio unos metros más allá, pero, con toda aquella gente, era imposible confirmarlo.

Dejándose arrastrar por la multitud hacia dondequiera que fueran, Gilbert intentó abrirse paso hasta que finalmente alcanzó al que él creía que era Antonio.

—Eh, Antonio, ¿eres tú?

Aquella persona se dio la vuelta, y los ojos verdes del español le devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Hola, Gil! —saludó con toda naturalidad.

—¿Cómo que "hola"? —casi gritó el prusiano— ¿Te largas, abandonas al excelente yo, y me dices "hola" como si nada? ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

—¿Yo? Ah... erm... bueno... —el español se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Ya ni recordaba por qué se había ido—. Sentía curiosidad y... me fui a mirar por ahí un rato.

—¿Sin decir nada?

—Ah, ¿es que no te avisé?

—¡No!

—Eh... hehe... Bueno, pues... ¡Lo siento~! —canturreó, juntando las manos en actitud implorante y poniendo ojos de cachorrillo.

Gilbert se dio con la mano en la frente, con un gesto de fastidio enorme.

—Eres incorregible, tío —murmuró.

—¡_Gilbert__, __Antoine_! —exclamó una voz melosa detrás de ellos, y enseguida fueron estrechados en un abrazo efusivo. El albino puso los ojos en blanco y se zafó del agarre de Francis como pudo.

—Hahaha, venga, Francis, veeeenga —sonrió Antonio, acariciando la cabeza del francés como si fuera la de un perrito—, que la emoción es maaalaaa...

—Lo que a ti te pasa, _mon ami (amigo mío)_, es que no sabes apreciar las maravillas que circulan por delante de tus ojos. ¡Mira, mira a esa morenita, la de ahí! —dijo, contentísimo, señalando a una chica de pelo largo y marrón oscuro con florecillas rosas en el pelo— _N'est-elle pas adorable? (¿No es adorable?)_ ¡Y ésa! ¡Oh, y ésa también! —añadió, apuntando ahora a una rubia con un lazo morado en el pelo y a otra de pelo negro y coleta baja—. Como puedes ver, aquí hay una increíble cantidad de bellezas que sería un pecado desaprovechar.

Gilbert prefirió hacer como que no había oído a su amigo y le tiró del brazo.

—¡Vengaaaaaa! —apremió—. ¡El genialísimo yo está cansado!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gil —secundó Antonio, tirándole del otro—. Venga, ya babearás por ellas más tarde, anda...

Francis, volviendo la cabeza de cuando en cuando, dedicando sonrisas seductoras a las chicas y ofreciendo la imagen de un loco siendo llevado tranquilamente a su cuarto en el hospital, se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos hacia una puerta de metal que había a un lado de las escaleras, que ahora estaba abierta, y por la cual (por lo visto) había que salir para ir a las barracas.

Fuera atardecía. El cielo estaba teñido de tonos dorados, anaranjados y rojizos, formando una fantástica paleta que Gilbert no pudo apreciar. El brillo de la nieve, que reflejaba cada mínimo detalle de aquella luz mortecina, hería los ojos del albino, quien pensó, maldiciendo entre dientes, que había sido muy mala idea no haber metido en el equipaje sus gafas de hacer esquí. Era en momentos como esos cuando odiaba sus perfectísimos (y a la vez, muy delicados) ojos rojos.

—Puf —murmuraba Antonio, revisando el mapa—. Según esto, si nosotros nos hallamos aquí... —señaló una puertecita situada al lado de un cuadro que decía "CAFETERÍA"—, entonces, nosotros deberíamos ir pooor... aquí... hasta este edificio de aquí —dijo, trazando una ruta en el mapa con el dedo.

—Puto asco... —murmuró entre dientes el albino, agarrando el brazo de Francis con redobladas energías—. ¡Francis, _verdammt (maldita sea)_, o te comportas o te llevamos a rastras!

_—Comment? (¿Cómo?)_ ¡Oh, _non (no)_, eso sí que no! —se escandalizó este último y, para alivio de sus amigos, se puso como es debido y empezó a caminar a toda prisa, casi arrastrándolos— ¡El _très bien moi (excelentísimo yo)_ no puede tener su hermosa cara llena de antiestéticos arañazos! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Por algo te llamábamos "el rey del drama", pensó Gilbert, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin poder contener una risita. Francis NO PODÍA EVITAR comportarse tan de aquella manera cuando llegaba a algún sitio donde abundaban las chicas (de hecho, ni cien mil niños pequeños en Navidad le llegarían a la suela del zapato en semejantes situaciones). Aunque al menos, esta vez se lo está tomando con calma, tuvo que reconocer Gilbert.

.

.

_—Naega jeil jal naga_, la, la, la, la, _naega jeil jal naga_... —canturreaba un coreano, saltando sobre una de las literas de su dormitorio, con una sonrisa entusiasta e infantil.

En la de debajo, un islandés pálido y muy delgado que sostenía un bol de helado de chocolate y se lo iba comiendo distraídamente, ofreciéndole de vez en cuando un poco a su mascota (un pájaro muy raro de pico ancho y plumaje negro que tenía atado un lacito rojo al cuello), ignoraba tranquilamente los peligrosos bandazos que sacudían la estructura.

Y, justo enfrente de aquella litera, Arthur estaba de pie y armando un escándalo terrible.

—No se permite tener mascotas, Emil, ya te estuvieron a punto de expulsar varias veces el año pasado por culpa de tu pajarraco, _fuck (joder)_. ¿Por qué coño te lo sigues llevando contigo?

—Porque quiero —respondió con calma el aludido.

—Tampoco se puede comer en las habitaciones, ya se te ha dicho mil veces... ¿De dónde... de dónde sacaste ese helado?

—Del congelador de _heim (casa)_. Tenía pensado comérmelo en el tren, _en (pero)_... —se quedó mirando el bol fijamente, examinándolo atentamente. Su pájaro revoloteó una vez más sobre el bol y picoteó un poco del contenido, quedándosele el pico color chocolate.

—¿Pero?

Emil se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, me apeteció —y se comió otra cucharada, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Ante aquella contestación, Arthur se puso rojo de ira.

—Oh, _my fucking God ("Dios mío", de una manera muy soez)_... —Arthur se apretó la frente con la palma de la mano y se mordió los labios, intentando no chillar improperios peores.

—No te pongas tan así, _salang (querido) _—exclamó el coreano, dando un último salto sobre su litera.

—Y tú, ¡ESTATE QUIETO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡COMO ESTO SE NOS ROMPA, LO PAGAS TÚ! ¡ERES MALDITAMENTE PEOR QUE TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS DEL UNIVERSO JUNTAS! —le chilló el inglés, con toda la paciencia agotada.

El coreano se quedó quieto, mirando a Arthur con cara de cachorrito abandonado a la intemperie. Éste no cedió ante el repentino ataque psicológico del asiático, a pesar de que le pareció ver que aquel mechón de pelo que se curvaba obstinadamente sobre su cabeza ponía la misma cara.

Estando como estaban los tres tan ocupados en lo que hacían (Emil nada, Arthur gritando como un poseso y el coreano melodramatizando, quizá burlándose del inglés), ninguno oyó a Gilbert entrar en la habitación, hasta que oyeron un presuntuoso "_Guten Tag! (¡Buenas tardes!)_" tras sus espaldas. En ese momento, los tres se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron mirando al recién llegado.

.

.

La sonrisa pretenciosa que había en la cara de Gilbert se congeló momentáneamente. Cuando le habían dicho que compartiría habitación, creía que sería con una persona, _no con tres_... Se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa y exclamó:

—¡Hola, gente! ¡El increíble yo ha llegado! —hizo una pose digna de un superhéroe, recuperando enseguida su actitud normal—. ¡Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt y soy de Königsberg!

—Emil Bonnewick, Reikjavik —se limitó a decir uno de sus compañeros, sentado en la parte baja de una litera con un bol de helado en las manos y un pájaro negro revoloteando alrededor suyo. Se dio cuenta de la mirada perpleja que estaba dirigiendo al animal, por lo que enseguida dijo—. _Mr. Puffin_. Mi mascota.

—Si nos ponemos con ésas... Soy Arthur Kirkland y soy de Londres —dijo el cejudo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, a ti ya te conocía...

—¡Yay~~! ¡Yo soy Im Yong Soo y soy de Seúl, Corea del Sur~! —gritó alegremente el bajito sentado en la litera de encima de Emil, y dio un salto tan grande que cayó de la misma. Se levantó enseguida y se inclinó ceremoniosamente ante Gilbert, quien se le quedó mirando. Ese extraño rulo por encima de su cabeza le daba escalofríos. No era normal, maldita sea. ¿Era su imaginación, o ese pedazo de pelo le estaba sonriendo pervertidamente?

Salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas, pensó Gilbert con ironía. Huir del enfermizo panfílico a otro con sabía Dios qué extrañas intenciones.

—Emmmm... esto... —titubeó, por cambiar de tema, pero...

_Toc, toc._

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Quién es? —preguntó Gilbert. Supuso que sería Antonio, o Francis, deseando saber si compartía la habitación con alguna chica, pero la voz que contestó, baja y suave, como la de Emil, respondió.

—¿Está Emil?

—Sí, Lukas —contestó Emil, siempre con el mismo tono monótono y vacío, y le abrió la puerta a un chico sorprendentemente parecido a él. Las únicas diferencias que había entre los dos era que el recién llegado tenía el pelo rubio claro, en vez de blanco, y que, en sus cuencas opacas y vacías, dos esferas azul grisáceo (en vez de violeta claro) les devolvían la mirada. Aparte de eso, llevaba una pinza con forma de cruz sujetando su flequillo; y un mechón de pelo, rubio, flotaba (sí, sí, flotaba; no estaba unido a la cabeza) al lado de su mejilla izquierda. Su uniforme era negro, en vez de dorado como los suyos, lo cual le hizo suponer a Gilbert que sería de un curso diferente. Tal vez fuera mayor que ellos.

—Te dejaste esto en mi equipaje- dijo el tal Lukas, levantando su mano derecha, que sujetaba dos bolsas de plástico. El tono de su voz estaba desprovisto de toda emoción, igual que el de Emil.

_—Því miður (Lo siento)_.

—¿Necesitas algo más, _bror (hermano)_?

—Mmmm... no.

¿Pero qué clase de conversación era ésa? ¿Seguro que eran hermanos? ¡Aquélla parecía más bien una conversación entre dos desconocidos que una entre dos hermanos! Y pensar que él se quejaba por no tener un hermano normal... Gilbert suspiró. Ya no hacía ni media hora que había entrado en aquella habitación y ya casi deseaba salir corriendo de allí.

Lukas asintió, o al menos, eso pareció; su cabeza se había movido ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Si te falta algo, avísame.

_—Já (Sí) _—asintió a su vez Emil, perdiendo enseguida todo su interés en la figura impávida de su hermano para centrarla en las bolsas.

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros y se fue en silencio. Un silencio que no duró demasiado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, _you motherfucking moron (estúpido bastardo)_? —preguntó Arthur, con el ceño fruncido, acercándose al islandés. Pues sí que se llevan mal estos dos, se dijo Gilbert, tomando nota mentalmente.

Por toda respuesta, Emil sacó de las bolsas cajas de comida de pájaro y pescado ahumado y _más helado_.

_—What the motherfucking hell is that? (¿Qué malditos cojones es eso?)_—chilló el inglés, con un tono de voz tan agudo que el albino casi pensó que se iba a quedar sin oídos.

De repente, y antes de que Emil pudiera responder a aquella pregunta, se oyeron unos golpes fuertes, como si alguien aporreara una pared.

—¡Cállate, Arthur! —se oyó una voz, ligeramente amortiguada, que gritaba a pleno pulmón. Algún compañero de la habitación de al lado, supuso el prusiano.

—¡Oh, cállate tú, _git_, y no te metas donde no te llaman! —contestó Arthur, aporreando él también la pared.

—¿Vas a estar así todos los días? —respondió la voz, llena de irritación— ¡Porque, si es así, creo que el héroe ya se puede ir comprando unos tapones para los oídos!

—¡No puedes salir de aquí sin permiso, _brat_!

—¡Existe algo que se llama "compra por Internet"! ¡"Compra-por-Internet"! ¿O es que estás tan ocupado con tus fantasías y tu mala cocina que ya no puedes vivir en el mundo real?

—¡Y me lo dice el friki de las hamburguesas y las maquinitas!

—¡Eh! ¡Eso ofende!

Geniaaaaal...

Emil ignoró todo aquel escándalo tranquilamente y se dedicó a clasificar los botes de helado, mientras su mascota gorroneaba pescado de una caja.

Im Yong, aburrido, sacó su portátil y empezó a teclear en él a toda velocidad.

Y Arthur siguió aporreando la pared y gritando como un condenado, recibiendo como respuesta más golpes, más insultos y más gritos.

Gilbert se desesperó por completo. ¿Cómo coño iba a hacer el grandioso él para sobrevivir allí?

—Paciencia, Gilbert, paciencia... —se dijo a sí mismo, apropiándose de la litera de arriba que quedaba libre. No creía que a Arthur le molestase. Había estado demasiado ocupado gritándole a otros como para darse cuenta de que no había escogido cama. ¡Él se lo perdía!, pensó, sonriendo malignamente.

.

.

—¿T' g'sta 'sto, T'no?

El nuevo psicólogo del Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat giró la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente a quien le había hablado; un hombre alto con gafas, de hombros cuadrados, pelo rubio y corto y aspecto temible. Pero aquello, como bien sabía Tino Väinämöinen, se quedaba solamente en la apariencia. Había aprendido a ver a través de aquel porte serio y amenazante, descubriendo así cómo era el verdadero Berwald Oxenstierna. Y le había gustado.

—No está mal, moi —contestó al nuevo profesor de Tecnología, calándose el gorro hasta las cejas. Hacía muchísimo frío—. El salario es bueno, los edificios parecen estar en buen estado y... bueno... se trata de un buen colegio, moi. Por lo menos, podremos estar juntos sin que los demás profesores nos miren raro.

La comisura de los labios de Berwald se curvó ligeramente en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y éste acarició con ternura la mejilla sonrosada y fría de Tino.

—S' t' s'ntes c'mod' aqu'... 'ntonc's cr'o qu' t'mbi'n yo v'y a estar b'n...

La cara del sueco se acercó a la del finlandés, y éste se ruborizó violentamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo y timidez.

—¡Moi, Berwald, aquí no! ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

Estaban en el exterior del recinto principal, en dirección a la barraca de los profesores, donde podrían disfrutar de una habitación para ellos solos.

—Hmmm... n' cre' qu' imp'rte —susurró él, sus ojos azul verdoso fijando la vista en los orbes violeta claro del más bajito-. Desp's de t'do, t' eres _m'n frun (mi esposa)_...

Antes de que Tino pudiera replicar, los labios de su esposo apresaron los suyos, a la vez que uno de sus brazos musculosos rodeaba su cintura, abrazándolo, y su mano libre se deslizaba por debajo del gorro de lana hasta acariciar su pelo, aferrando firme pero suavemente su rubia cabeza. El psicólogo sonrió en el beso y rodeó el cuello del de ojos azules con sus brazos flacos y pálidos, como los de un pajarillo.

_—J'g älsk'r dig (Te quiero) _—le dijo Berwald, con un ligero tono de ternura en su inexpresiva voz.

_—Ja minäkin rakastan sinua (Y yo a ti también)._

.

.

-Señor Braginski...

_—Zatknis' (Cállate) _—dijo secamente el ruso.

Raivis comprendió y se fue disimuladamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Ya fuera, suspiró. Un arrebato de bipolaridad. Otra vez.

—¿Otra vez, Raivis? —preguntó una voz amable. Raivis levantó la vista y vio a un hombre unas cuantas cabezas más alto que él, de pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes.

El letón asintió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que Iván Braginski no le estuviera viendo. Pero no había razón para preocuparse. Observaba fijamente a la chimenea, con sus ojos púrpura entrecerrados, pensando en sabía Dios qué. Ambos se apartaron de allí, temiendo convertirse en el blanco de la ira del director si permanecían en aquel sitio un minuto más.

_—Ei (Oye...)_, Raivis... sé que esto es muy difícil para ti... después de todo, eres el nuevo... pero... escucha, no eres el primero ni serás el último al que este hombre trate de manera irregular y hasta sádica. Tan sólo te sugiero... Si notas que está mosqueado, por lo que sea, sal corriendo y que no te vea por el resto del día. A no ser que prefieras acabar como un _perforavimo maišas (saco de boxeo)_ a menos de un día de jubilación —miró de un lado al otro, como comprobando que nadie lo escuchaba, y volvió a centrar su atención en el bajito—. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Raivis asintió.

—Estupendo. Que el Señor te ayude.

Tras decir estas palabras, el lituano se dio la vuelta y desapareció de allí, dejando atrás a un solo, confuso, y todavía más amedrentado Raivis.

Aquello no le había ayudado en nada.

_—Palīgā... (Socorro...)_—susurró, muerto de miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo de siempre, queridos lectores *señala el link de "reviews"* Gracias.<strong>


	3. El primer día I

**Y esto, personitas, es todo lo que tengo hecho_ de momento_... Estoy siguiendo con la serie, tranquilidad. Primero, porque aborrezco no terminar nada, segundo, porque Denki Nekomura no para de presionarme para que escriba... Agradezco los reviews, me animan y me dan a entender que esto tiene futuro... Os quiero.**

**Como vi que sería demasiado largo, va por partes, supongo que serán dos o tres, depende...**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, por desgracia. Es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san. Pero la historia sí.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Había estado a punto de perderse en aquel extraño edificio, pero todo el malestar que Antonio pudiera haber tenido acumulado en aquel momento se desvaneció enseguida cuando vio la extraña actitud de su compañero de cuarto. Gritando a pleno pulmón, golpeaba la pared de tal manera que casi le extrañó que no la hubiera roto ya. Sonriendo, entró a paso ligero en la habitación compartida y, tratando de no interrumpir lo que quiera que el otro estuviera haciendo, se dejó caer en la primera litera que vio, siendo recibido con un quejido.<p>

—Ay, vaya, lo siento, no te había visto, te lo juro... —se disculpó el español rápidamente, cambiándose de sitio a la vez que intentaba ver a la persona a la que había hecho daño.

—Nah, no pasa nada —dijo una voz tímida y comprensiva, y Antonio pudo atisbar, débilmente, la silueta de un chico de su edad sorprendentemente parecido al que gritaba.

_—Who are you? (¿Quién eres?)  
><em>

Antonio casi pegó un bote. ¿Quién había dicho eso?

El chico suspiró.

_—Your master, Matthew... (Tu amo, Matthew...)  
><em>

Ahora podía ver de dónde había venido aquella vocecita aguda. Provenía de un osito que parecía de peluche que descansaba en el regazo del otro. El español se echó a reír, olvidando el susto de antes.

—¡Anda, un oso que habla! ¡Qué guay! —declaró, saltando del colchón y plantándose ante el desconocido. Éste se puso nervioso.

—¿Lo... lo oíste? —preguntó, extrañado, mirando fijamente a la cara del español.

—Claro —contestó el otro, con cara de no comprender—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?

El desconocido suspiró, acariciando distraídamente la suave piel del animal.

—No, no pasa nada. Es sólo que... —se calló, meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación, y finalmente prosiguió—. Bueno, el caso es que... No lo menciones por ahí, por favor. Nadie sabe que lo tengo. Y como el director se entere de que tengo a mi mascota en mi habitación... sería hasta capaz de matarlo de la manera más cruel frente a mí.

—Aaaaaaaah, ya veo... —el ligero ceño de Antonio se volvió a convertir en una amplia sonrisa—. ¡No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie! —prometió—. Ah. por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo y nací en Madrid, España.

—"Fernández"... Qué nombre más raro... —comentó el otro.

—¿Nombre? —se echó a reír— ¿Qué me estás contando? ¡No es mi nombre, es mi primer apellido!

—¿Primer apellido? —el otro frunció el entrecejo, intentando comprender.

—¿Qué pasa, es que tú no tienes dos apellidos?

—Yo soy norteamericano, sólo tengo uno. Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, y él —señaló al otro, un chico de pelo corto y rubio con gafas— es mi gemelo, Alfred Jones. Ah, antes de que digas nada... —se apresuró a añadir, viendo que Antonio estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar—, esto es lo que pasa cuando se unen dos familias "modernas". Decidieron, no sé por qué, que el hijo mayor llevase el apellido paterno y el siguiente, el materno. Y creo que el que naciéramos nosotros no hizo más que simplificarles el asunto...

—Qué familia más rara es la tuya —reconoció Antonio, y, de ese modo, iniciaron una conversación en la que, en determinado punto, Alfred decidió unírseles. Fue en ese momento cuando el español pudo apreciar con absoluta libertad el aspecto de aquellos dos hermanos.

A simple vista podían parecer idénticos, pero había rasgos sutiles que diferenciaban notoriamente a aquellos dos gemelos: los ojos de Alfred eran de un brillante azul marino, mientras que los de Matthew tenían un tono casi violáceo; aunque ambos eran de pelo dorado, el de Alfred tenía un brillo fuerte y sano y, en el de Matthew, el color aparecía desvaído; Alfred estaba bronceado y musculoso, debido al ejercicio que seguramente hacía, pero el otro era pálido y la forma de su cuerpo recordaba ligeramente a la de una mujer (por lo menos, a la de una sin pecho); y, por último, Alfred estaba rodeado de un aura tan fuerte que era imposible no verlo (todo lo contrario de su hermano, tan callado y tan tímido, a quien casi no veían).

Gemelos... Eso le hizo recordar a Antonio qué era lo que le había impulsado a separarse de Gilbert y de Francis: la visión de dos hermanos, que también eran gemelos, cerca de Ludwig, el hermano pequeño del albino. Ambos eran muy monos, como había podido ver. El que parloteaba alegremente con Ludwig, uno con un tono de pelo entre naranja y castaño claro y una sonrisa infantil deformando eternamente su carita angulosa, ¡era tan adorable...! Pero, sin duda, el que le había parecido más atractivo había sido el otro, un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos castaños que los miraba como si quisiera matarlos. Cómo había deseado tirar de aquel ricito que, curvándose por encima de su cabeza, parecía estar mirando desafiante al mundo...

—¿Antonio? —preguntó Alfred, agitando su mano insistentemente frente a los ojos del aludido. Con un sobresalto, éste pareció volver al mundo real.

—Ahaha~, lo siento —se disculpó, riéndose con un poco de vergüenza.

Los rubios se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, con una cara indescifrable, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar con un suspiro de resignación.

.

.

—¡...y si no fuera porque el Im lo-que-sea ése no les dijo que ya era hora de ir bajando, hubieran seguido a lo suyo! ¡En serio, esa gente es extrañísima!

El comedor estaba muy animado. La gente se agrupaba en grupos de todas las edades y tamaños y algunos corrían como locos a reservar mesas para sus amigos. En el aire flotaban toda clase de conversaciones: desde críticas a la comida ("¡puaj! ¡Estas albóndigas están asquerosas...!") y anécdotas divertidas ("¡...y no se dio cuenta de que _Mommy_ estaba ahí hasta que iba por la décima copa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó...!") hasta charlas insustanciales ("...te lo juro, te habrías divertido mucho en aquella convención...", "...no me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso...", "...el Montblanc es precioso, deberías ir allí, ya lo verás...").

Los tres amigos, bandeja en mano, intentaban buscar sitio mientras se contaban los unos a los otros las novedades.

—Tampoco te quejes, listillo —dijo Francis, con un berrinche mal disimulado de niño pequeño que procuraba llevar con dignidad—. Mi habitación está llena de frikis. Cuando entré, estaban chateando _entre eux (entre ellos)_. _Entre eux!_ Ni un triste "_salut_" _(hola)_ ni nada. Están como cabras. Y además, estuve por ahí buscando y ninguna monada se aloja cerca de _ma chambre (mi habitación)_.

—Bueno, a mí mis compañeros de habitación sí me gustaron —manifestó Antonio, sonriente, buscando algún sitio libre con la vista—. Uno de ellos era muy rarito, no paraba de golpear la pared y de gritar, pero parecía simpático. El otro tampoco parecía mala persona... ¡Oh, mirad, ahí está!

La persona a la que Antonio había visto era Alfred, quien, con una cara de profunda satisfacción, se disponía a comer la montaña de hamburguesas que se alzaba frente a él. Él también los había visto, y, entusiasmado, agitó los brazos frenéticamente e hizo señas para que se sentaran con él.

-_Hey_, Antonio! —saludó, metiéndose al mismo tiempo una hamburguesa en la boca.

—¡Hola, Alfred! —contestó éste, de muy buen humor— Oye, ¿dónde está Matthew?

Mientras masticaba, el americano señaló con el dedo a una silla, en apariencia vacía, en la que Francis se intentaba sentar. Antonio vislumbró la silueta ya familiar de su gemelo. Efectivamente, estaba ahí.

Muy pronto se oyeron las protestas de Matthew y las educadas disculpas en francés del otro.

—¿Le pasa esto muy a menudo? —cuchicheó Antonio junto a la oreja del americano.

Éste asintió, metiéndose otras dos hamburguesas en la boca, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Gilbert se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, al lado de Francis y enfrente del español, y se quedó mirando a Alfred, como analizándolo.

—Creo que ya te vi antes —comentó, mirándolo detenidamente—. ¿No eras tú quien jugaba al Mario hace un par de horas en ese auditorio tan raro del sótano?

La mano de Alfred se detuvo, dejando su hamburguesa a medio masticar a escasos centímetros de su boca, y éste miró a Gilbert, sorprendido. El albino contuvo una mueca al ver ketchup, mostaza y trocitos de cebolla cayendo de la boca del americano hacia su regazo.

—¿Cómo sabes que era yo? —preguntó el americano, extrañado.

—Bueno... —respondió Gilbert, intentando apartar la vista de la hamburguesa—, más que nada, porque te oía soltar tacos cada vez que fallabas. Nunca había oído tantas maldiciones acerca de la madre que parió a Mario, ¡kesese~!

Alfred parecía, por alguna razón, estar nervioso.

—Oye... no se lo irás a decir a Arthur, _will you? (¿verdad? [Imposible de traducir literalmente])  
><em>

—¿Quién, el de las _Augenbrauen (cejas)_? ¿Por qué tendría que decírselo?

El de las gafas suspiró de alivio.

—Es que... mira, que quede entre tú y yo... —dijo, en tono confidencial— El año pasado me pilló jugando al Zelda con la PSP y... bueno... digamos que... me la confiscó, la tiró por la ventana... —se metió en la boca el resto de su hamburguesa y masticó con lentitud—, esto... encendió una cerilla... y la dejó caer a los restos de la consola.

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando a Alfred con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. En ese momento, al albino le pareció todo un reto el tener que sobrevivir con semejante elemento en la misma habitación, pensamiento acogido no con mucho entusiasmo.

—Después de eso, me cayó una bronca que no veas y un castigo —hizo un puchero, se terminó la última hamburguesa y se limpió la boca a toda prisa con la servilleta—. Por eso, si me puedes hacer el favor y no decírselo... _Thank you! _—su expresión ceñuda cambió con rapidez a una sonriente y emocionada—. ¡Nos vemos luego! —dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo.

Gilbert se quedó estupefacto.

—Tu amigo es un poco raro, Toño —comentó por lo bajo, intentando disimular el tic que había en su ojo derecho.

—Bueno, quien se acostumbra a ti... —replicó Francis, arreglándose el pelo.

—¡Eh!

—Me la debías, _mon ami (amigo mío)_.

—¡Ésa no es excusa, estúpido _Franzmann (gabacho)_!

—Fusoso~~ Haya paz, haya paaaaaaaz... —sonrió nerviosamente Antonio, intentando parar la discusión.

Pero de quien nadie se dio cuenta fue del pobre Matthew, quien, con un educado "_See you soon (Nos vemos)_", se levantó de la silla y salió de allí.

...

...

Lo primero que oyó Gilbert al día siguiente, en su primera mañana en la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat, fue un solo de guitarra a todo volumen. Gruñó, sintiendo una especie de "déjà vu" (como diría Francis), y se giró sobre sí mismo con tanta energía que se cayó de la cama. Con un grito de horror que debió dejar bien despiertos a sus compañeros de habitación, aterrizó sobre las botas de Arthur, las cuales se le clavaron en la espalda. Se había olvidado de que dormía en una litera.

_—Good morning_, Gilbert —saludó el británico sarcásticamente.

El albino lo miró furibundo antes de levantarse, frotándose la zona dolorida, y sisear un "_dummkopf (gilipollas)_". A su lado, Im Yong Soo se estiró con toda la parsimonia del mundo, mientras que la cama de Emil estaba vacía. Hecho que el prusiano notó enseguida.

—¿Dónde se metió el tío del pajarraco?— preguntó con un bostezo, sin molestarse en taparse la boca, y se estiró también.

—En la ducha, _idiot _—contestó el rubio, tratando de colocarse el pelo como era debido, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento y desesperándose por ello—. Precisamente, en el mismo sitio donde TÚ deberías estar ahora mismo, _bloody hell! (¡maldita sea!)_

—Sí, sí, ya lo cojo... —contestó de mala gana Gilbert, cogiendo lo necesario para el aseo y largándose a todo correr, tratando de huir así de las maldiciones de su compañero de habitación. Bufó. Qué irritante...

Tampoco era mejor el espectáculo que le esperaba fuera. Todos los baños estaban ocupados y, fuera de ellos, había colas kilométricas, que, como de costumbre, estaban segregadas en grupitos. Paseó la mirada. No pudo ver a Francis; conociéndolo, estaría monopolizando una de las duchas. Sí vio, en cambio al español, quien, todavía en pijama, utilizaba su toalla a modo de almohada improvisada. Éste también lo vio y, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo saludó agitando la mano frenéticamente. Aunque en aquel momento no estaba para cosas así (aún le dolía la espalda a causa del golpe), trató de devolver el saludo como pudo.

Vio a Emil salir de una de las duchas con una calma exasperante, siempre seguido de su pájaro. Éste pasó de largo, sin dignarse a echarle una mirada a nadie, y volvió a la seguridad de su habitación. La cola en la que esperaba Gilbert se hizo algo más corta.

El albino resopló, impaciente y enfadado. Si quería evitarse situaciones así en el futuro, tendría que poner una alarma para despertarse temprano. Se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo. Aquello era una mierda.

.

.

—¿_Issand_ Braginski? ¿Está usted...? ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

El pobre Raivis escapó corriendo en el momento justo: de haberse estado quieto unos segundos más, la tubería que Iván Braginski había lanzado le hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ésta solamente chocó contra la puerta y produjo un desagradable tintineo metálico sobre el suelo de piedra. El ruso torció el gesto, como lamentando no haber acertado, y se dio la vuelta, ignorando al joven.

Odiaba el mes de septiembre. Era el peor de todo el año. No soportaba el tener que volver a aquel lugar para dirigir a cientos de mocosos pesados, irrespetuosos e insoportables, de los cuales sólo un puñado le interesaba. Y aún por encima, con aquel nuevo secretario/asistente, tan llorica... Le ponía enfermo. Además, estaba terriblemente celoso, tanto de él como de sus colegas. Año tras año, circulaba ante él un desfile eterno y creciente de amigos y amantes acaramelados. Todos estaban felices, menos él. Todos podían relacionarse, menos él. Todos podían vivir vidas normales de personas normales, ¡menos él!

Ceñudo, se agachó y agarró con brusquedad su tubería para esconderla en la seguridad del abrigo color crema que siempre llevaba sobre el uniforme, sin darse cuenta del rastro de putrefacción que dejaba tras de sí, y se marchó, con la cabeza bien alta y su típica sonrisa, algo tensa debido a su malhumor.

Raivis, escondido tras un sillón que había fuera de la puerta del cuarto del director, observó aquel desastre con desaliento. Menos mal que la paga era buena...

.

.

Tiritando del frío, Gilbert cogió la bandeja con el desayuno de bastante mala gana y se fue a la mesa donde sus amigos lo esperaban desde hacía rato.

—Oh, _mon Dieu! (¡Dios mío!) _—se escandalizó Francis, arrugando la nariz- ¡Tu pelo está mojado! _Quelle horreur (Qué horror)_, con este frío, se va a poner asqueroso y estropajoso y... ooohh... —gimió, poniendo una exagerada expresión de asco.

—No puedo usar secador, _dummkopf_, me quemaría la cabeza, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? —bufó, desayunando a todo correr— Y no es necesario que te desmayes, no le va a pasar nada a mi pelo. ¡Es demasiado genial como para estropearse, kesese~!

—Tché, si tú lo dices... —dijo desdeñosamente el rubio, ignorándolo y concentrándose únicamente en buscar a alguien con quien ligar. El español sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

—Por lo que me contaron, la caldera del instituto tiene una cierta capacidad y no puede calentar mucha agua, y por eso la gente se pelea por ir de primera —explicó, revolviendo casi sin interés aquel poco apetecible puré que les habían servido—. Creo que, de haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera dejado colarte y no te hubieras tenido que duchar con agua fría. No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Gilbert se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, echándose poco después a reír.

—¡Kesesesese~, el increíble yo jamás podría enfadarse contigo! —sentenció, palmoteando la espalda del español entre risotadas. Muy a su pesar, éste sonrió.

...

La campana hacía rato que había sonado. Gilbert y Antonio, tratando esta vez de mirar el mapa antes de dar un paso, fueron capaces de encontrar la puerta de su aula tras equivocarse sólo un par de veces y entraron en la misma con decisión. El albino echó un vistazo a la clase y se quedó desalentado. Aunque no esperaba encontrarse dentro a nadie conocido (excepto quizá a Alfred, quien les saludó con una sonrisa), le decepcionó bastante ver a tantas caras nuevas que no se fijaban en él. Bonita manera de empezar el día...

Dado que habían llegado muy justos de tiempo, aún le sorprendió bastante encontrarse un par de asientos en una de las filas del medio. Complacido, tiró junto con Antonio las mochilas sobre la mesa y ambos se dejaron caer sobre las sillas... en el momento justo. Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, un profesor de rasgos achinados, bajito y sonriente entró animoso en la clase, gritando de buen humor un "¡_Ni Hao (Hola)_, estudiantes, aru!".

Gilbert lo reconoció enseguida. Había sido uno de los profesores que intentaban poner orden el día anterior en el auditorio subterráneo. Lo había reconocido por aquel característico "aru" que parecía repetir como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Era una persona de aspecto muy curioso: su cara redonda y juvenil, donde brillaban alegres sus ojos de color castaño claro, se contraía en una expresión mitad seria mitad sonriente; su pelo era largo, liso y marrón oscuro y estaba recogido en una coleta, dándole una apariencia bastante metrosexual tirando a femenina; por último, a pesar de su frágil apariencia poco propia de un hombre, los saltos que dio hasta llegar a la tarima lo convencieron enseguida de su increíble agilidad.

_—Ni Hao_, aru! —repitió, visiblemente contento, una vez estuvo delante de la pizarra— Para los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Wang Yao, aru, y seré vuestro tutor y vuestro profesor de Historia este año, aru yo.

La mayor parte de la clase aplaudió, dando a entender al albino que aquel hombre era bastante apreciado en el centro, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los compañeros de delante empezaron a murmurar en un tono evidentemente apreciativo.

—Podéis llamarme señor Wang, o Yao, si os apetece, aru —continuó—. Y, aunque mis colegas consideran que soy bastante permisivo, aru —se oyeron algunas risas por lo bajo—, quiero que sepáis que este año os haré trabajar mucho, aru yo. Los dos últimos años no son cosa de risa, aru, y tendréis que esforzaros lo máximo posible si queréis sacaros el graduado, aru. Entendido, _duì bùduì (¿verdad?)_, aru? Estupendo, aru. Teóricamente, debería leeros lo de las normas de convivencia, aru yo, pero ya tenéis una edad y se supone que comprendéis, aru. No me equivoco, ¿a que no, aru? Muy bien. Aru. Entonces, lo mejor sería que los nuevos se presentaran, aru. A ver, ¿quién empieza, aru...? —los miró a todos hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre los dos amigos— Vosotros dos, aru. Sois nuevos, _duì bùduì_, aru? ¿Quién de vosotros dos será el primero, aru...? —tras sopesarlos con la mirada, señaló a Antonio— Tú, aru.

El español se levantó, luciendo una de sus sonrisas radiantes, y se fue sin rechistar a la tarima.

—Muy bien, esto... Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo... Antonio es el nombre, Fernández Carriedo, los apellidos... tengo dieciséis años y soy de Madrid, España. Me gustan mucho los bailes, cantar y tocar la guitarra, mi animal preferido es la tortuga y adoro los tomates. Estoy muy contento de estar aquí con todos vosotros y... fusososo~, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Volvió a su sitio, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que caían sobre él, y Gilbert se levantó confiado de su asiento para sustituir a Antonio.

—¡_Guten Morgen (Buenos días)_, gentes! ¡El nombre del maravillosísimo yo es Gilbert Beilschmidt, soy alemán y soy de Königsberg!

—¡Eso ahora es Kaliningrado, idiota, y pertenece a Rusia! —gritó uno del fondo, haciendo que el albino se pusiera rojo de la rabia y de la vergüenza y que algunos se rieran.

—¡Da igual, soy de familia alemana, lo cual me convierte en alemán, _verdammt (maldita sea)_! —soltó, en un tono grosero que hizo que el señor Wang se sobresaltase y lo mirase, incrédulo— También tengo dieciséis años, como Toño... Adoro el rock, pero odio a Rammstein, no como el idiota de mi _Bruder (hermano)_... Amo tocar mi guitarra eléctrica y componer canciones, ¡y soy SÚPER AWESOME, kesesese~~!

Les sonrió a todos, triunfal, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio sepulcral y caras incrédulas, sorprendidas y hasta escandalizadas. Sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, saltó de la tarima y volvió al lado de Antonio.

.

.

—¿Todavía no has terminado?

Sai Uusi levantó la cabeza, mirando con fastidio a su interlocutora, para después bajarla con un bufido.

—Oye, tú, que soy yo quien está terminando de clasificar estos cuestionarios, así que un poco de consideración, hazme el favor —gruñó, separando los papeles en dos montones, sin preocuparse de si estaban bien colocados o no—. Este año se apuntó demasiada gente... —resopló de nuevo, estresada y con ganas de terminar cuanto antes. Prefería ser ayudante de enfermería a psicóloga, pero, teniendo en cuenta que la persona para la quien trabajaba era Elizabeta Héderváry, no tenía muy claro qué opción era la mejor. Clasificó en un santiamén las pocas fichas que le quedaban y reorganizó los montones, para después tenderle a la húngara el más grande de todos.

—Ésos archívalos, no nos interesan —dijo, en un tono serio y profesional, para después dedicarse a ordenar tranquilamente aquellas nuevas fichas, apenas nada comparadas con la enorme cantidad que le había dado antes a su jefa, quien fue a devolvérselas a Tino.

En la primera que cogió, un chico de pelo blanco sonreía con descaro.

.

.

_—Se on mettämiehen työtenko raatamista, ne on lihasvoimin kaadettu ja karsittu, ne on hartioilla siirretty ja __pinottu, se on nälkä ja kylmä mutta korpi on koti__ joka jätkänsä ruokkii ja lämmittää..._—canturreó Tino, terminando de reorganizar el que iba a ser su nuevo despacho, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. No podía haber pedido nada mejor. Un marido atento y cariñoso (si bien era cierto que todavía le asustaba un poco), un trabajo excelente y bien pagado (que esperaba le durase bastante)... Tan sólo le faltaba tener casa propia e hijos, pero sabía que no era buena idea pedirle algo así al sueco. Todavía no tenían dinero suficiente para ellos mismos, ya no digamos para una criatura... De todos modos, pensó el finlandés mientras colocaba un marco con una foto de ellos dos al lado de la pantalla del ordenador, deseaba poder darle esa alegría al más alto. Bueno, ya habría tiempo...

El súbito pero suave golpeteo en la puerta acristalada lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los ojos cerúleos del objeto de sus pensamientos.

_—Moi (Hola)_—le sonrió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, obteniendo un abrazo y un breve beso como recompensa. Intuyendo más que viendo la sonrisa del otro, le acarició el pelo de la nuca afectuosamente.

_—H'j (Hola)_—le devolvió el saludo, mirándolo como si fuera lo más bello del mundo... que seguramente era lo que pensaba de él, supuso—. ¿Qu' tal? —hizo un gesto con la cabeza, refiriéndose a su nuevo despacho.

-¡Oh, es estupendo, moi~!- contestó con entusiasmo, su sonrisa haciéndose todavía más amplia- ¡Adoro este sitio, ya casi no puedo esperar a empezar a hacer mi trabajo!

—M' al'gro... —respondió el otro antes de inclinarse y volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera más apasionada. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Tino correspondió con prontitud, consiguiendo así que el abrazo en su cintura se estrechase, y soltó un ronco suspiro cuando Berwald mordisqueó su labio inferior, consiguiendo así abrir su boca lo suficiente para poder introducir en ella su lengua. Pronto se libró en las bocas de ambos nórdicos una ardua lucha por el dominio que ganó el sueco, quien, con un gruñido triunfal, recorrió el interior de la boca del otro, palpando sus dientes, su paladar, su propia lengua de cuando en cuando... El finlandés se aferró al cuello de su marido como si su vida dependiera de ello, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y se calentaban y sus extenuados pulmones suplicaban oxígeno. Tras un par de minutos, Tino satisfizo esta demanda e interrumpió el beso, un hilo de saliva todavía conectando ambas lenguas, y le sonrió con cansancio a su marido. Éste soltó un seco sonido que se podía interpretar fácilmente como una risa y juntó ambas frentes, los dos tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Permanecieron un rato así, estrechamente abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando el uno de la presencia del otro, ajenos al mundo exterior, olvidando que estaban en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, donde cosas así tendrían que ser relegadas a sus momentos de intimidad en el dormitorio. Por fin, Tino, dejando de mirarlo a los ojos, estrechó su abrazo hasta dejar su cara hundida en el cuello del otro. Berwald lo estrechó contra sí, con dulzura y delicadeza, como temiendo romperlo, y, acariciando con suavidad un hombro del más pequeño, lo acunó con suavidad, consiguiendo con ello una risita de "su esposa".

_—Rakkaani (Querido)_... —llamó el psicólogo, rompiendo con timidez el silencio en el que ambos estaban sumidos—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu clase?

El aludido sonrió con indulgencia y besó con ternura la sien del otro.

—S'n l's onc' y m'dia, t'ndría qu' 'star 'n 'l audit'rio gr'nde c'n l's d'más prof'sor's, p'ro p'nsé qu' s'ría m'jor 'star c'ntig'... —explicó, moviendo la mano que acariciaba su hombro a su cabeza, dejando que sus dedos recorriesen sin prisa el suave pelo de su pareja.

Éste sonrió muy a su pesar y cerró los ojos, dejando que el olor del sueco invadiera lentamente sus pulmones.

—Deberías estar con tus compañeros —puntualizó, acercándose involuntariamente al otro, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. No me parece justo que no puedas cumplir con tu trabajo sólo por estar conmigo.

—P'ro yo qu'ro 'star c'ntig'... —objetó el otro, depositando pequeños besos en la parte de cara que tenía a su alcance.

Tino se rió, sin poder evitarlo.

—Entonces, qué le vamos a hacer... —se rindió, atrayéndolo hacia sí para volver a besarlo...

.

.

_—Vraiment?_ _(¿En serio?)_ ¿Les dijiste eso a tus nuevos compañeros? —preguntó Francis, incapaz de creérselo, mirando a Gilbert con la boca abierta, mientras que Antonio, a su lado, se reía a más no poder.

—¡Sí, y tenías que haber visto la cara que se les quedó! Fue... Dios, ¡fue épica! —contestó el español, volviéndose a reír con fuerza, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de risa que rodaban por sus mejillas sin éxito.

—Tché, pequeñas gentes inferiores... —farfulló Gilbert, levantando la cabeza con un gesto de orgullo aparentemente ofendido— No seríais capaces de reconocer la genialidad ni aunque os la pusieran delante de las narices.

Esto provocó que Francis, quien, hasta el momento, había intentado permanecer serio, se riera él también.

.

.

Las risas atacaban sus oídos. Las odiaba. Siempre iban dirigidas a él, crueles, sarcásticas, burlonas... Nunca nadie se reiría con él, sino de él, y por eso no soportaba oírlas.

Quienes montaban aquel escandaloso ruido eran tres alumnos de quinto año (los había reconocido por el color del uniforme). Frunció el ceño al ver a los dos que se reían, sintiendo la ira hervir en sus venas al ver las lágrimas, tristemente familiares, que corrían por sus mejillas...

Gesto que se suavizó considerablemente al mirar al tercero.

No sabía por qué había sido. Acababa de verlo por primera vez, pero sentía, de algún extraño modo, algo especial. ¿Habría sido su pelo liso, blanco como la nieve que él tanto odiaba? ¿Tal vez sus ojos del color de la sangre, que miraban con enfado a los que suponía eran sus amigos? ¿O sería la forma de su cuerpo, algo que se le antojó terriblemente atractivo y violable? Recorrió como hipnotizado su figura, centrándose sobre todo en su trasero, su mente llenándose de repente de extrañas fantasías a las que se hubiera entregado de buen grado de no haber estado en aquella situación y, tratando de contener un extraño sonrojo que había acudido a sus mejillas, pasó a toda velocidad al lado de aquel grupo de amigos, que discutían sin hacerle caso.

Sonrió para sus adentros, tornando su aura negra de amargura en una ligera depresión.

Creyó que sería conveniente indagar un poco en los expedientes de los de quinto año...

.

.

Gilbert se sentó en la primera butaca que vio, inflando los mofletes en una mueca infantil, sin darse cuenta (o pareciendo no hacerlo) de que sus dos amigos, uno a cada lado, todavía seguían riéndose. Aunque, por los gestos de dolor que hacían (Antonio se estaba agarrando las costillas, aún llorando, y la cara de Francis se estaba poniendo demasiado roja), no tardarían mucho en callarse. Se acomodó en su asiento, tratando de hacerse un ovillo para poder sestear un poco, agradecido de estar en el auditorio grande, donde, aparte de no haber humedad, había suficientes estufas como para que uno estuviera a gustito. Bostezó de manera ruidosa. Odiaba los actos, y de qué manera... Dos días seguidos lo estaban poniendo enfermo. Si al menos pudiera escaquearse... Pero sabía que tal cosa no sucedería nunca.

El murmullo reinante en la sala se acalló inmediatamente al hacer el director acto de presencia.

_—Dobroe utro (Buenos días)_, alumnos —habló con tono amable y hasta contento, haciendo que casi todos se encogiesen del miedo en sus sillas. El albino los miró, curioso, sin comprender aquella reacción tan extraña.

—Espero que hayáis tenido una muy buena noche, koru koru~ —continuó, ignorante del terror que había desatado—. No hay nada que nos interese más a nosotros los profesores que teneros cómodos y contentos —ante esto, los docentes le dirigieron miradas extrañadas y asustadas—. La breve reunión de ayer fue mera rutina, ya sabéis, contaros a todos los nuevos las normas básicas de este honorable internado nuestro –varios profesores se alejaron disimuladamente—. En cambio, lo de hoy es una entrega de premios de los concursos en los que participasteis en verano, por así decirlo. De esto se encargarán mis compañeros —sonrió, girándose hacia un... ¿profesor?... de pelo rubio y largo y vivarachos ojos verdes, quien se levantó y, dándose ínfulas, apartó al ruso y monopolizó el micrófono.

—O sea, como que... _dzień dobry (hola)_—saludó, y sólo el sonido de su voz bastó para convencer tanto a Gilbert como a otros tantos curiosos de su sexo. Aunque aguda y nasal, su voz era decididamente masculina—. Como que, ehm... vamos a empezar por, esto... jolines, que no me sale... o séase, que voy a empezar por entregar el premio al mejor trabajo artístico. Súper, ¿no? —sin esperar respuesta, sacó un lienzo tapado con una tela de... sabía Dios de dónde— Y el premio es para... —se calló para añadir mayor dramatismo al momento, y, con un movimiento enérgico, destapó el lienzo, quedando a la vista un cuadro con un poni rosa—. ¡Para la pequeña Lilli Zwingli, que ha tenido el detalle de pintar este súper poni rosa ta~~~n mono~~!

—¡NO ME FASTIDIES! —chilló escandalizado un niño, y todos vieron enseguida a una figura de sexo indefinido con largas trenzas blancas ondeando levantarse de su butaca y mirar enfurecido al pijo— ¡Eso NO es arte! ¡NO! ¡Eso es una ORDINARIEZ! ¡No es arte! ¡NO ES ARTE, MALDITA SEA!

—Ah, ah, ah... —interrumpió el interpelado, con una voz aún más nasal e irritante, moviendo el dedo índice de su mano libre de manera molesta—. Las preguntas al final.

—¡ESO NO ES ARTE!

—¡Simon Edelstein, silencio! —sonó una voz arrogante y viril, y, esta vez, quien se levantó fue un profesor vestido con pulcritud, con gafas cuadradas de aspecto caro, un lunar en su barbilla y un extraño mechón liso y castaño oscuro curvándose altivamente sobre su cabeza— ¿Qué es eso de gritar como un _obaka-san_? ¡Siéntate y a callar!

—¡Pero _Vatti (papi)_...! —se quejó el niño con una voz aguda y llorosa.

—Simon, no me hagas repetírtelo —dijo el mismo profesor de antes, con voz severa—. _Halt die Klappe (Cierra la boca)_.

El tal Simon, recolocándose su boina con el ceño fruncido, obedeció al otro y se sentó de nuevo sin hacer ruido. El que le había reñido, con un gesto de profundo fastidio, se sentó a su vez, esperando a que su colega continuase.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el profesor rubio se aclaró la garganta de manera teatral y continuó:

—O sea, pues... como que eso. Lilli Zwingli, levántate, querida, y ve a por tu premio.

Una tímida niña con un lazo morado en su pelo rubio (la misma que el francés había señalado el día anterior) se levantó y se dirigió a la tarima, y el profesor pijo y estrambótico fue enseguida sustituido por el hombre envarado que se había enfadado antes. Éste carraspeó y habló con voz solemne:

—Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein y soy el profesor de _Musik (música)_. Voy a decir los nombres de los tres ganadores del concurso de _musik_, el cual, como ya deberían saber, se trataba de componer su propia pieza instrumental. La elección fue difícil, ya que se nos fueron entregados diversos horrores amusicales que... _Nun (bueno)_, a lo que iba. Los ganadores son, desde el tercer premio hasta el primero, quien nos deleitará con una magnífica actuación...

Gilbert pasó olímpicamente de aquel profesor tan pedante como aburrido y se entretuvo mirando el suelo, hallándolo más interesante que al otro, hasta que una extraña música invadió el ambiente. Levantó la cabeza y vio al hermano de Emil (Lukas, creía recordar que se llamaba) tocando un teclado con una cara intensa de concentración, nada acorde con la dulce música que sonaba. Lo escuchó, maravillado, hasta que finalizó la canción, momento en el cual la gente se levantó y aplaudió con fuerza. Quizá quien más se destacase fuera un alumno hiperactivo de uniforme negro, de pelo rubio y desordenado, que, con exagerado entusiasmo, empezó a gritarle cosas en algo que sonaba a alemán, pero que no era alemán. Lukas se puso rojo, lo miró con odio y, tratando de ignorarlo, cogió su premio y se alejó a todo correr.

Una vez pasado esto, el albino volvió a aburrirse y se dejó llevar...

.

.

Los ojos del ruso, que jamás descansaban, empezaron a buscar al objeto del interés de su dueño, sin importarle al mismo lo que se estuviera desarrollando a su alrededor. Por él, todo aquello podía irse al carajo. Sólo le interesaba el chico de pelo blanco que había visto antes, hasta el punto de que había estado buscándolo por toda la sala, siendo sus esfuerzos premiados enseguida. Estaba ahí, a escasas filas de la tarima... Refrenó su deseo de levantarse, agarrarlo del brazo y huir, y se dedicó a mirarlo, con una sonrisa curvando su boca.

Algo tan hermoso no debería ser real, suspiró, observando detenidamente cada movimiento de su pequeño albino. Lo vio mirar al estrado con fingido interés, e Iván se preguntó qué estaría pasando en aquel momento por su cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a admirarlo.

Sus ojos eran de un perfecto color sangre, brillantes y rodeados por largas pestañas blancas. Eran tan hermosos... El ruso se perdió en ellos, con una sonrisa infantil e ilusionada, y, muy a su pesar, apartó su vista de ellos para fijarse en el resto de su cuerpo. Su pelo era blanco, liso y corto. Su cara pequeña y cuadrada, que en aquel momento aparecía contraída en una mueca de aburrimiento y ligero disgusto, tenía un precioso color rosado en sus mejillas que resaltaba mucho sobre su piel, tan blanca... De su cara pasó a su cuello, fino y pálido, que iba desapareciendo parcialmente en la camisa del uniforme... Se quedó mirando dicha prenda, preguntándose curioso qué podría encontrar debajo de ella. Lo que sí sabía, porque le había visto antes de pie, era que su cintura era estrechita y sus piernas, largas y delgadas, y se movía con una gracia tal que Iván Braginski casi se preguntó cómo era que nadie caía rendido ante él.

Trató de apartar de su mente diversas fantasías y ensoñaciones, todas relacionadas con tener a aquel chico tan fascinante a su merced, e hizo todo lo posible por prestar atención a aquella monótona y repetitiva ceremonia, pero no pudo evitar que ciertas imágenes no precisamente decentes aparecieran constantemente ante sus ojos, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido y sus mejillas se coloreasen.

"Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante... koru koru~"

.

.

—¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo MUCHO miedo! ¡Creía que me iba a moriiiiiiir...! —sollozó Raivis de puro terror, mientras Toris, a su lado, trataba de calmarlo con unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ya hacía tiempo que la entrega había terminado. Como no iba a haber clase hasta el día siguiente, los alumnos se habían dispersado por todo el campus y, en aquel momento, estarían aprovechando cada cual a su modo su tiempo libre. El director también se había ido, sin dar una explicación, y sólo quedaban allí un puñado de profesores, todos ellos confusos a causa de la atípica actitud del ruso.

—O sea, sí, como que fue súper atípico en él... Es decir, casi me dieron ganas de ponerme a rezar y todo... —comentó el profesor pijo de antes, colgándose del cuello del lituano (y a punto de ahogarlo) con un ceño de preocupación.

—Ya, daba mucho miedo —secundó Eduard, a una distancia prudente, observando cómo la cara del lituano se amorataba—. Por cierto, Feliks, si te vas a colgar de él, hazlo, pero intenta no matárnoslo, anda.

El aludido compuso un gesto infantil de enfado, pero relajó su amarre sobre el cuello del profesor de Religión, el cual lo agradeció bastante tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Mariano, tú que lo conoces tan bien —dijo Toris, tosiendo—, ¿tienes idea de por qué estaba tan contento? —el cubano, negando con la cabeza, se limitó a darle otra calada a su puro— _Ir jūs (Y tú)_, Yao? —el chino sacudió su cabeza con pesimismo, añadiendo un poco audible "aru".

—Bueno, ¿y qué?- preguntó el polaco, balanceándose de un lado al otro, aún sujeto al pobre y sufrido Toris— O sea, digo yo que, si está _szczęśliwy (contento)_, es como que menos probable que, bueno, intente... hacernos pupa... ¿No crees, Tor?

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Fel, pero, _prašome (por favor)_... ¿Te importa descolgarte, por el amor del Cielo? Me estás haciendo daño y tengo que ir a atender la capilla, y...

—¡O sea, pues como que voy contigo! —declaró Feliks, resuelto, y, cogiéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta púrpura de su uniforme, se lo llevó a rastras de allí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el auditorio.

—C-creo q-que m-m-me voy a ord-d-denar lo-los papeles de_ is-sand_ Braginski... —manifestó, temblando de miedo y marchándose a todo correr.

—En ese caso, creo que yo me iré a jugar un rato al Angry Birds —y Eduard también se fue.

Mariano y Yao, solos en aquel lugar y en sepulcral silencio, se miraron retadoramente a los ojos.

—Dime la verdad, Mariano José de la Peña Valverde, aru... —habló el chino, rompiendo el hielo, entrecerrando sus ojos, desafiante— Tú sabes el motivo por el que Iván está tan contento, _duì bùduì_, aru? —se acercó a él, muy serio, sujetando ahora en su mano algo que parecía un fino cuchillo de hielo— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas, aru?

El cubano se encogió de hombros y le echó el humo en la cara, con demasiada tranquilidad.

—Amigo mío, no se lo diría ni aunque lo supiera —dijo, tranquilamente, mientras el otro tosía—. Por cierto, ya puede usted ir guardando eso, las agujas son fáciles de romper y terriblemente caras.

.

.

Mathias se escabulló de su grupo habitual de amigos y empezó a buscar a la persona a la que quería ver en aquel momento. Conociéndolo, seguramente estaría allí... Lo conocía demasiado bien, no por nada eran amigos (al menos, eso era lo que quería creer). Odiaba el ruido y las aglomeraciones de gente; y, como en la biblioteca no estaba (ya había mirado allí), sólo quedaba un lugar...

El danés entró jadeando en la barraca de los de último año, sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo vio allí.

_—Hej (Hola)_, Lukas! —gritó, entusiasmado, tirándose sobre el sofá donde Lukas Bondevik leía tranquilamente.

_—Hei (hola)..._—murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Era necesario que te tiraras así,_ dum (estúpido)_? Me has hecho daño.

—¡Huy, _undskyld (perdona)_, Luke! —se rió, sin parecer notar la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el noruego— ¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte~! Sobre todo, después de tu concierto de hoy... —Lukas lo miró con odio—. ¿Cuántas semanas le dedicaste para que te saliera algo tan bonito?

—Sólo una... —respondió distraídamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo gestos extraños con la mano que el danés no le veía.

—Caramba, pues te quedó... ¡AY! —gritó de dolor al sentir cómo algo invisible parecía estar dándole una paliza.

Lukas ignoró tranquilamente a Mathias, volviéndole a prestar atención al libro que leía, escrito en noruego.

—Eres tan molesto...

.

.

Iván Braginski sonrió ampliamente, sujetando una hoja con ambas manos y sosteniéndola ante sus ojos, quienes la escrutaban con una mirada satisfecha.

Lo había encontrado.

¡Lo había encontrado!

Y todo gracias a la señorita Uusi, quien, hacía poco, le había llevado "aquello" con el fin de que lo revisara. El ruso sonrió. Tendría que subirle el sueldo a aquella chica...

Repasó la hoja una vez más, leyendo aquellas líneas con un brillo ilusionado en sus ojos...

_Nombre: Gilbert_

_Apellido(s): Beilschmidt_

_Nacionalidad: Se autodenomina "prusiano", pero se ha podido comprobar que es ruso de ascendencia alemana_

_Altura: 1'76 m_

_Peso: 60 kg_

_Características a destacar: Según su expediente académico, este alumno es ágil, rápido y muy energético. También se recalca su notable facilidad para todo tipo de deportes. Su IMC es el ideal (20), lo cual sugiere que esta persona tiene un cuerpo perfecto y equilibrado del que se podría sacar mucho provecho._

_Según el test rellenado en la matrícula, es extrovertido y ruidoso y tiene la autoestima muy elevada. Parece perfeccionista. Puede parecer inútil e inmaduro así como infantil y terco, pero en el fondo es bastante sensato. También parece ser del tipo de persona que lo daría todo por lo que cree que es justo. Es muy posible que Gilbert Beilschmidt sea..._

El director, sonriendo triunfalmente, leyó brevemente la última línea para después fijarse en la foto del albino. Deslizó los dedos de una mano sobre la imagen, con suavidad, a la vez que el brillo en sus ojos violetas se volvía extraño e indescifrable.

—Me vienes como anillo al dedo, mi pequeño pajarito... koru koru~.

.

.

Gilbert estornudó con fuerza, atrayendo así la atención de sus dos amigos, y se puso a buscar el paquete de _kleenex_ en todos y cada uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

—Dios mío, Gilbo, no te habrás resfriado, ¿verdad? —exclamó el español, preocupadísimo— Claro, con este frío...

—No me he resfriado, idiota, soy demasiado genial como para enfermarme, ¡kesese~! ¡Hasta los virus me respetan! —se rió Gilbert, encontrando los pañuelos y sacando uno del envase.

—Claro que no se ha resfriado, _mon ami~ _—gorjeó Francis, en un tono enfermizo— Para mí que alguien ha hablado o pensado en él, _n'est-ce pas? (¿no es así?) _—le guiñó un ojo a su amigo— Ay, para mí que ya enamoraste a alguien... _L'amour, c'est très joli~! (¡Es tan hermoso el amor~!)_

Ante esta demostración de estupidez, el albino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Francis, _mein Freund (amigo mío)_, un puto estornudo no indica cuándo alguien habla de ti, es solamente un estornudo. Fin.

—Es cierto, Francis —intervino Antonio—. Yo creo que es cuando te pitan los oídos cuando están hablando de ti.

—¡Seréis estúpidos! —bufó el prusiano— ¡Un estornudo es UN estornudo y un pitido de oídos es UN maldito pitido de oídos! Panda de crédulos... ¡Eso no es más que un engañabobos!

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntaron los otros dos, mirándole fijamente.

—¡Porque siempre están hablando del increíble yo, kesese~, y ni estornudo ni me pitan los oídos constantemente! —soltó, echándose a reír pretenciosamente— ¡Kesesesese~~!

Antonio y Francis se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza, para después, con un gesto, dejarlo pasar. Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo y habían terminado por aceptar que aquellas salidas formaban parte de la curiosa personalidad del otro.

—Bueno, qué —comentó Gilbert, frotándose las manos con evidente entusiasmo, mirándolos alternativamente—, ¿qué vamos a ver primero? ¿Eh? —sin esperar respuesta, siguió— ¡Yo había pensado en dar unas vueltas alrededor de este sitio! ¡Me dijeron que había un lago por aquí cerca, kesese~!

—Pero si odias bañarte, Gil...

—¡Qué más dará eso! —protestó, agarrando a cada uno de sus amigos de un brazo y arrastrándolos consigo.

.

.

A los labios de Antonio afloró una sonrisa tensa. Su amigo parecía tener demasiadas energías aquel día y estaba empezando a asustarlo. Aunque llevaba años siendo su amigo, había veces que no lo entendía.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo al chico al que había visto antes con el hermano pequeño de Gilbert y se lo quedó mirando embobado, sin darse cuenta de por dónde lo llevaba el albino. Estaba con su hermano gemelo, el cual lloriqueaba con fuerza, y parecían estar discutiendo. Sonrió. Era tan adorable...

Suspiró de resignación al perderlo de vista y volvió a centrar su atención en su amigo... a medias. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, pero su mente se entretenía evocando a aquel chiquillo. Cada vez que movía la cabeza, su rulito se meneaba de arriba a abajo de una manera tan graciosa que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que lo acariciaran o que tiraran de él. Sus ojos eran tan fascinantes... Aunque las dos veces que lo había visto estaba enfadado, se imaginó lo hermosos que estarían si sonriera... o si se ruborizara... Sintió la extraña necesidad de apartarse de Gilbert y volver hacia donde estaba él para abrazarlo con fuerza...

—¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿por qué no me estás haciendo caso? ! —gritó el albino, ofendido, haciendo que volviera a la realidad- ¡No vuelvas a ignorarme de nuevo!

—Oh, perdona, perdona, Gil... —sonrió, tratando de quitarse al otro de la cabeza para atender a su egoísta amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odiéis por el nombre de Cuba, por favor xDD<strong>

**La canción que canta Tino se llama "Metsämies" (Forest Man) y pertenece a Korpiklaani, un grupo de folk metal finlandés que es genial. Podéis escucharla en YouTube: /watch?v=FIRiZt_hNBg**

**¿Por qué se enfrentaban Cuba y China? ¿Por qué esas dos misteriosas enfermeras hacían lo que hacían? ¿A qué se debe tanto secretismo? La solución, queridas lectoras, se verá en el futuro... pero podéis ir enviando vuestra opinión, a ver qué sale x) La que más se aproxime hará una miniaparición (ya se hablará del asunto, estad al loro).**

**Por cierto... Reviews, por favor. Que necesito opiniones. Además, siempre os hago caso...**

**Nekoogirl, aborrezco el incesto, así que no. Por lo otro no te preocupes, tengo intención de meterlo.**

**En tres días es mi cumple (28 de marzo), recemos porque pueda subir otro...**


	4. El primer día II

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... apenas si una semana y ya tengo un nuevo capítulo. Desde luego, o me aburro mucho o es que de verdad tantos reviews me animan mucho... Lo que sea, espero que disfrutéis de éste. Me he sentido estúpida escribiendo algunas partes, si bien es cierto que sabía que debía ponerme sí o sí en la piel de los personajes.**

**Lo primero, quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas que me felicitaron mi cumpleaños. Sois muy amables, en serio lo digo ^^**

**Segundo, otras personas han intentado dar su propia hipótesis acerca de lo que tal vez pasaba, y hay una que se acerca, pero no del todo, a la verdad... A ver quién más se anima... Es que me divierte esto de interactuar con los lectores xD**

**Bueno, menos charla y dentro fic.**

* * *

><p>—¡Ve~, ve~, Ludwiiiiiig!<p>

El aludido acudió a toda prisa al oír la llamada del italiano, algo irritado. El extraño gemelo de Feliciano había empezado a gritarle por alguna razón desconocida y ahora estaban armando un escándalo terrible en medio del patio.

—¡No metas al macho patatas en esto,_ fratello stupido (hermano estúpido)_! —gritó Lovino, exasperado, sacudiéndolo por los hombros— ¡La culpa fue tuya y sólo tuya, no me dejaste dormir _stanotte (esta noche)_! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo piensas arreglar eso? ¡Estoy que me caigo del sueño, _DANNAZIONE (MALDITA SEA)_!

—¡Ve~~, fue sin querer, te lo juro!- chilló Feliciano, llorando más fuerte- ¡_Fratello_, me haces daño, para, _per favore (por favor)_!

—¡Me da igual! ¡Si no hubieras...!

_—Genug! (¡Ya basta!) _—interrumpió Ludwig, aparentemente sereno pero con su venita destacándose sobre la frente en señal de irritación, e intentó separarlos—. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no creo que...

—¡_Stai zitto (Cállate)_, maldito macho patatas! —escupió Lovino, mirando al alemán con odio y rabia contenida— ¡_Questo (Esto) _no es asunto tuyo!

—En realidad, sí lo es —contestó el rubio, tratando de no perder la paciencia. Aquel italiano lo sacaba de quicio-. Estás gritando y haciendo mucho ruido. Si lo que quieres es discutir con tu _Bruder (hermano)_, hazlo cuando estéis solos, pero no delante de tanta gente.

_—CHIUDI IL BECCO! (¡CIERRA EL PICO!)_ Yo hago lo que me sale de los malditos cojones, ¿te enteras?

Dicho esto, empujó tan fuerte a Feliciano que lo tiró al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Ludwig se sintió invadido por una extraña ira. No obstante, se contuvo. Las normas ante todo, se recordó. Se inclinó y le tendió una mano al pequeño italiano, quien, cogiéndosela sonriente a pesar de las lágrimas, se levantó con cierta dificultad, para luego agarrarse a su brazo. El alemán, mirando con enfado al otro, le dijo no obstante con una voz tranquila, aunque tensa:

—Si tienes sueño, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir y ya?

Lovino bufó.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó con chulería— Primero _ieri_ _(ayer)_ y luego _ora (ahora)_. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi agenda? Pues para que lo sepas...- se acercó peligrosamente a Ludwig, con una mirada asesina- Voy a hacerte caso y me voy a ir ahora mismo, pero sólo porque estoy harto de mi _fratellino (hermanito)_ y tú me das asco. ¡Pft! Tú lo que tienes es una patata en vez de _cervello (cerebro)_.

Con esto, el italiano se alejó, tan enfadado que el rubio hasta juraría que echaba humo.

Ése fue el momento que escogió Feliciano para soltar a Ludwig y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Ve~, _grazie (gracias)_, Ludwig~.

—No hay de qué... aunque, para la próxima, te agradecería que no me cogieras del brazo —murmuró éste, frotándose las sienes. Estaba tan irritado... aquel chico era todavía más cargante que Gilbert.

—Ve~, ¿por qué no? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Da igual, olvídalo... —decidió dejarlo pasar. ¿Cómo explicarle lo poco acostumbrado que estaba al contacto humano? Por no decir lo que podría pensar la gente de haberlos visto...— ¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que pasó para que tu _Bruder _se pusiera así?

—Oh, _che (eso)_... Ve~, bueno... tú sabes que los gemelos tienen una relación muy especial, _non?_ Pues... —Feliciano empezó a abrir y a cerrar sus manos y a morderse el labio, tenso, sin saber qué contarle exactamente al otro— El caso es... que últimamente tengo unos sueños muy raros... _incubi (pesadillas)_... y... cuando _io_ las tengo, _lui _las tiene. _Questa notte (Esta noche)_ en particular tuve una muy horrible, y...

—Entiendo... —asintió Ludwig, su ceño más relajado. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor a Lovino.

Aunque lo pareciera, no estaba enfadado. Sólo preocupado.

.

.

—...como ya viste, no hay ningún lago aquí dentro. Deja de intentar buscarlo, anda, y vayamos ya al comedor. Son las dos y tengo hambre.

—¡Tonterías! ¡A mí me contaron que había uno!

_—Il est évident (Es evidente)_, Gilbert, que te han mentido... —suspiró Francis, hastiado, mientras se atusaba el pelo con cuidado, dejándolo como estaba antes de la alocada carrera que les había obligado a hacer el prusiano— Estoy de acuerdo con Toño, vayámonos ya.

_—Nein! (¡No!)_ ¡Tiene que haber algo por aquí! —gritó el albino, acercándose al muro y mirándolo detenidamente, encontrando por fin algo que apoyaba su teoría— ¡Eh, chicos, venid! ¡Mirad esto! ¿No os parece que...?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —dijo una voz profunda por detrás de ellos, provocando que Francis, con un grito agudo medio fingido, medio en serio, pegase un salto de tres metros y se abrazase a Antonio, quien no podía articular palabra, del susto; mientras que Gilbert, rígido y en silencio, no osó mover ni un músculo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —repitió la voz, ya más cerca— No tendríais que estar aquí, esto es zona prohibida... —se calló por unos momentos— Nuevos, _haklısın__? (¿verdad?) _Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

Sintiendo eso como una ofensa en su orgullo, Gilbert se dio la vuelta, olvidando inmediatamente lo que había visto, para cantarle las cuarenta a quien fuera quien fuese el que les había hablado...

...pero se tragó todo lo que pensaba decir al mirar cara a cara a su interlocutor.

Se trataba de un hombre alto y moreno de pelo castaño, algo largo pero bien peinado, con un extraño rulo en su nuca que se partía en dos a media altura, quedando dos puntas rizadas. Quizá lo más terrorífico de aquella persona era la máscara que llevaba puesta, que le tapaba poco más de la mitad de la cara, dejando a la vista únicamente su boca y su mentón, con una barba de tres días...

Gilbert reprimió el deseo de encogerse sobre sí mismo, tratando de fingir un valor que no tenía en aquel momento, y lo miró a los ojos... o eso intentó, puesto que aquel antifaz blanco no le permitía ver los ojos del hombre.

El hombre sonrió.

—Lo dicho, que sois nuevos —dijo como si tal cosa, sonriendo como si disfrutara verlos así, muriéndose de miedo—. Puedo entender que no conocierais la norma, pero... —continuó, caminando alrededor de ellos y evaluándolos con la mirada, dando así una imagen aún más tétrica— El desconocimiento de las normas no justifica su incumplimiento, _haklısın__?_

—N... no, señor... —respondió Antonio educadamente, tratando de no prestarle atención a los brazos del francés que, desesperados, lo apretaban como si quisieran exprimirlo.

_—Mükemmel... (Excelente...) _—susurró el desconocido, con una sonrisa amplia—. Sólo por eso os doy treinta segundos para iros de aquí, ahora mismo y cagando leches. A menos que...

No obtuvo respuesta: sin esperar a oírle terminar su monólogo, los tres amigos se habían ido corriendo por su vida, rezando porque no los siguiera o les castigara.

.

.

El profesor Sadiq Adnan se rió brevemente, divertido por la reacción de aquellos tres escandalosos, y después se dio la vuelta con calma para ver qué era lo que había visto aquel albino. Al descubrirlo, su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida, siendo sustituida por un ceño no visible a causa de la máscara.

Justo a tiempo. Había llegado en el momento justo. De haber sido más tarde, el resultado hubiera sido catastrófico. Suspiró de fastidio, preguntándose entre dientes cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidos y, sin pérdida de tiempo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y tecleó en el mismo apresuradamente.

_Para: Braginski  
><em>_Mensaje: Desgastar tapia, aún parece nueva._

.

.

—Aún no habían hecho _vingt-quatre heures (veinticuatro horas)_ que hemos pisado este lugar y ya nos habías tenido que meter en un lío... —dijo Francis, indignado, con los brazos entrecruzados y una mirada de censura, mientras esperaban en la cola de la cafetería. Pronto les tocaría a ellos—. Tuvimos suerte, _mon ami (amigo mío)_, de que ese profesor hubiera sido comprensivo, muy a su modo, pero bueno...

—Bueno, ¿y? —preguntó el albino, levantando la barbilla con arrogancia. Era demasiado genial para equivocarse y todavía más como para pedir perdón— Creía de veras que se podía ir, ¿en serio pensabas que el inigualable yo sabía que no era así? —sin esperar respuesta, colocó su bandeja sobre la barra para servirse un par de suculentas salchichas de Frankfurt y un puré de patatas y prosiguió con su monólogo—. Oh, vamos, no deberías estar enfadado conmigo...

—Dame una razón para ello —contestó tranquilamente el francés, mirando con ojo crítico la barra hasta decidirse por un _pot au feu_ y algunas rodajas de distintos quesos.

_—Nun_ _(Bueno)_... pues... —quiso rascarse la cabeza, pero recordó que estaba sujetando su magnífica comida con ellas, así que se limitó a mirar a todos lados, buscando una excusa— que... te hemos salvado el culo en miles de veces, _Franzmann_ _(gabacho)_. ¿Nos lo vas a negar, eh? ¡Kesese~!

Francis hizo un gesto de profundo desdén, ignorándolo con dignidad.

_—Tu es si enfantin... (Eres tan infantil...)_—murmuró éste, levantando la barbilla con arrogancia, sentándose en silencio en una mesa al azar.

—¡Oye! ¡Para infantil tú, que te enfadas por despeinarte! —gritó el albino, con voz aguda y quejicosa, sentándose en la misma mesa que el otro de la manera más ruidosa posible.

—Los dos sois infantiles... —comentó Antonio, sin que nadie le prestase atención, y se sentó algo lejos de los otros dos, confiando en que las cosas se arreglasen enseguida... como de costumbre.

.

.

—Ahahaha~!_ Nice fight!_—gritó alegremente Alfred, jugando incansable con su 3DS, mientras, a su lado, su hermano Matthew se dedicaba a mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sabía que el esfuerzo era inútil, nadie se fijaría en él... Acariciando con suavidad a su mascota, quien, de vez en cuando, lo miraba extrañada mientras comía distraídamente frutos secos de una bolsa de papel que sostenía en una de sus manos, pensó de nuevo en los amigos de su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Eran muy curiosos, debía reconocerlo.

Primero estaba aquel francés extraño, pero educado, que, por cómo actuaba, debía estar acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería. Parecía simpático, no lo dudaba, y supuso que tal vez sería lo que las mujeres consideraban "fascinante"; pero se sentía horriblemente incómodo cerca de él, como si cada vez que lo mirara estuviera desnudándolo con los ojos. Era atractivo, elegante y maduro, pero...

Por otra parte, también estaba aquel chico albino, ególatra y entusiasta, pero no por ello desagradable. O no demasiado, vamos... Era como su gemelo: derrochaba alegría y entusiasmo allá a donde iba, pero podía ser peor que un dolor de muelas (a falta de otro calificativo más suave).

Ellos dos, más Antonio, que también tenía su aquel, debían de formar parte de la denominada "gente guay". O, por lo menos, así lo parecía. Aquel carisma que desprendían era el típico de alguien acostumbrado a triunfar... Sonrió con resignación. Gente así sólo podría relacionarse con personas como Alfred, gente alegre y despreocupada sin muchas metas en la vida; pero nunca con personas como él...

La voz de la osa interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_—Who are you? (¿Quién eres?)_

Suspiró de fastidio. Llevaban años juntos, ¿cómo era posible que ni se acordara de él?

_—Kumakitchi_, _this is your master (soy tu amo)_, Matthew... ¿Por qué nunca te acuerdas de mí...?

_—It's_ _Kumajirou_...

Le acercó todavía más la bolsa de comida, confiando en que comiera y se callase otra vez, pero, para desgracia suya, el animal tenía ganas de charla.

—¿Estás pensando de nuevo en lo patética que es tu vida? —preguntó, impertérrita, haciendo que su amo se pusiera rojo.

—Un poco insolente para ser _my pet (mi mascota)_... ¿no crees...? —dijo con una sonrisa tensa, incómodo y algo enfadado con el comportamiento de la osa.

—Se llama ser sincero, Matthias. No es culpa mía que tengas una existencia tan pobre, _I was born a few years ago, so... (nací hace unos pocos años, así que...)_—antes de que el norteamericano pudiera replicarle, estiró las patas, intentando alcanzar la bolsita de papel con las garras, y, al no conseguirlo, se enfurruñó—. _Give it to me (Dámelo)._

—¿Por qué le hablas así a tu _master (amo)_? —se molestó Matthew ante el tono autoritario del animal, quien parecía pensar que él sólo debía vivir para satisfacer sus caprichos,

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero dame eso... —protestó _Kumajirou_, volviendo a extender las patas, pidiendo su comida.

_—Kuma_, _for God's sake... (por el amor de Dios...)_—suspiró su dueño, queriendo reñirle, pero la aparición de tres nuevas voces, a cada cual más ruidosa, provocó que se asustara y que prácticamente le estampara la bolsa en la cara al animalito, quien enseguida metió las zarpas dentro para comer.

—...oh, venga ya... —protestó alguien, a quien Matthew identificó enseguida como el albino. Aquel tono de voz tan arrogante y pagado de sí mismo era fácilmente reconocible.

—En serio que eres ruidoso, _mon ami_ _(amigo mío)_, ¿no te puedes callar ni siquiera un poco? —ahora era el rubio quien hablaba.

—Haya paz, haya paz...

Enseguida aparecieron los tres amigos, dos de ellos enzarzados en una fuerte discusión. El norteamericano, aferrando con fuerza a _Kumajirou_, se hizo un ovillo, esperando así que nadie viera a su mascota. Bueno, por regla general, nadie solía fijarse en él, pero nunca se sabía...

—¡No me obligues a pedir perdón, _für die Liebe Gottes (por el amor de Dios)_! ¡Soy demasiado guay como para hacerlo! ¡Además, tampoco hice nada lo suficientemente malo como para que te pongas así, aún las hice peores!

—Ahí le doy la razón a Gilbo... —dijo Antonio, condescendiente, pero volvieron a ignorarlo.

—Bueno, ¿y? Tal vez a ti te funcione eso de ser el típico chico malo, _mais je suis un gentilhomme! (¡pero yo soy un caballero!) _—replicó, ofendido, sentándose en el sillón junto al cual estaba agazapado el tímido— ¡Y, por tu culpa, me llevará mucho tiempo hacer que me vean como tal de nuevo!

—¡Tío, que te has despeinado, tampoco es para tanto! —gritó el albino, haciendo que _Kumajirou _gruñese de irritación. Matthew acalló las protestas del animal tirándole un par de castañas de la bolsa, con las cuales se entretuvo un rato mientras las pelaba.

Francis suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la estupidez del otro.

—Por si no te diste cuenta, _mon ami_, hiciste que quedara como un idiota delante de un profesor...

—...que tal vez nunca te dé...

—...mancha que permanecerá indeleble por largos años...

—¡Pero si sólo te vio él!

—...y, además, mientras me arrastrabas, vi a unas cuantas _belles femmes (hermosas mujeres)_... oh, qué preciosidades, en serio... el caso es que me vieron despeinado, sudoroso y corriendo como una nena y se rieron de mí —sacó un pañuelo y lo mordió, dramático—. _Tu as ruiné ma vie! (¡Me has arruinado la vida!)_

Tanto Gilbert como Matthew (al que nadie veía por el momento) se golpearon la frente con la mano, uno molesto por la enfermiza obsesión del francés y su manía a exagerarlo todo, y el otro, por una creciente sensación de incomodidad y vergüenza, cada vez más convencido de que debía irse. El problema era cómo; no tenía ganas de que, por alguna extraña casualidad, se fijaran en él y pensaran que estaba interesado en lo que decían, y, por otra parte, no quería que vieran al úrsido...

El problema se solucionó por sí mismo al cerrar Alfred con fuerza su consola.

_—Shut up your trap, everyone! __(¡Callaos de una vez!)_—protestó, con una mueca infantil de irritación, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido— ¡Así no hay quien se pase un cochino mundo! ¡Acabo de perder por vuestra culpa!

_—Pardon/ Vergebung... (Perdón...) _—se disculparon los dos amigos con un hilo de voz, y el norteamericano reanudó con un bufido el videojuego, para luego volver a reírse y murmurar cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos, con una mirada asesina que se fue suavizando progresivamente.

_—Bon (Está bien)_, te perdono —concedió el francés, con un suspiro—, pero no creas que lo voy a olvidar.

—Lo mismo me da, ¡kesese~! —se rió el otro, pasándole el brazo por el hombro, ante la mirada aliviada del español— Me aburro, ¿vamos a hacer algo?

—¡No intentes detenerme! —exclamó alegremente Francis, levantándose del sillón y arrastrando a sus dos amigos al exterior.

Ése fue el momento que Matthew escogió para salir de su "escondite", confuso y algo asustado por el extraño comportamiento de aquellos tres amigos.

_—Mother of God... (Madre de Dios...) _Dan mucho miedo... ¿no crees, _Kumajirou_?

_—Who are you?_

_._

_._

~_Sweet dreams are made of this,  
><em>_Who am I to disagree?  
><em>_I travel the world and the seven seas,  
><em>_Everybody's looking for something...~_

Gilbert gruñó, tratando de taparse los oídos con la almohada para amortiguar la horrible música del británico, sin éxito.

"¿Cómo puede alguien dormir con semejante estruendo? _Verdammt! (¡Maldita sea!)_", se preguntó, con un tic de irritación en su ojo derecho.

En la litera de abajo, Arthur escuchaba su iPod con los ojos cerrados y el volumen demasiado fuerte (prueba de ello era que podía oír perfectamente cada nota, exactamente igual que si se hubiera encasquetado él mismo los cascos), mientras que, en la litera de al lado, Yong Soo tenía la musiquita del Touhou demasiado alta (aprovechando tal vez que el gruñón del Presidente no podía oírlo) y, por si no fuera poco, le gritaba a los obstáculos cada vez que fallaba, lo cual sucedía con frecuencia. El único que estaba en silencio, aparte de su asombrosa persona, era Emil, quien leía con interés un libro de mitología nórdica mientras vaciaba en su boca grandes cucharadas de helado de vainilla.

Cansado de todo aquel estruendo, deseando únicamente arrebujarse bajo las gruesas mantas y dormir a pierna suelta, agarró la almohada con ambas manos y trató de estampársela al británico. No acertó, lo cual le hizo gruñir de rabia, pero continuó intentándolo hasta que, a la undécima vez, logró arrancar el reproductor de música de las manos del rubio, quien, a su vez, tiró de los cascos hasta soltarse, cayendo al suelo enseguida.

_—You bloody git! __(¡Maldito imbécil!)_—gritó Arthur, asomando la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Gilbert blandiendo la almohada sobre su cabeza, listo para un nuevo ataque— ¿A santo de qué vino eso? —sin esperar respuesta del albino, giró la cabeza al oír un estallido particularmente atronador y una maldición murmurada en coreano, viendo lo que hacían sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto con una sombra rojiza destacándose cada vez más sobre sus mejillas— _WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? (¿QUÉ MALDITOS COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?) —_chilló con fuerza, levantándole un dolor de cabeza intenso al albino y haciendo que los otros dos se le quedaran mirando, Yong Soo con mosqueo y Emil con curiosidad.

—Leer —contestó el nórdico con indiferencia, comiendo otra cucharada de helado, mientras _Mr. Puffin _agitaba su cabeza, adormilado y enfadado con el británico.

—¿No está claro? —preguntó el otro, inclinando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente— ¡Estoy jugando, da ze~! ¡Y a fe que me lo estaba pasando pipa hasta que viniste a estropearlo todo!

—¡Me importa una mierda! —gritó el rubio, y Gilbert se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo devuelto al mundo real— No se puede estar jugando a estas horas, son... ¿las once? ¿Cómo no me habéis avisado?

"_¿Y en serio lo preguntas?_", parecían estar preguntando los otros tres con sus miradas, Gilbert ya a punto de hacerle al otro tragarse la almohada o su propia zapatilla, qué más le daba, mientras se callase...

—¡_Good night to you, too (Buenas noches a ti también)_, cejudo, ahora, cállate, que no hay quien pueda dormir con tus chillidos! —gritó el de la habitación de al lado, aporreando la pared sin cesar.

Arthur bufó, airado, y se limitó a meterse bajo las mantas sin responder a nadie, aprovechando para apagar con un golpe la luz antes de devolver el brazo a la seguridad y calor de las mantas.

Con un gesto huraño, Yong Soo cerró el portátil y se metió en cama, no durándole el enfado demasiado rato: enseguida se oyeron sus fenomenales ronquidos, capaces de despertar a un muerto... aunque no lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Gilbert no se pudiera dormir. En efecto, nada más sintió que los otros estaban dormidos, el albino se envolvió en las mantas, emulando a un gusano de seda, y, una vez calentito, se quedó dormido.

.

.

El reloj del móvil de Arthur señalaba en aquel momento las tres menos cuarto de la madrugada. Todos en aquel cuarto dormían, bien protegidos del frío, cada cual a su modo: Yong Soo, tumbado de cualquier manera, empujaba a patadas las mantas y sábanas mientras hablaba en sueños, mientras que Gilbert había tirado tanto de la ropa de cama que ahora ésta lo envolvía como si fuera un capullo. El único que dormía de manera normal era el británico, dado que Emil había decidido en algún momento de la noche que su mascota, quien ahora picoteaba la almohada, debía dormir con él a modo de peluche.

Un par de ojos violetas se abrieron de repente en la oscuridad de la habitación, a la vez que la débil luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre una macabra pero infantil sonrisa. Una persona alta y ancha de hombros, feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo, se acercó sin ser percibida a la litera que compartían el prusiano y el inglés y se inclinó sobre el primero, observándolo dormir con toda tranquilidad.

Asegurándose primero de que todos dormían, levantó una mano y acarició por primera vez su cabello blanco, maravillándose ante la suavidad del mismo. En ese momento, el deseo se despertó nuevamente en él, haciendo que otra sonrisa más amplia y más temible sustituyera a la anterior.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, movió la mano hacia la mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

.

.

Frío... algo frío lo estaba tocando. ¿Qué sería?

Gilbert, perdido en aquel momento en la frontera entre los sueños y la realidad, no podía distinguir lo que le estaba pasando realmente. Totalmente incapaz de abrir los ojos (a pesar de sus intentos), trató de concentrarse en aquel leve pero gélido roce, distinguiendo cinco cosas que parecían dedos... ¿Una mano? Gruñó, intentando preguntar quién era...

...pero ya había desaparecido.

Amodorrado como estaba, no le concedió importancia a lo que quiera que hubiera sido aquello y se dio la vuelta, volviéndose a quedar dormido.

.

.

—Por qué poco... —murmuró el señor Braginski, una vez de vuelta en la seguridad de su habitación, sentándose sobre su amplia cama, pero volvió a sonreír.

Había adorado tanto el tacto del pelo como el de la piel del otro sobre su mano, y había sentido una gran tentación de besarlo... cosa que había intentado hacer, de hecho, hasta que lo vio removerse y entreabrir sus ojos. Por suerte, no lo había visto, y seguramente a esas alturas ya estaría dormido de nuevo, creyendo que habría estado soñando.

Levantó su larga mano, flexionando los dedos como si lo estuviera volviendo a acariciar, ya sin poder esperar a poder tocarlo una próxima vez.

—Ya está decidido —declaró sonriendo, cerrando el puño. Alrededor de éste apareció un halo negro— Tú, mi _ptichka (pajarito)_, serás a partir de ahora mi compañero... ufu~.

* * *

><p><strong>La cosa se anima, uhhh... xDDD<strong>

**Ya sabéis, queridos lectores... -señala el icono de "Reviews"- Todavía sigo abierta y receptiva a vuestras hipótesis. Aparte de lo de siempre.**

**La canción que escucha Arthur es "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)", de Eurythmics, versión Machigerita-P (deberíais escucharla, es genialísima *^* Entre su voz y su manera de cantarla...).**

**He podido observar que hay gente no hispanohablante que está leyendo esto. Lo primero es lo primero: ¡muchísimas gracias! If there's anything you can't understand, just review in English and I'll help you.**

**¡Hasta más ver! ¡Chao chao!**


	5. Primer encuentro

**Bueno, el tan ansiado capítulo cinco. No creo que resuelva muchas dudas, pero lo considero vital para el posterior desarrollo de la historia.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, levantan muchísimo la moral. Os quiero muchísimo, en serio os lo digo.**

**G-san, no es necesario que me llames "señorita". Sólo tengo diecisiete años, tampoco es que merezca tanto respeto. De todos modos, gracias. Tus comentarios me animan... y no, no pienso cortar la serie. Si lo hago, Denki (mi hermanita) me matará... además de que no tengo ganas de hacerlo.**

**Rusia - Iván Braginsky, gracias por tu vídeo. Casi me caían las lágrimas cuando lo vi... te quedó más hermoso... y sí, a mi parecer, captaste un poco la esencia de este fic.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert corrió por el pasillo, farfullando maldiciones en alemán y a cada paso más nervioso e intranquilo. Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, estaba con el uniforme arrugado, el pelo despeinado, y lo peor de todo es que iba a llegar tarde. Iban a cargárselo.<p>

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde que el albino había empezado quinto curso en la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat, y, dejando aparte la horrible tortura que era para él irse a cama cada noche (aún no estaba del todo habituado al extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros de habitación), ya se había acostumbrado poco a poco a la rutina del centro.

Todos los días, a las siete de la mañana, debía levantarse, correr a las duchas, vestirse y desayunar en el comedor con sus amigos. Después de eso, debía estar de ocho a una y media en clase, ir a comer y luego volver a las clases a las tres (excepto los miércoles, que los tenía libres). Terminaría con las clases a las seis, tras lo cual era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Y ése había sido su problema: el dichoso horario de la tarde.

Sólo a él se le había ocurrido quedarse dormido después de comer, precisamente aquel día. Si aún fuera el martes, que tenía Filosofía a primera hora de la tarde, no le hubiera importado; el profesor encargado de aquella materia, un griego muy raro que olía a gato y que siempre se quedaba dormido en medio de clase, no se hubiera dado ni cuenta de su ausencia. Pero justo aquel día tenía Biología, y el señor Adnan, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde lo del muro, le impondría un castigo de los gordos sin que le temblara la mano.

"_Scheiße, scheiße! (¡Mierda, mierda!)_ ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Me va a matar! ¡A mí, al increíble yo! ¿Cómo se lo explico? No me creerá si le digo que mi asombrosa persona se quedó dormida, el otro día echó de clase a uno que le vino con la misma excusa. Ay, _Gott (Dios)_, ¿qué hago, qué hago, qué hago...?"

Ensimismado como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba frente a él hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

Normalmente no solía hacer eso, siempre enviaba al letón cada vez que necesitaba algo... además, a esas horas no debía haber ningún rezagado por ahí con el que divertirse un poco. Entonces, ¿para qué había salido de su despacho? No lo sabía; había tenido una corazonada, y dado que, con el transcurso del tiempo, había aprendido a confiar en ellas, se había limitado a salir sin pensárselo dos veces.

Suspiró, caminando con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pensando en la noche anterior con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Abrazándose a sí mismo, recordó lo bien que se había sentido con el cálido cuerpo durmiente de Gilbert en sus brazos, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un par de minutos; en el momento en que sintió que cabeceaba, había tenido que irse enseguida, y, de nuevo, sin haber podido besarlo, como llevaba queriendo hacer desde aquel primer momento...

Parpadeó, sorprendido y enfadado, al sentir cómo alguien chocaba contra él, haciendo que se tambaleara y retrocediera un par de pasos; pero su expresión de ira se dulcificó en el acto al ver con quién había sido.

Aunque no solía decirlo... benditos presentimientos.

.

.

—Ay... —se quejó, rascándose la cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor, y levantó la vista para ver contra quién se había chocado... y se quedó lívido.

No era nada más ni nada menos que el director en persona.

Se levantó con un sobresalto, mirando al ruso con horror, mientras recordaba todo lo que le habían contado los demás acerca de él y de lo que le hacía a todo aquel que se atreviera a ofenderlo.

—Eh... eh... _entschuldigen Sie mich... (perdone...) _—farfulló, tratando de contener el miedo en su voz. Era demasiado increíble como para asustarse, y menos de aquel ruso atemorizante que podría matar a cualquiera con su tubería si así lo deseaba.

.

.

Iván sonrió, encontrando muy adorable aquella cara de miedo contenido, y se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a moverse del sitio. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo permanecer a tanta distancia de su adorado albino; deseaba avanzar hacia él y abrazarlo, como había hecho la noche anterior, pero ahí, en medio del pasillo... sabía que no era buena idea. Tendría que esperar, pero... ¿cómo?

Y la respuesta llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza. Era algo tan sencillo que le costó mucho no echarse a reír. Por supuesto, podría hasta funcionar y todo...

—Quinto curso, _ya oshibayus'?_ _(¿me equivoco?)_ ¿Qué modalidad? —preguntó con su sonrisa habitual, no del todo extrañado ante la reacción del menor: se había puesto pálido, y la sonrisa que había compuesto para hacer como que no estaba asustado se estaba haciendo cada vez más forzada.

—Ciencias Puras —respondió, con un tono orgulloso aunque afectado por el miedo. Era una voz tan hermosa...—. A... ahora mismo tendría que estar en Biología con el profesor Adnan, pero me quedé dormido y...

—Ya, ya, comprendo... —murmuró el ruso, haciendo que el más bajo se quedara tieso. Le sonrió de una manera que intentaba ser cálida, pero sólo consiguió que el albino retrocediera inconscientemente.

—Hagamos un trato —propuso, acercándose y tratando de contener la risa al ver cómo el otro se quedaba quieto y desafiante, aun cuando sus largas piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina—. Yo te acompañaré a tu clase y haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, _da~? _—el albino asintió. Oh, cómo se le notaban las ganas que tenía de no echarse a correr... Aquello era tremendamente tentador— Pero, por desgracia para ti, supongo, ahí no termina la cosa, ufu~. En el mismo momento en el que tenga conocimiento de otra falta tuya, deberás acatar el castigo que yo te imponga. Lo entiendes, _da?_

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento y todo se quedó en silencio, sólo roto por los sonidos que hacía el albino al tragar saliva. Su nuez se movía arriba y abajo cada vez que tragaba, ofreciéndole al otro una hermosa visión y más material para futuras fantasías... Con un suspiro, Iván sacudió levemente su cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para esas cosas mientras mantenía su sonrisa, esperando una respuesta por parte del menor.

.

.

Aun cuando aquella vocecita en su mente le decía a gritos que se fuera corriendo, que ignorara a aquel hombre y a su tentadora oferta y se apartara de él a toda prisa, no lo hizo. El aura que emitía aquella persona lo... era tan difícil de explicar... era como si una fuerza invisible lo mantuviera preso, congelado, atado al suelo sin poder moverse, y lo obligase a mirar cara a cara al otro. Le daba miedo... no, miedo no... pánico y frío, mucho frío... como aquel que sentía cada noche mientras dormía...

"Estás en _Russland (Rusia)_, por supuesto que hace frío", pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de apartar de su mente aquella duda, tan estúpida como irracional. ¿Cómo y de qué manera iba a meterse alguien, y menos el director, en su cuarto? Aquellas barracas estaban hechas una ruina, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse habría sido más que suficiente para despertarlos a todos... excepto tal vez al surcoreano...

Bueno, aunque era cierto que aquel hombre lo ponía muy nervioso, debía reconocer que tampoco era tan mala idea. En teoría, no debería influir en su manera de comportarse, tan sólo tendría que ir con más cuidado... Además, así podría (en cierto modo) reírse a la cara del profesor Adnan y dejarle bien claro que nunca más podría castigarlo de manera injusta, aunque... Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura (nunca antes había mostrado debilidad ante nadie y no había ningún motivo para que lo hiciera en aquel momento y menos ante él), y puso su mejor sonrisa. No le daba miedo, era demasiado perfecto como para sentir miedo de una persona como él. Además, le había convencido, así que... ¿qué más daba?

—Acepto, ¡kesesese~! —exclamó, tendiéndole la mano derecha para que se la estrechase.

.

.

Miró como hipnotizado la mano que le extendía, sin poder evitar pensar que era perfecta y preciosa. Si resultaba ser igual de suave que su cara, sería maravilloso tenerla en el interior de la suya... Extendió la suya propia y estrechó la del otro, sintiéndola tan suave y cálida como había supuesto.

-Entonces, trato hecho, ufu~- dijo alegremente, sonriendo ampliamente por dentro. Había caído tan rápidamente en su trampa... ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Pero, en aquel momento, lo que más le urgía era llevar al chico a su clase, como le había prometido. Apartó la vista de su mano y la dirigió al reloj que colgaba en la pared, al fondo del pasillo. Eran las tres y media... Si el albino decía la verdad, en aquel momento los de su clase deberían estar en el laboratorio.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, agarró con más fuerza la mano del otro y lo arrastró consigo hacia el laboratorio de Biología, deleitándose con su grito de sorpresa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio, momento que aprovechó Iván para sonreírle. Gilbert tembló.

—No te olvides de nuestro trato,_ da?_

Acto seguido, llamó a la puerta con tres golpes secos y la abrió enseguida, empujando al albino a su interior, para después volver a cerrarla con la misma rapidez.

—Pronto, _ptichka (pajarito)_, muy pronto...

Su sonrisa se había hecho mucho más amplia y terrorífica, a la vez que un aura púrpura perfectamente visible lo envolvía.

.

.

"Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

Gilbert bufó de fastidio y fulminó con la mirada a la nota del español, vigilando de reojo que un malhumorado señor Adnan no se hubiera fijado en ellos.

"Mi increíble persona ya te lo ha dicho. Me quedé dormido y, mientras trataba de llegar aquí, me encontré con el director, que no sólo no me castigó, sino que me trajo aquí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo"

Antonio abrió los ojos como platos al leer el mensaje, mirando alternativamente al albino y al papel sin pestañear.

"¿En serio?", garabateó a toda prisa, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar al profesor que, en aquel momento, estaba muy entretenido dibujando una célula animal, de espaldas al alumnado. "¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?". Vio la cara de mosqueo de su amigo al leer aquella última frase y se apresuró a añadir, haciendo borrones sobre la hoja a causa del nerviosismo: "Es que, según los demás, lo primero que haría el Sr. Braginski sería..."

"_Ja (Sí)_, lo sé, masacrarme salvajemente con una sonrisa en su boca y sin sentir remordimientos", escribió Gilbert afanosamente, moviendo el bolígrafo con tanta rapidez que empujó la mano de Antonio, la cual trazó una raya azul sobre el papel y parte de la mesa. "Acabo de llegar aquí y lo único que conozco de él es lo que se cuenta por aquí. ¿En serio esperas que sepa por qué ha sido amable, quizás por primera vez en su vida?". Una carita desconcertada acompañaba a la anotación.

El español, desconcertado, encogió los hombros.

"Para mí que te vas a volver muy popular, Gilbo..."

—Fernández Carriedo _ve (y)_ Beilschmidt, ¿qué es lo que estáis haciendo tan concentrados? —preguntó el profesor de Biología, haciendo que el segundo, del sobresalto, tirara el papel al suelo rápida pero disimuladamente.

—Estamos copiando el dibujo que usted está haciendo en la pizarra, señor Adnan —respondió Antonio con una sonrisa brillante, haciendo un rápido esbozo de un ribosoma para resultar creíble.

—Hm... —el turco los miró detenidamente antes de volver a darse la vuelta para seguir explicando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca...", garabateó el español, suspirando aliviado lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

"Lo bueno es que al menos hoy no pudo castigarme, ¡kesesese~~!"

.

.

—¿Li, aru?

El aludido apenas levantó la mirada, ignorándolo, mientras encendía indolentemente el mechero que sostenía una y otra vez, iluminando fugaz pero repetitivamente la oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por el flexo.

Yao hizo girar la silla, algo incómodo ante la seriedad de su hermano menor. No le gustaba que lo ignorase de esa manera, que prefiriera contemplar cosas quemándose antes que hacerle caso, pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado. Si no le prestaba atención, mejor que mejor; así no podría interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró, entristecido, y agachó la cabeza.

No le estaba gustando nada el comportamiento que exhibía últimamente el director. Desde aquel extraño día, hacía tres semanas, ya no había vuelto a querer nada con él, y aquello le fastidiaba enormemente: echaba de menos las largas noches en las que se iban a beber a la habitación del mayor hasta terminar borrachos como cubas...

...

"_Nadie me quiere...", confesó el ruso, llorando frente a su sexta botella de vodka, mientras el chino lo miraba con las mejillas de un curioso color rosado y con los ojos brillando extrañamente, consecuencia del alcohol. "Cuando todos me miran, les doy miedo... nunca nadie se quiere acercar a mí..."_

_Lanzó la botella a la pared, frustrado, dejando que el licor cayese por la piedra de la misma manera que las lágrimas lo hacían por sus enrojecidas mejillas y su ancha y colorada nariz._

"_Os veo a todos, tan contentos con vuestros amigos y con vuestros compañeros, hic... y me pregunto...", cogió uno de tantos pañuelos que había desperdigados por la mesa y se limpió ruidosamente con él, sin importarle que estuviera sucio, "cuándo será el día en el que... alguien... hic... me ame..."_

"_No te preocupes, Iván, aru...", farfulló el otro, ebrio también, dándole inseguro unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Ya llegará el día, aru... ya verás cómo un día aparecerá alguien que te amará, aru... yo... tal y como tú eres... aru..."_

_Iván Braginski levantó la vista, con un brillo malicioso e insano en los ojos, mirada que chocaba con las lágrimas que todavía corrían libremente por su cara, y sonrió con aquella sonrisa enloquecida pero inequívocamente infantil, lo cual le dio un aspecto aterrador y sobrenatural. Canturreó por un rato, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera frío y lúgubre, y luego miró al profesor de Historia, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se acercaba a él con las manos extendidas._

"_Yao, me aburro... ¿jugamos a algo, ufu~...?"_

_..._

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, recordando con nostalgia las manos del ruso que tantas veces en aquellos momentos de embriaguez lo habían tocado, sumiéndolos tanto a él como a su dueño en largas horas de pasión que siempre terminaban en el director, no pudiendo (o queriendo) recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y tratándolo de la misma manera que otros días... frío, distante y hasta cruel. Aunque le dolía aquella conducta, le había consolado el pensamiento de que él sería la única persona a la que él abrazaría de aquella manera...

Hasta aquel día.

Era capaz de reconocer un enamoramiento a diez kilómetros de distancia y, a sus ojos, Iván Braginski estaba perdidamente enamorado. ¿De quién? Ése era el problema: quiso preguntárselo aquella noche, llevando un par de botellas para poder dar la excusa de que quería beber en compañía, pero no estaba en su habitación, lo cual no sólo hirió su orgullo, sino que lo descorazonó hasta niveles imposibles. No había descubierto a quién amaba, pero sí a quién no: _a él._

Al principio, a pesar de lo que era evidente, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que fuera él la persona a la que el ruso había escogido definitivamente como su caballero; pero los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, y, en todo ese tiempo, no lo había requerido para nada, ni a él ni a Mariano. Aquella circunstancia lo alegraba (odiaba al cubano con toda su alma y le regocijaba saber que tampoco había sido escogido), pero también hacía que perdiera a pasos agigantados esa desesperada esperanza.

Ya no le quedaba nada, excepto miles de preguntas que deseaban ser respondidas y una horrible y devastadora pena que lo consumía sin compasión. A causa de ello, le extrañaba mucho haber podido mantener su ritmo de clases; y, lo que más, que nadie sospechase. Se sentía tan abandonado...

—Yao...

Tal vez debiera ir a su despacho y hablar con él, preguntarle por qué ya no lo llamaba y por qué nunca estaba en su cuarto. La lástima era que, cuando quería entrar, siempre había alguien dentro. Y, por el momento, le apetecía que aquello quedase únicamente entre Iván y él...

—¡Yao!

El chino se sobresaltó, cayendo de la silla con un grito antes de aterrizar de manera patética con el asiento sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, aru? —preguntó el profesor de Historia, frotándose dolorido la frente mientras miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

Éste suspiró de fastidio mientras se guardaba el mechero en la manga, mirando a Yao con desdén.

—Me llamaste tú, yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿sabes? —le recordó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se tumbó sobre su cama sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Tras un momento en silencio, prosiguió—. Oye... Strøm me dijo el otro día que ya habían salido los resultados de la selección...

—Lo sé, aru, lo sé —asintió el chino, quitándose las botas a zapatazos mientras buscaba a tientas su pijama.

—...y, bueno, me dijo que varios de los nuevos pertenecían a tu clase, así que...

Yao gimió de frustración. Encima de tener que convivir con toda aquella incertidumbre que lo estaba matando por dentro, tendría que hacer de mentor de dos personas más hasta que escogiesen compañero... lo cual podría llevar hasta años.

—¿Te dijo los nombres, aru? —preguntó, sin tratar de fingir entusiasmo, mientras se ponía el pijama a toda prisa y se metía en cama.

_—Shì (Sí). _Se llaman...

.

.

Con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, Raivis hizo todo lo posible por pausar su respiración y calmar así el pánico que lo invadía. No funcionó; no sólo no se cayó la tubería que minutos antes le había tirado el ruso a la cabeza, sino que atrajo además a diversos objetos que tenía sobre el escritorio, gritando de dolor cada vez que lo golpeaban o se le intentaban meter en un ojo.

El director, sentado en su escritorio y haciendo como que rellenaba papeles, sonreía mientras lo miraba, sin poder evitar pensar que aquél era un espectáculo muy divertido.

—Señor director, _l__ū__dzu (por favor)_, ¿podría ayudarme a quitarme todo esto? —lloró el letón, corriendo por todo el despacho, haciendo así que más objetos volaran hacia él y se le pegaran en distintas partes del cuerpo, ofreciendo al final una estampa muy extraña.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó éste, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a causa de la confusión— Así está bien, es muy divertido, ufu~.

—¡No es divertido! —berreó el otro, tratando de evitar que un sujetalibros se le clavase en el ojo— ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se controla esto, _l__ū__dzu_, ayúdeme!

—Pero es que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte... no es que lo nuestro sea parecido... —argumentó el ruso, sin quitarle el ojo de encima con una cara divertida—. ¿Y si pruebas a contener la respiración?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —protestó, tratando de protegerse de un libro.

—No sé, haz como veas... koru koru~.

Tras varios minutos de intentar huir infructuosamente de diversos objetos voladores, atraídos por su magnetismo, Raivis probó a hacer, a regañadientes, lo que Iván le había sugerido: cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener el aliento desesperadamente, mientras procuraba vaciar su cabeza de todo pensamiento negativo. Pasó un minuto, dos... y nada sucedió. Por fin, cuando creía que se iba a acabar muriendo de asfixia, todo lo que se le había pegado acabó cayendo al suelo... excepto la tubería del director, que voló con rapidez a la mano de su dueño.

Raivis abrió los ojos, maravillado, mirando sonriente al director.

—¿Lo ha visto? Lo he conseguido, ¡lo he...! —un repentino gemido de dolor interrumpió su exclamación triunfal.

Había vuelto a atraerlo todo.

Iván se rió ante la cara de desesperación del letón cuando la lámpara se desprendió del techo y cayó sobre su cabeza, dejándolos a oscuras.

—Creo que deberías aprender a controlar eso como _Bog (Dios)_ manda, koru koru~.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo de siempre (sí, soy una pesada... xP), reviews. Los necesito, en serio.<strong>

**Creo que con esto desperté las dudas y las enfermas mentes de unos cuantos xDDDD Tengo todo lo que es lo relativo a la pareja principal pensado, buena parte del argumento, pero siempre es divertido ver lo que opináis. Ni os imagináis cuánto os acercáis a la verdad algunos... Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, y aprovecho ahora para prometeros que no dejaré esto de lado. Llevo planeándolo desde agosto, me deprimiría no poder terminarlo.**

**¡Hasta más ver! ¡Os quiero!**


	6. Comienzos

**¡Hola, gente! Lamento el retraso, la semana pasada volví a clase y era un poco difícil ponerse a escribir nada... ¡pero lo conseguí! Me siento tan orgullosa de mí misma por haber hecho el esfuerzo y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para complaceros... Todo lo hago por vosotras, lectoras.**

**Bueno, con este capítulo empieza más o menos la parte seria (y difícil) de este fic. Necesitaré todo vuestro apoyo, puesto que, a partir de ahora, subiré con menos frecuencia. No por nada, pero es que debo pensármelo bien antes de subirlo.**

**Agradezco todos los reviews, los nuevos suscriptores y los pensamientos de ánimo.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san, pero los dos personajes originales que hay de momento, sí.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba muy oscuro y hacía frío. Feliciano se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse de que era para poder conseguir aunque sólo fuera un poquito de calor, aunque aquel castañeteo delator de sus dientes y aquellas lagrimillas a punto de salir de sus ojos, entrecerrados por el pánico, no decían lo mismo...<em>

_Giró la cabeza, intentando ver algo, pero las lágrimas y la creciente oscuridad se lo impedían. Una extraña neblina se formó a su alrededor, trazando a su paso extrañas siluetas, pequeñas pero alargadas... Lápidas. Estaba en el cementerio de siempre... otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre estaba allí? ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre allí cada noche? No quería estar ahí, tenía miedo. Feliciano se clavó las uñas en su propia carne y se mordió el labio inferior, consiguiendo así permanecer callado; no obstante, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y la piel se le había puesto de gallina, tanto por el frío como por la angustiosa sensación de que algo (o_ alguien_)_ _le vigilaba de cerca._

Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong...

_Un reloj sonó a lo lejos, tañendo la medianoche de manera plañidera y lúgubre; y, en el momento en que el eco de la última campanada se desvaneció en el silencio, el italiano vio algo que parecía una persona serpenteando entre las tumbas._ _Llevaba una capa larga encima, negra como la misma noche, y sujetaba algo que no podía reconocer en sus largas y esqueléticas manos._ _No podía verle la cara, puesto que una cortina de pelo largo y blanco, despeinado por un viento gélido que empezó a soplar de repente y arrastraba consigo un sonido que parecía_lamentos humanos_, se lo impedía. Sólo pudo ver un ojo, rojo como la sangre, y una amplia pero horrible sonrisa, llena de tanta maldad que hacía que se le pusiera el pelo de punta._

_Tratando de no ser visto, s_iguió al desconocido, _siendo el miedo rápidamente vencido por la curiosidad; pronto, ambos llegaron a una zona llana y libre de lápidas, en cuyo centro se erguía, orgullosa, una estatua de un caballero negro montado a caballo, el cual se sostenía sobre sus dos patas traseras. El encapuchado se encaramó a la misma, sujetando el instrumento bajo el brazo para que no se le cayera, hasta que se pudo sentar cómodamente a los pies del animal de piedra. Levantó su carga –un violín- y, tras apoyarla amorosamente sobre su hombro, empezó a tocar una extraña música._

_Algo extraño sucedió en el mismo momento en que la melodía, inquietante y repetitiva, resonó en el cementerio, rebotando contra las lápidas y reverberando de manera siniestra. Primero fue un pequeño temblor; luego, una especie de terremoto que se expandía a lo largo del camposanto, sin tener más consecuencias que pequeñas grietas en la tierra que recubría las tumbas; pero luego, de esas mismas grietas, salieron _manos_, que tanteaban alrededor hasta agarrarse a lo que fuera para empujar así al exterior al resto del cuerpo. Para cuando el hombre misterioso bajó el violín, no mucho tiempo después, se hallaba frente a su asiento improvisado una inmensa multitud de demonios y gente con aura negruzca o púrpura oscuro, algunos armados y otros con las manos vacías, pero todos inclinados ceremoniosamente ante él._

_Estaba lejos y no podía entender lo que decían, pero el sonido de sus voces no le gustaba. Le daban miedo. El pobre italiano, contemplándolo todo escondido tras una lápida, se encogió sobre sí mismo para no ver nada. Se aguantó las lágrimas como pudo, no queriendo ser descubierto, y retrocedió lentamente._

_Notó de repente una mano fría y amenazadora posarse en su hombro y oyó una voz baja y grave que le hablaba en un idioma desconocido. Sin poder aguantarse más, chilló con toda la fuerza de la que fueron capaces sus pulmones y echó a correr, despavorido, oyendo cómo miles de personas se levantaban al unísono y empezaban a perseguirlo, corriendo ellos también. No quiso mirar atrás; si lo hacía, perdería el poco valor del que había hecho acopio y se quedaría helado del miedo, a merced de aquella gente que quería hacerle daño._

_Feliciano siguió corriendo, sorteando con agilidad árboles secos y nudosos que parecían garras y más tumbas, hasta que, en un determinado momento, tropezó con una raíz y se cayó. Ya sin importarle si lo oían o no, rompió a llorar, aterrado, vencido y alcanzado, tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo en una desesperada huida. No lo consiguió; su cuerpo, cansado y sudoroso por culpa de la huida, no le obedecía; además, tenía una rodilla lastimada y el pie le dolía horrorosamente, como si se lo hubiera torcido. Cerró los ojos, negándose a ver la horda enfurecida que lo atraparía en breves._

_Una mano lo agarró por el hombro..._

_._

_._

Lovino saltó de su litera, adormilado y furioso, y se puso a sacudir violentamente a su hermano.

_—Maledetto fratello, bastardo, idiota, inutile! __(¡Maldito hermano, bastardo, idiota, inútil!)_—gritó, tan alto que la puerta se abrió, revelando a varios estudiantes soñolientos e igual de enfadados que el propio Lovino— ¡Llevas ya demasiado tiempo haciéndome esto! ¡Qué maldita manía tienes con no dejarme dormir! ¿Por qué no puedo dormir, maldita sea?

Mientras el italiano gritaba, una persona se abrió camino entre el resto de los estudiantes hasta lograr entrar en la habitación. No era otro que Ludwig, quien, despeinado, cansado y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó con rapidez a los hermanos. Lovino dejó de gritar en el acto, pero la cara de asco que puso al ver al alemán le hizo suponer a éste lo poco bienvenido que era allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? —suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos mientras contenía un bostezo.

El italiano lo miró con odio, ignorando los lloros de su durmiente hermano.

—¿Tú qué crees que está pasando, macho patatas? —gruñó, apretando el puño en torno a la camisa del pijama de Feliciano— ¡_Un incubo (Una pesadilla)_, el mismo_ incubo_ de siempre! ¡Ya es la no-sé-cuánta noche que no puedo dormir, y es todo por su culpa!

—Oye, oye, no creo que sea culpa suya soñar con lo que sueña... —empezó Ludwig, pero un bufido de Lovino lo interrumpió.

—Lleva ya no-sé-cuánto tiempo soñando con ese... ese... —movió los brazos exageradamente, como intentando buscar lo que decir— ese asqueroso y puñetero _cimitero (cementerio)_... ¡No tengo ni idea de cuándo piensa cambiar el repertorio, _dannazione (maldita sea)_, estoy hasta los huevos de él! —se oyó un nuevo berrido, más alto que los anteriores, y Lovino sacudió con más fuerza a su hermano— ¡Cállate, _per Dio (por Dios)_, cállate!

—¿"_Cimitero_"? ¿De qué estás hablando...? —preguntó el rubio, confuso, pero el italiano tiró del hombro de su gemelo y lo arrojó a su regazo, ceñudo.

—¡Anda y cálmalo tú, a ver si a ti te hace caso! —exclamó, rojo de ira, apartándose de ellos dos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente— Maldita sea...

Su otro compañero de cuarto, un chico pálido de pelo castaño con grandes cejas y una tirita en su mejilla derecha, lo miró con un ojo a medio abrir y murmuró, medio dormido, algo así como "mi sueño, mi hermoso sueño... por qué...". Este comentario fue naturalmente ignorado por el italiano, quien, cruzado de brazos, miraba alternativamente a su hermano y al alemán, con una mirada que delataba sus deseos de que este último sufriera una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

—Feliciano... Eh, Feliciano... —susurró, acunándolo torpemente en sus brazos y sin saber qué más hacer.

—¿Y ya está? —gritó uno del pasillo, visiblemente enfadado— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡Se trata de que se calle, por Dios!

_—Stai zitto, idiota! (¡Cállate, idiota!)_—respondió Lovino, también a gritos, lanzándole lo primero que encontró. La corona que solía adornar por el día los cabellos del cejudo voló magistralmente, trazando una perfecta parábola que atravesó toda la habitación hasta impactar con fuerza contra la frente del que había gritado, quien se desplomó de inmediato. El italiano los miró a todos con odio e, ignorando las quejas de su compañero, volvió a cruzar los brazos, soltando un bufido de fastidio e impaciencia.

Ludwig se lo quedó mirando, atónito, mientras seguía meciendo a Feliciano de manera inconsciente. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de estar bien despierto, habría pensado que soñaba. ¿En serio acababa aquel chico tan maleducado y malhumorado de ayudarlo? Era incapaz de creérselo.

—Oi, no te acostumbres, macho patatas —dijo éste, como adivinando sus pensamientos—. Ni se te ocurra creer que lo hice porque me cayeras bien. No pienses cosas estúpidas. Lo hice porque no quiero más gritos, y, para llantinas, ya me bastan las de este payaso —señaló al dueño de la corona, quien en aquel momento se lamentaba por la pérdida de su adorno del pelo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el alemán abrazó al pequeño italiano quien, aún dormido, gritaba y lloraba cada vez más débilmente, y continuó meciéndolo mientras murmuraba palabras reconfortadoras en alemán. La gente se fue yendo a medida que el llanto se calmaba, hasta que al final no quedó nadie. Minutos más tarde, Feliciano se despertó, con la respiración agitada, y se aferró a la camiseta del pijama de Ludwig, quien enrojeció violentamente.

—Ve~, ve~, ve~~... —lloriqueó, sorbiendo por la nariz para no moquear, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el pecho del otro, lo cual no ayudó en absoluto a la incomodidad que sentía.

Ludwig levantó una mano, tembloroso e inseguro, y acarició con ella los suaves cabellos de Feliciano.

—Ya está, Feliciano... ya está... —susurró, tranquilizador, mientras masajeaba su cabecita, describiendo pequeños círculos en su superficie. Eso bastó para que el pequeño italiano se calmara, aunque de vez en cuando aún dejaba escapar algún gemido— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste para... para... bueno, para... para que estés... así?

—Ve~... —gimió Feliciano, sorbiendo una vez más mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Fue horrible... Los vi otra vez... y me pillaron...

"¿Quién?", quiso preguntar el alemán, pero Lovino se le adelantó.

—¡Idiota, no! ¡No debes decírselo! —gritó, furibundo, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¡No debes involucrar en esto a nadie!

—¡Ve~~~! —chilló Feliciano, todavía más asustado, aferrándose al alemán con brazos y piernas— ¡Pero... _fratello_! ¿Por qué no?

—Feliciano, me estás ahogando... —dijo el alemán, semiasfixiado, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Porque es estúpido y no lo entendería! —bramó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esto es algo que debe quedar sólo entre nosotros dos! ¡Y nada más que hablar! _Che palle... (Qué cojones...)_

_—Hey_, será algo muy serio y muy privado —empezó el de las cejas, disimulando un bostezo mientras se sentaba, muy digno—, _but..._ ¿no pueden discutirlo mañana por la mañana? Ahora mismo es de noche y debo tener un sueño reparador e ininterrumpido para...

—¡Me importa una MIERDA lo que debas tener! —ladró el italiano, girando la cabeza para mirarlo amenazadoramente a los ojos. El otro, asustado, retrocedió hasta quedarse con la espalda totalmente pegada a la pared.

_—Fratello_, no seas tan maleducado con Gabriel... —suplicó Feliciano, sólo dándose cuenta en ese momento de que la cara de Ludwig estaba amoratada, y lo soltó de repente— ¡Ay, perdona, _Ludo_, perdona!

—¿Sabéis qué? ¡Me ponéis enfermo! —estalló Lovino, mirándolos a todos con asco y odio, y se metió en su cama— ¡Estoy hasta los putos huevos de todos vosotros! ¡Por mí podéis iros todos a cagar ladrillos! ¡Hmph!

Sin añadir nada más, se tapó hasta las orejas y les dio la espalda.

Mientras que Ludwig y Gabriel se le quedaron mirando, extrañados. Feliciano dejó caer su cabeza, exhausto y abatido, y suspiró con resignación.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el alemán, preocupado al ver el súbito cambio de expresión del italiano.

Feliciano forzó una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, _Ludo_...

—¿Significa eso que me puedo ir a dormir ya? —preguntó Gabriel con educación. Al ver cómo el italiano movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación, suspiró con alivio— Sea, pues. _Good night _—dicho esto, se bajó el antifaz de dormir y se tumbó en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación. Olvidando por un momento que tenía al italiano en su regazo, Ludwig lo miró detenidamente. Aunque había hecho lo posible por borrarlo, aún seguía fresco el rastro de sus lágrimas; sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos, donde había además un brillo aterrado. Suspiró; la pesadilla que había tenido tenía que haber sido verdaderamente angustiosa para haberlo asustado de aquella manera. Y, si era correcto lo que había deducido a partir de las palabras de su gemelo, no debía de ser la primera vez que la tenía...

Ludwig suspiró nuevamente, levantando de nuevo la mano para volver a acariciarlo. Un chico tan pequeño e indefenso no debería sufrir de aquella manera, se dijo, mirándolo con afecto. En el mes que había transcurrido desde que se habían conocido, había surgido entre ellos una amistad, tan fuerte como espontánea, que se iba estrechando poco a poco a medida que pasaban los días; y, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza tocarlo, sabía que a Feliciano le gustaba... había sido él el primero en empezar con los abrazos, diciéndole que aquello era lo que se estilaba en su país. De todos modos...

_—Ludo_... —lo llamó Feliciano, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—, ¿_perché (por qué)_ estoy en tu regazo?

Ludwig se ruborizó de tal manera que su cara parecía un faro y lo soltó a toda prisa, farfullando disculpas en alemán que hacían que el italiano sonriera, divertido.

—Eres muy _gentil (amable)_, _Ludo_. Ve~ —le sonrió, agarrándose a su pijama con más fuerza—. Tengo miedo... ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre alemán, quien se levantó torpemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, incapaz de negarse. Sin decir más, Feliciano lo agarró de un brazo y lo metió en su cama, para después meterse él y abrazarse al otro con brazos y piernas. Ludwig se incorporó como pudo para cubrirse a ambos con las mantas. El italiano apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

_—Buonanotte (Buenas noches)..._—susurró, adormilado, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse definitivamente dormido.

_—Gute Nacht (Buenas noches)..._

_._

_._

—Gil... eh... ¡Gil!

Gilbert dio un respingo y se sentó como era debido, mirando de reojo al profesor. Éste estaba demasiado ocupado pidiéndole a un aterrado Alfred que corrigiera unos ejercicios (que era obvio que no tenía hechos) como para fijarse en el resto de los alumnos, lo cual alivió bastante al albino.

_—Danke (Gracias)_, Toño... —suspiró, volviéndose a hundir en su asiento, y se masajeó la frente— Te debo una muy gorda.

—No hay de qué, pero... —Antonio se inclinó hacia él, dándose cuenta en aquel momento de lo pálido que estaba— Oye, por algún casual, ¿dormiste anoche? Es que estás...

—Sí, lo sé, con una pinta asquerosa y poco acorde con mi increíble persona —contuvo un bostezo y estiró los brazos por debajo de la mesa, consiguiendo así que le crujieran los huesos—. Me quedé haciendo las láminas que mandó el amante de los ponis hasta tarde...

—Tiene nombre, Gilbo.

—¡Me da igual! A lo que iba, que me quedé haciendo lo que el pijito ése mandó para hoy, y no quieras saber cómo estaban anoche el presi y Emil —bufó, colocando de nuevo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando una mejilla sobre la mano derecha—. El cejudo se empeñó en que el pajarraco de Emil debía quedarse a dormir fuera y el bicho debió de entenderlo, porque enseguida le saltó encima para picotearle la cara. Arthur gritó todavía más y Emil empezó a tirarle bolas de helado, y entre eso, los graznidos de _Mr. Puffin_ y...

—¿_Mr._ quién?

—¡El pájaro, JODER! —exclamó, sólo dándose cuenta de que había gritado cuando los ojos del señor Oxenstierna se clavaron en los suyos, tan inexpresivos y atemorizantes que la mueca de fastidio del albino se congeló, tornándose a otra de profundo temor y respeto.

—¿Qu' p'sa? —preguntó el sueco, con aquel tono serio tan característico de él, acercándose más a Gilbert hasta que éste deseó poder huir a todo correr sin importarle adónde, con tal de apartarse de aquella mirada tan penetrante y terrorífica.

—Nada, _Herr_ Oxenstierna, nada... —balbuceó el prusiano, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de tensión. Aquel hombre le asustaba. No tanto como el director (sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando pensó en él), pero...

—Hm... —fue su respuesta. Gilbert estiró todavía más su espalda y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin intentar cambiar de expresión. Un par de segundos más tarde, el señor Oxenstierna dejó de mirarlo, para su gran alivio, y se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por los pelos... —suspiró, más tranquilo, e, ignorando las nuevas explicaciones del profesor, se dejó caer en su silla.

—Gil... —susurró Antonio, golpeándolo ligeramente con el codo—, ¿no tomas apuntes?

—El insuperable yo no los necesita, ya te los copiaré a ti —respondió el otro, dibujando distraídamente pajaritos en los márgenes, y prosiguió con su historia—. Bueno, el caso es que se montó una que parecía que estábamos en pleno Armaggedon, o sabe _Gott_ lo qué, y no se estuvieron calladitos hasta la una de la mañana, o quizá más tarde que eso. Y el Yong Soo ése... Juro que me entraron ganas de hacerle tragar su portátil. ¡Es increíble que pueda estar jugando tantas horas seguidas en ese maldito aparato sin quedarse ciego! Además...

—Bueno, bueno, Gilbo, tampoco te pases...

El estruendoso resonar del timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases de la mañana impidió que un molesto Gilbert continuara con su perorata. Éste, al contrario de lo esperado por el español, prefirió no decir nada; tan sólo recogió sus cosas con un gesto huraño y esperó a que Antonio estuviera listo para salir del aula.

Aunque había sido totalmente sincero con Antonio, había decidido omitir a última hora un pequeño pero importante detalle que no creía que le fuera a interesar en lo más mínimo. Su problema no consistía sólo en las continuas riñas que tenían Emil y Arthur. Había algo más... aquel extraño frío que le helaba hasta la médula y que, para colmo de males, se incrementaba noche tras noche... y, por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, había veces en que le parecía oír en sueños una extraña risa, tan familiar como aterradora...

"_Koru koru~~"_

.

.

Wang Yao se frotó las manos, medio maldiciendo haberse dejado los guantes en su habitación, y esperó con paciencia fuera del aula de Tecnología. En más o menos cinco minutos, la clase terminaría y podría hablar con sus alumnos... lo cual no le apetecía demasiado en aquel momento. Suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su hermano menor la pasada noche.

...

"_Son dos, un caballero y un mago. Me dijo que uno de ellos era el hijo de Alaric,_ Shàngdì ānxí tā de línghún (Dios lo tenga en su gloria)_. Por otra parte, del otro no sabía nada. Tal vez su familia haya sido lo suficientemente prudente como para mantenerse alejada de todo esto... o eso creo..."_

"_...o tal vez sea un neófito, aru", puntualizó Yao con desgana. No tenía ni idea de educar magos; hasta aquel momento, él sólo se había encargado de caballeros (siendo uno, le era más fácil educarlos). Y si, aún por encima, era neófito... sería todavía más complicado... ¿Por qué los tutores debían encargarse de los nuevos o de los que aún no tenían pareja? Aunque por lo general era muy tranquilo y alegre, el malhumor que tenía en aquel momento hizo que gruñese de irritación._

"_¿Un neófito? No digas tonterías, ¡hace cientos de años que no aparece uno! Eso es imposible"_

"_Todo es posible, aru. ¿O no te acuerdas de...?"_

"_Cómo olvidarlo", interrumpió Xiâng, cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, visiblemente molesto. "¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos?"_

"_Bueno, pues eso, aru. ¿No te dijo los nombres, aru?"_

"_Sí, me los dijo... creo que se llamaban..."_

...

—¡Gilbert, espera!

Aquella exclamación rompió el hilo de los pensamientos del chino, quien levantó la cabeza con presteza. Las dos personas con las que debía hablar acababan de salir del aula con prisa, como si quisieran salir al recreo cuanto antes, mejor. Sin perder ni un segundo, Yao saltó del banco en el que había estado esperando y caminó a paso ligero hasta alcanzar a sus dos nuevos pupilos.

.

.

—¡Beilschmidt, Fernández Carriedo, aru!

Al oír que les llamaban, Antonio y Gilbert se dieron la vuelta, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que se dirigía a ellos era su tutor, el señor Wang.

—¿Pasa algo, profesor? —preguntó, confuso, el español.

El señor Wang miró furtivamente de un lado al otro y Gilbert lo imitó. El pasillo estaba casi vacío, y los pocos rezagados que quedaban por allí no parecían estar muy interesados en ellos.

—Sí, aru —respondió, por fin, con una voz misteriosa y a la vez confidente—. Vosotros dos estáis exentos de ir a las clases de esta tarde, aru.

Los dos adolescentes, confusos, se lo quedaron mirando fijamente. El primero en reaccionar fue Gilbert; con una sonrisa amplia, levantó el puño en un más que evidente gesto de triunfo. Antonio, en cambio, miraba al profesor, desconcertado, como esperando que le dijera el por qué.

—Veréis, aru... —se apresuró a explicar el profesor— Los psicólogos del centro quieren hablar con vosotros dos, aru, y les dije que iríais esta tarde, aru. Fernández Carriedo, tú irás a la enfermería y hablarás con Sai Uusi, _h__ǎ__o ma_, aru_?_ _(¿vale, _aru_?)_

Antonio asintió, algo aliviado, pero no por ello menos intrigado.

—Mientras que tú, Beilschmidt, aru... —se dirigió al prusiano— Tino Väinämöinen esperará por ti en Orientación, aru. Ya sabes, aquí al lado, aru.

Gilbert asintió vigorosamente, lleno de alegría. Con tal de perderse las clases, todo le valía.

—Ambos tendréis que estar donde os toca a las tres, aru, así que sed puntuales, aru. _Zàijiàn (Adiós)_, aru.

Tras decir eso, el profesor de Historia se alejó por el pasillo, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

—¿Oíste eso, Toño? ¡No tenemos clase! ¡Toma ya! —exclamó Gilbert, contento e ilusionado, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con Antonio.

Éste, sin sonreír, se limitó a mirar a la esquina por donde el asiático había desaparecido, y preguntó con voz preocupada, algo muy inusual en él:

—¿Para qué querrían los psicólogos hablar con nosotros...?

—¿Qué más dará? ¡Kesesesese~~! —rió alegremente el albino, pasando un brazo por los hombros del español— ¡Una tarde libre es una tarde libre, no le des más vueltas!

...

Tras haber dejado a Francis en el aula de griego, Antonio y Gilbert bajaron a los banquitos que había enfrente del departamento de Orientación, una sala curiosa cuya puerta estaba hecha de cristal traslúcido, material que contrastaba mucho con la sobria pared de piedra en la que estaba incrustada. El español sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró la hora. En aquel momento, eran las tres menos siete.

—Creo que debería ir bajando ya...- murmuró, consiguiendo con ello que el albino lo mirara, escandalizado.

_—Warum? (¿Por qué?)_—protestó el prusiano, con una mueca infantil— ¡Aún queda mucho, no dejes sola a mi maravillosísima persona!

—Créeme que me encantaría esperar contigo, pero la enfermería queda bastante lejos y no quiero llegar tarde, ¡lo siento~! —se disculpó, antes de salir corriendo— ¡Iré aquí a esperarte cuando salga!

Gilbert cruzó los brazos, ceñudo, y, con un resoplido impaciente, tamborileó con el pie sobre el suelo para distraerse. No mucho tiempo después, la puerta se abrió, revelando al hombre rubio, pálido y ligeramente femenino que había visto en su primer día allí. Éste sonrió al verlo y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, el albino se levantó del banco y entró en la sala con mucha dignidad. Una vez dentro, el psicólogo cerró la puerta y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara mientras buscaba unos papeles. Gilbert obedeció y, aburrido, trató de distraerse con las cosas del mayor, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que mirar: un taco de papeles, un fichero como el de los psiquiatras de las películas, un bote lleno de lápices y bolígrafos, un par de libros de psicología, una imagen de unas vacas raras de dibujos animados, un ordenador... ¿Una foto?

Gilbert frunció el ceño. La foto estaba semiescondida entre la pared y la pantalla, muy lejos de él, y no la veía con claridad. Se estiró. En la foto aparecía el psicólogo y alguien más, un hombre que lo abrazaba por los hombros...

El psicólogo se sentó delante de él, impidiéndole ver nada, y le sonrió con candor mientras lo miraba a él y a la ficha que sujetaba con sus delgadas manos alternativamente.

—Eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, _eikö? (¿verdad?) _Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen.

.

.

Cuando apenas quedaba un minuto para las tres de la tarde, Antonio entró en la enfermería a todo correr. Jadeando, ya que el edificio principal quedaba bastante lejos de aquel sitio y había tenido que ir corriendo, avanzó con lentitud por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta blanca y entreabierta.

Dos mujeres jóvenes de aproximadamente la misma edad se reían como colegialas en el pequeño despacho que había tras el umbral. Ambas recitaban en perfecto inglés pequeñas escenas que le sonaban de unos vídeos que su amigo Gilbert veía constantemente y se reían todavía más fuerte.

Antonio las miró detenidamente. Una de ellas era delgada y pálida, y su pelo, liso y fino, era del color del trigo; mientras que la otra era más bien regordeta, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo era negro, espeso y ondulado. Eran muy diferentes entre sí... ¿cuál de ellas sería la tal Sai Uusi con la que tenía que hablar?

Por fortuna, la respuesta le vino enseguida.

—Bueno, Strøm, tienes que irte ya —dijo la morena, tras consultar un pequeño reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Son las tres y me dijeron de hablar aquí con uno de los nuevos.

—¿Y por qué tengo que irme? —replicó la tal Strøm, ceñuda— Quedaste de enseñarme una cosa, ¿o no te acuerdas?

—Sí, me acuerdo... —suspiró la morena, exasperada, masajeándose la frente con dos dedos—. Te lo enseño luego, ¿vale? Ahora vete, que tengo una entrevista.

—Pero... —se quejó la rubia, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Que te lo enseño luego, Strøm! —casi gritó la otra, enrojeciendo del enfado— No seas pesada y vete, anda.

—Está bien, no es necesario que te pongas así... —murmuró Strøm, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al ver al español, sonrió triunfalmente.

—Sai, ¿es éste el chico con el que tenías que hablar? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, con una sonrisa pícara— No nos lo traumatices, ¿vale?

Así que aquella morena era Sai... Él casi creía que quien le iba a entrevistar era la otra. Bueno, tampoco se iba a quejar. Mientras no le hiciese nada malo...

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —gruñó Sai, y Strøm se fue, canturreando.

Antonio entró en el despacho, sorprendiéndose al ver lo sencillo que era. Las paredes eran blancas y los muebles eran negros, con detalles verdes y azules. Unas cuantas fotos de paisajes de montaña, playa y acantilado decoraban las estanterías, atestadas de carpetas y libros.

—Siéntate, por favor —pidió la psicóloga, más tranquila, apuntando a una silla de madera que había al lado de su silla de escritorio color aguamarina, y Antonio obedeció. Su voz tenía un extraño tono sibilante, tal vez debido a la forma tan rara que tenía de pronunciar determinados fonemas—. Antonio, ¿no? —sin esperar respuesta, siguió— Mi nombre es Sai Uusi y, aunque no es mi especialidad, te haré de psicóloga.

* * *

><p><strong>Para hacer la pesadilla de Feliciano, me inspiré en la "Danse Macabre" de Camille Saint-Säens... exceptuando lo de los esqueletos bailarines, que no lo puse por razones obvias.<strong>

**Xiâng Wang- Hong Kong**

**Gabriel Rivers- Hutt River**

**Sai Uusi- personaje original (aunque era obvio, pero debía decirlo)**

**Strøm Skapninger- personaje original**

**Reviews, por favor *señala el icono* Las críticas, preferentemente constructivas, son necesarias para mejorar y ofreceros mejor material.**

**La cosa empieza a ponerse más interesante... ¿Qué tendrán que hablar Tino y Sai con Gilbert y con Antonio? Estoy segura de que más de uno ya lo sabe... pero siempre es divertido ver las hipótesis. Lo de conceder una miniaparición al que más acierte sigue en pie, y debo deciros que no suelo mentir.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por leer mi fic, os lo agradezco. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. De magos, caballeros y sirope de arce

**Lo primero es lo primero, ¡lo siento! T_T Estoy de exámenes, tengo que entregar trabajos, hacer mil porquerías... y entre eso y que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, ya que nunca le encontraba el punto, pasó un mes. ¡Un mes! Lo único que puedo decir es: podéis lincharme si os da la gana, sé que me lo merezco. Una única cosa: en la cabeza, no (?)**

**Quiero agradecer vuestra paciencia, vuestras ganas por leer mi fic y también que me hayáis agregado a vuestros favoritos. Levantáis muchísimo la moral, hacéis que, cuando esté triste y sin inspiración, pueda terminar el día con una sonrisa.**

**Bueno... aquí empieza la parte difícil, el meollo del asunto, y, cómo no, el comienzo del fin de nuestro querido amigo Gilbo xDDD Bueno, no quiero destriparos más el capítulo, así que...**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>El psicólogo se sentó delante de él, impidiéndole ver nada, y le sonrió con candor mientras lo miraba a él y a la ficha que sujetaba con sus delgadas manos alternativamente.<em>

_—Eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, _eikö? (¿verdad?) _Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen._

.

.

_—Siéntate, por favor —pidió la psicóloga, más tranquila, apuntando a una silla de madera que había al lado de su silla de escritorio color aguamarina, y Antonio obedeció. Su voz tenía un extraño tono sibilante, tal vez debido a la forma tan rara que tenía de pronunciar determinados fonemas—. Antonio, ¿no? —sin esperar respuesta, siguió— Mi nombre es Sai Uusi y, aunque no es mi especialidad, te haré de psicóloga._

...

Gilbert respondió con un gesto al señor Väinämöinen, reconociendo inmediatamente el cuestionario de la matrícula que él mismo había rellenado, y se preguntó, picado por la curiosidad, qué tendría que ver aquel pedazo de papel con aquella inesperada entrevista.

—Supongo, Gilbert, que sabrás por qué te mandé llamar, ¿no es así? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

El albino sintió que los ojos violetas del psicólogo tenían un extraño magnetismo; por más que quería, era incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos, y, poco a poco, iba sintiendo con horror cómo el suelo iba desapareciendo de debajo de sus pies... Guiñó los ojos con fuerza, suspirando de alivio al notar cómo volvía a la realidad, y se preparó para responder a la desconcertante pregunta de su interlocutor.

—La verdad es que no, _Herr _Väinä... ehh... señor —contestó, escogiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado y procurando no mirarlo a los ojos, aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

El señor Väinämöinen se quedó rígido, mirándolo con una mezcla extraña de horror y sorpresa, y, en un folio, anotó algo a la carrera mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó cortésmente, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

—Oiga, ¿por qué iba a saber por qué me han llamado? —preguntó éste con fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Como no pretenda que lea mentes o averigüe el futuro, no sé yo cómo espera que el perfectísimo yo sepa para qué lo llama un psicólogo que no conoce en un instituto nuevo. No soy un mago, señor.

El silencio se hizo momentáneamente, haciendo que la frente del psicólogo empezara a relucir del sudor.

—En realidad, un poco por ahí va la cosa... —murmuró el señor Väinämöinen, con la cara roja y un tono nervioso que no le pasó desapercibido al albino.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó éste, sentándose como era debido— ¿Qué me está diciendo?

—¿Quieres decir que de verdad no sabes por qué estás en este internado?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Tino Väinämöinen cerró los puños alrededor del folio, arrugándolo peligrosamente, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

_—Jumala (Dios)_, va a ser una reunión muy larga...

.

.

—No es necesario que te pregunte si sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Por una vez serio, Antonio asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que sí... ¿Tiene que ver con eso?

Sai sonrió levemente y asintió, confirmando así las sospechas del español.

—Te lo contaron tus padres, ¿verdad? —preguntó, anotando un par de cosas en el fichero que descansaba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador.

—No. Es cierto que ya sabía de qué iba todo el asunto, pero es que, desde tiempos ancestrales, toda mi familia se ha mantenido al margen de todo esto... Me da la sensación de que mis padres ni siquiera conocían bien este sitio cuando decidieron meterme —confesó, apoyando el codo sobre el escritorio—. En realidad, creo que lo sospeché cuando vi ese cuestionario en la matrícula. La verdad, no me parecía muy normal que cosas así estén en un sobre de inscripción.

—Hiciste bien en sospecharlo —comentó la joven, colocando las manos sobre su regazo—. De hecho, aunque es cierto que la gente normal puede estudiar aquí sin que pase nada, este centro se hizo en un principio para casos así. Ni tú ni yo somos los únicos, muchos de tus amigos y compañeros poseen estos dones, con salvas diferencias, claro está.

—¿Usted también?

Sai asintió.

—Toca mi brazo —pidió, arremangándoselo para después extenderlo. Antonio la obedeció con presteza y ella sonrió—. Ahora, tan sólo espera un ratito...

Sai cerró los ojos, canturreando para sí una curiosa letanía, baja pero sonora, que hizo que, por unos momentos, Antonio se imaginase a sí mismo al borde de un acantilado, dejando que el viento le despeinara y trajera a sus oídos el murmurar de las olas, que batían rítmicamente contra las rocas... A medida que aquellas imágenes transcurrían por su mente, el brazo de Sai pasó de estar caliente a frío, y una extraña serenidad embargó al español, liberándolo de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones...

La joven apartó de repente a Antonio, devolviéndolo bruscamente a la realidad, y, recolocándose la manga, esperó pacientemente a que el otro reaccionase.

Antonio no tardó mucho en volver a la normalidad y, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, miró a Sai con admiración.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, maravillado— ¿En serio es usted capaz de hacer todo eso, señorita Uusi?

—Llámame Sai, por favor. Y sí, en respuesta a tu pregunta, puedo decirte que soy capaz de hacer truquitos como ése —dijo, sin poder reprimir una nota de orgullo en su voz—. Aunque, créeme, con esta pequeña demostración te llega.

—Entiendo... —murmuró, silbando de admiración.

—Ahora, para, digamos, devolverme el favor... ¿puedes mostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer? —pidió ella, amablemente, volviendo a coger el bolígrafo.

Antonio se quedó muy callado, meditando las palabras de la psicóloga. Tenía ganas de enseñarle a alguien que no fuera su familia su poder, pero tenía miedo de que algo le saliera mal, provocando una catástrofe.

—No tengas miedo... —dijo Sai, con su voz más suave, acariciando su mejilla. El español volvió a sentirse tranquilo de nuevo, y, en medio de la calma que le transmitía la joven, supo cómo hacer para controlarse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de regular el ritmo de su respiración, y, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no había razón por la que preocuparse, levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos.

Como si hubiera raspado cuarzo con pedernal, las yemas de sus dedos soltaron pequeñas chispas que muy pronto se convirtieron en una llama, poderosa y danzarina, que envolvió con prontitud su mano. Antonio abrió los ojos lentamente y la observó, sonriendo eufóricamente.

—¡Qué pasada! ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí, lo...!

—Chssssss... —le hizo callar la psicóloga, apretando su mandíbula para tranquilizarlo, y empezó a anotar en una hoja frenéticamente— Interesante, sí señor... —murmuró, concentrada—. Un mago de fuego... Hacía mil que no teníamos uno... vaya, vaya... —soltó de repente al español y se puso a escribir a la velocidad del rayo, dejando el antes inmaculado papel lleno de garabatos y tachones, olvidándose de su presencia.

Tras volver a la normalidad, algo que le costó todavía más que la vez anterior, Antonio miró con interés a la psicóloga. Debido a la excitación, sus ojos negros, que miraban enloquecidos a la hoja, tenían un intenso brillo de ilusión, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes y su pelo, tan rizado como el de una gitanilla, se había enmarañado debido a todas las veces que tiraba del mismo.

—¿Sai...? —la llamó con cautela, dándose cuenta después de un rato de que no le hacía ningún caso.

—Oh, perdona, creí que te habías ido o algo... —se disculpó, sin levantar los ojos del papel—. ¿Hay algo que quieras que comente contigo?

Antonio frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar si había algo que quería saber, y, tras mucho pensar, se encogió de hombros.

—No, de momento.

—Vale —aceptó Sai, despidiéndolo con una mano—. Puedes irte. Si quieres saber algo, siéntete libre de volver. Chao~~.

—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió, sonriendo, y salió del despacho.

.

.

—Espere, espere, espere, a ver si lo he entendido —empezó Gilbert, haciendo aspavientos mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez sobre la silla—: me acaba usted de decir que hay una clase de gente muy especial, que posee poderes extraordinarios, para la cual este centro que el grandioso yo bendice ahora mismo con su presencia fue fundado.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera... —asintió el psicólogo, medio abatido, masajeándose la frente en círculos con desesperación.

—Y que esa gente está dividida en dos clases, los "magos", personas incapaces de mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero con un enorme intelecto que les permite manejar distintos tipos de _Magie (magia)_, y los "caballeros", personas ágiles, fuertes y veloces, capaces de dominar cualquier arma, pero incapaces de hacer el hechizo más sencillo.

_—Kyllä (Sí)_...

—Y que "magos" y "caballeros" deben ayudarse mutuamente, y que la fuerza de ambos depende tanto de la compatibilidad de poderes y personalidades como de su relación.

—Exactamente.

Gilbert se calló, mirando al señor Väinämöinen con incredulidad y algo de diversión.

—¡Kesesesese~~! —se rió, haciendo que el psicólogo suspirase de frustración— ¡Ahora en serio, fuera coñas! ¿De verdad espera que me trague eso? ¿Cómo van a existir esas cosas? ¿_Magie_, sectas raras, escuelas secretas de reclutamiento y entrenamiento...? Todo eso suena a película... o a una mala broma, incluso. Algo muy poco genial. Ahora, en serio, ¿por qué coño estoy aquí?

El pobre señor Väinämöinen se golpeó la cara con el fichero, desesperado. Había sido tan fácil contactar con los otros alumnos... ¿por qué aquel albino se empeñaba en ponérselo todo tan difícil?

—Gilbert... —empezó, tratando de no perder la calma- escúchame bien: te he dicho muy claramente que el cuestionario que rellenaste, infalible por cierto, sirve para saber si el alumno es normal, mago o caballero. El tuyo ha dado que eres caballero. Eres un caballero, y no hay vuelta de hoja.

—¿Cómo espera que me lo crea, si toda esta mierda va fuera de toda lógica? —se cruzó de brazos, obstinado, mirando al otro con recelo— Mire, demuéstreme que es cierto y me lo creeré. Si no puede demostrármelo, sabré que miente y les demandaré.

El psicólogo, abatido, dejó caer la cabeza.

—Qué remedio... —se rindió, y, con un elegante gesto de la mano, hizo aparecer media docena de muñequitas no más grandes que un pulgar, vestidas con trajes de todos los colores, que enseguida empezaron a bailar y cantar sobre el escritorio, alegres.

Gilbert observó fijamente a aquellas figuritas, completamente descolocado. Aunque una parte de él se resistía a creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podía hacer menos que darle crédito al pobre psicólogo. No sólo existía aquella aparente patraña de novela de aventuras, sino que, además, estaba metido de lleno en la misma.

—Visto lo visto, tendré que creerle, supongo... —gruñó, fastidiado, viendo bailotear a los juguetes— Aunque la suya es, con perdón, una magia muy cutre... ¿En serio se imagina que estas cosas puedan servirle de algo en un combate? —despectivo, golpeó a una con un dedo— Qué quiere que le diga, pero esto no asusta ni a un ratoncito paranoico... ¡Au!

La muñeca a la que había golpeado, furiosa, había clavado sus dientecitos en la piel del albino con tanta fuerza que, aunque éste estuvo sacudiendo la mano para intentar quitársela de encima, no se soltó. Con un quejido de dolor, Gilbert volvió a sacudir su mano, con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar: la muñeca cedió su intenso enganche y salió volando hasta estamparse contra la pared, donde emitió un espantoso chillido antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

—¿Decías, Gilbert? —sonrió el señor Väinämöinen, contento al ver que al fin le creía— Ahora, imagínate unas parecidas, pero de tres metros de alto.

Con una mueca aprensiva, Gilbert fijó su mirada en la poco genial marca rojiza que alteraba la blanca perfección de su piel. Si ya una sola y tan diminuta era capaz de hacer aquello, ¿qué no harían seis, y gigantes? Seguramente, convertirlo en puré de un pisotón. Tembló del asco.

—Puaj... —se quejó, volviendo a examinar la herida— Mientras no tengan ninguna clase de enfermedad rara... ¿Por qué dejó que me mordiera?

—Tú la provocaste, Gilbert, y tampoco es que fuera lo más inteligente. Bueno, sintiéndolo mucho, debes irte ya; sé que tienes muchas preguntas —dijo con presteza al ver que el prusiano abría la boca para protestar—, pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí hablando de esto y tengo mucha más gente a la que atender.

—Está bien... —aceptó, contrariado, levantándose de la silla— Un placer hablar con usted, _Herr_... señor, al igual que debió de serlo para usted el hablar con mi increíble persona, ¡kesesesese~~!

—Lo mismo digo, supongo... —sonrió el aludido, incómodo— Bueno, si quieres algo, puedes ir a verme cuando quieras, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga... —contestó el albino, disponiéndose a salir— _Bis später! (¡Hasta luego!)_

Al cerrarse la puerta, Tino dejó de sonreír y bajó la cabeza.

—Oh, _Jumala_, dame fuerzas para aguantar todo el curso...

.

.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal te fue la entrevista, Gilbo?

Gilbert levantó la vista de su bol de profiteroles y la fijó en su amigo, quien, a su vez, lo miraba con enorme curiosidad.

—Ah, ¿a vosotros también os llamaron? —preguntó Francis, sorprendidísimo, dejando por unos minutos de admirar su imagen en la cucharilla del café— ¡_Quelle surprise (Qué sorpresa)_, a mí también!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Antonio y Gilbert, sorprendiéndose a su vez, y lo miraron con extrañeza.

—Lo que oís, _mes amis (amigos míos) _—contestó, seguro de sí mismo, y luego bajó la voz—. Esto... ¿vosotros os creéis toda esa chorrada? Es decir, lo de _les magiciens et les chevaliers_ _(los magos y los caballeros)_... ¿Vosotros creéis que todo eso pueda ser verdad?

-Qué remedio... —suspiró el albino, ensañándose distraídamente con uno de los dulces—. El pobre del psicólogo me lo estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez, y no le creí hasta que hizo aparecer seis _Puppen (muñecas)_ y una de ellas atacó salvajemente a mi genialísima persona, _Schauen Sie! (¡mira!) _—exclamó trágicamente, agitando el dedo herido a escasos centímetros de la nariz del francés.

—Gil, que eso apenas es un arañazo... —murmuró Antonio, pero nadie le hizo caso.

_—Donc c'était vrai... (Así que era cierto...) _—Francis examinó el minúsculo corte, pensativo, y luego miró a sus dos amigos— Entonces, ¿qué sois vosotros?

-El incomparable yo, _Ritter (caballero)_, kesesesese!

—Anda, igual que yo —sonrió el rubio, apartándose el pelo teatralmente.

—Yo, en cambio, soy mago —reveló Antonio, chasqueando los dedos ante sus ojos para demostrárselo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, aparecieron chispitas y, finalmente, una pequeña llamita.

Gilbert silbó de admiración, inclinándose hacia la mano del español para verlo mejor.

—Hostias, cómo mola... —declaró, sin poder apartar la vista del fuego— ¿Te lo dijeron hoy, o ya lo sabías?

—Bueno, yo... hahahaha... —se rió, muerto de vergüenza, bajando la vista— Ya lo sabía...

—¿Entonces, por qué no nos lo dijiste? —intervino Francis, trágico, y Gilbert y Antonio pusieron los ojos en blanco como diciendo "ya empezamos..."— _Ne sommes nous pas tes amis? __(¿No somos tus amigos ?)_ ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—¿Y qué os iba a decir? ¿"Escuchad, chicos, soy capaz de hacer fuego, pero chsss, no se lo digáis a nadie"? —preguntó pacientemente el español— Me prohibieron decírselo a nadie, y "nadie" os incluye y... ¡Ay, madre!

Una de las chispas había caído sobre los profiteroles de Gilbert, prendiendo enseguida. Éste gritó y se apartó a toda prisa, para después mirar que no le hubiera caído nada a él también.

—¿Por qué está el postre ése de Gilbert ardiendo, Antonio? —preguntó el francés, suspicaz, y golpeó la mano del albino al ver que se aproximaba peligrosamente a su café— ¡No se toca!

—¿Pero por qué? —protestó el agredido, frotándose la mano— ¡Si total te queda poco, qué te importa!

—Deberías pulir esos modales... —terció el francés, muy digno, terminándose su café con elegancia.

Gilbert, harto, cogió su vaso de agua y lo tiró sobre su merienda. El fuego se apagó, por fin, pero los profiteroles estaban tan estropeados que ya no se podían comer.

—Lo siento, Gil... —se disculpó Antonio, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Nah, no pasa nada... puto asco... —gruñó, levantándose de la mesa con el bol en la mano.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A por algo de comer!

.

.

Después de una cola que se le hizo interminable y diez intentos de llamar la atención del joven rubio que le debía llevar como dos cabezas que en aquel momento atendía la barra, Matthew pudo por fin conseguir las tortitas que tanto ansiaba y un bote gigante de sirope de arce. Contento, fue en busca de una mesa libre, sin percibir en ningún momento al adolescente que se acercaba a él con peligrosa rapidez...

.

.

_—Verdammt (Maldita sea)_, el dinero peor gastado de toda mi genialísima vida... —masculló Gilbert, maldiciendo en su interior al accidente de Antonio y al egoísmo de Francis. ¿Cómo era posible que sus propios amigos le hubieran hecho semejante cosa? Aún podía entender al español, sabía que había sido un accidente, pero... ¿y Francis? Éste preferiría mil veces morir quemado antes que echarse por encima su propio café para apagar el fuego, porque consideraba que "su café era sagrado"... ¿o era su vaso de vino? Lo que fuera. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para fijarse en aquellos detalles.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su furia y su prisa que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Con un quejido de dolor, cayó al suelo; y el bol, que había soltado en el momento de chocar, siguió muy pronto la misma suerte, al igual que un plato de tortitas y un bote de algo parecido a miel líquida.

_—Maple! _—oyó que alguien se quejaba, y levantó la vista.

Frente a él se encontraba un chico que, a juzgar por el color de su uniforme, debía pertenecer a su mismo curso. Era pequeñito y delgado, de pelo largo y dorado oscuro, con unos ojos azul violáceo medio escondidos tras unas gafas que lo miraban, llenos de pánico.

Frunció el entrecejo, lo cual hizo que a aquellos ojos asomasen lágrimas. Le sonaba mucho aquel chico, pero, ¿de qué? Era incapaz de recordar dónde lo había conocido.

Suspirando de fastidio, se levantó, procurando ignorar las horribles manchas que había en su ropa, y extendió una mano en dirección al otro. Éste comprendió aquel gesto y se agarró a ella, algo ruborizado.

_—I'm sorry... _—se disculpó, trémulo, cuando consiguió ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no pasa nada... Es que no te había visto, lo siento.

—Ya, nunca nadie lo hace... —murmuró el rubio, entristecido, con el mismo tono bajo y suave, pero Gilbert no le oyó. Éste se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, confundido y fastidiado, soltando otro suspiro, aquella vez de resignación.

—Los profiteroles del asombroso yo... Con lo mucho que me gustaban... hasta que Toño los quemó... —se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero el sonido de la cerámica rota lo distrajo, haciendo que se olvidara de sus protestas.

_—Excuse me (Perdona)_, pero... creo que nos conocemos... ¿Tú no eres el amigo de Antonio?

¿Antonio? ¿De qué lo conocería? Gilbert trató de hacer memoria, poniendo cara de intensa concentración. Recordaba vagamente haber oído hablar a Antonio de sus compañeros de cuarto, pero le parecía que habían pasado años desde aquella vez... un momento... también se los había presentado... Se obligó a sí mismo a recordar... eran dos norteamericanos... hermanos... Uno de ellos se llamaba... ¡Alfred! ¡Sí, eso era! Entonces, aquél era...

—Eras Matthew, ¿verdad? —le sonrió, orgulloso, y extendió su mano derecha— ¡Claro que nos conocemos! ¿No eres el compañero de cuarto de Toño?

Matthew sonrió, feliz, a la vez que su sonrojo se intensificaba, y estrechó la mano que el albino le ofrecía.

—¿Me recuerdas?

—¡Pues claro que te recuerdo, soy demasiado perfecto como para olvidarme de alguien, kesesesese~! —se rió ruidosamente, haciendo que la sonrisa del norteamericano se tensara ligeramente— ¿Y tú por aquí? ¿Qué hacías?

—Ah, ¿yo...? Bueno, pues... quería comer tortitas con sirope de arce, pero... un momento... ¿dónde está el bote?

Gilbert imitó a un desconcertado Matthew y miró al suelo, donde se hallaban en caótica confusión los platos rotos y los restos de sus respectivas comidas, pero... por ahí no había ningún bote.

.

.

Iván Braginski, hambriento, había decidido pasarse por la cafetería para comprarse algo de comer, pero, una vez llegó allí, se encontró con una sorpresa que le agradó y le desagradó a la vez: Gilbert, su adorado albino, se encontraba allí dentro... en compañía de otro alumno, de aspecto tímido y callado, que lo miraba de una manera que no le gustó nada. ¿Cómo osaba aquella mosquita muerta mirar con semejante adoración a SU Gilbert? Iván frunció el ceño, y una leve aura negra se formó alrededor de su cuerpo.

Decidido a interrumpirlos, y, de paso, poder ver un rato al albino, caminó con decisión en dirección hacia ellos, pero algo falló bajo sus pies e hizo que patinara...

.

.

Gilbert y Matthew levantaron la vista al oír un extraño ruido, y lo que al principio era curiosidad se transformó enseguida en profundo terror al ver de qué se trataba.

—Parece que hemos encontrado tu sirope de arce... —susurró Gilbert, aterrado, viendo con impotencia cómo el director del internado, con un pie sobre aquel botecito de plástico, avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos... Al ver que iba a chocar contra Matthew, lo empujó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces... pero con tan mala suerte que el director acabó chocando contra _él_.

Sintió cómo la cerámica se clavaba dolorosamente en la piel de sus manos y desgarraba sus pantalones, pero quien salió peor parado fue el propio director. Del golpe, había aterrizado sobre el bote y lo había abierto, de manera que había acabado sobre un enorme charco de sirope.

Varios alumnos que habían acudido al oír el estruendo retrocedieron varios pasos al ver al director. Sucio, con el uniforme y el pelo pringosos y una intuida aura negra de rabia, el hombre los miraba a todos sonriente, pero con una mirada extraña y enloquecida. Algunos salieron corriendo, espantados, mientras que otros, del susto, apenas si se atrevían a mover un solo músculo.

No obstante, así como le había venido el enfado, se le pasó igual de rápido. Sin dejar de sonreír por un momento, y con un aspecto menos aterrador que apenas unos segundos antes, se limitó a levantarse, muy digno, y a ayudar a levantarse a Gilbert.

_—Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... (Dios mío, Dios mío...) _—murmuró Matthew, temblando de pánico, y el director lo miró con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Limpiad este desastre ahora mismo... —dijo, con tono aparentemente calmado, aunque con ligeros tintes de amenaza— y, en cuanto terminéis, presentaos en mi despacho.

La sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento su semblante cuando, tras escudriñar el miedo en los rostros de Matthew y de Gilbert, declaró, con voz tenebrosa:

—Estáis los dos castigados.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os lo dije, verdad? ¡Os lo dije! A saber en qué clase de horrendo castigo pensará Iván para nuestro pobre Gilbo... Podéis enviar muchas, muuuchas sugerencias, a ver qué más se podría aportar a su ya pensado castigo... *sonrisa malévola*<strong>

**¡Reviews! Sí, lo sé, soy una pesada y no me los merezco por mala, pero son absolutamente necesarios. Si queréis mejor material, es necesario que se me critique.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Platos rotos

**Puff... ¡Espero no haber tardado demasiado! Sabéis, he estado ocupada con demasiadas cosas... la primera, cómo no, mis exámenes.**

**Ante todo, tengo grandes noticias.**

**La primera, debo deciros... en mi instituto se celebran anualmente dos concursos literarios, uno en gallego y el otro, en castellano... se me ocurrió presentarme a uno y... ¡gané un segundo premio! ¡Un diploma y 65 euros (entre 81 y 84 dólares) para mi historia "Depression of the Young Literati"! Como os podéis imaginar, estoy muy contenta conmigo misma por haber conseguido semejante logro con mi primer one-shot, uno que jamás hubiera escrito de carecer de apoyos.**

**La segunda, me hice un Twitter, para que consultéis conmigo todas vuestras dudas, poder petarme a comentarios, o tan sólo hablar conmigo, lo que queráis. Me encontraréis como NemuBP.**

**Debo alertar de una cosa, y es que somos TODAS una panda de viciosas. Lo único que hicisteis fue adivinar el castigo xDU**

**Bueno, no quiero robar más tiempo, así que...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Se respiraba gran tranquilidad en la sala común de los profesores.<p>

En una esquina, delante de la tele, el profesor Lukasiewicz, sentado en las rodillas del profesor Lorinaitis, parloteaba incansablemente acerca de las clases, haciendo saltar la conversación de cuando en cuando a temas tan triviales e inconexos como lo mucho que le gustaban los ponis, su firme propósito de dar clase algún día vestido de mujer o que los uniformes le parecían "muy poco _cool_" (como solía decir); sentados en cómodos sillones, el profesor von Bock, sin apartar la vista del portátil en donde jugaba al buscaminas, le hablaba a Raivis de un nuevo programa que se había descargado y que pensaba enseñar a sus alumnos al día siguiente, mientras éste, medio distraído, jugaba a atraer y repeler un pisapapeles; y, en una mesa grande de madera que allí había, el profesor Oxenstierna y el señor Väinämöinen conversaban a media voz (o, mejor dicho, el psicólogo hablaba; el sueco se limitaba a escucharle, contento con su compañía) y, en el más absoluto silencio, los hermanos Wang y una mujer de aspecto tímido y busto prominente rellenaban y corregían papeles. No había chimenea; no obstante, el lugar estaba caldeado gracias a la presencia de varias estufas, colocadas estratégicamente para que cada rincón del mismo estuviera a la misma temperatura.

Pero aquella calma fue rota cuando la puerta, rechinando sonoramente, se abrió abruptamente para dejar ver a Iván Braginski, quien, con el blanco uniforme pringoso y salpicado de manchas doradas, la cara y el pelo llenos de pegotes de sirope y sangre y su indescifrable y siniestra sonrisa más amplia que de costumbre, ofrecía un aspecto lastimoso a la par que grotesco. La reacción de los allí presentes no se hizo esperar: Raivis soltó un chillido agudo, similar al de un ratón, y perdió el control sobre el pisapapeles, quien se estampó contra su estómago, cortándole la respiración; el psicólogo y los profesores Oxenstierna, von Bock y Lorinaitis se quedaron inmóviles en sus asientos, mirándolo fijamente (los dos últimos, con horror); y Wang Yao, Feliks Lukasiewicz y la mujer, los únicos que no le temían, se levantaron de inmediato y lo rodearon. El único que permaneció impasible fue Wang Li Xiâng, quien, tras dirigirle una mirada de extrañeza, se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo.

_—Bozhe miy̆ (Dios mío)_, hermanito, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás sangrando! —preguntó la mujer, llorosa, temblando tanto que su abundante pecho se balanceaba, sonoramente, de arriba a abajo.

—O sea, como que sí, Ivancito, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —se interesó el polaco, tomando con dos dedos un mechón color arena, miel y sangre del pelo del director y examinándolo— Estás como que hecho una pena, ¡tienes un aspecto muy poco _cool_!

—¡Feliks! —siseó el profesor de Religión, escandalizado y aterrado, en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, Tor, un minuto, no seas tan así... —respondió el rubio de pasada, ignorándolo por completo, y volvió a centrar su atención en el señor Braginski— O sea, a lo que iba, que estás como que superfatal, deberías, no sé, darte una ducha, o algo... Estás súperasqueroso —dicho esto, apartó la mano de su cabeza, como si le quemara, y se la quedó mirando con una poco disimulada cara de asco.

Paciente, el director soportó el revuelo que tanto su hermana como el extravagante profesor Lukasiewicz estaban armando, la una llorosa, el otro soltando comentarios demasiado atrevidos, y, sin que se borrara su sonrisa, se limpió la sangre de la cara con la palma de la mano.

—No pasa nada, _sestra (hermana)_—contestó, reconfortante, a la mujer, acariciándole la cabeza cariñosamente—. Sólo unos chicos que no encontraron nada mejor que jugar con la comida, y bueno, estas cosas suelen pasar, _da~?_

Todos los allí presentes se pusieron tensos, suponiendo con horror el destino que habrían llevado dichos alumnos, relacionado seguramente con la enfermería y miembros escayolados.

—Y, o sea, como que... ¿a quién le abriste la cabeza? —saltó el profesor Lukasiewicz sin pensar, haciendo que las miradas de horror se dirigieran a él, pero la cara del señor Braginski no cambió ni un ápice.

—Ufú~, qué chiste más divertido, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —se rió éste, desatando el pánico entre todos los presentes en aquella bizarra escena. Raivis rompió a llorar silenciosamente—_ Nyet (No)_, lo que hice fue decirles que recogieran aquel desastre y que luego subieran a mi despacho... si los ves, Katya —añadió, dirigiéndose a la mujer—, diles que estoy en el último piso. Los reconocerás, son un albino y un rubito de gafas con uniforme dorado.

Dicho esto, y canturreando "Katyusha" con tono alegre, desapareció por una puerta que había al fondo de la sala. Inmediatamente después se impuso un pesado silencio, roto únicamente por los lloriqueos del letón, en el que todos se miraban fijamente; hasta que, incómodo, el profesor von Bock se aclaró la garganta, aún temblando.

—Vale. _Palun (Por favor)_, que alguien me diga que eso que acabo de ver no era _harrä_ Braginski correteando feliz después de haber sido amable espontáneamente.

—Ahora sí, tengo mucho miedo... —sollozó Raivis, aterrado, mientras intentaba apartar por todos los medios el pesado objeto de su cuerpo.

—Aiyaa~, no me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, aru... —suspiró el profesor de Historia, todavía aturdido, y se desplomó sobre el asiento más cercano a causa de la impresión.

—Tipo, como que estoy empezando a asustarme de verdad —declaró el profesor de Plástica, aunque no parecía estar muy afectado—. O sea, es que... no sé si es mi imaginación o algo, pero es que Ivancito lleva ya un tiempo comportándose, no sé, como que súper raro.

—Tal vez haya encontrado algún nuevo _pramoga (entretenimiento)_... —se aventuró a decir el señor Lorinaitis, atendiendo con algo de preocupación a los esfuerzos de Raivis y del profesor de Informática por dejar el pisapapeles donde estaba.

—¿"_Pramoga_"? —repitió el psicólogo, sin comprender nada, y el lituano se rió débilmente.

—Mejor no preguntes... —contestó, hundiéndose en su asiento, momento que aprovechó el profesor Lukasiewicz para volverse a sentar en su regazo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Ivancito y pasemos como que a otra cosa... Tinito, Berwie, ¿qué tal os va aquí?

"Berwie" apartó la mirada del señor Väinämöinen y la fijó, extrañado, en el extravagante polaco, quien, interpretando aquella mirada como una amenaza, saltó del regazo del profesor de Religión y, con toda su seguridad desaparecida como por ensalmo, se escondió tras él. Tanto el sueco como el finés se lo quedaron mirando, confundidos.

—Ah, ha ha, _atsiprašome (lo siento)_, es que es muy tímido con los extraños... —se disculpó el señor Lorinaitis, algo cortado, tratando de acariciar la cabeza del profesor Lukasiewicz, y llevando con ese incidente y sin darse cuenta la conversación por otros derroteros.

Sabiéndose ignorado, Wang Yao volvió a su asiento, tratando, intranquilo, de retomar su tarea... pero, nada más coger el bolígrafo, volvió a bajarlo.

_Tal vez haya encontrado un nuevo _pramoga_._

Aquellas palabras resonaban, despiadadas, en su mente, haciéndole ver una realidad que no quería aceptar.

No era el pensar en sí mismo como un entretenimiento lo que le incomodaba; todo lo contrario, ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había aceptado a sí mismo como tal, porque era como él lo veía, como algo con lo que entretenerse en los momentos de embriaguez. A pesar de todo, lo aceptaba, ya que era consciente de que aquella era la única manera de que, aunque fuera por sólo un instante, el ruso correspondiera a sus sentimientos; pero... ¿en serio? ¿Tan fácil había sido para el director descartarlo? ¿Tan innecesario era él para Iván Braginski, tan poco valía ante sus ojos?

Enterró la cara en sus manos. ¿Cómo y por qué había tenido que suceder eso? No podía comprenderlo. No _quería_ comprenderlo. Había intentado llamar su atención, antes... había colocado la mano sobre su ancha y fuerte espalda y la había apretado, haciéndole notar su presencia... pero lo había ignorado y se había ido sin decirle nada. Apretó los puños, clavándose los ganchos de cristal que solía guardar en las mangas de su camisa en la piel hasta que pequeñas gotitas de sangre resbalaron por sus muñecas.

Era todo tan injusto...

.

.

Gilbert bufó, furioso, defecándose en el director y en toda su ascendencia, metiendo los restos a toda prisa en una bolsa de plástico que el encargado de la barra, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del norteamericano, le había facilitado, para luego retornar con un bufido de fastidio al videojuego al que estaba jugando.

Aquello era una mierda, pensó el albino con rabia, apretando los puños. ¡Había sido todo un puñetero accidente! ¡No tenía ningún derecho a castigarlo sólo por aquella estupidez! Todavía recordaba su trato, ¡pero es que aquello ni se podía considerar falta! ¿A qué jugaba aquel hombre?

—Puto director... ojalá alguien te arranque esa maldita narizota tuya a mordiscos... —gruñó, dándole sin querer una patada a la bolsa y dispersando todo su contenido por la cafetería, vacía a excepción del encargado, Antonio y Francis (quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo tras presenciar toda la escena, aunque lo cierto era que solamente el español lo ayudaba; el francés lo único que hacía era observarlos de lejos mientras se comía un cruasán con cuchillo y tenedor), y, si no se había ido ya, Matthew... Observó con desaliento cómo se desparramaban aquellos residuos que tanto esfuerzo le había costado recoger y casi gritó del enfado.

—Mierda, nooo... —se quejó, sólo dándose cuenta en aquel momento de las heridas de sus manos y el dolor de sus piernas, así como de la sangre que salpicaba el suelo— ¿Por qué a mi grandiosa persona, POR QUÉ?

Dio una patada, airado, aunque no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo erróneo de su acción: con aquel movimiento, había empujado parte de la basura a la otra punta del local. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre, haciendo lo indecible para no prorrumpir en blasfemias de toda índole.

—Anda, Gil, no estés tan así... —trató de consolarlo Antonio, echando mano de su sonrisa más brillante— Vas a acabar con una úlcera si sigues así.

El aludido gruñó nuevamente y, sin contestar, se limitó a coger un paquete de servilletas antes de ir a la esquina a la que los residuos habían ido a parar, y los recogió como pudo, envolviéndolos con ellas antes de cogerlos, para así evitarse más arañazos. Su genialísima piel ya había sufrido demasiado por aquel día...

—Bueno, no pasa nada, ¡mira! —volvió a hablar el español, más alegre, metiendo el último resto de tortita en la bolsa— Ya casi hemos terminado, eso es bueno, ¿no? Es mejor que quedarte aquí toda la tarde, fusosososo~.

_—Danke (Gracias)_, supongo —Gilbert tiró las servilletas a la bolsa y cerró esta última con un fuerte nudo, para luego dejarla caer al suelo como si nada—. Menuda mierda... —resopló, exasperado, mesándose el pelo sin saber qué hacer.

—Sí, exactamente, _mon ami _—intervino Francis, dignándose por fin en acercarse a ellos—. Así es como estás ahora mismo, _regarde! (¡mira!) _—tocó para demostrarlo el pantalón del albino sin ningún pudor, enseñando a quien quisiera verlo los numerosos destrozos, los cuales oscilaban entre leves arañazos a pequeños rotos (algunos, con los bordes rojizos y un fino hilo de sangre seca saliendo de entre los mismos), aprovechando de paso para darle una fuerte palmada en el trasero— Es una pena que _cette petite merveille (esta pequeña maravilla)_ haya resultado tan dañada, pero bueno... —apretó sin decoro una nalga, ganándose un manotazo del prusiano.

—¡Quita, coño! —exclamó, apartándose de él a toda prisa y fulminándolo con la mirada— ¡Si quieres tocar algo, tócate tus cojones, pero deja en paz a mi increíble persona! ¡No es nada genial tener tu asquerosa mano en mi genialísimo trasero!

_—Mon Dieu, mon Dieu (Dios mío, Dios mío)_... Ésas no son maneras de hablarles a tus amigos, Gilbert —censuró el francés, aparentemente ofendido, pero con una sonrisa pervertida curvando sus labios.

Gilbert, todavía más enfadado que antes, empezó a gritar y a perseguir al francés por todo el comedor, mientras éste, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y mordiéndolo con dramatismo, exclamaba, herido en su amor propio, frases en francés acerca de lo poco romántico que era el prusiano. Antonio, que lo observaba todo medio apoyado en la pared, se reía suavemente, soltando de vez en cuenta un alegre "fusosososo~".

Gilbert consiguió, tras mucho esfuerzo, atrapar al francés y empezó a pellizcarle las mejillas con saña mientras lo agarraba firmemente del pelo, impidiendo que se moviera.

—¡Kesesesese~! ¿A que duele, eh? ¿A que duele?

_—Par Dieu (Por Dios)_, Gilbert —protestó el francés, tratando de desasirse—, estás arruinando _ma parfaite beauté (mi perfecta belleza)_, suéltame de una vez.

—¡No hasta que admitas que el perfecto yo te ha derrotado, kesesesese~~~!

El español permanecía en su sitio, limitándose a reír mientras los observaba, como si fueran el mejor dúo cómico de la historia, pero se vio obligado a intervenir para evitar alguna pelea seria.

—Gil, amigo, ¿no tenías algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó, sonriente, acercándose a ellos— Ya está la cafetería limpia, tienes que ir al despacho del señor Braginski.

Los resultados no se hicieron de esperar; Gilbert soltó sin avisar a Francis, frío, y éste se apartó de él, tratando de arreglarse el pelo como podía mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_—Scheiße (Mierda)_... —siseó entre dientes, nervioso de nuevo— ¿Y cómo coño encuentro yo ahora el despacho del director? ¡El genialísimo yo podría perder horas y horas de su valioso tiempo!

—En la barraca de los profesores, en el último piso —contestó pausadamente el encargado, sin apartar los ojos de su consola, con una extraña voz medio de pito medio atronadora, como la de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo.

El Bad Touch Trio se lo quedó mirando durante un momento, extrañados ante el curioso comportamiento del joven, pero Gilbert fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Hombre, _danke (gracias)_, kesese~! —sonrió con orgullo, echándose a correr al segundo siguiente— ¡Deseadle suerte a mi indescriptible persona! —oyeron que decía, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del establecimiento.

.

.

Matthew se abrazó a sí mismo, echando de menos el suave pelaje de su oso, y esperó pacientemente en la pequeña salita que había entre las escaleras y la puerta del enorme despacho del director. Aun a pesar de su tamaño, no resultaba claustrofóbica; un fresco que había en la pared opuesta al despacho de un enorme campo de girasoles en un claro día primaveral daba luz y alegría a aquella zona tan aséptica y un pequeño pero vistoso jarrón, también con girasoles, adornaba la mesita de café que había entre las dos hileras de asientos (tan viejos y desgastados que el norteamericano se preguntó cuánto haría que no habían renovado aquella ala). Aunque debía reconocer que los girasoles nunca se habían encontrado entre sus flores favoritas, conseguían, de algún modo, proporcionar tranquilidad y vida a aquel sitio, considerado por muchos como "el último peldaño al patíbulo".

Se ovilló en la silla en la que estaba sentado, entristecido, recordando que había dejado al albino solo. Tal vez podría perderse... Pero no se atrevió a moverse de allí; tenía miedo de que el director saliera y descubriera que se iba, y no quería arriesgarse a que le pusiera un castigo aún peor al que tuviera pensado ponerle, fuera el que fuese.

—Bueno, bueno, ya encontrará el _chemin (camino)_ hacia aquí —se dijo, tratando de consolarse con aquel pensamiento—. Encontrará a alguien que le indique cómo llegar..._ you'll see (ya lo verás)_...

A decir verdad, aquella esperanza tampoco era tan vana; medio alumnado se sabía de memoria el camino al despacho del director, la mayor parte del mismo por faltas tan leves, si no menos, que la suya propia. Bueno, hasta él mismo había sabido en un principio cómo llegar: ya no sería la primera vez que tenía que acompañar a Alfred hasta allí porque algún profesor (o el mismo Arthur) lo había pillado comiendo o jugando con la consola en clase, y, conociéndolo -pensó con un suspiro-, no habría una última.

Un fuerte ruido de pasos lo obligaron a levantar la mirada. Gilbert, corriendo como si hubiera alguien detrás persiguiéndolo con un cuchillo, subía a zancadas la escalera, hasta que, con un salto especialmente ruidoso, se plantó delante de él, sonriente.

Había algo en ese chico que despertaba su admiración... Tal vez fuera su actitud despreocupada, o su eterna sonrisa, o su extraña aunque admirable capacidad de buscarle a todo el punto positivo. Dándose cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado, para darse cuenta apenas un par de segundos más tarde de que no era necesario; el albino no había reparado en su presencia.

Éste, tratando de no perder la sonrisa, se sentó en una silla y se dedicó a mirar a todos lados perezosamente, como buscando algo que lo distrajera de aquella espera. Una mirada de profundo aburrimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos del color de la sangre, y Matthew se entretuvo mirándolo, por una vez agradeciendo su invisibilidad.

De repente, el sonoro chirriar de una puerta abriéndose resonó en la salita, atrayendo la atención de ambos alumnos. Sobre la puerta, a contraluz, se erguía, firme, la silueta del director, que, por una vez, sin abrigo, miraba a Gilbert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El norteamericano suspiró. Otro que no se había fijado en él.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, _da? (¿sí?) —_preguntó con una extraña calma que lo dejó intranquilo; cuando el director usaba ese tono de voz, significaba que nada bueno les esperaba.

_—Ja (Sí)_, por supuesto que soy yo, es imposible confundir mi genialidad con un cualquiera, ¡kesese~! —contestó el albino, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con arrogancia, aunque –pensó Matthew- sus puños estaban tan cerrados que sus nudillos, ya pálidos de por sí, aparecían más blancos de lo normal. ¿También él estaría asustado?

_—Da_, ya veo... ¿y dónde está el otro?

—Estoy aquí... —murmuró, con una vocecita baja y débil, pero nadie le oyó.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, ¿puede entrar el perfectísimo yo, o voy a tener que esperar para que nos castigue conjuntamente? —protestó el prusiano, dando muestras evidentes de su impaciencia. Matthew se preguntó cómo era que no tenía miedo.

El director amplió su sonrisa, un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a nadie, y, murmurando un "claro...", se apartó de la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Matthew no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se coló dentro, aunque a punto estuvieron de pillarle un brazo con la puerta.

El despacho era, en contraposición con la salita, oscuro y frío: las paredes, mitad cubiertas de paneles de piedra, mitad de cemento pintado de un bonito color crema, estaban desnudas y vacías; el escritorio, que parecía ser caro, carecía de adornos, a excepción de un tarro para los bolígrafos, un taco de papeles y una enorme tubería de metal; la chimenea, aun a pesar de albergar en su interior un fuego generosamente alimentado, tenía un no-sabía-qué que le impulsaba a permanecer apartado de ella; y, en el suelo, una piel de oso blanco que hacía de alfombra lo miraba fijamente con una mirada vacía en sus vidriosos ojos. Matthew tembló de miedo y se acercó con rapidez a los otros dos, deseando librarse de aquella incómoda mirada, para luego sentarse junto a Gilbert con un suspiro de alivio.

El director se sentó en su butaca, del mismo tono púrpura que sus ojos, y miró al albino de manera extraña, ignorante en todo momento de la presencia del norteamericano, quien se hundió en su asiento. Aquella mirada no era normal... era como la de un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa... Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse aquellos inquietantes pensamientos de encima, y trató de escucharlo.

—Bueno, Beilschmidt... —empezó, todavía sonriendo, lo cual incomodaba enormemente a su interlocutor— Empecemos por refrescarnos la memoria... te acuerdas de nuestro pequeño trato, _da~?_

_—Ja_, cómo olvidarse... —bufó Gilbert, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Soy demasiado genial para olvidarme de nada, por supuesto que me acuerdo.

—Eso está bien, ufú~ —dijo el director, riéndose levemente, y Gilbert lo miró con desconfianza y algo de temor—. Entonces, estarás de acuerdo en que soy capaz de castigarte como quiera, ya que has cometido una falta...

—¿De qué falta me habla?

_—Mi querido Beilschmidt —_tanto Matthew como Gilbert se quedaron fríos al oír el peligroso tono con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras—, por si no te acuerdas, tiraste comida en el comedor, rompiste unos platos...

—¡Sólo fueron dos!

—...no recogiste el desastre —continuó, sin hacerle caso—, lo cual hizo que me tropezara y chocara contigo, y, sin ir más lejos, me estás replicando ahora mismo —lo miró a los ojos, y el albino le devolvió la mirada, retador—. Son bastantes faltas, algunas de ellas bastante graves...

—¡Pero si no pasó nada! —protestó nuevamente, para luego gemir de dolor al sentir cómo la fuerte mano del director se cerraba en torno a su brazo y se lo apretaba.

—Pudiste haber hecho que algún compañero tuyo, o, aún peor, algún docente, se cayera y se rompiera un hueso —contestó, tranquilo aunque amenazador, con una leve aura oscura rodeándolo—. Además, derrochaste comida, rompiste platos y estropeaste mi _pal'to (abrigo)_ favorito. Sabes que todo eso cuesta mucho dinero, _da? —_apretó el puño, consiguiendo un nuevo grito de dolor— Aún así, creo que voy a ser generoso... —lo soltó y volvió a sentarse. Gilbert, mirándolo con odio, se sentó también, frotándose el brazo lastimado— Tú y el chico ése limpiaréis a mano mi _pal'to_, y, por vuestro bien, que quede como nuevo —el albino solamente asintió, apretando los dientes con lo que sólo podía ser ira contenida—. Además, tu amigo está castigado a servir en la cafetería durante un mes, hasta que pueda pagar los estropicios que habéis hecho. Díselo si lo ves. Mientras que tú... —se inclinó hacia delante, con un brillo de placer y alegría contenida— Trabajarás durante tres meses para los profesores, para mi secretario y, en especial, para mí. Deberás obedecer sin rechistar, y, cada vez que hagas tu trabajo mal o protestes, se te aumentará el castigo. Por supuesto, tus notas deben mantenerse en el nivel en el que están. Eso es todo, ufú~.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en el despacho. El albino, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la humillación, miró al sonriente director con furia.

—¿Está usted loco? —siseó, tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz— ¡Una mierda va a hacer el increíble yo algo así!

—Cuatro meses —interrumpió el director, sin perder la calma, y la cara de Gilbert se tiñó de un vivo rojo a causa del creciente enfado.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—No quieres obedecer y me estás contestando de mala manera —explicó, con una sonrisita infantil—. Así que... veamos... cinco meses... y, además, dormirás en la barraca de los empleados.

—¡Pero...!

—Y si sigues protestando, será todo el curso y teniendo que llevar orejitas de conejo. Tú eliges.

El albino se quedó mudo, mirándolo fijamente con odio, y, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, dando un fuerte portazo.

Decidido a salir de allí, ya que ya conocía su castigo, Matthew abrió la puerta con cuidado y se fue sin hacer ruido.

.

.

Una vez su albino salió de su despacho, Iván Braginski se dejó caer sobre su asiento, canturreando con evidente alegría. La trampa, tendida desde hacía tiempo, acababa de cerrarse en torno a su presa... ahora, el resto era únicamente cuestión de tiempo.

Sonrió.

Cuánto se iba a divertir...

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, vaya, vaya, las cosas acaban de ponerse feas para nuestro buen amigo Gilbo... a ver la clase de horrible tortura por la que tendrá que pasar xDD<strong>

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_Brinella_: sí, lo sé, quedó muy OOC, pero ten en cuenta que, si el poder de Sai es transmitir tranquilidad (entre otras cosas no mencionadas), nuestro querido amigo Antonio, que estaba con ella, estaba como drogado. Explicación fail, pero es que no sé hacerlo mejor xDU**

**_Kana02_: tu propuesta me halaga, pero debo decir que no podría aceptarla, sería muy injusto para las demás. Gracias por todo tu cariño, igual ^^**

**_A todas_: gracias por ser comprensivas y por esperar mis capítulos, hacéis que se me salten las lágrimas. Yo también os quiero.**

**Lo mismo de siempre, reviews. Por favor. Por lo mismo de siempre.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	9. Castigo

**Sí, lo sé, soy una persona horrible y cruel por haberos dejado casi un mes con la intriga, sin rascar bola, y, lo peor de todo, sin excusa ninguna que daros. Tuve desde el día quince del mes pasado libertad absoluta para escribir y lo primero que se le ocurre a mi inspiración es tomarse unas vacaciones T_T Me perdonaréis, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, aquí avanzamos un poco con la historia... ya empieza el castigo del pobre Gilbo... ¡y presentamos a nuevos personajes!**

**No quiero robaros más tiempo del que os he robado ya, así que:**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia NO me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Mirando con odio al abrigo y a la bufanda (que, por alguna extraña razón, el director le acababa de dar para que lavara), Gilbert se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una de las lavadoras, para luego, arremangarse las mangas de la camisa. Un súbito escalofrío hizo que se lamentase rápidamente de lo que acababa de hacer.<p>

_—Wie kalt! (¡Qué frío!) —_se quejó en voz alta, tiritando, recibiendo como única respuesta el eco de su propia voz.

Tras pasarse unos minutos así, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba, decidió ponerse manos a la obra... pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que la ropa, empapada y cubierta de jabón, parecía estar lavándose por sí misma.

—¿Pero qué...? —se extrañó, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, y se acercó prudentemente a la pila de agua jabonosa, para ser sorprendido con una inmensa salpicadura— ¡AAGH! —gritó, dando un salto espectacular hacia atrás. Aunque se suponía que había pasado por la anticuada caldera del centro, el agua estaba...— ¡FRÍÍAAAAAAA! —chilló, sintiendo cómo aquel líquido, más frío que el aire mismo, empapaba su camisa y lo calaba hasta los huesos.

Se oyó un curioso sonido, como el de alguien levantándose, y una vocecita suave y tímida que parecía proceder de no muy lejos le pidió perdón, trémula. Reconociendo aquella voz, Gilbert bajó los brazos, más tranquilo.

—¡Kesesesese, Matthew, tenías que haberme avisado de que estabas ahí! —exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa pretenciosa, y se aproximó a la ya visible espalda del norteamericano.

—Te avisé... —murmuró éste, girando la cabeza para poder mirarlo, sin que el volumen de su voz variara lo más mínimo—, pero no me hiciste caso...

—¡Bah, tonterías, tonterías, kesesesese~! —se rió, dando fuertes palmadas en uno de sus hombros. Por no parecer maleducado, Matthew aguantó como pudo el dolor de los golpes, admirando en secreto la extraña facilidad que tenía el albino para recuperar la sonrisa. Cómo lo haría, sería algo que siempre se preguntaría.

Gilbert se puso de rodillas, queriendo estar cómodo, y, tratando de quedar bien ante el otro, empezó a frotar afanosamente la prenda beige... pero se rindió enseguida.

_—Scheiße (Mierda)_, ¡esto es asqueroso! —gruñó, agitando el puño con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los brazos metidos hasta los codos en agua jabonosa hasta que lo encontró todo, incluyéndose a sí mismo, cubierto de agua y espuma, lo cual le arrancó otra maldición.

—¿Significa eso que no sabes hacerlo? —preguntó suavemente Matthew, mirándolo con cierta preocupación— Yo puedo encargarme de todo, si quieres...

—¿Tú qué crees? —le interrumpió el albino, sin mirarlo, tratando, mientras bufaba, de secar su camisa con una toalla que vio cerca de ellos (que, al igual que sus compañeras, esperaba su turno de ser lavada)— ¡Soy demasiado increíble como para lavar algo a mano! ¡_Mein Gott (Dios mío)_, ni que fuera un plebeyo! No sé en qué estaría pensando ese narizotas de mierda, pero...

_—That has been very rude from you (Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte)... —_le riñó el norteamericano, en un tono de voz algo más alto de lo normal que seguía sin pasar de un ligero susurro.

—¿Pero es que tú lo has visto? —se alteró Gilbert, mirando al rubio fijamente y con incredulidad, para después seguir su ejemplo y continuar lavando— Se va por ahí de _Herr_ "Superguay" y no hace más que castigar a la gente porque sí. Pft, qué asco me da ese narizotas, en serio, ojalá se muriera...

Matthew suspiró, tratando de ignorar sus insultos y maldiciones, y se limitó a seguir lavando, procurando fingir que atendía a aquel extraño monólogo.

—...es que sólo a él se le ocurre, fíjate... —continuó el prusiano, poniendo los ojos en blanco del enfado, y retorció una de las mangas con fuerza, como si de un cuello se tratara.

—No hagas eso, lo estropearás... —protestó el norteamericano, pero, como de costumbre, sus palabras habían caído en saco roto; Gilbert no sólo no lo había oído, sino que, frunciendo el ceño todavía más de lo que lo tenía, siguió ensañándose con el abrigo, como si él fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas.

Matthew, con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del terror, miró al prusiano fijamente, olvidando momentáneamente la mancha que trataba de eliminar. Éste continuaba ignorándolo, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia, y clavó las uñas en el tejido para tratar de deformarlo.

En ese momento, lo sintió.

Se trataba de un pinchazo prolongado y agudo en su cabeza, como de algo tratando de abrirse paso a través de su carne, en dirección a su cerebro. Aquella sensación, persistente, fue aumentando progresivamente hasta que, apenas diez segundos después de haber empezado, aquella molestia comparable al de una aguja clavada se había convertido en crueles mazazos tanto en las sienes como en la nuca. Conteniendo un aullido, el albino cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de contener el dolor... y algo extraño sucedió.

Su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerlo.

Con estupor, observó cómo sus manos se abrían por sí mismas, soltando la prenda, la cual cayó al fondo de la pila. Apretando los dientes en un intento de soportar el dolor, trató de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, sin éxito. Gilbert trató de maldecir, molesto, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un ronco gruñido. Durante unos segundos, tuvo la extraña sensación de ser el protagonista de algún absurdo videojuego; pero este pensamiento desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había venido y fue sustituido por un inmenso agobio y una urgencia terrible de expulsar de su cuerpo aquello que le impedía moverse como su dueño quería.

Así, Gilbert luchó, empleando toda su energía a la desesperada, tratando de volver a adueñarse de su propio cuerpo... hasta que algo en su interior, como un fino hilo, se rompió.

En ese mismo momento, el albino sintió como si una carga muy pesada se le hubiera caído de los hombros y lo estuviera arrastrando consigo, y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Dándose cuenta en aquel momento del sudor que bañaba su frente, levantó una mano –alegrándose al ver que podía hacerlo– y se la enjugó.

—¿Pero qué coño es lo que le ha pasado a mi genialísima persona? —se preguntó, sintiéndose de repente tan cansado que, sin pensárselo, se permitió descansar un rato sobre las frías baldosas.

A su lado, por alguna razón desconocida, Matthew jadeaba quedamente, con la vista fija en él, lo cual extrañó al prusiano.

—Ya sé que soy súper impresionante, ¡kesese~!, pero... ¿por qué me estás mirando? —quiso saber Gilbert, incorporándose con cierta dificultad hasta acabar sentado, para inmediatamente después fijar la vista en el norteamericano.

Su cara se encendió vivamente, lo cual trató de ocultar mirando hacia otro lado, pero no le valió de nada; el otro ya lo había visto.

—¿Qué pasa? Ni que me hubieras hecho algo... —se extrañó el prusiano, deformando su cara en una mueca de curiosidad, y se acercó cautelosamente a Matthew, el cual se apartó de él con rapidez. Todavía más confundido, trató de acercarse nuevamente, obteniendo de nuevo el mismo resultado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa...? —una horrible sospecha pasó por su cabeza, y el albino se quedó mirando al norteamericano, incrédulo— ¿Fuiste tú?

Matthew, blanco como el papel, apretó con fuerza los puños, sin tratar de negarlo. Un silencio muy incómodo que nadie quiso romper se impuso en la lavandería, aumentando el desconcierto del prusiano y el nerviosismo del norteamericano... hasta que éste último, sin poder aguantar más, bajó la cabeza.

—No se lo digas a nadie, _please_... —gimió, desesperado— Si se enteran de esto, quién sabe lo que me podría pasar... _Please_, _please_, ¡no me delates!

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos, mirando a un Matthew al borde de las lágrimas, y, después de un rato, negó, volviendo a sonreír.

—¡Vaya, conque eres un _Zauberer_ _(mago)_, kesesesese! —exclamó, haciendo que el norteamericano profiriese un agudo "_maple!_" y se pusiera a mirar a todos lados, como buscando a alguien— ¡Qué guay! ¿Cuál es tu poder?

Matthew lo miró, sorprendido al ver que reaccionaba tan positivamente.

—¿También tú tienes poderes? —preguntó con deliberada lentitud, esperando y temiendo la respuesta que probablemente saldría de sus labios.

_—Nein (No) —_negó, ampliando su sonrisa, y Matthew suspiró, aliviado—. Pero uno de los dos mejores amigos del perfectísimo yo, sí. Me refiero a Toño, tu compañero de cuarto.

—¿Y... cuáles son...?

—Es capaz de hacer aparecer fuego, aunque aún no sabe controlarlo... —con una mueca de disgusto, decidió saltarse el episodio de los profiteroles, ya que le hacía quedar mal; pero el norteamericano no pareció notarlo.

—Oh... —jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso—. Sus poderes molan...

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡Por algo es mi amigo, todo lo que es mío tiene que ser genial, kesesesese~!

—Ya... erhm... —bajó la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzado— Yo...

—¿Tú...? —animó el prusiano, interesado.

—Yo... —su cara se puso roja, pero procuró actuar con normalidad— ...lo mío no es para tanto... es decir...

.

.

Cansado de esperar, Ludwig empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre una de tantas mesas de la cafetería.

—Estúpido _Bruder (hermano)_... —murmuró, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué tendría un hermano tan inútil, y volvió a consultar el reloj. En aquel momento, éste marcaba las siete menos veinte.

Volvió a cruzar los brazos, tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro de frustración. Era por cosas como ésas por las que no podía aguantar a Gilbert.

"¿Es que no puede ser _puntual_ por una vez en su vida?", se preguntó, irritado, para después suspirar y volver a esperar.

Tras un momento que le pareció una eternidad, y sin haber aparecido su hermano aún, volvió a mirar el reloj. Las siete menos diez.

"Voy a matarlo. Como no venga, juro que lo mato...", se dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su impaciencia, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

—¡Lu~do~! —oyó que lo llamaba una voz cantarina, y, segundos más tarde, un alegre italiano aterrizó en su regazo.

Aunque se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco, debió poner cara de fastidio, ya que la amplia sonrisa de Feliciano se trocó repentinamente en una cara muy larga acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Ve~~~! _Che succede, Ludo? Che cosa ho fatto per farti arrabbiare? __(¿Qué pasa, Ludo? ¿Qué hice para que te enfades?) _—lloriqueó, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi le cortó la respiración.

—Feli, cálmate, _bitte (por favor)_, que no entiendo lo que dices...

—Ve~~, _scusami, scusami! Non volevo farti arrabiare, scusami...! __(¡Ve~~, perdóname, perdóname! ¡No quería hacerte enfadar, perdona...!)_

—¡Eh, tú, macho patatas! —gritó, furiosa, otra voz, y el pobre Ludwig sintió ganas de golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra la mesa (lo cual habría hecho de no haber temido hacer daño al pequeño italiano). Pronto, su hermano gemelo apareció ante él y, fulminándolo con la mirada, le clavó un dedo en el pecho— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer llorar a mi _fratellino (hermanito), _eh?

—Espera, espera, no te precipites...

—¿Qué precipitarme ni qué cojones? —interrumpió Lovino, visiblemente irritado, sin prestar atención al alemán— ¡Has hecho llorar al idiota de mi _fratellino_, y eso no me lo puedes negar, _che cazzo (qué cojones)_! Si es que ya lo decía yo, todos los _tedeschi (alemanes)_ son gilipollas, además de bastardos, y... y... —titubeó, tratando de pensar en un insulto especialmente hiriente— ¡...y tienen todos patatas en vez de _cervello (cerebro)_, y por eso son tan gilipollas!

Ludwig suspiró, preguntándose en silencio qué era lo que había hecho para merecer algo así, cuando, de repente, Feliciano reaccionó.

—Ve, ¡no insultes a Ludo, _fratello (hermano)_! —saltó, mirando a su hermano con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas mientras todavía se aferraba con sus delgados bracitos al cuello del alemán— ¡Estoy seguro de que hay algún motivo por el cual está enfadado conmigo! ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es preguntarle lo que he hecho mal y le pediré _perdono (perdón) _por ello! ¡Ve~, y Ludo me perdonará, y comeremos pasta juntos, y seremos amigos de nuevo, y...!

La desesperación con la que Feliciano balbuceaba aquellas palabras no hizo más que aumentar la ira de Lovino, quien, profiriendo horribles blasfemias, se lanzó al cuello del alemán para ahogarlo.

—¡_Fratello_, suéltalo! —suplicó Feliciano, estrechando sin querer su abrazo en torno al rubio, impidiéndole respirar.

—¡Déjame, idiota, déjame! ¡Déjame matar a este maldito capullo!

—Basta... me ahogáis...

—¡_Fratello_, eres malo...!

—¡YA BASTA!

El encargado de la barra, enfadado, se había levantado sin previo aviso (tirando sin darse cuenta la silla en la que había estado sentado), y, a través de la larga cortina de pelo rubio ceniza que cubría su cara, dos ojos de color gris-verde-azulado los miraban, furiosos. Sólo en ese momento, Ludwig tomó nota de su posición; ciertamente, estando como estaban los gemelos italianos asidos a su cuello (claro que por diferentes motivos...) y los tres gritando, debían de estar dando el espectáculo.

—¡Primero el niño ése, Gandor, Gillian o como se llamase, dando la nota con el señor director, y ahora vosotros tres! —bramó con una voz chillona pero a la vez atronadora que los dejó tiesos como velas— ¿Pero qué os creéis, que esto es una especie de circo o qué? ¡Así no hay quien se concentre!

Feliciano, aterrado, se calló y empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras que Lovino, igualmente callado, lo miró con odio contenido. La cosa hubiera acabado muy mal para los cuatro de no ser porque una joven de pelo rojo oscuro (no mucho mayor que aquel joven), también enfadada por culpa de los gritos, apareció por una puerta situada detrás de la barra.

—¡Deja de gritar, Tuhk! —le increpó, poniendo los brazos en jarras— ¿Pero tú quieres que nos echen o qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que no podemos andar así?

Tuhk –pues parecía que era aquél el nombre del encargado– la miró, irritado, pero no se atrevió a replicarle, lo cual pareció tranquilizarla.

—Anda, ve para adentro, ya me encargo yo de todo, ¿sí? —dijo, con una voz más amigable, y él, tras recoger sus cosas, la obedeció. Poco después, la silueta alta y espigada de Tuhk desapareció tras la puerta. Y la cara de la joven sufrió un drástico cambio.

—Como sigáis haciendo el mongolo —espetó, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina y sin levantar la voz en ningún momento—, juro que os convierto en niñas. A los tres. Y no sentiré remordimientos.

Aquella terrible amenaza fue demasiado para el pobre Feliciano, quien dejó de llorar en el acto de puro terror y enterró su cabecita en el pecho de Ludwig. No era el único intimidado: Lovino, temblando y profiriendo maldiciones en voz baja, había decidido esconderse tras la espalda del alemán.

La encargada debió considerar que aquello era suficiente, puesto que sonrió y decidió ignorarlos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Una música alegre de origen desconocido se oyó de repente en toda la cafetería, y la joven descolgó un teléfono semiescondido en la barra.

—¿Diga? Sí, soy Naya. Ahá... ahá... —después de un rato, separó el auricular de su oreja y, tapándolo con su mano, miró a Ludwig y a los gemelos— ¿Alguno de vosotros es Ludwig o Gilbert Beilschmidt?

Con cuidado de no tirar a Feliciano, el alemán se puso en pie.

—Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt —declaró, muy serio.

—Oh, muy bien... —contestó la tal Naya, aguantándose la risa— ¿Y dónde está Gilbert Beilschmidt?

Ludwig frunció el ceño y miró el reloj. Eran las siete y un minuto, y el inútil de su hermano aún no estaba allí.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo... —murmuró, recordando el motivo de su enfado y de los extraños acontecimientos posteriores.

—Es que habéis recibido una llamada. Es... vuestra madre, creo... —se puso de nuevo al teléfono y cuchicheó una pregunta, para después asentir— Sí, es vuestra madre.

—Pues tendré que ir sin él, qué remedio...

—¿Quieres que vaya a avisarlo? —se ofreció ella, pero el alemán se negó.

—No, está bien. Ya le diré si lo veo._ Danke (Gracias)_— quiso irse de allí, pero un intenso agarre se lo impidió.

Extrañado, bajó la vista y vio a Feliciano que, con la cara roja de tanto llorar, lo miraba, suplicante.

—Ludo... —susurró, hipando— ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

El ceño de Ludwig se suavizó, y éste, enternecido, acarició la cabeza del italiano.

—No, Feli, no estoy enfadado contigo... —le aseguró, y Feliciano volvió a sonreír, soltando un "ve~~" como respuesta. Pensando en alguna manera de resarcirlo por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar, curvó las comisuras de su boca, en un intento de sonrisa— ¿Quieres acompañarme hasta allí?

La cara de Feliciano se iluminó al oír aquello y, tras asentir frenéticamente, agarró a Ludwig del brazo y lo arrastró al exterior de la cafetería, dejando atrás a un malhumorado Lovino.

.

.

Naya se rió entre dientes al ver a los dos amigos salir del local.

—Qué gracia me hace verlos, tan pequeños y tan formales... —declaró, divertida, y abrió la puerta de la cocina— Lástima que de ésos ya no queden muchos... —agregó, pensativa, y entró en la estancia.

Allí, sentado en una banqueta al azar y sin prestarle atención al videojuego, Tuhk esperaba, pálido como un muerto y con las manos temblando. Naya frunció el ceño al verlo. Aquello no era buena señal.

—Naya... —dijo éste con cautela, procurando contener los nervios— ¿Dijiste "Beilschmidt"? ¿"Gilbert Beilschmidt"?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó, sin comprender.

El poco color que pudiera quedar en las ya pálidas mejillas del joven desapareció, y el temblor se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

—¿Tuhk? —llamó la pelirroja, asustada, y sacudió con suavidad el hombro del rubio— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que viste algo? ¿Tuhk?

Tuhk levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos castaños de Naya. Sus ojos eran, en aquel momento, de un verde grisáceo que brillaba con terror.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt... era el nombre de uno de los chicos a los que Braginski castigó...

.

.

—¡_Gott_, qué bien, hemos terminado! —exclamó Gilbert, alegre, y Matthew se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Pero si casi no has hecho nada... —se quejó, pero el albino no le prestaba atención: lo único que hacía era mirar, sonriente, a la ropa del señor Braginski, que, después de tantos esfuerzos, colgaba limpia y sin rastros de sirope o nata de uno de los tendederos.

—¡Es un alivio que ya haya realizado esta poco genial tarea! —repitió, emocionado como un niño, y, poniéndose de pie de un salto, levantó el brazo e hizo el signo de la victoria— ¡Aunque no sea digno de mi increíble persona hacer cosas así, soy tan asombroso que conseguí hacerla!

—Gilbert... ¿me estás oyendo...? —preguntó Matthew, desesperado, y agarró el brazo de Gilbert y lo sacudió suavemente, esperando no tener que recurrir de nuevo a la posesión.

Afortunadamente para él, Gilbert se dio cuenta de los pequeños tirones que sufría su brazo y bajó la vista para saber qué era. Al ver al norteamericano, amplió su sonrisa.

—Anda, Mattie, creía que te habías ido.

—No me fui en ningún momento...

—¡Bueno, no es culpa mía si el perfecto yo lo pensó! —protestó, infantil, haciendo que el norteamericano suspirara con resignación.

_—Oui (Sí)_, ya sé que controlo muy mal mis poderes... No es necesario que me lo restriegues por la cara... —murmuró, algo apenado, pero unas repentinas palmadas en su hombro lo distrajeron enseguida.

—¿Restregar el qué? ¡Si molan! —Matthew se sonrojó— ¡Decididamente, si el genialísimo yo fuera _Zauberer_, seguramente tendría esos poderes, kesesesese~! Atravesar paredes... poseer personas... hacerme invisible... —enumeró, con una emoción que no era fingida— ¡Cosas así me harían todavía más genial, kesesesese~! —se echó a reír.

Matthew sonrió él también, contagiado ante su alegría. Le era difícil no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo del albino, por muy tonto que pudiera parecer la mayor parte del tiempo. Y menos cuando era aquella risa la que hacía que su corazón empezara a latir muy deprisa... Gilbert empezó a hablarle, aunque, debido a su atontamiento, no distinguió bien lo que decía. Enrojeciendo aún más de lo que estaba antes y temiendo ser descubierto, se forzó a sí mismo a atenderle.

—...aunque molaría todavía más poder viajar en el tiempo... _Ja (Sí)_, sería genial, las clases de Historia dejarían de ser tan aburridas, ¡kesesesese! ¿No te parece? Ah, hablando de tiempo... ¿tienes hora, Matthew?

—Umm... eh... esto... —balbuceó el norteamericano, nervioso, y se arremangó para poder echarle un vistazo al reloj— Son las... las siete...

Al oír aquello, Gilbert puso cara de horror.

_—SCHEIßE! _—gritó, tan fuerte que Matthew creyó que se iba a quedar sordo— ¡_Mutti _iba a llamarnos a esta hora a Luddy y a mí! _Verdammt! (¡Maldita sea!)_ ¡Van a matar al perfecto yo!

Al decir esto, espantado, salió corriendo.

—¡Lo siento, Mattie! —gritó a medida que se alejaba— ¡Ya hablaremos en otro momento! _Auf wiedersehen! (¡Hasta luego!)_

Antes de que Matthew pudiera replicar, Gilbert ya se había ido.

.

.

Arthur y Raivis se desplazaron con cautela a través del espacio dedicado a las barracas, tratando de hacer que el transporte de las cosas de Gilbert pasase inadvertido ante los ojos de los demás.

El letón, recordando los consejos de sus colegas magos, se concentraba en dejar suspendido en el aire el baúl del albino y de atraerlo hacia sí, aunque procuraba mantenerlo a una distancia prudente (todavía recordaba el episodio del despacho del director y del pisapapeles y tenía miedo de que algo parecido volviera a pasar). Arthur, que iba delante de él, se encargaba de mantener un escudo de invisibilidad alrededor de ellos y de borrar las huellas que iban dejando sobre el suelo nevado. Iban callados; habían resuelto por mutuo acuerdo no decir ni una sola palabra, para, así, no ser descubiertos y poder llegar a su destino en el más absoluto secreto.

De repente, una suave nieve inesperada empezó a caer, y Arthur maldijo entre dientes. No llevaba puesto nada de abrigo, y le horrorizaba la idea de caer enfermo. No le hubiera sido nada difícil hacer un hechizo de calor, pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya le estaba costando hacer dos hechizos a la vez en pleno movimiento, hacer un tercero no le hacía ninguna gracia. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que el calor dejara algún rastro raro, lo cual no les convenía ni a él ni al profesorado de la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat.

El británico suspiró con alivio en el mismo momento en el que entraron en la barraca destinada a los empleados y pudo anular el hechizo, haciéndolos visibles de nuevo.

Sentado en uno de tantos sillones que había en la sala común, un japonés delgado y de rostro impasible los aguardaba. Al verlos, se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó a ellos.

—Sentimos la tardanza, _mister_ Honda —se excusó el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, retirándose la nieve del pelo y de las cejas— Había demasiada gente moviéndose de un lado al otro y, además, empezó a nevar. Tuvimos que ir con mucha más lentitud de la que me hubiera gustado, pero bueno... Aquí tiene las cosas de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—Ya veo... —asintió el señor Honda, con una voz exenta de emoción alguna, e hizo una leve inclinación—. _Arigatô gozaimasu (Muchas gracias)_, Kirkland-san, por todas las molestias que esto le haya podido ocasionar, y... —vaciló— Si quiere mi consejo, yo que usted tomaría algo de té caliente antes de volver a salir a este frío —hizo un gesto en dirección a una humeante tetera que reposaba en una mesita, no muy lejos del sillón—. Ya sabe dónde están las tazas, si quiere un poco...

—No, _thank you_, _mister_ Honda, no quiero molestar —se excusó Arthur, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta—. Ya tomaré algo más tarde... Bueno, _see you soon (nos vemos luego)_, _mister_ Honda.

El británico salió nada más despedirse, dejando solos a los dos empleados. El señor Honda, sin decir ni una sola palabra, le hizo un gesto al letón y empezó a caminar con elegancia. Éste, obediente, lo siguió, y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso más alto. Una vez allí, el japonés avanzó hasta detenerse frente a una habitación que Raivis reconoció enseguida.

—¡Pero si ésa es mi habitación! —exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo a causa de la extrañeza— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El señor Honda se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sin perder la calma.

—Braginski-sama me dio órdenes muy concretas —explicó, poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Me dijo que Beilschmidt-san debía dormir aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, muy soso. No tengo ninguna excusa que daros por ser una vaga y una idiota T_T A partir del próximo capítulo habrá más miga, ¡lo prometo!<strong>

**Reviews, por favor. Necesito vuestro apoyo, ahora más que nunca (llevo unos cuantos días durmiendo mal, y el saber que os estoy decepcionando no ayuda :_D); además, vuestros comentarios hacen que se me ocurran nuevas y mejores ideas.**

**Nuevos personajes:**

**-Tuhk Mustvalge (personaje original)**

**-Naya Mechty (personaje original)**

**Pues eso, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Impronta

**¡Menudo lío! Llevo estos días que casi no puedo escribir por culpa de mi extraña y ajetreada vida. Me alegro, al menos, de haber podido hacer esto para vosotras. ¡Espero que os guste!**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, es propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>[...] El señor Honda, sin decir ni una sola palabra, le hizo un gesto al letón y empezó a caminar con elegancia. Éste, obediente, lo siguió, y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso más alto. Una vez allí, el japonés avanzó hasta detenerse frente a una habitación que Raivis reconoció enseguida.<em>

_—¡Pero si ésa es mi habitación! —exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo a causa de la extrañeza— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_El señor Honda se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sin perder la calma._

_—Braginski-sama me dio órdenes muy concretas —explicó, poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Me dijo que Beilschmidt-san debía dormir aquí._

.

—¿Quién... qué...? —balbuceó Raivis, patidifuso, pero, con un elegante movimiento de mano, el señor Honda le hizo callar.

—Me dijo Braginski-sama —empezó, con tono suave y claro— que, en el día de hoy, había sido castigado un estudiante, y que tenía que dormir aquí los próximos cinco meses. No te preocupes, Raivis-kun, puse otra cama dentro para que no te tuvieras que mudar, ni nada por el estilo... ¿Te sientes bien, Raivis-kun?

Raivis, pálido, se había dejado caer sobre la pared y se estaba resbalando por ella, en dirección al suelo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin oír al preocupado señor Honda, recordó; y, como en un relámpago, todos los castigos del señor Braginski pasaron por su cabeza, haciendo que empezara a temblar del pánico.

_—Dievs pal__ī__dz__ē__t šai nabaga z__ē__ns... (Que Dios ayude a este pobre chico...) —_susurró, muerto de miedo, y, ante la sorprendida aunque estoica mirada del japonés, entró en su habitación y se sentó en una de las camas.

.

.

_—¡Llegas tarde!_

Gilbert, con una mueca de desagrado, se tapó los oídos, pero ni así logró que los gritos de su madre como de su hermano se oyeran menos.

_—Entschuldigung (Lo siento)_, _Mutti —_se disculpó, tratando de apaciguarla—. Es que tenía algo que hacer, y, bueno... ¡no es que mi increíble persona se olvidara, kesesesese~!... pero...

—Te despistaste, ¿no es así? —completó Ludwig, enormemente fastidiado, y la señora Beilschmidt suspiró al otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador.

_—Eres incorregible, hijo mío —_dijo, dejando caer la cabeza en señal de resignación.

—¡Pero si he dicho que...! —tanto su madre como su hermano le dirigieron una mirada asesina, haciendo de aquella manera que se callara en el acto. A regañadientes, cogió una de las sillas que había cerca y, tras acercarla todo lo posible a Ludwig, se sentó en ella. Una vez hecho aquello, imitó a su hermano pequeño y miró atentamente a su madre.

Ella, tras comprobar que sus hijos estaban solos, se dejó caer en su silla y les devolvió la mirada. Gilbert se sintió muy incómodo al ver que parecía estar muy seria.

_—Os han hecho ya la entrevista, _rishtig? (¿verdad?) —soltó, de repente, haciendo que sus dos hijos se sorprendieran hasta el punto de caerse de sus asientos.

—A mí sí, pero... ¿cómo es posible que sepas de eso? —preguntó Ludwig, extrañado, mientras ayudaba a Gilbert a levantarse del suelo.

La señora Beilschmidt apretó los labios, nerviosa, y miró alternativamente a sus dos hijos.

_—¿Y qué os han dicho? —_quiso saber, con un tono tan tenso y agudo que casi parecía que le iba a dar un infarto. Gilbert se sorprendió. Jamás había visto a su madre así.

_—Mutti_... —empezó el albino, intranquilo— ¿Pasa algo?

La señora Beilschmidt se puso pálida, pero, aparentando dignidad, no contestó. Aquella actitud tan sospechosa hizo que la alarma saltase en las mentes de los dos hermanos. Inquisitivos, ambos miraron a la imagen de su madre.

_—Mutti_... ¿tú lo sabías? —esa vez fue Ludwig el que habló. Estupefacto y sin saber bien qué pensar, la miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

.

.

_—Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru, samusa ni mo taete kita boku, himawari no saku oka mo aru yo, "tsundere" chitai nande yobareru kedo... —_canturreó Iván Braginski, tan contento e ilusionado como un niño pequeño, mientras, blandiendo una tubería, hacía que todos los objetos de su despacho, envueltos en una nube negra, volasen de un lado al otro.

Nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Después de tantos largos años de humillación, dolor y búsqueda, había logrado encontrar a su compañero perfecto. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo el convencerlo...

"No necesitas compañero, estás muy bien solo"

Ignorando aquella vocecita, caviló, preguntándose cómo podría hacer para amañar las cosas en el primer día de entrenamiento, y garabateó en uno de tantos papeles que había en su mesa, febril.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

—Anda y cállate, koru koru~ —se rió, y aquella presencia fantasmal se desvaneció, irritada— Nee, me pregunto cómo podría hacer para... ¡ya sé! —sonrió nuevamente, haciendo bocetos y más bocetos en una esquina del folio.

"¡Perfecto!", pensó, dejándose caer sobre su silla y mirando al techo.

Lo único que faltaba era hacer unas cuantas visitas...

.

.

Completamente pálido a causa de la impresión, Gilbert atravesó el patio, todavía recordando la extraña conversación que habían tenido con su madre.

"_Lo he sabido toda la vida, pero, después de lo de vuestro padre, no sabía cómo decíroslo..."_

¿Qué le había pasado a su padre? Siempre habían creído que había muerto... ¿Entonces, a qué venía todo aquel recelo cuando hablaba acerca de él? Sacudió la cabeza, demasiado confundido como para hacer suposiciones. Si al menos no se hubiera desconectado después de haber sabido que ambos eran caballeros... ¡Bueno, al menos no supo que había sido castigado! A falta de pan, buenas eran tortas...

Antes de haber podido dar cuenta, ya había entrado en su barraca y se hallaba de pie en medio de la abarrotada sala común. Ignorando las risas y gritos que surgían espontáneamente y por doquier, avanzó con decisión hacia el fondo, en dirección a la puerta. Apenas se fijaba en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; tan sólo deseaba tumbarse sobre su cama y echarse a dormir. No quería pensar ni comer, sólo descansar...

Pero, por desgracia para él, ni aquello le iba a ser posible.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con que faltaban su baúl y su guitarra. Peor aún, su propia cama estaba siendo ocupada por Arthur, el Presidente de las Cejas, mientras que la litera de abajo estaba vacía y desnuda. Al otro lado, Yongsoo jugaba incansablemente en su inseparable portátil, gritando con alegría cada vez que pasaba alguna pantalla. Emil no estaba allí, lo cual casi consideró como algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo se ponía el británico al verlo comer helado en la habitación.

Entró, y ninguno de los dos pareció hacerle caso; Arthur cambió de canción en su MP3 y Yongsoo, al grito de "¡Todo se hizo en Corea!", siguió jugando con entusiasmo. Contuvo una mueca de irritación. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella gente lo tratara de aquella manera? No podía creer que su genialísima persona pudiera ser ignorada y despreciada de aquella manera tan infantil y pueblerina. Oh, no. Esa gente iba a saber lo que era bueno.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente elevado como para que lo oyeran y dio un portazo. Arthur levantó la vista, molesto, y gruñó al ver al prusiano.

—Oh, _it's you_... Ya me parecía raro que tardaras tanto en llegar —comentó, como si nada, y volvió a dirigir su atención al reproductor de música, lo cual enfureció aún más al prusiano.

—¡Eh! ¡Mírame cuando el excelentísimo yo te concede el honor de hablarte! —gritó, temblando de rabia, pero lo único que consiguió fue una risita sarcástica por parte del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

—Por si no te acuerdas, Gilbert —dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en su nombre—, _mister_ Braginski te castigó. A saber qué habrás hecho... y no, no quiero saberlo —añadió al ver cómo el albino abría la boca para sabía Dios qué—. El caso es que ya he movido tu equipaje. Ahora vives donde los empleados.

—¿QUÉ? —chilló, todavía más enfadado— ¡Eso no es justo!

_—No one said life was fair... __(Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa...) —_murmuró, riéndose de nuevo de manera sarcástica.

Demasiado enfadado como para despotricar, Gilbert se dio la vuelta y salió.

...

Gilbert dio varias vueltas en su incómodo catre de la barraca de empleados, tratando de encontrar alguna postura cómoda en la que quedarse dormido, sin éxito. Su mente no paraba de volar a apenas un par de horas antes, cuando había tenido que tragarse su perfecto orgullo y dejar su más que impresionante imagen por los suelos al preguntarle al señor chinito inexpresivo (a quien reconoció como el conserje, del primer día) dónde tendría que dormir su inigualable persona.

Gruñó, molesto e incómodo, y miró a la cama vacía del que supuestamente tenía que ser su compañero de habitación. Por un momento, se preguntó qué le estaría pasando para no venir, hasta que recordó que, seguramente, al ser empleado, su trabajo no habría terminado aún. Pero no por ello dejó de sentir curiosidad. ¿Sería una persona normal? ¿Un caballero? ¿Un mago? ¿Y de qué clase? Tras subirse las mantas hasta las orejas por culpa del frío, se quedó pensativo, imaginándose cómo sería su compañero. ¿Sería tímido? ¿Serio? ¿Divertido? ¿Snob? Fuera como fuese, confiaba en que fuera alguien con quien se pudiera llevar bien...

El agotamiento de todas las emociones vividas en las últimas horas hizo mella en él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido.

Había sido un día muy largo.

.

.

Con un poco de suerte, Raivis aún estaría con las tareas a medio hacer y no volvería hasta pasada la medianoche. Sonrió, y sus ojos púrpuras emitieron un brillo siniestro. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre su objetivo y él. Tenía el camino libre.

Conteniendo el aliento, se materializó con lentitud en el oscuro cuarto, con cuidado de que los aguzados sentidos del caballero no lo percibieran. Aunque aún fuera un novato, podía ser descubierto con gran facilidad si no tomaba medidas. Y tenía demasiada prisa como para permitir que "su" albino se le escapara. No. Por fin tendría a alguien para él solito.

Ya estaba dentro, y, a juzgar por aquellos ronquidos, Gilbert aún dormía, y profundamente. Tras abrir los ojos, comprobó con una intensa sensación de triunfo que, efectivamente, seguía dormido, ajeno a la presencia de alguien más en su habitación.

Se acercó a la cama con cautela, procurando no hacer ruido, y suspiró con adoración al distinguir entre las sombras su pálido rostro durmiente. Era tan adorable... Lo miró embelesado durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a volver a reducir la distancia entre ambos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, se puso de rodillas frente a él, y lo contempló, grabando a fuego en su memoria hasta los más mínimos detalles de aquella cara: la manera en la que su blanco cabello caía sobre sus ojos, cerrados y con unas pestañas largas y blancas, que destacaban sobre el leve tinte rosado en sus níveas mejillas... Fijó la vista, fascinado, en sus labios, rojos y brillantes como pequeños rubíes, que, entreabiertos y soltando pequeños suspiros a medida que respiraba, parecían llamarlo, incitantes... Extendió una mano enguantada y acarició su mejilla, apreciando la suavidad de su piel a través de la tela, para luego acercar sus fríos labios a la boca cálida del otro, sellándola en un beso.

Se separó de él por sólo unos centímetros, hechizado con la suavidad y calidez de los labios del albino, y repitió el mismo procedimiento, primero con su frente y luego con sus manos. Sonrió de placer al sentir cómo su cuerpo se calentaba; la impronta debía de estar ya marcándose en ambos cuerpos. Pronto podría reclamarlo como suyo...

Notó que empezaba a temblar, tal vez por el frío que emanaba su propio cuerpo, y supo que era ya hora de irse; pero, deseoso de poder conservar aquella sensación por más tiempo, besó nuevamente sus perfectos labios. Todavía acariciando su cara, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

.

.

Sobresaltado y empapado en sudor frío, Gilbert se despertó de golpe y se incorporó sobre la cama.

Jadeando, se secó con cuidado la frente, notándola fría, así como sus labios y sus manos, pero no como el resto de su cuerpo; se sentía muy caliente y muy enfermo, y el frío que hacía en la habitación no hacía más que acentuar aquella sensación tan molesta.

"¿Cerró el insuperable yo la ventana?", se preguntó, adormilado, dándole la vuelta a la almohada para ver si así podía contrarrestar aunque fuera un poco aquel calor tan sofocante que lo invadía. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero se sentía demasiado mal como para poder volverse a dormir: su cuerpo ardía, como si lo hubieran arrojado a una hoguera, y aquella sensación de planchas de metal candente sobre su cuerpo aumentaba su incomodidad, mareándolo y haciéndole sudar. Además, con el frío que hacía, no le apetecía salir a comprobarlo; por lo que, molesto, mareado y bañado en sudor, no le quedó más remedio que esperar, mirando al techo, a que viniera su compañero de cuarto.

.

.

Con los rayos del sol dándole directamente en la cara, Sai, envuelta en una nube de edredones, se cubrió los ojos con las manos antes de poder despertarse del todo. Entreabriendo los dedos para poder ver, gruñó con fastidio al comprobar que no había bajado la persiana antes de irse a la cama, y, tras bostezar sonoramente, salió de su cómodo y calentito refugio de un salto.

A su lado, en la otra cama, una mata de cabellos trigueños que sobresalía en desorden de un bulto cubierto con una enorme colcha rosa le hizo suponer, y no sin razón, que Strøm aún no se había despertado. Sai suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de resignación, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiera dormir de aquella manera todas las mañanas y sin llegar tarde. Era increíble.

Medio silbando una alegre tonadilla, salió de su habitación con sus cosas de aseo y entró en los baños de un salto. No sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de una larga, larga ducha caliente, y aquello era, efectivamente, lo que pensaba darle a su cuerpo. Tan sólo esperaba que los demás no se enfadaran con ella si el agua caliente se acababa... Bueno, procuraría ir lo más deprisa posible para no gastar demasiado.

Siguió canturreando, con un humor inusualmente bueno, mientras vaciaba generosamente el contenido de un bote rojo sobre su blanca mano y embadurnaba con aquello su cabeza, cubriendo al poco rato sus rizos negros con creciente espuma rosada. Sonrió. Cómo adoraba aquel champú y su aroma tan dulce de frutas del bosque. Bosque... le encantaba aquel olorcillo que emitían los bosques en general, a hojas, a madera, césped, tierra... Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus ensoñaciones. Oh, y, cuando había llovido, el agua no hacía más que mejorar todos aquellos olores, proporcionándoles su toque especial: hierba mojada, tierra moj...

_En aquel siniestro y sombrío lugar que emitía un peculiar aroma a moho, tierra mojada y lápidas, un risueño grupo compuesto de personas vestidas de negro revoloteaba alrededor de su líder, un hombre delgado y pálido de pelo blanco y exageradamente largo que le cubría uno de sus ojos, grandes y rojos como la sangre._

_—Ya veréis —decía— Volveré a encontrarlos a todos. Tan sólo debo utilizar... ¡esto!_

_Unas risillas maliciosas y resecas resonaron al sacar el líder un manojo de pelos de colores claros de uno de sus bolsillos, acoplándolo seguidamente a su violín. Una vez preparado aquel instrumento, lo puso sobre su hombro y empezó a tocar con una cara intensa de concentración una melodía que, a pesar de ser alegre, sonaba macabra e inquietante en aquel lugar, con aquel hombre._

_El aire delante de ellos se agrietó de repente. Como si de una foto rota se tratara, cayeron al suelo fragmentos del paisaje que allí había, hasta que, en la extraña fisura, la imagen de una ciudad gris y abarrotada apareció. La demente sonrisa del líder se amplió, y, señalando la aparición con el arco, murmuró:_

_—Que empiece el juego._

_Aquellas negras siluetas saltaron limpiamente a la fisura, fundiéndose en el gris ambiente urbano, y, al saltar el último, el líder, ésta se cerró, mostrando nuevamente la imagen fría y desolada de un cementerio abandonado y semiderruido._

_La caza había empezado._

Temblorosa ante aquella visión, se apoyó en la pared, sólo dándose cuenta del sudor frío que encharcaba su frente al tratar de quitarse restos de champú de los ojos.

—No es posible... él... —jadeó, abriendo con manos vacilantes la ducha, y permitiendo después que el cálido líquido cayera sobre ella, retirando la suciedad y el jabón de su cuerpo, pero no así su nerviosismo. Tratando de mantener la calma, se secó a toda prisa y salió de allí, con el corazón a cien por hora.

"Ha vuelto...", pensó, conteniendo el impulso de morderse las uñas. "Ha vuelto..."

.

.

Por enésima vez, los ojos escarlata de Gilbert se abrieron, desvelando las antiestéticas legañas y líneas rojas que, marcándolos, parecían proclamar a los cuatro vientos la horrible noche que su dueño se había visto obligado a pasar. El albino refunfuñó al mirar el reloj y comprobar que aún era demasiado temprano como para tener que levantarse, pero decidió levantarse en vez de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. No podía arriesgarse a que un simple empleado le despertara para evitar que llegara tarde; no haría más que desprestigiarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

Suspiró con resignación al salir de la cama, sintiendo que aquella vez era la definitiva, y se dispuso a actuar con el máximo cuidado, esperando no molestar al pobre y agotado chico que había visto llegar en una de tantas duermevelas, aquella noche. Ya no hacía tanto frío; su compañero debía de haber cerrado la ventana abierta, y, por suerte para él, la habitación había vuelto a caldearse. Tras coger todo lo necesario, abrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado, no queriendo despertarlo, y salió de allí de puntillas.

Al salir al pasillo, le sorprendió ver que éste estaba inquietantemente vacío. No había nadie fuera de sus dormitorios, y mucho menos haciendo cola frente al baño. ¿Ya habrían salido a hacer sus tareas, o era que ellos empezaban tarde? Extraño... pero, al menos, genial. Por fin podría tener una buena ducha con agua caliente, ¡y sin nadie para impedírselo!

"Perfecto", sonrió, entrando en el vacío baño de manera triunfal.

—¡El mundo es MÍO, kesesesesese~! —gritó, con el eco de su voz como única respuesta, y se dispuso a ducharse.

Era curioso; aunque el agua estaba caliente, casi hirviendo, si lo comparaba con aquel incómodo calor que había tenido de noche, era hasta soportable y todo... Un momento...

Se palpó con curiosidad el cuerpo, extrañadísimo al no sentir aquel intenso y agobiante bochorno que había tenido de noche. ¿Pero no estaba enfermo? No creía habérselo imaginado... ¡Era demasiado perfecto como para hacer tal cosa! ¿Tendría algo que ver con el frío que había habido en su habitación... que, ahora que lo pensaba, _era el mismo que había estado sintiendo casi desde principio de curso en su antiguo cuarto_?

"Tonterías, tonterías...", se dijo, tratando de distraer su mente de aquellos molestos pensamientos. Era demasiado increíble como para preocuparse por estupideces así. ¿Acaso no era él el genialísimo Gilbert Beilschmidt? Nada debía preocuparlo, la genialidad así lo requería. Pero...

Levantó los brazos para recolocar la ducha (que, en su opinión, no lo mojaba lo suficiente)...

...y pegó un agudo grito de horror al ver las extrañas muescas que, misteriosamente, cubrían por entero su brazo derecho, desde el hombro hasta las puntas de los dedos.

—Esto tiene que ser coña... —susurró, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquellas horribles marcas. ¿Pero cómo podía ser aquello posible? Estaba segurísimo de que no se había tatuado nada el día anterior... y ni era sonámbulo ni tenía nada cortante cerca de la habitación.

¿Se lo habría hecho un mago?

_¿El mismo mago que lo visitaba noche tras noche?_

"Venga ya, esto debe de ser mugre, o un producto de tu imaginación...", pensó, intranquilo, echando mano de la esponja y frotando el brazo vigorosamente, esperando verse libre de aquellas marcas; pero aulló con frustración al ver que no sólo no se habían ido, sino que aquellas muescas, consistentes en un bonito tatuaje sin forma definida, se destacaban todavía más sobre su piel.

Pateó con rabia una de las paredes de la ducha, obteniendo así un agudo dolor en el dedo meñique de un pie que le hizo saltar a la pata coja mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida, maldiciendo entre dientes.

El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Poniéndose como era debido, Gilbert terminó de ducharse a toda prisa y salió, procurando ocultar su brazo a los ojos de los demás. A medida que se iba acercando a la habitación, vio a los demás empleados salir de sus propios cuartos, todos listos para ir a darse una ducha.

Una nueva mañana había comenzado en el Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh. Más corto que de costumbre, esto es asqueroso. Bueno... supongo que servirá para entreteneros mientras no esté. Os explico: estaré de viaje desde el día 29 hasta el 10 de agosto, y, en ese tiempo, no podré subir nada. Me he dado bastante prisa para al menos tener esto listo, y espero que no haya quedado igual de mal que el anterior.<strong>

**Reviews, por favor. Ya sabéis, críticas, mensajes de apoyo... ¡lo que sea! Menos comentarios negativos.**

**Por último... os quiero, seguidoras. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. El centro oculto

**¡He vuelto, gente, he vuelto! T^T ¡Os eché taaaaaanto de meeenos! ¡Por eso, cuando volví aquí el día once (después de veinticuatro horas de viaje de vuelta =_=), empecé enseguida con esto! No sé si servirá para compensaros, pero es algo~. En vuestras manos está que yo sepa si mereció la pena o no mi esfuerzo.**

**¡Y continuamos con la trama! Más cosas nuevas, más tensión, ¡más todo! Bueno, bueno, no quiero robar más tiempo, ¡os dejo~~!**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>—Bueno, venga, no pasa nada, lo único que tienes que hacer es tapártelo <em>y<em> _no te pasará nada_. Eres el genialísimo Gilbert Beilschmidt, si haces eso estarás bien...

Gilbert no dejó de recitar entre dientes aquella cantinela hasta el momento en el que entró en el comedor, en un intento inútil de calmarse a sí mismo y pensar. ¿Quién podría haber sido el responsable? Bueno, obviamente, un mago. O maga. Lo había visto en una película: para poderse salvar, la bruja y el caballero formulaban unas palabras y hacían una especie de ritual raro que hacía que les salieran en el cuerpo tatuajes similares al suyo. Por lo que Francis, la primera persona a la que se le ocurriría hacer una cosa así, quedaba descartado por ser, como él, caballero. Magos, magos... ¿a cuántos magos conocía él?

La fila de delante del mostrador avanzó, sumisa, y el albino, pensativo, se limitó a coger lo primero que vio, demasiado aturdido y nervioso como para poder escoger con calma. ¿Habría habido algún mago en su antigua habitación? Pero no podía ser ninguno de ellos; aunque siempre habían sido algo distantes, no emitían aquel frío helado que le calaba hasta los huesos. ¿Antonio? Imposible. ¿El señor Väinämöinen? ¡Pero si ya tenía pareja! O eso parecía... ¿Matthew? ¡Si aún lo acababa de conocer! Entonces, ¿quién? Pensó fugazmente en el señor Braginski y se estremeció, recordando el aura gélida que lo envolvía y que parecía querer atrapar a cuantos le rodeaban, pero el recuerdo de lo fuerte que había sido cuando le agarró el brazo lo tranquilizó de inmediato. Ningún mago podía ser tan fuerte... ¿o sí?

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontró solo en medio del comedor y con una bandeja repleta de churros, sopa de miso y café italiano. Sintió ganas de tirar la bandeja y defecarse en los ancestros de todos hasta quedarse sin voz. ¡Maldito mago desconocido que le hacía perder su genialidad y su buena reputación! Sólo el miedo a que aquel terrorífico señor Braginski le obligara a hacer algo humillante además de su castigo lo detuvo en el último momento, y, mirando con asco la comida, se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al frente y buscar a Antonio y a Francis. Aunque no tenía ganas de comerse aquella bazofia, siempre sería mucho mejor que desayunar solo.

.

.

—Hermanito, ¿estás bien?

Sacado de golpe de la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, Vash Zwingli suavizó el gesto tenso y malhumorado de su rostro hasta convertirlo en un intento de sonrisa que dirigió a su interlocutora, una niña de doce o trece años sorprendentemente parecida a él. La pequeña, sujetando con su manita una cuchara llena de puré de patata, miraba al suizo con evidente preocupación, y el otro se sintió muy mal al darse cuenta de ello.

—No pasa nada, Lilli —murmuró, fijando en ella sus ojos verdes mientras terminaba de desayunar—. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Lilli, no muy convencida, señaló su mano, la misma cuya visión lo había sumido en el silencio y que en ese momento sujetaba la taza de café de la cual bebía, en la que, entre cicatrices, se podía ver aún un desvaído sello formado por notas musicales y delicadas flores de montaña combinadas de manera magistral, formando un grabado digno del mejor artesano.

Sabiéndose descubierto, la mirada de Vash se congeló.

Sin darse cuenta, relajó los dedos y soltó la taza, la cual, al caer al suelo, se rompió con un sonido seco. Ella tembló, creyendo que su hermanito se había enfadado, y agachó la cabeza al ver que extendía una mano en su dirección; pero, como de costumbre, lo único que recibió fue una caricia maternal.

—Estoy bien —repitió, y Lilli percibió el cansancio que apareció de repente en su voz—. Estoy bien... Creo que dormí mal esta noche... —se calló, frustrado y melancólico, y la miró con cariño—. Vas a llegar tarde, termina pronto, ¿sí?

La niña asintió, contenta al ver que su hermanito querido parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, y terminó de desayunar a toda prisa, siempre bajo su atenta mirada. Al terminar, le sonrió y se levantó para poder darle un abrazo.

—Que tengas un buen día, hermanito —le deseó, cariñosa, para luego besar su mejilla y salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta del comedor.

Vash Zwingli se quedó mirándola, agradecido, hasta que atravesó el umbral y desapareció de allí. Y, en ese momento, su cara volvió a estar como antes de que Lilli le llamara la atención: tensa, dolorida, huraña.

—Maldito engreído... —siseó, apretando con fuerza los puños, y miró con especial odio al que tenía el sello, ahora deformado y tirante, como si fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas— Todo esto es culpa tuya. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por todo lo que has hecho. ¡Idiota!

Un puño de hielo y rabia atenazó su corazón, haciendo que aparecieran lágrimas en sus ojos. Enfadado consigo mismo, se las secó con impaciencia, pero una nueva oleada hizo que enterrara la cara en sus manos, como si tratara de ocultar al mundo la vergüenza que sentía.

—Si al menos pudiera dejar de amarte... —susurró, lleno de dolor, y se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Minutos más tarde, con decisión e inusitada energía, se levantó y, con el ceño fruncido, salió con dignidad del comedor.

Ningún idiota engreído y con complejo de aristócrata podría ser capaz de desmoralizarlo hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar su deber.

.

.

—Hoy el profesor Zwingli no parecía estar de buen humor —comentó Gilbert, sin ningún disimulo, a la salida del aula de Económicas. A su lado, Antonio asintió.

—La verdad es que sí, aunque... Sinceramente, no sé qué les pasa hoy a todos —contestó, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza mientras miraba al infinito—. No sé si te fijaste, pero nuestro tutor tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Y vi antes a tu hermano y a esas adorables criaturitas que siempre están con él y... —se calló, dejando los detalles a la imaginación de su amigo, y se quedó pensativo—. Con el día tan estupendo que hace hoy...

Aunque le pesara, Gilbert tenía que darle la razón a su amigo: fuera, el sol brillaba con inusual fuerza y hacía cierto calor, lo cual era de agradecer si se tenía en cuenta que había estado nevando toda la semana. Con cuidado de no dejar ver las marcas, el albino extendió los brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Déjalos, ¡kesesesese~! Su problema es que no son tan geniales como yo, y por eso no son capaces de vivir la vida como es debido —se rió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, haciendo que el español, contagiado de su optimismo, coreara sus risas.

—Ay, Gilbo, si hay algo con lo que nunca te veré, será depresión, ¡fusosososo~! —sonrió, tan despreocupado como de costumbre, y empezó a canturrear entre dientes una canción alegre, acorde con su ánimo.

Seguía tarareando cuando ambos llegaron al aula de Filosofía, completamente vacía a excepción del profesor Karpusi, dormido sobre su escritorio y ajeno al resto del mundo. El rostro de Gilbert se deformó en una mueca de fastidio al ver aquello, y, molesto, golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—Venga, hombre, lo que nos faltaba —se quejó, ruidoso e infantil, sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlo— Primero, los emo-depresivos con cara de limón agrio que no saben vivir, y ahora, el que no vive, directamente, porque se la pasa de siesta en siesta. No, si... ¡Qué poco genial está siendo el mundo con mi increíble persona!

Como alertado por las quejas del albino, el profesor de Filosofía abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporó con cierta dificultad, mirando a los dos amigos con una mirada cargada de sueño. Creyéndose descubierto, Gilbert soltó un alarido y se colgó del cuello de Antonio; pero, para su gran alivio, el profesor se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Rojo de vergüenza por su reacción, el albino soltó al español y suspiró de alivio. Aquel hombre tardaba muchísimo en despertarse, por lo que era poco probable que hubiera podido entender lo que había dicho. En qué estaría pensando...

Tras desperezarse, el señor Karpusi volvió a mirarlos, con sus apagados ojos verde oliva, y bostezó nuevamente.

—¿Gilbert... Beilschmidt... y... Antonio...? —murmuró, todavía medio dormido, y ambos asintieron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin decir nada más, el profesor sacó dos sobres de debajo de su carpeta y se los tendió.

Eran dos sobres lisos, de papel blanco, con sus nombres y el símbolo de la escuela impresos en tinta dorada. Gilbert, curioso, lo abrió y sacó de él varios papeles que empezó a leer con avidez.

_El señor Iván Aleksandr Braginski, XXVI Director del centro Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat para Magos y Caballeros, y la señorita Yekaterina Gavriila Braginskaya, Subdirectora, se complacen en recibir a esta nueva generación de magos y caballeros..._

"Qué coñazo", pensó el albino, aburrido, y cambió de hoja.

_Todos los alumnos nuevos deberán estar en la biblioteca este miércoles a las tres en punto y esperar por el señor Uránusz Éjszaka, que les conducirá a la entrada de las aulas secretas para el estudio de la magia y las artes de lucha._

"Bueno, hoy tampoco íbamos a tener clase por la tarde, así que nada", se dijo, no muy convencido, y siguió leyendo.

_Aunque magos y caballeros recibirán una educación común, ambas partes tendrán clases específicas. Por eso, se darán los horarios al llegar al lugar convenido._

—Menuda panda de frikis sectarios —pensó en voz alta, un poco descolocado ante tanto secretismo, y siguió enfrascado en su lectura hasta que Antonio, sin previo aviso, le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su mesa, procurando ocultar los papeles a los ojos de los demás.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees que acabas de hacerle al impresionante yo? —protestó, indignado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del resto de sus compañeros. Bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el maravilloso, el portentoso, el increíble Gilbert Beilschmidt, no hubiera percibido la llegada de los demás? ¡Eso era muy poco digno de su asombrosa persona!

De todos modos, no tenía ganas de pedir perdón ni de atender al profesor, por lo que, ocultando los papeles entre los apuntes de Filosofía, se puso cómodo en la silla y volvió a leer.

.

.

Chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de "Cry of the Celtic", Uránusz Éjszaka terminó de leer con calma el antiguo y olvidado tratado que había rescatado, junto con muchos otros y hacía sólo un par de noches, del polvo y las telarañas del almacén. Sonriendo de placer, tecleó unos cuantos párrafos más en su portátil antes de cerrarlo con delicadeza.

"Hay que ver...", pensó, deslizando los dedos por el lomo del libro antes de devolverlo a su sitio. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que una simple biblioteca escolar pudiera haber sido capaz de contener tantos libros y tanta información valiosa. Claro que había que tener en cuenta la antigüedad del centro y todos los importantes acontecimientos en los que había estado involucrado... Suspiró, volviendo a su escritorio y revisando todo lo que había escrito en la pantalla brillante del ordenador. Eufórico, presentía que, de seguir a aquel ritmo, podría presentar muy pronto una monografía en la que desvelase los secretos más oscuros del mundo mágico. Oh, sí...

Por alguna extraña razón que sólo él conocía, se rió brevemente, apoyando los pies en el borde del escritorio y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y se dejó llevar por la música de Flogging Molly. Debía aprovechar aquel rato de paz cuanto pudiese. Dentro de un par de horas –el reloj del ordenador marcaba, orgulloso, la una de la tarde–, su amada biblioteca estaría llena de niños gritones y alborotadores, a los que tendría que llevar a la puerta secreta del lago, de donde no podría marcharse hasta bien entrada la noche.

Frunció el ceño. Odiaba esas cosas, le robaban tiempo a su investigación y le hacían sentirse intranquilo con respecto a la seguridad de la biblioteca y el material que contenía... pero lo que más odiaba era que no podía escaquearse.

—Bueno, tendré que aprovecharlo... —resignándose, fue cambiando de canción hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Y, con una sonrisilla en los labios, cantó y rasgueó una guitarra imaginaria al son de "The Final Countdown".

.

.

Con las cabezas bien juntas y los ojos fijos en el mapa, el Bad Touch Trio avanzó por el patio, buscando con cara de intensa concentración la biblioteca, si bien Gilbert parecía estar cansado y aburrido.

—¿Queda ya mucho? —se quejó, dándoles pataditas a las piedras que se iba encontrando por el camino. Francis, conteniendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Ahí tienen al _brave chevalier (valiente caballero)_ que a nada le teme, ni a las dificultades ni a la distancia —recitó con sorna, ganándose una mirada furibunda del prusiano—. En serio, Gilbert, no quisiera ser yo tu damisela en apuros, me moriría de asco en la espera. Para tu interés, eso no es nada romántico.

—Ni que me interesara, _Franzmann (gabacho)_—le espetó, sosteniéndose disimuladamente el brazo con la marca que, no sabía por qué, había empezado a arderle. No estaba de humor para aguantar la espera, y mucho menos para oír las tonterías de su amigo.

—Haya paaaaaz, ¡fusosososo~! —se rió Antonio, tratando de relajar a los demás, sin darse cuenta de que había pasado a ser él el receptor de aquellas miradas de odio.

Después de un rato de mucho caminar, levantó la vista y sonrió al ver que ya habían llegado. Gilbert, ya más animado, corrió al interior del edificio, dejando ver sin darse cuenta parte de las marcas, que sólo el español alcanzó a ver. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

"No, es imposible...", pensó, tratando de relajarse. "Esa marca...". Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento inútil de librarse de aquellos pensamientos. "De no ser porque aún lo averiguó ayer, diría que ya ha hecho un pacto con un mago...".

Estremeciéndose, entró junto con Francis en la biblioteca, procurando que su inquietud no le borrara la sonrisa del rostro.

.

.

Había mucha menos gente de la esperada, comprobó Gilbert, sorprendido, al pasear la vista por la amplia y luminosa sala de lectura que precedía a la biblioteca en sí.

Era un lugar grande, espacioso y bien iluminado, preparado para que la gente pudiera leer a gusto y sin cansarse demasiado la vista; aquí y allá, dispersados entre largas columnas de libros, se podían ver sillones de todos los colores y tamaños, ocupados en su mayoría por convocados que, indolentes, aguardaban la llegada de su guía. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver allí a estudiantes con uniformes azules, verdes, dorados... hablando entre ellos o simplemente esperando con paciencia.

Aburrido, paseó la vista y reconoció a Peter, el molesto hermano del cejotas, que, con su uniforme turquesa claro, corría de un lado a otro, demasiado excitado como para poder estarse quieto; mirando un poco más, también vio a Michelle, con uniforme beige, hecha un ovillo en un sillón azul marino; y, gracias a un grupo de chicas vestidas de beige que reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas, divertidas, pudo ver a su hermano y los gemelos italianos que siempre lo acompañaban, enfundados en uniformes oliva oscuro, que parecían estar inmersos en otra absurda discusión. Se rió por lo ridículo de aquella escena, lamentando al minuto siguiente no tener nada con que grabarlo para la posteridad. Bueno, se lo recordaría en la primera ocasión que tuviese...

—¡Idiota!

—¡No, idiota tú, nadie te mandó ponerme esa mierda delante de la cara!

Unos gritos hicieron añicos la tranquilidad que reinaba segundos antes en la biblioteca, y la gente se giró, curiosa, para ver a las emisoras de aquellos sonidos agudos.

Dos chicas con ropas verde oliva se miraban, con odio corrosivo, a los ojos. A los pies de una de ellas, bastante alta y regordeta en comparación con la otra, se veían los restos de una revista de colores brillantes.

—¿Por qué me la rompiste? ¡Salían Orlando Bloom y Bill Kaulitz! —chilló, plañidera, y la otra se exasperó hasta tal punto que dio un paso adelante y aplastó con el pie las pocas hojas que permanecían intactas.

—Porque me la metiste delante de los ojos, y sabes que odio esas mierdas con toda mi alma —respondió, arrastrando una foto por el suelo hasta desgarrarla—. Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de esos dos, Bill Kaulitz es gilipollas y lesbiana y creo que mejor ni te hablo del gay...

Enojada por el tono venenoso con el que aquella frase había sido dicha, la propietaria de aquello que antes había sido una revista trató de darle un puñetazo a la otra chica, que, debido a su menor tamaño, lo esquivó sin problemas. Lo intentó otra vez, pero la otra, escurridiza, volvió a eludirlo sin problemas... De hecho, parecía que el aire que la rodeaba empujaba a su agresora, impidiendo que acertara en el blanco, mientras ella se escurría, en un intento frustrado de alejarse.

Tras diez minutos con aquella pantomima, la poca paciencia que pudiera haber quedado en la chica alta se agotó. Con un rugido, sacó de debajo de su larga falda un enorme bate de metal con pinchos y lo blandió, tratando de herir a la otra con él. Ella se rió, y, sin que nadie supiera muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, apareció de repente detrás de la alta, con su bate en la mano; el mismo que, nanosegundos antes, había estado en poder de la otra chica.

—¡Eh, eso no vale, eres una tramposa, Näyr! —exclamó ella, enfadada, tratando de recuperar su arma desesperadamente, pero Näyr, ágil, la esquivó y se apartó— ¡Mamá dijo que no podías usar la magia!

—Y mamá también dijo que no podías amenazarme con esto, ¿no te acuerdas? —se burló ella, agitando el bate de un lado al otro sólo para enfurecerla— La culpa es tuya por no recordar las cosas. Que tampoco es tan difícil, Ari.

—¡Me llamo ARJA! —explotó, impaciente, estirando los brazos para recuperar su arma, sin conseguirlo— ¿Qué te dijo mamá de ponerme nombres?

—¿Qué te dije yo de enseñarme revistas?

—¡SILENCIO, SE ACABÓ!

Una voz viril que nadie reconoció resonó en la sala, haciendo que Näyr y Arja se callaran de inmediato, y un hombre alto y fornido con cabellos dorados y rizados apareció allí. Enfurecido, clavó sus ojos azul cielo en ambas chicas, que miraron al suelo, intimidadas.

—¡Esto es una biblioteca, no el patio de vuestra casa! —les riñó, con los brazos en jarras, y una trencita de cuero que colgaba sobre su hombro se balanceó a cada movimiento— ¡Para iros a gritar, os vais fuera! ¿Me entendisteis?

Ambas chicas, con el ceño fruncido, asintieron, sin mirarlo a la cara, lo cual pareció calmarlo en el acto.

—Así que ése es el tal _monsieur _Éjszaka, hon hon hon~ —oyó Gilbert tras él, y una mano que ya conocía palpó sin recato su trasero—. Es atractivo, _mais je te préfère à toi (pero te prefiero a ti)_... —ronroneó Francis en su oído, seductor, haciendo que el albino diera un salto y se apartara de él. A su lado, Antonio se reía, sin darse cuenta de lo que el otro había hecho.

—Parece un guiri —comentó, fijándose en los rizos rubios que adornaban su rostro cuadrado, pero nadie le respondió.

El señor Éjszaka los miró a todos, calibrándolos, y cambió su ceño fruncido por una amigable sonrisa. Con aquel simple gesto, consiguió que los demás se quedaran tranquilos, ya sin pensar en él como un monstruo atemorizante.

—Caramba, este año hay muy pocos... —se dijo, y todos pudieron apreciar la voz melodiosa que la ira no les había dejado oír, segundos antes—. Pero bueno, como si me importara.

Avanzó hacia ellos, sereno y autoritario, y los estudiantes, obedientes, lo rodearon. El bibliotecario sonrió nuevamente al verlos así.

—Venga, chicos, nos vamos —les animó, alegre, y, dóciles, salieron de la biblioteca.

El pequeño grupo, unido y en silencio, aunque evidentemente emocionado, se dejó guiar por el hombre, sin pestañear ni quejarse (a excepción de Gilbert) cuando se tuvieron que internar en el bosque...

.

.

—¿Cómo que no los habéis encontrado?

A diferencia de los demás, que retrocedieron con temor al oír aquel tono tranquilo en el que se había expresado su jefe, Paul y Hermann se mantuvieron, firmes, en su sitio, con las rodillas clavadas en el reseco césped del parque y las cabezas gachas, sin atreverse a mirar a su señor a la cara. Éste, tranquilo y acomodado sobre el pedestal de una estatua mientras jugueteaba perezosamente con su violín, fijó en sus nucas sus ojos escarlata, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera sus columnas.

—M-mi señor, escúchenos, por favor... —rogó Paul, sin atreverse a despegar los ojos del suelo—. No sabemos lo que ha podido pasar... sabe camuflar su rastro...

—No he preguntado si se sabe o no esconder bien esa perra —le espetó con rudeza, dejando a ambos tiesos como velas—. Lo que os he preguntado, a ti y a tu compañero, es: ¿por qué no los habéis encontrado? ¿Por qué no habéis roto las barreras? ¿Por qué no os habéis molestado en buscarles?

—Mi señor...

—Sólo son un puñado de caballeros sin ningún mago de su lado, no debería ser tan difícil atraparles —continuó, mordaz y venenoso, dirigiéndoles una mirada cargada de desprecio—. ¿Sabéis qué es lo que les pasa a los que no hacen lo que yo quiero? ¿Sabéis qué les hago a los que no obedecen?

Los ojos de ambos sicarios se desencajaron por el terror y, con tácito acuerdo, alzaron sus cabezas para mirar a su jefe, implorándole piedad en silencio. Por desgracia para ellos, aquella muda petición sólo sirvió para aumentar su enojo y sellar sus destinos de forma inevitable.

Para horror de todos, el jefe empuñó el violín y, sin dignarse a mirarlos, empezó a tocar una extraña melodía, al principio lenta, pero que fue aumentando progresivamente su ritmo, llenando el aire nocturno del parque infantil con terror y un extraño olor a sudor y muerte, sensaciones que incidieron especialmente en Paul y Hermann, quienes, con gritos aterrados y desesperadas súplicas de piedad, se fueron degradando hasta convertirse en un fino polvo que acabó arrastrado por el viento. Con el ceño fruncido, el jefe bajó el violín y los miró a todos, helándoles los huesos debido al desprecio y frialdad que irradiaban aquellos orbes escarlatas.

—Espero que esto os sirva de lección, pequeños míos —anunció, cambiando de posición en aquel incómodo soporte—. Nunca más volváis a hacerme enfadar, no sé si me entendéis...

Los sicarios restantes asintieron, aún estupefactos y atemorizados por el escalofriante espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, y él sonrió, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Parece que tendré que buscarles yo mismo... esto se pone interesante... —declaró, saltando con agilidad del pedestal y mirándolos a todos con enfermiza alegría—. Me muero de ganas por ver la cara de Erika cuando volvamos a encontrarnos.

.

.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Gilbert se clavó los dedos de la mano izquierda en su brazo marcado, tratando de aguantar aquella extraña sensación de calor que, cruel, había vuelto a invadirlo. Jadeó pesadamente, sin despegar sus mandíbulas, y se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar y a disimular.

Aquél era el mismo calor que lo había invadido la noche anterior, en su nuevo cuarto, y que le había hecho pensar que estaba enfermo. Pero no, no lo estaba... Medio mareado, se preguntó si aquel extraño calor recurrente y el tatuaje de su brazo tendrían algo que ver, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. No debía distraerse, o se caería.

Ya hacía rato que habían traspasado la puerta secreta del muro donde, un mes antes, el profesor Adnan los había pillado a él y a Francis y Antonio. Comprendió en ese momento, cuando el señor Éjszaka pulsó una serie de piedras al ritmo de una melodía que ni se había molestado en descifrar, por qué el profesor se había enfadado tanto con ellos. Aunque, pensó, mientras se dirigía a su destino, aquello no justificaba el misterioso odio que aquel hombre parecía tenerle.

El grupo avanzó, sin detenerse por un instante, hasta que Gilbert fue capaz de ver el lago del cual les había hablado a sus amigos. Sonrió, triunfal, olvidando por un momento sus molestias. ¡Sabía que allí había un lago, era demasiado increíble como para equivocarse, o incluso mentir!

Un cambio de dirección lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos de superioridad, y notó, con pánico, que el bibliotecario los estaba llevando directamente al lago. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de dominar su temor. No había ningún puente, ni barquitas, ni un lugar al que llegar al otro lado.

"Venga ya, ¿cómo va a querer este hombre matarnos?", trató de tranquilizarse, aunque, cuanto más se acercaban al agua, más aprensión sentía. "Vale que el director de este instituto sea un psicópata, pero no creo que sean todos así... ¿o sí?"

Mientras el albino se debatía en la duda, el grupo llegó, finalmente, al borde del lago. Todos, al igual que Gilbert, tenían curiosidad por saber qué pasaría luego; o, por lo menos, eso era lo que podía deducir a partir de las miradas extrañadas al lago y del cuchicheo general.

El señor Uránusz, con serenidad, dio un paso al frente, mirando hacia la blanca línea del horizonte, y, para la sorpresa y el estupor de los menores, la espesa masa de agua se resquebrajó y se partió en dos, revelando poco a poco un amplio camino desnudo que llevaba a un magnífico edificio, situado exactamente en el centro del lago.

—Antonio, mira, Antonio— susurró mientras le tiraba de la manga a su amigo, demasiado emocionado para hablar más alto, y señaló el lago— Mira, ¿a que es genial? ¡Es casi tan impresionante como yo, kesesesese~!

—¡Ya te digo, fusosososo~! —sonrió, contento, y se unió a la marabunta que, tímida al principio pero luego con más confianza, comenzaba a invadir el caminito— Al final sí que tenías razón con eso de que había un lago...

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó, levantando la cabeza con orgullo mientras le seguía— ¡Soy demasiado genial como para no tenerla!

Lentamente, la orilla del lago se fue quedando desierta; y, cuando el último rezagado atravesó la puerta del edificio, los muros de agua temblaron y se desplomaron, volviendo finalmente a su estado habitual.

.

.

Tras mirar a uno y otro lado para comprobar que nadie lo veía, Iván Braginski colocó una mano enguantada en el pecho, allí donde, a la par de su corazón, latía su impronta. Sonrió, feliz y emocionado como un niño en Navidad. Era tan bonita... No tenía forma aún, ya que no había podido formalizar el contrato, pero le gustaba mucho. Le hacía muy feliz saber que, después de más de quince años, había logrado, por fin, obtener la pareja que tanto ansiaba. Si bien era cierto que lo había hecho a la fuerza...

"Sólo por eso debiste haberte quedado quietecito y sin hacer nada", repitió la voz molesta y fantasmal que por tantos años le había acompañado, pero la ignoró por completo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo calentita que estaba la impronta, y en cómo aquel agradable calorcito que parecía aumentar a medida que avanzaba el tiempo iba apagando progresivamente la irritante voz del General Invierno.

De repente, una ola de calor intenso lo envolvió, haciéndole sentir mejor que nunca, y, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a Uránusz Éjszaka y a los nuevos miembros de aquella sociedad clandestina, supo que Gilbert Beilschmidt, su adorado caballero, ya había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! Para mejorar, saber opinión, esas cosas x3 Anda, que os eché de menos.<strong>

**Yekaterina Braginskaya- Ucrania (a.k.a. Pechitos McTetis)**

**Uránusz Éjszaka- personaje original**

**Arja y Näyr Flüssen- personajes originales**

**Grupito de fangirls- personajes originales basados en... ¡vosotras! Oh, sí, como agradecimiento por vuestra paciencia y dedicación :D Las que quieran tener un nombre propio, que me lo digan por MP.**

**¡Ah, sí, los colores! Los uniformes son blancos, pero hay pequeños detalles (las chaquetas, por ejemplo, o los bordados) que tienen color propio, señalando así el curso del alumno. Los colores son:**

**Turquesa claro: primer curso**

**Azul oscuro: segundo curso**

**Oliva oscuro: tercer curso**

**Beige: cuarto curso**

**Dorado: quinto curso**

**Negro: sexto curso**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho... ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¡Os quiero, hasta la próxima!**


	12. Escuela para magos y caballeros

**Bueno, lo primero es lo primero... perdón por la tardanza. Me he retrasado bastante en la entrega de este capítulo, y lo siento. He tenido unos días muy moviditos en los que a punto estuve de tirar la toalla. Pero bueno, perseveré, y aquí está el fruto de mis esfuerzos.**

**No quiero retrasaros más, así que...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>Hermoso.<em>

Ésa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar Antonio al ver el amplio vestíbulo del edificio del lago por primera vez. Se trataba de una habitación de piedra, iluminada por una enorme lámpara de araña y elaborados candelabros de plata, y decorada con numerosos retratos de hombres altaneros y sonrientes que, a juzgar por el tamaño de su nariz y lo macabro de su sonrisa, debían de haber sido los antepasados del señor Braginski. ¿Los antiguos directores? Enarcó una ceja. "Así que el puesto de director es hereditario...".

Aburrido, dirigió la mirada al techo y descubrió con sorpresa que el emblema del instituto, un bellísimo rosetón sobre un copo de nieve gigante, estaba grabado en la piedra del mismo. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando el grabado con interés, y sonrió de nuevo. De no haber supuesto la existencia de la protección mágica que había en torno a aquel centro, se habría preguntado cómo era posible que el paso del tiempo y la humedad no hubieran hecho estragos en él. Amplió su sonrisa. Todo aquello le parecía tan interesante...

El señor Éjszaka, una vez se aseguró de que no faltaba ningún estudiante, prosiguió la marcha, inflexible, y el español apenas tuvo tiempo de despedir mentalmente a la extraña belleza que poseía aquella estancia. No tardó demasiado en lamentarlo: el pasillo por el que ahora les llevaba el bibliotecario, estrecho, oscuro y serpenteante, le recordaba demasiado al de una mazmorra. Ni siquiera las mágicas antorchas, que se encendían y apagaban a medida que iban avanzando por aquel espeluznante lugar, conseguían subir los ánimos del grupo... o, por lo menos, eso era lo que parecía indicar el débil eco de unos lloriqueos.

El líder, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los estudiantes, dobló una esquina y les condujo a otro pasillo. Aquél, para gran alivio de los menores, tenía una pared hecha enteramente de duro y grueso cristal que permitía la entrada de la luz refractada por el lago, confiriéndole al corredor un tranquilizante color verdeazulado que calmó enseguida los nervios de todos. Llenos de energía, los alumnos apuraron el paso en dirección a las pesadas puertas de madera de roble que veían a lo lejos, al final del pasillo, que permanecieron sólidas e inamovibles hasta el momento en el que el bibliotecario, solemne, posó las palmas de sus manos sobre ellas.

Como un lamento, las puertas rechinaron al abrirse, desvelando el secreto oculto tras ellas.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos al ver la estancia a la que habían llegado. No se parecía en nada a la sala judicial que se había imaginado, y mucho menos a una especie de Gran Comedor de Hogwarts: aquel salón, enorme y circular, parecía una extraña mezcla de un salón de la corte de los castillos medievales y una capilla. De la bóveda azul cielo que constituía el techo pendía una antigua y maltratada lámpara dorada con siete brazos, cada uno de ellos con una luz de color distinto, que lo bañaba todo con una hermosa luz blanca. No era la única iluminación de aquel sitio; allí había, estratégicamente colocadas en las blancas paredes, cinco ventanas de distintos colores que, en vez de dar al lago, mostraban imágenes pertenecientes a distintas partes del mundo.

Al otro lado del salón, formando un perfecto semicírculo, cinco grupos, divididos a su vez en dos columnas, los miraban, serios y formales. Justo detrás de ellos, en una mesa alta y de madera oscura, como la de un tribunal, un numeroso grupo de adultos con uniformes morados y lilas rodeaban a una figura sonriente enteramente vestida de blanco. El director. Éste, con una mano en el corazón, se puso de pie y empezó a hablarles.

De repente, Antonio oyó que, a su lado, Gilbert resoplaba. Lo miró de reojo. Sonrojado y sudoroso, el albino se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza excesiva, como si le doliera o quemara. ¿Estaría enfermo?

Gilbert pareció darse cuenta de la curiosa mirada del español, puesto que giró la cabeza en su dirección y le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, ¡kesesesese~! —susurró, guiñándole un ojo— El increíble yo tuvo ciertos problemillas anoche y creo que pesqué un resfriado, ¡pero no me pasa nada, porque soy perfecto! ¡Kesesesese!

Antonio, ingenuo, creyó a su amigo y, tras devolverle la sonrisa, desvió la atención de él y se dedicó a mirar a sus compañeros, que, curiosos y recelosos, fingían atender al discurso del director mientras esperaban a que alguien les dijera qué hacer. Los ojos del español recorrieron cada cara hasta detenerse en la que buscaba, la del hermano gemelo del amigo de Ludwig. Lo admiró. Tenía los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los miraba a todos con irritación y desprecio; pero, para él, no podía haber nada más lindo y adorable sobre la faz de la tierra. Se fijó en sus mejillas, rojas como tomates, y sintió ganas de acercarse y pincharlas con suavidad con los dedos...

Como alertado por un sexto sentido, el italiano se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada. El español, contento, le dirigió una sonrisa brillante a la que el otro respondió con un gesto obsceno antes de darse la vuelta a toda prisa. Divertido, Antonio se echó a reír: las mejillas del pequeño italiano se habían puesto mucho más rojas que de costumbre. "Tomatito...", suspiró, soñador, y fijó la vista en el suelo empedrado.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta del desgastado emblema, grabado justo en el centro de la estancia.

.

.

En el mismo momento en que sintió que el calor y las náuseas ya estaban bajo control, Gilbert alzó la vista y la paseó por todo el salón, encontrando toda aquella irritante solemnidad mucho más interesante que lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo el director. Tembló, sintiéndose aún más enfermo, y puso cara de asco al notar cómo el sudor descendía por su espalda, dejándosela húmeda y pegajosa. El mero sonido de su voz era más que suficiente para darle escalofríos... y para ponerlo peor, por lo visto. Apartó la vista de él, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente, y su cara, roja por el calor, se puso pálida por breves instantes.

¿Sería el señor Braginski el responsable de las marcas en su cuerpo y de su malestar?

No, no, para nada, se dijo, tratando de autoconvencerse. Era siniestro, lo dejaba todo frío allá a donde iba y el sólo oír su nombre bastaba para quedarse aterrorizado, eso era cierto. Pero, con esa fuerza, lo más probable era que fuera un caballero... Además, ¿qué era lo que le hacía pensar que le trataba de manera distinta a los demás? ¡Si los trataba a todos exactamente igual!

Unos sonoros pasos rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un hombre alto y respetable, con largos cabellos castañodorados y una barba rizada del mismo color, avanzaba con dignidad hacia el centro de la sala. Gilbert se fijó en el fichero amarillo que sostenía en una de sus largas y finas manos y se lo quedó mirando, intrigado. ¿Para qué sería?

Ignorando las miradas de curiosidad de las que era objeto, el hombre se detuvo en un punto exacto entre los nuevos magos y caballeros y los seis grupos y, tras aclararse la garganta, abrió el fichero y empezó a leer.

—Primer año: Ferrinas, Wendy, maga; Kirkland, Peter, caballero...

Ajá, así que, a medida que aquel hombre iba diciendo un nombre, el aludido tenía que salir del grupo e irse a su lugar correspondiente. Por supuesto, lo típico, pensó el albino, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Para una cosa normal que hacían en ese lugar tan fuera de lo común, y tenía que ser ésa...

Una fila de niños enfundados en uniformes turquesa claro desfiló obedientemente a la otra punta del salón, donde una mujer de aspecto amable, algo apartada de los demás, los esperaba. Ella, tras recibirles con una sonrisa adorable, como la de un gatito, los dividió rápidamente en dos filas, quedando así como el resto de los grupos.

El hombre continuó recitando nombres, impasible, y las procesiones continuaron. Aburrido y sin mucho interés, Gilbert contempló al grupo azul marino que, dócil, se reunía con el resto de sus compañeros, tratando en vano de buscar a alguien conocido.

Con los de tercer año tuvo más éxito. El primero al que vio fue a su hermano, que, libre momentáneamente de la presencia de sus amigos italianos, caminaba firme y muy serio, como un soldado alemán; y, algo más atrás, vio a las hermanas que se habían peleado no hacía mucho en la biblioteca, cuchicheando entre ellas como si nada hubiera pasado. Los hermanos Vargas, los últimos en la cola, parecían estar en un constante tira y afloja: el de pelo oscuro y cara de pocos amigos caminaba a toda prisa, tratando de librarse de su lloroso hermano de pelo rojizo, que, al no poder ir tan rápido, tiraba del otro para poder ir ambos al mismo ritmo. Quiso ver más, pero, nada más alcanzaron su destino, los de cuarto año hicieron acto de presencia.

Después de que Seoane, Kaori se reuniera con sus compañeros de beige, el desconocido se lamió los labios y pasó la hoja.

—Quinto año: Beilschmidt, Gilbert, caballero...

Gilbert dio un respingo al oír que lo llamaban y dio inconscientemente un paso adelante, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en un primer momento hasta que recordó lo que habían hecho todos los demás. Apañándoselas para sonreír como sólo él sabía, se dirigió con dignidad al grupo dorado, presidido por su tutor, el señor Wang, quien lo metió en una fila al azar en el mismo momento en que llegó. No mucho después, Francis se puso detrás de él, sonriendo malignamente. En un intento de ignorarle, el albino miró al frente e hizo un curioso descubrimiento. Justo delante de él, Alfred Jones, incapaz de atender a nada, se entretenía con un videojuego.

"¿Desde cuándo Alfred es _Ritter (caballero)_?", pensó, extrañado, y examinó con cierto nerviosismo a todos los estudiantes que esperaban delante de ellos. Si Alfred estaba allí, su hermano gemelo no debía andar muy lejos...

Tras una intensa búsqueda, lo encontró, pero no delante de Alfred, sino en la fila de al lado. Y no estaba solo. Arthur Kirkland, Emil Bonnewick (y su inseparable mascota) e Im Yong Soo también estaban allí. Gilbert frunció el ceño. ¿También ellos eran magos? Aunque era cierto que, en cierta forma, se lo esperaba del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil... ¡pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos!

"Menudo asco", se dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

...

Después de una larga sucesión de nombres que parecía no terminar nunca, el hombre cerró el fichero y volvió a la mesa, serio y solemne. Casi al instante, los profesores al mando de cada grupo les hicieron una señal a sus alumnos y se dieron la vuelta, guiándolos hacia una puertecita situada justo al lado de la mesa que el albino no había podido ver antes. Tras ella, había más y más corredores diminutos y laberínticos, aunque también menos aterradores y mejor iluminados que los que habían tenido que atravesar antes, por lo que aquel recorrido fue más llevadero.

El profesor Wang los condujo sin vacilar a través de aquella red de pasillos, a un ritmo demasiado apresurado para el gusto de Gilbert, y entró en un aula al azar (o, al menos, eso le pareció al albino). Dentro de aquel cuarto, un desorden de papeles que nada tenía que envidiar al que reinaba en su habitación en Alemania cubría totalmente las paredes, sin dejar ni un solo espacio vacío a excepción del de la pizarra. El prusiano, interesado, los examinó. Mapas anotados con tinta de distintos colores, dibujos, alineaciones, listas... Preguntándose con curiosidad qué clase de asignatura se impartiría allí, se sentó en uno de los pupitres del fondo de la clase y se puso cómodo.

Una vez los asientos se llenaron, el profesor, de pie en la tarima, los miró y, tras carraspear un poco, alzó la voz.

—Bienvenidos a otro año más en la Vsemirnaya Shkola-Internat para Magos y Caballeros, aru yo —recitó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y juntó las palmas de sus manos—. Bienvenidos a otro año más en el que potenciaréis vuestras habilidades, tanto físicas como mágicas, y las llevaréis a un nivel nuevo, aru. No sé qué más puedo deciros que no os hayan dicho antes, aru... Bueno, debo insistiros en que, a final de este curso, todos debéis tener pareja, puesto que, el próximo año, las clases consistirán básicamente en entrenamiento en parejas, aru yo... ¡Ah, es cierto, aru! —exclamó de repente, haciendo que un medio dormido Gilbert diera un salto sobre su silla—. Los nuevos no lo sabéis, aru... Qué vergüenza la mía, aru... Bueno... —pensativo, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y procedió con la explicación.

—Este centro, construido hace más de mil años —empezó—, se dedica desde su apertura a la educación y entrenamiento de personas con habilidades especiales, aru. Estas personas están clasificadas en "magos" y "caballeros", aru. Los "magos" son aquellos que saben dominar la magia pero no pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aru; mientras que los "caballeros" son los que poseen una fuerza, resistencia y velocidad muy por encima de lo normal, así como una total incapacidad para hacer nada mágico, aru.

=Para no despertar sospechas de ninguna clase y para garantizar la seguridad de los magos y caballeros en proceso de formación, se permitió también la educación a los estudiantes ordinarios, aru. Por supuesto, a partir de ese momento, estas clases extraordinarias tuvieron que ser mantenidas en secreto, aru; pero todo eso son minucias, comparado con todas las veces que este centro estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, aru...

—¿Y cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó el albino en voz alta, sin levantar la mano. El profesor, mirándolo con irritación, murmuró entre dientes algo relativo a la irrespetuosidad de los europeos antes de responderle.

—Muchas veces, aru —explicó, jugueteando con algo oculto en el interior de sus mangas—. Por ejemplo, en las numerosas cacerías europeas de brujas, aru. Nuestros predecesores tuvieron que actuar con muchísima cautela para que no les capturasen, aru... Ah, y todo este siglo pasado, aru. Con todos los revuelos y guerras y esa extraña dictadura comunista, aru... El PCUS estuvo a punto de cerrar este internado muchísimas veces, pero siempre hemos tenido suerte, aru yo. ¿Alguna pregunta más, aru?

El eco de sus palabras fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, pero no pareció importarle en absoluto.

—Bien, aru —asintió, sonriendo, y se dio la vuelta para poder coger una pila de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio—. Ahora voy a daros vuestros horarios, aru —explicó, deambulando por entre las mesas y repartiendo los folios a medida que hablaba—. Creo que no es necesario que os hable de las asignaturas, aru... ¡Ah! Aunque las clases y entrenamientos se darán los miércoles por la tarde, se puede ir aquí cualquier día de la semana para tomar sesiones extra, aru —al decir aquello, miró a unos cuantos alumnos, Gilbert incluido, y éste le devolvió la mirada, ceñudo—. El señor Edelstein me pidió amablemente que os lo recordara, dijo que "no quería perder el tiempo dando clase a _dumme Menschen (gente estúpida)_", aru...

Farfullando en voz baja algo en chino, llegó por fin a donde estaba Gilbert y le dio unas cuantas hojas grapadas que el albino hojeó con rapidez en cuanto el profesor se dio la vuelta.

La primera hoja era, en apariencia, un horario normal y corriente, pero, con sólo pasar la vista por encima, se podía ver que las materias propuestas no eran muy comunes.

"Estrategia y Defensa, Artes Mágicas, Esgrima, Resistencia... ¿pero esto qué es?", pensó, enarcando ambas cejas, sin saber qué pensar al respecto. "Oh, bueno, como soy tan genial, seguro que seré el mejor en todo, ¡kesesesese~!", sonrió, convencido, y pasó la página.

Lo que ahora veía era un mapa, parecido a aquél que le habían dado a principios de curso, pero no era el instituto y su extraña estructura de campus universitario lo que estaba viendo, sino el edificio del lago y su organización. "Humm, sala de entrenamiento, otra sala de entrenamiento...", leyó, pasando el dedo con cautela por encima de cada recuadro. "Un dojo, aulas, un arsenal...". Al leer aquella palabra, soltó una risita. "Arsenal, ¿eh...? Qué ganas tengo de ir allí, kesesesese~".

Pasó la página de nuevo. La última hoja contenía una serie de normas y avisos, muy parecidos a los que el profesor ya les había dado. Uno en especial atrajo su atención.

"_Todos los caballeros deberán ir el primer día al arsenal para escoger un arma_".

Sonrió de nuevo, ilusionado, y empezó a soñar despierto, sin que sus ojos se apartaran ni un segundo de aquella frase.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió deseos de empezar aquellas clases cuanto antes.

.

.

—Desu yo... —suspiró Peter, cansado, y se estiró para desperezarse. El estúpido de Arthur había tenido razón: el primer día, aunque no se hiciera nada, era muy agotador... ¡Pero bueno, siempre era mejor que estar con su quisquilloso y aburrido hermano!

_—London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_... —canturreó, saliendo a saltitos de su aula, y se mezcló enseguida con el resto de los estudiantes. Dejándose llevar, empezó a soñar despierto con todos los cómics que se leería después de cenar. Qué pena que no tuviera un portátil, así podría ver _Mazinger Z_...

.

.

Raivis, temblando como un flan a causa de los nervios, corrió por el pasillo con la vana ilusión de poder acabar a tiempo todas las tareas que el señor Braginski le había mandado. Si al menos no le hubiera mandado tantas... Como el día anterior, que había tenido que irse a cama tarde y sin cenar por culpa de sus extraños caprichos. ¿Sería su imaginación, o el señor director estaba comportándose de una manera más extraña que de costumbre?

Sin detenerse, sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenía que ser su imaginación. El señor Braginski siempre había sido extraño, caprichoso y hasta cruel; y, si lo era todavía más con él, era solamente por el mero hecho de ser su subordinado más cercano. Sí, sería eso...

Perdido en sus pensamientos, siguió avanzando, sin ver por dónde iba.

.

.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Peter al chocar de repente contra alguien que, segundos antes, no estaba ahí— Pero qué...

Tras murmurar con educación una disculpa, trató de alejarse; pero su enojo aumentó al descubrir que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no conseguía alejarse de aquella persona.

—Desu yo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —protestó, algo enfadado, y aquello a lo que estaba pegado tembló.

_—Es... es atvainojos (Lo... lo siento) _—farfulló una tímida vocecita por encima de su cabeza. En aquel momento, la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que su irritación y Peter se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose enseguida con un par de llorosos ojos violetas pertenecientes a un joven no mucho mayor que él.

_—Es atvainojos _—volvió a disculparse aquel joven, asustado y desesperado, y cerró los ojos. Peter lo observó con interés. Su cara estaba deformada en un gesto intenso de concentración, pero, a juzgar por las gotitas de sudor que adornaban su frente, su esfuerzo no estaba dando frutos. El joven suspiró, muerto de miedo, y el británico, para su sorpresa, se rió un poco.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber, extrañado, y Peter volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me recuerdas a baka-Arthur cuando algo le sale mal, desu yo~ —explicó, divertido, y le dirigió una gran sonrisa—. Es divertido, desu yo~.

El joven, contagiado de la alegría del más pequeño, le sonrió. Esa sonrisa, que caló hondo en el inocente corazón de Peter, borró como por encanto el miedo que había en su rostro, haciéndolo más adulto y cautivador. En ese momento, un extraño y sonoro "plop" se oyó, y, al instante, sus cuerpos se separaron.

Peter, por fin libre, miró fijamente al otro con el ceño fruncido. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su altura; apenas le debía llevar una cabeza. En su cara, redondita y juvenil, brillaba un par de grandes ojos violeta claro, perfectamente situados a ambos lados de una pequeña y respingona nariz, bajo la cual, un par de labios carnosos le dirigían una tímida sonrisa. No parecía ser mucho mayor que él, caviló, pero el uniforme lila claro, aquél que sólo llevaban los trabajadores, lo confundía bastante.

—No pareces mala persona, desu yo... —comentó, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio al otro, y sonrió de nuevo—. Me caes bien, desu. Mi nombre es Peter Kirkland y tengo doce años, desu yo~ —anunció, orgulloso, y dio un saltito—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El otro se sonrojó vivamente y miró al suelo.

—Yo soy Raivis Galante... —murmuró, algo menos asustado, y apretó los puños.

—Raivis... —repitió el pequeño con concentración, con el fin de no olvidarse, y palmoteó, encantado— _What a beautiful name, _desu yo~_! (¡Qué bonito nombre, _desu yo_!)_

El rubor de Raivis se acentuó y Peter, tomándolo como una muestra de rechazo, se enfurruñó.

—Lo digo en serio, desu yo. Yo nunca miento, soy demasiado genial como para hacerlo —dijo, hinchando los mofletes, y, ofendido, se dio la vuelta.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Una mano cálida y temblorosa aprisionó la suya, impidiendo que se alejara. Raivis lo miraba, temblando y con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos.

_—Es aitvanojos_, Peter —suplicó, fijando sus pupilas en las del estudiante, y apretó sin querer su mano—. Es sólo que... estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digan cosas malas que, cuando me dicen algo bueno, no sé qué responder... —manifestó, mirando al suelo, y despertando la simpatía de Peter.

—Oh,_ well_, no pasa nada, desu —le dijo, más animado—. No sé quién será esa mala persona que te hace sentir mal, pero yo, como tu nuevo y más guay mejor amigo, te trataré como te mereces, desu yo~.

Dicho esto, le dirigió una última sonrisa de ánimo y salió de allí, riendo.

Raivis, confundido y sin saber qué pensar, se limitó a mirar a la esquina por la que Peter había desaparecido.

—Mi nuevo mejor amigo... —repitió, y una tímida sonrisa afloró a sus labios—. Qué niño más amable...

Sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, se alejó de aquel lugar, canturreando.

Ahora sí que tenía ánimos para hacer su trabajo.

.

.

Gilbert gruñó de fastidio al entrar en su habitación y descubrir que, nuevamente, su esquivo compañero de cuarto aún no había aparecido.

—A saber lo que le pasará para no venir aquí a la hora —murmuró, enfadado, mientras se ponía el pijama a toda prisa—. Aunque tampoco le costaba tanto presentarse, para, al menos, saber con quién duerme el magnificente yo...

Refunfuñando, terminó enseguida de vestirse y se acostó, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron que cambiara de opinión.

"Un minuto...", pensó, ceñudo, y se levantó para revisar las ventanas. Éstas estaban bien cerradas, y, como pudo comprobar, no se podían abrir tan fácilmente por acción del viento. Suspirando de alivio, fue a la otra punta del cuarto e hizo lo mismo la puerta. No parecía estar rota ni en mal estado, y era prácticamente imposible que alguna corriente que se filtrase por la rendija del suelo pudiera helar de semejante manera el aire de dentro del cuarto.

"Bien", sonrió, olvidando su enfado, y se metió de un salto en la cama. Aunque aquellas noches distaran mucho de ser como las de Alemania, tan cálidas y agradables, por lo menos tenía asegurado que, en aquella habitación, podría dormir calentito, siempre y cuando no se despistara. Satisfecho, se tapó bien con aquellas gruesas mantas de lana y se hizo un ovillo.

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en los acontecimientos del día, la fatiga hizo mella en él, haciendo que se quedara dormido al poco rato.

.

.

El reloj despertador de Gilbert marcó en aquel momento la una de la mañana.

La luz verdosa de los números del aparato, única iluminación de aquel dormitorio, fue un testigo mudo de la aparición de Iván Braginski y del intenso y repentino frío que siempre lo acompañaba. Cobijado por la oscuridad, Iván escrutó con recelo cada rincón del cuarto, esperando que el objeto de su interés no se hubiera despertado. Por suerte para él, Gilbert gruñó y se ovilló todavía más, sin despertarse.

Más tranquilo, el director se puso de rodillas al lado de la cabecera del prusiano y, en silencio, lo miró. Gilbert, ajeno a su presencia, dormía profundamente. Sus labios entreabiertos se abrían levemente cada vez que cogía aire y se cerraban cada vez que lo expulsaba. Sus pestañas, larguísimas, temblaban de vez en cuando, como si fuera a abrir los ojos, pero no llegó a despertarse. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo un suspiro de admiración, y se acercó un poco más a él. ¿Podía haber alguna criatura más hermosa que aquélla? Oh, lo dudaba.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, con cuidado de no interrumpir el sueño del albino y, por consiguiente, arriesgarse a ser descubierto. No. Tal cosa no debía pasar nunca. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a velar su sueño; después de todo, había establecido un contrato con él... le pertenecía... Sonrió al pensar esto último y alargó una mano para acariciar su cara...

De repente, el picaporte chirrió. Aunque era un sonido apenas audible, los afinados oídos de Iván lo percibieron enseguida.

"_Der'mo (Mierda)_", pensó, frenético. ¡Raivis había sido demasiado rápido!

Con miedo de ser descubierto, le dio las buenas noches en voz muy baja al albino antes de desaparecer enseguida.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta, Raivis fue recibido con una corriente helada de aire que le caló los huesos.

"¿_Issand_ Braginski?", se preguntó, incrédulo, y entró en la habitación.

A excepción del propio Gilbert, que dormía tranquilo en su cama, nadie más estaba allí dentro. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que era imposible que hubiera podido entrar algo de aire nocturno.

El secretario tembló.

"Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, no me gusta nada...", pensó, angustiado, y cerró los ojos para no llorar.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo le irá a nuestro querido albino en sus nuevas clases? ¿Conseguirá superarlos a todos? Y, lo más importante... ¿logrará Raivis terminar el año con su cordura y su salud intactas?<strong>

**Kaori Seoane- _Kana02_. Sé que no me dijiste nada, pero te hacía ilusión salir. Las demás que no se preocupen, que ya tendrán su aparición.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, chicas, sois un encanto. ¡Si supierais la de ánimos que sois capaces de dar con una sola frase!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Nueva rutina

**¡Hola! ¡Por fin he vuelto! ¡Sí! Dios, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando este momento...**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes. Estoy ahora mismo en mi último año de instituto y no paran de presionarnos y de recordarnos que tenemos que tener preparado el examen de acceso a la Universidad. Y ya desde el principio de curso, menudo estrés (las lectoras españolas sabrán de qué hablo). Y, por si no fuera suficiente, mi ordenador se murió. Ahora tengo que escribir en los descansos de clase (o en la clase misma...) y en mis ratos libres con papel y boli, para luego subirlo con el ordenador de mi madre. Tremendo, en serio.**

**En fin, salimos de esta desesperante pausa con un capítulo nuevo. Se supone que pasó casi una semana desde el anterior y que... bueno, casi ninguna novedad, si exceptuamos la tortura diaria de nuestro albino favorito.**

**Espero no decepcionaros. Bueno...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Rompiendo la apacibilidad y monotonía de la noche, los cazadores, en estruendoso jolgorio, hablaban a voz en cuello, reían y se arrojaban cerveza los unos a los otros. Las llamas ascendían, largas y vigorosas, iluminándolo todo con destellos fugaces y depositando tímidas cenizas en sus colorados y flácidos rostros. De vez en cuando, un chisporroteo o un tiro se dejaba oír y un nuevo duelo, siempre jaleado por los entusiastas gritos de aquel grupo vestido de negro, empezaba.<p>

Libertad. Aire libre. Oscuridad. Cacerías. Todo aquello que habían logrado recuperar después de tan largo y penoso encierro se sentía demasiado nuevo para sus excitados y aún aletargados sentidos; y tal vez fuera por eso por lo que, decididos a festejarlo hasta el amanecer, el alcohol corría de mano en mano, sus peleas se hacían más feroces y violentas y el volumen de sus carcajadas crecía, llegando a alcanzar una intensidad que, en otra situación, hubiera resultado insoportable. Aquí y allá, en puntos dispares, se oía a algún cazador que, con la mente en brumas y la voz gangosa, rememoraba antiguas cacerías y fantaseaba en voz alta por las que habrían de venir frente a un pequeño público, tan soñador y embriagado como el propio narrador.

Sólo una persona, ajena al ruido, las risas y a los agradecidos brindis que hacían en su nombre, permanecía, inalterable, algo apartada del resto del grupo. Con su amado violín cuidadosamente colocado sobre su regazo, el líder miraba fijamente al infinito, tratando de ignorar en lo posible aquella alegre fiesta, y cavilaba en profundo silencio. Con creciente impaciencia, las aletas de su nariz se agitaban débilmente, en busca del más leve rastro de un dulce olor familiar que, terco, se resistía a aparecer.

El líder cerró los ojos, tratando de abstraerse, pero fue en vano; a través de sus párpados, tan finos, aún podía vislumbrar el vivaz destello de la fogata, grotescamente mancillado por el continuo ir y venir de un desordenado desfile de oscuras sombras. Desganado, soltó una risa insincera. No dentro de demasiadas horas, esas mismas personas estarían demasiado cansadas y aturdidas como para recordar cómo se llamaban y se arrastrarían por el suelo de manera miserable, mendigando algo de agua, o simplemente dormirían, invadidas por un sopor profundo que les haría perder un día entero de caza. Por un lado, aquello le contrariaba; sabía por propia experiencia que, cuanto más tiempo pasara, más tardarían en capturar a su presa. Ahora bien...

Suspiró, desaparecido su malestar, y pasó distraídamente el arco por las finas cuerdas de su violín, arrancándoles un agudo y estremecedor sonido.

"Oh,_ mein liebe (mi amor)_...", pensó, entornando los ojos soñadoramente. "Muy pronto, después de tantos años..."

La delgada línea escarlata que separaba sus níveos párpados escintiló, siniestra, a la vez que una inquietante sonrisa afloraba lentamente a sus labios.

"Mi querida Erika, ardo en deseos de saber qué es lo que pasará una vez nos encontremos"

.

.

Sobresaltado y estremecido, Feliciano se incorporó a toda prisa en su litera. Su sangre latía con furia en sus puños, mejillas y sienes, proporcionando a su cuerpo un intenso calor que contrastaba desagradablemente con el sudor frío que empapaba su espalda; pero, al menos, no tenía aquella terrible sensación de pánico con la que solía despertar cada vez que soñaba con aquel extraño personaje. Sí sentía, sin embargo, una curiosa mezcla de recelo e incertidumbre, fruto de la calma y de las ansias que tenía aquel mago de encontrarse... ¿con quién? ¿Quién era Erika, y qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer con ella? ¿Qué papel cumplía aquella mujer en aquel asunto? ¿Y por qué soñaba con los movimientos de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué?

Se tapó la cara con las manos, en un intento de tranquilizarse, y, tras haberse calmado un poco, separó los dedos lo justo para poder ver la hora.

Las tres y dos minutos de la mañana.

Con el mismo temeroso cuidado de cuando era pequeño y creía que había monstruos debajo de su cama, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el maltratado catre y clavó su mirada en el somier de la litera de su hermano, asustado y en tensión.

¿Se habría despertado él también?

Prestó atención a cada sonido de aquel cuarto. Oyó el golpeteo rítmico del viento sobre las persianas, el suave goteo del canalón, el quejoso rechinar de las literas, la acompasada respiración de Gabriel Rivers, los pesados gruñidos de Lovino... Aguzó el oído al percibir estos últimos, tratando de distinguir en aquellos bruscos sones algo que le permitiera averiguar que se estaba despertando, que le gritaría y le regañaría por aquellos "estúpidos sueños que más le valía dejar de tener", que...

Sobre él, el somier crujió, plañidero, y unos nuevos gruñidos le indicaron que su hermano aún dormía. Suspiró de nuevo, aliviado, y bostezó sonoramente. Cuánto sueño... Se refugió bajo las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo, y, sintiéndose seguro en su pequeño refugio, volvió a cerrar los ojos, a la espera de un sueño más dulce que le hiciera olvidar aquél del que acababa de despertar.

.

.

—Y, entonces, teniendo en cuenta esta fórmula...

"Pesado de mierda", pensó Gilbert, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y, sin dignarse a prestarle más atención al profesor que, unas cuantas filas por delante de él, recitaba con tono gruñón y aburrido un todavía más aburrido repaso de resolución de ecuaciones, tamborileó con el lápiz sobre su libreta, llena de garabatos y pequeños dibujos fruto de su aburrimiento. Aquellas clases se sentían casi como un horrible insulto hacia su impresionante persona y su indescriptible facilidad para las matemáticas. A saber a qué curso se creería aquel profesor que estaba enseñando, si a niños de parvulario o a genialísimos adolescentes...

Dirigió una furiosa mirada al reloj, gruñendo de impaciencia al ver que apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado, y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Muy pronto, esperaba, terminarían las clases de la mañana, lo cual significaba que podría irse a comer con sus amigos... a menos que _él_ lo mandara llamar... Frunció el ceño al pensar en el señor Braginski a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, trazaba una extraña imagen en la que el director se ahorcaba con su propia bufanda.

Desde el momento en el que se le había impuesto aquel castigo, no había tenido ni un solo momento para él mismo. Constantemente, en los descansos, por las tardes y, a veces, incluso a la hora de comer, tenía que ir de un lado para otro, cumpliendo con los extraños caprichos de los profesores, los empleados y hasta del propio director. Había tenido que ayudar al señor Honda a limpiar y recoger todas y cada una de las clases del edificio principal por la noche; que limpiar microscopios, espátulas y placas de Petri bajo la divertida mirada del señor Adnan; que mover papeles de un lado a otro para los de Secretaría... ¡Hasta el profesor Lorinaitis, tan amable y atento, le había encargado que limpiara el polvo de las imágenes cada semana y que pasara el cepillo de los donativos en todas las misas!

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o cuando ya lo había terminado todo, y tenía que volver al lúgubre despacho del señor Braginski a rellenar papeles que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender del todo o a atender, junto con él, a los alumnos con problemas. Aunque debía reconocer que a veces era divertido (como aquel día en el que Alfred, después de una larga charla con el director debido a sus notas, había descubierto con horror que quien le ayudaría a recuperar sería nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland), la mayor parte de las veces era aburrido y patético. Y todo eso, por no mencionar cuando el director y él, por algún motivo, se quedaban solos. A primera vista, no parecía tan malo: cada uno permanecía en su esquina, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra y dedicados únicamente a su tarea. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que creía Gilbert.

Se estremeció con asco, recordando el calor intermitente que sentía cada vez que se quedaba a solas con el señor Braginski, o cuando descubría que lo miraba, con aquella sonrisa suya tan escalofriante... De vez en cuando, creía oír en su cabeza una extraña risa, acompañada casi siempre de una ola de frío gélido _demasiado familiar_ que lo helaba hasta el tuétano y que lo dejaba temblando... no de miedo, por supuesto. Era demasiado genial como para sentir miedo. Tan sólo era que... Gilbert soltó un leve bufido, cambiando de hoja para que nadie viera sus dibujos, y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cada vez le costaba más creer que el señor Braginski fuera un caballero.

—...Beilschmidt, ¿estás atendiendo?

Sorprendido al oír la brusca voz del profesor, Gilbert dio un respingo, casi preguntándose con estupidez qué hacía el señor Vanderhoeven en el despacho del director... hasta que recordó que estaba en clase de matemáticas, contando los minutos que quedaban para su hora de comer.

—¿Beilschmidt? —lo llamó de nuevo, tamborileando sobre el encerado con creciente irritación— Ya que veo que has estado tan atento a esta clase, supongo que no te importará decirme el resultado de este sistema de ecuaciones, ¿verdad?

"Pff, demasiado fácil", pensó el albino, una vez pudo aterrizar por completo en el mundo real, y casi se echó a reír al ver dicho sistema.

_—X_ es igual a uno, _Y_ es igual a siete y _Z_ es igual a menos tres cuartos —anunció, orgulloso, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las miradas estupefactas que los demás le dirigían— Lo que hay que hacer es cambiar un par de ecuaciones de lugar, restar la primera fila de las otras dos, y...

—Ya —le interrumpió el señor Vanderhoeven, visiblemente molesto—. Ya veo que te sabes muy bien el método de Gauss, pero no te creas que...

El timbre sonó, estridente, apagando momentáneamente la huraña voz del profesor y anunciando a los adormilados compañeros de Gilbert que ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana. Automáticamente, todos ellos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de allí en desordenado tropel, deseosos de comentar las clases y enterarse de los últimos cotilleos frente a una bandeja llena de comida.

Todos, menos Gilbert.

Apenas acababa de levantarse de su asiento, con la misma intención que el resto de sus compañeros, cuando la poderosa mano de su profesor de matemáticas cayó sobre su hombro, impidiéndole moverse hasta que quedaron ellos dos solos en aquella aula.

—Pero bueno, _was ist los mit dir? (¿A usted qué le pasa?)_ —exclamó el albino, ceñudo, liberándose del agarre de su profesor y recolocándose con cuidado su chaqueta mientras lo miraba con odio— No se creerá que ésa es la mejor manera de tratar a sus alumnos, ¿verdad? ¡Por si no se dio cuenta, quería irme a comer, no seguir aquí!

El docente se limitó a mirarlo, ignorando sus comentarios hasta que por fin se calló y, retador y pretencioso, le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— Hace unos días,_ herr_ Braginski le contó a todo el profesorado algo muy interesante. Dijo que podíamos castigarte como quisiéramos si cometías alguna falta.

Su gesto de enfado se congeló, dando paso a una curiosa mezcla de odio, incredulidad y nerviosismo. "¿Que dijo qué?", quiso preguntar, pero, de repente, tenía la boca demasiado seca como para poder hablar. Por ello, lo único que hizo fue mirarle al profesor a los ojos, tratando de parecer seguro y disimulando las ganas que tenía de ir a buscar al señor Braginski y matarlo. Con razón el señor Adnan había estado tan contento mientras él limpiaba el laboratorio...

Los labios del profesor Vanderhoeven se curvaron en una levísima sonrisa al ver los puños apretados y la mirada asesina del albino, y, sin cambiar de cara, sacó un paquetito amarillo con una hoja verde y un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Así que no mentía... —murmuró, abriendo la caja y liando algo que parecía hierba pulverizada en un trozo de papel— Bueno... ¿qué castigo podría ponerte por no prestar atención en mi clase?

—Pero si mi genialísima persona ya se lo sabía... —protestó el albino, aun sabiendo que no le serviría de nada, y menos con aquel hombre.

—Hmm, no me importa —respondió, llevándose el pitillo a la boca y encendiéndolo—. Ya sé... —dijo, exhalando una gran cantidad de humo blanco que llenó el aire con un olor desagradable— Como no estabas prestando atención y ni te molestaste en ir a la pizarra, supongo que puedes limpiarla. Que quede como un espejo.

_—Aber... (Pero...)_

—Si sigues protestando o lo haces mal, te quedarás sin comer —zanjó, yendo a su escritorio y sentándose con decisión en su silla, mientras fumaba aquel repugnante cigarrillo con deleite.

Gilbert, derrotado y humillado, tan sólo se giró con un bufido para ir en busca de un estropajo y un cubo de agua, alejándose cuanto podía de aquel hedor y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Te odio, gordo asqueroso, y ojalá algún día comas algo y estalles por exceso de grasa y no quede ningún rastro de ti..."

.

.

Antonio miró a la puerta del comedor una vez más, esperando encontrar a Gilbert, pero fue en vano: el albino seguía sin aparecer.

"¿Qué querría el profe de él?", se preguntó, enarcando una ceja y, al mismo tiempo, siguiendo con docilidad a sus predecesores en aquella larga fila. "Espero que no lo haya castigado por no atender..."

Mientras seguía pensando en su amigo, formulando interiormente toda clase de posibles explicaciones para su tardanza, su atención se vio distraída al ver, bandeja en mano, el menú que habían preparado para aquel día: patatas, paella, pizza, churrasco, ternera asada, una especie de potaje rosado... Sonrió, feliz, mientras se echaba generosas raciones de lo primero que veía, sin ver la mano tímida que esperaba, en vano, servirle.

"Que aproveche", se dijo, sirviéndose algo de fruta como postre para, por fin, salir de la fila y pasear la vista por todo el comedor, buscando algún sitio donde sentarse. Cerca de él, tres alumnos, dos con chaquetas negras y el otro con chaqueta dorada, ocupaban ellos solos una mesa de seis personas. Tampoco era tan sorprendente, pensó el español ladeando levemente la cabeza, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos, peinado de un modo similar a su profesor de matemáticas, no paraba de armar jaleo a pesar de los golpes y los quedos "eres molesto, Mathias" que le dirigía su compañero de curso, un joven rubio y serio con un pin dorado en forma de cruz. Un poco más lejos, un grupito alegre de color celeste parloteaba incansablemente, siendo el líder un niño rubio sorprendentemente parecido al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. A su izquierda, el grupo de chicas sonrientes de cuarto año reían y cuchicheaban, hablando de sabía Dios lo qué. Y, tres filas más atrás, en un rincón... ¡Premio! En una pequeña mesa para dos, el centro de sus pensamientos comía, solo y ceñudo, un trozo de pizza.

"Genial, fusosososo~", pensó, ampliando su sonrisa, y se dirigió sin vacilar a aquella esquina. El pequeño italiano se dio cuenta de su creciente cercanía y lo fulminó con la mirada, deseoso de ahuyentarlo, aunque no le sirvió de nada.

—Hola~~ —lo saludó Antonio, sentándose sin pedir permiso en la silla libre— ¿Qué tal?

—Piérdete, bastardo —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos con un gesto más que visible que furia, y el español se rió.

—Qué gracioso eres, fusosososo~~ —comentó, divertido, sin darse cuenta de la ira que refulgía en aquellos hermosos orbes— Soy Antonio, creo que nos conocimos el otro día en el centro del lago —en realidad, no se le podía llamar "conocerse" a intercambiarse gestos obscenos, pero Antonio era incapaz de ver la diferencia en aquel momento para él tan hermoso y perfecto.

El italiano lo miró con concentración, tratando de recordarlo, y apartó la vista con un bufido de indiferencia.

—Ah, sí, el bastardo que no dejaba de mirarme... —dijo, con un desdeñoso chasquido de lengua, para luego volver a centrar su atención en la pizza, deseando fervientemente que el otro desistiera y se fuera de allí.

Por desgracia para él, Antonio no parecía haber captado la indirecta.

—No sé si me parece bien que le vayas llamando cosas a la gente, esto... eh... —frunció el ceño, desorientado, y se quedó mirando al vacío durante un buen momento antes de volver a sonreír y fijar sus ojos en él— No me dijiste cómo te llamabas... ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

El italiano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, y, de paso, te digo mi _compleanno (cumpleaños)_ y mi grupo sanguíneo, ¿no? —dijo, sarcástico, y levantó sin disimulo el dedo corazón de una de sus manos— No te tengo por qué decir nada, idiota _stupido mangia-riso (estúpido come-arroz) _—bufó, perdiendo la paciencia, e hizo amago de irse, con las mejillas rojas por el enfado.

Antonio se rió de nuevo, sin darse cuenta del odio con el que el otro lo miraba, y le agarró una mano.

—Te pones rojo, como los tomates, fusososososo~ —declaró, mirándole a los ojos y percibiendo su creciente sonrojo—. Te llamaré "tomatito", ¿qué te parece?

Algo parecido a humo salió de la cabeza del italiano, y, antes de que el otro se pudiera dar cuenta, éste vació con rapidez su vaso de agua sobre la rizada cabeza del español.

—Llámame así, imbécil, y te castro —siseó, dándole una patada en la pierna—. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío. Déjame vivir, ¡idiota!

Dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta y salió, murmurando toda clase de maldiciones e insultos hacia Antonio.

Éste, sin embargo, se limitó a reírse en voz baja mientras se secaba el uniforme con una servilleta, mirando al italiano hasta que desapareció del comedor.

"Qué adorable es mi tomatito...", suspiró, soñador, y cogió el tenedor para empezar a comer.

.

.

Solo en la enorme aula de música, Roderich Edelstein se sentó frente al piano y, repitiéndose la melodía entre dientes, empezó a tocar de memoria, vertiendo en cada nota un sentimiento distinto y creando así una bella corriente musical con la que, mudo y tranquilo, se dejó llevar.

Los dedos se deslizaban, veloces y tiernos, sobre el teclado, por un motivo algo diferente al del resto de los días. Aquella vez, Roderich no tocaba llevado por su amor por la música, sino por otra razón. Quería practicar, tocar_ aquella_ melodía para mostrársela a sus alumnos, el próximo día, con el fin de darles a entender cómo un simple gesto o desviación podía convertir algo bien hecho en un catastrófico desastre. Perfeccionista como era, no toleraría que aquellos aprendices de mago terminaran el curso sin aprender a manejar las emociones como era debido. Por eso, debía practicar, seguir tocando, para que, la próxima vez, su ayudante no le gritara, se enfadara o se colapsara por culpa de alguna brusca variación de tono.

Primero sonó una melodía dulce, inocente y tranquila que, supuso con cierta arrogancia, estaría bien; ahí sí que no se podría quejar. La música cambió sutilmente, dando paso a una tonadilla rítmica y repetitiva que recordaba vagamente a una tropa en pleno avance que tampoco estaba mal: con aquello, conseguiría que se sintiera en tensión y que adoptara una posición de ataque, lista para atacar o defenderse si veía algo sospechoso. Oh, el efecto perfecto.

Su impávido rostro cambió de expresión al pasar a la siguiente parte. Melancolía, lamento, nostalgia por un amor perdido... Su vista se hizo borrosa, y, lenta pero gradualmente, dejó de ver las envejecidas paredes de madera del aula.

_Atardecía en aquel pueblo. Una familia caminaba sin ninguna prisa por el paseo marítimo, disfrutando de la brisa marina que, juguetona y fresca, lograba sosegar sus mentes y disipar un poco el bochornoso calor que sentía. Dos niños pequeños, de aproximadamente la misma edad, corrían y jugaban algo apartados de sus padres... y, al lado de una figura alta, morena y con gafas, pulcramente vestida con un traje color berenjena, otra más pequeña y delicada sonreía. Sus blancos dientes, junto con su largo pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, ofrecían una imagen cautivadora a la suave luz del crepúsculo..._

Aporreó sin darse cuenta las teclas de su amado piano, volviendo así a la realidad con vertiginosa rapidez. Pálido, se acercó una mano temblorosa a la frente para apartarse el cabello de los ojos, sólo notando en aquel momento que una leve capa de sudor cubría su piel.

_—Nein... (No...)_ No puede ser... —murmuró, horrorizado, mirándose las manos— _Nein..._ Yo no...

Se levantó de repente, como asaltado por algún terrible pensamiento, y se marchó de allí a toda prisa. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era poder tomar algo de agua, refrescarse y poder olvidarse de aquel asunto tan desagradable.

"No le echo de menos, no le amo, nunca lo hice...", se repitió, queriendo creérselo... a pesar de que el sello, grabado a fuego en su piel bajo la suave tela de los guantes, decía lo contrario.

.

.

—¡Tú, gordo inútil!

Iván Braginski apenas se molestó en levantar la vista, puesto que conocía de sobra al que le había gritado: Gilbert Beilschmidt, colorado y jadeante, estaba en el umbral, mirándolo con ira más o menos contenida. El director sonrió, divertido: algo muy gracioso debía de haber pasado para que su querido albino estuviera allí, mirándolo de aquella manera.

—¿Cómo y por qué se te ocurrió decirles a todos mis profesores que me podían castigar como les saliera de los cojones? —gritó nuevamente, entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta con un furioso portazo— ¿Tú en serio te crees que puedo vivir así? ¡Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que me encasquetaste ese estúpido castigo y ya llevo hechas no-sé-cuántas mierdas por tu culpa!

—Tampoco creo que fuera para tanto, _da?_ —preguntó el señor Braginski, dejando de sonreír, aunque con una mirada inocente e infantil en sus ojos púrpuras.

Aquella frase aparentemente bienintencionada fue, para Gilbert, la gota que colmó el vaso. Apenas el eco de la voz del director se hubo apagado, éste se encontró mirando cara a cara al prusiano, quien, fuera de sí, golpeó la mesa, tirando al suelo una enorme cantidad de papeles.

—¡No me toques los cojones, gordo narcisista! —exclamó, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro— ¡Hoy, por culpa de su ingeniosa idea, apenas si he podido comer nada! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ese maldito drogata de_ herr_ Vanderhoeven...!

—Un respeto a los profesores, Beilschmidt.

—¡...ese gilipollas tuvo la maravillosísima idea de mandarme limpiar la pizarra y dejarme sin comer sólo porque el genialísimo yo se había distraído un poco! _Gott (Dios)_, todavía me huele la ropa a esa puta mierda que se fumó, el muy...

Cansado del berrinche del menor, el señor Braginski aprisionó el flaco brazo con su mano, haciendo que soltara un grito estremecedor.

—Si ya dejaste de quejarte... —susurró, con un malévolo tono purpúreo escintilando en sus pupilas y un tono que no admitía réplica en su voz— Recoge lo que tiraste y vete a tu sitio. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, por si no te acuerdas. _Da?_

Gilbert lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, y el director trató de apaciguar su rebeldía con un nuevo apretón que arrancó un nuevo grito de su garganta. Por fin, obediente aunque receloso, el albino se liberó a duras penas del agarre del otro y lo recogió todo de mala gana. Una vez terminó, fue a su mesa y empezó a trabajar a la velocidad del rayo, preguntándose si el señor Braginski lo descubriría si intentaba hacer sus deberes a la par que su trabajo.

Y así, comenzó, monótona e intranquila, otra tarde interminable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Gracias por todas vuestras críticas, que sepáis que fueron acogidas con agrado. Nada me gusta más que saber que estáis contentas con mi duro trabajo, aunque de veras que siento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto para poder leer esto.<strong>

**Reviews, por favor. Quiero mejorar y ofreceros material de mejor calidad, y no dispongo de otros medios para saber si lo hago bien o mal.**

**Friedrich Vanderhoeven: Holanda/ Países Bajos**

**Nota: en los Países Bajos, la marihuana es completamente legal; por eso, aquí, Holanda fuma.**

**_Churrasco_: son costillas de cerdo o ternera asada en horno de piedra. Se las llaman así porque la superficie queda un poco requemada y crujiente, aunque la verdad es que, por dentro, la carne es muy tierna. Para comerlo, se separan las costillas unas de otras con un cuchillo y luego se coge con los dedos, como una mazorca de maíz. Es un plato típico de Galicia.**

**_Potaje rosado_: es "borshch", un plato de Europa del Este que se hace con remolacha.**

**¡Respuestas!**

**_Marilu_: este colegio es como cualquier otro, es decir, tiene salidas completamente normales, como las de un instituto cualquiera. Por supuesto, al ser como es, tiene unas opciones extra para los alumnos extraordinarios. Desde ese centro, puedes ir a cualquier universidad... mientras hayas estudiado las asignaturas necesarias para ello. Otra cosa, no entiendo muy bien eso de la "caligrafía"... te lo agradecería mucho si me lo aclararas.**

**Gracias a todas las demás por vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño. Yo también os quiero a vosotras, y me alegra saber que, pese a todo, seguís esperando con ilusión las nuevas aventuras de esta extraña escritora.**

**¡Hasta la próxima (que espero que no sea hasta el mes que viene...)!**


	14. Descubrimientos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aprovechando que era puente de muertos, me puse a trabajar y a trabajar para tener esto listo para vosotras. Siento la tardanza, pero ya sabéis: los profesores, los deberes... además de que me estoy preparando para los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad. ¡Menudo lío!**

**Bueno, no robaré más tiempo.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>—Mistress <em>Vanderhoeven —preguntó por enésima vez Peter, dando vueltas por entre las altas y oscuras estanterías del arsenal—, ¿seguro que no hay algún _mecha_ por aquí, desu yo?

Detrás de él, la profesora Vanderhoeven se mesó su corta melena rubia en señal de frustración e hizo lo imposible por no suspirar de impaciencia. Sabía por experiencia que era normal que un nuevo caballero se tomase su tiempo en escoger un arma de su agrado; pero el problema era que nunca antes se había tardado tanto.

Peter y ella habían rastreado el arsenal más de tres veces, pero el pequeño no sólo no había encontrado nada, sino que se empeñaba en tener un "_mecha_"... fuera lo que fuese aquello, pensó para sí con cierta curiosidad. Armándose de paciencia, se dirigió sin vacilar a su alumno y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros.

—Peter, cielo... —empezó, agachándose hasta quedar a su misma altura, y, mirándolo a los ojos, esbozó su sonrisa más dulce—. Ya lo miramos todo muchas veces, estuvimos repasando todo lo que había disponible y no encontraste nada. No puedes estar así mucho tiempo, tienes que escoger algo o, si no, no podrás estar al mismo nivel que tus compañeros. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Peter hinchó los mofletes y asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero es que yo quiero un _mecha_, desu yo... —protestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero que mi arma sea ésa, o, si no, no tendré ninguna, desu yo.

—No seas así, cariño —siguió ella, luchando por mantener la sonrisa, y le cogió de la mano—. Seguro que por aquí hay cosas que te gustaría tener, ¿no te parece? Por ejemplo... —paseó la vista por las estanterías más cercanas para inspirarse y dio con lo que buscaba— ¿No te gustaría tener un arco? ¡Con él, parecerías Robin Hood!

—No.

—O... ¿qué tal...? —algo atrajo su vista y sus ojos brillaron, ilusionados, al descubrir qué era— ¡Mira qué cañón más chulo! —se lo señaló—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerlo en tu brazo y, ¡listo!, disparas con toda comodidad. ¿No te gusta?

Peter miró el arma, aparentemente interesado, pero negó nuevamente.

—Es parecido a lo que yo quiero, pero no es lo mismo, desu yo... —reconoció, mirando poco después al suelo con tristeza—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un _mecha_?

La profesora Vanderhoeven suspiró, derrotada, y se puso en pie.

—¿Podrías decirme, _bitte (por favor)_, qué es un_ mecha_, para que le pueda decir a _herr_ Honda que te lo busque? —preguntó, solícita, sin percibir la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió su alumno.

—¿No sabes lo que es un _mecha_? —inquirió, sorprendido en un principio, pero luego sonrió— ¡No importa, yo te explico, desu yo! ¿Sabes la serie de _Mazinger Z_, o... la de _Evangelion_, por ejemplo? ¡Un _mecha_ es una especie de robot gigante en el que una persona se mete para poder dirigirlo, desu yo! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que el robot puede hacer cosas como echar rayos por los ojos o lanzar cosas!

Como para demostrarlo, Peter se puso en posición de ataque y flexionó un brazo, con infantil concentración. La profesora ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose en silencio qué intentaría hacer, pero no tardó demasiado en saber la respuesta.

—ROCKET PUNCH! —gritó, extendiendo de repente su brazo, haciendo que la pobre mujer diera un salto del susto. Él, sonriendo con orgullo, la miró— Cosas así, ya me entiendes, desu yo~.

"No del todo", pensó con desconcierto, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo decirle a _herr_ Honda? —quiso saber, recuperando su sonrisa...

...y lo último que supo fue que Peter, agarrándola de la mano con fuerza, la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta del arsenal.

—¡Yo se lo diré, desu yo~!

.

.

El pasillo, a pesar de las numerosas antorchas, estaba oscuro y húmedo. Lo único que se podía apreciar en él era el mar de cabezas que, obediente, seguía a un hombre de aspecto imponente. La relativamente silenciosa muchedumbre avanzaba, descendiendo lentamente a través de aquel serpenteante corredor, esperando con impaciencia el llegar a su destino.

De haber sido otro día, Gilbert hubiera estado molesto y enfadado: por lo general, odiaba que le obligaran a caminar por entre el frío y las telarañas, y mucho más si se trataba de una caminata como aquella. Pensaba que hacer cosas así afectaba negativamente a su impresionante estatus, degradándolo al de una persona normal.

Pero aquel día era muy distinto a todos los demás.

El albino, frotándose y golpeándose las manos para calentárselas, hablaba entusiasmado con Antonio y Francis, haciéndose preguntas e ilusiones acerca de lo que les esperaba.

Después de largas sesiones de repaso y teoría, aquel día tendrían por fin su primera clase práctica en uno de los gimnasios subterráneos del centro oculto.

No eran los únicos; a su alrededor, sus compañeros cuchicheaban entre ellos, emocionados, formando una algarabía cuyo eco ruidoso resonaba en las gélidas paredes de piedra. Aquello no parecía importar al buen hombre, que, canturreando entre dientes una melodía, los guiaba por aquel dédalo de pasillos, seleccionándolos cuidadosamente para evitar perderse en aquellas catacumbas.

Tras un tiempo que a los alumnos se les hizo eterno, apareció por fin una puertecita de brillante color dorado, perfectamente visible a la luz de las antorchas. Todos callaron, expectantes, y su guía, tras apartar un mechón castañodorado de su frente, dio unos cuantos pasos más y la examinó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí, es aquí —murmuró, con leve aunque evidente satisfacción, y abrió la puerta sin vacilar.

Al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, se oyó un quejido de desilusión.

—¡Esto es un timo! —exclamó Gilbert, enfadado, aunque procuró que no se le oyera demasiado— ¿No se supone que iban a llevarnos a un gimnasio en el que entrenar? ¿Qué mierda es esto?

El lugar al que el hombre les había llevado consistía en una sala con tres puertas, frente a las cuales esperaban, de pie, cinco personas. Entre ellas, el prusiano reconoció enseguida a los hermanos Wang, al señor Éjszaka y al estirado profesor de Música cuyo nombre no se molestó en recordar; detrás de él, se medio ocultaba, tímida y tensa, una joven baja y corpulenta que, por sus rizos oscuros, le recordó vagamente a una gitana.

En el techo, varias lámparas estratégicamente colocadas iluminaban la habitación, suavizando así el ambiente tétrico de los subterráneos. Las paredes, pintadas de un blanco puro aunque algo sucio por el tiempo, eran de cemento relativamente nuevo (o eso era lo que parecía indicar la escasez de moho). Todo aquello, sumado a su conveniente calidez, suponía un alivio para los nerviosos alumnos si se comparaba con la oscura humedad del corredor, aunque no por ello decepcionaba menos.

En el mismo momento en que entró el guía, el señor Éjszaka avanzó hacia él y, abriendo los brazos, sonrió.

—Qué, Noboru —lo saludó, travieso, dándole fraternales palmaditas en la espalda—. No te perderías, ¿verdad?

—Déjame en paz, anda —respondió éste, resoplando con hastío por entre los largos rizos de su barba, y trató de apartarlo de sí—. No soy tan despistado como para perderme por aquí, no tienes por qué decirme eso cada vez que me ves...

La joven gitanilla olvidó su timidez y, mirando con interés cómo discutían los dos amigos, se relajó y curvó los labios en una sonrisa que iluminó sus aniñadas facciones; los hermanos Wang, por el contrario, apartaron la vista con vergüenza ajena, como si lo que ellos estaban haciendo fuera una escandalosa muestra de mala educación. El profesor de Música, más directo, dio un paso al frente y carraspeó.

—No son niños pequeños, sino adultos hechos y derechos con un trabajo. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ya se saludarán como quieran más tarde —les riñó, mirándolos con severidad—. Se supone que deberían mostrar seriedad, como... Olvídenlo, olvídenlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

El bibliotecario lo miró, ceñudo, pero le hizo caso y se apartó de Noboru, quien pareció agradecerlo con un suspiro de conformidad.

Los estudiantes, que lo habían estado observando todo sin atreverse a mover un músculo, sintieron que sus esperanzas de hacer algo emocionante resurgían al ver cómo su guía, tras juntarse con el señor Éjszaka sin que ocurriera otro percance, se aclaraba la garganta.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos... —empezó, con voz clara y firme, aunque mirando de reojo a su compañero— Empecemos. Lo primero que debéis hacer, antes de empezar la clase, será separaros en tres grupos: aprendices de mago, aprendices de caballero, y aprendices con pareja. Los magos os iréis con el señor Edelstein y la señorita Uusi —señaló, para dar mayor efecto a sus palabras, al profesor de Música y a la joven—; los caballeros, con los señores Yao y Li Xiâng Wang —hizo otro tanto con los asiáticos—; mientras que los demás os quedaréis conmigo y con Uránusz. Los lazos familiares no cuentan como pareja, así que no intentéis nada raro, ¿entendido?

Los menores asintieron, más animados, y sonrieron. En alguna parte, Alfred soltó una exagerada risa de triunfo que fue inmediatamente acallada con un golpe y un quedo "¡cállate, _git_!" que, sin duda, provenía de Arthur Kirkland.

—Tengo aquí una lista con los nombres de los que tienen pareja —continuó, sacándose un papel del bolsillo—. Los que sean llamados que vengan aquí, por favor...

—¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar demostrando las increíbles artes del asombroso yo! —fanfarroneó Gilbert, presa del entusiasmo, sin prestarle atención al que hablaba— Imagináoslo: los demás, aún aprendiendo a manejar sus armas, mientras que yo, en toda mi genialidad, sabré hacerlo mejor que nadie, ¡kesesesese~!

—Deja de soñar tanto, _mon ami_ —se burló Francis, riéndose de manera afectada—. _Je suis bien sûre (Estoy muy seguro)_ de que acabarás dándote muchos golpes y de que te caerás por el peso de ese horrible espadón antiestético que pediste...

—¡De "espadón antiestético" nada, _Franzmann (gabacho)_! —se indignó el albino— ¡Para tu interés, es una auténtica y genialísima espada teutona, no como ese cursi cuchillito tuyo!

—Hahahaha~, haya paz, haya paz...

—Es una espada fina y elegante, propia de _chevaliers (caballeros)_ de verdad —recitó con orgullo, rematándolo con una sonrisa y un coqueto guiño—. No es culpa mía que tu _pays (país)_ tenga los mismos gustos que un leñador.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues nosotros, al menos, nos comportamos como hombres de verdad, rudos y varoniles, sin necesidad de esas mariquite...!

—¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!

La musical voz de barítono resonó en la antesala, sumiendo a los tres amigos en un repentino y estupefacto silencio. El aludido levantó la cabeza, incrédulo, y miró fijamente al que había sido su guía, pensando con horror que debía haber algún error en la lista.

—¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! —llamó nuevamente, impertérrito, y escrutó, crítico, cada una de las caras de los menores— ¿Hay por aquí algún Gilbert Beilschmidt?

—Soy yo... —contestó, extrañado y tenso, saliendo de entre la marabunta con una actitud vacilante completamente impropia de él— Pero no sé lo que ha pasado, debe de haber un error, el genialísimo yo no...

—¡Bien, por fin contestas! —le interrumpió, impaciente, y señaló el diminuto grupo de alumnos que había a su alrededor— No tenemos todo el día, así que ven aquí de una vez.

—Pero si...

—¡Que vengas, chaval! —ordenó el señor Éjszaka, con el entrecejo fruncido— ¡No nos hagas perder más tiempo!

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, el prusiano dejó escapar un largo bufido de fastidio y se acercó a ellos a regañadientes. ¿Cómo y de qué manera iba su increíble persona a tener pareja? ¡Pero si aún hacía nada que se había enterado de todo aquel asunto! ¿Cómo podía ser que...?

_Un momento._

Gilbert, mirando furtivamente a ambos lados, se levantó mínimamente la manga y contempló aquella parte de su tatuaje mientras, su cerebro, febril, trabajaba como loco.

"¿Es esto lo que indica si se tiene pareja o no?", se preguntó, empezando a sentir temor. "Pero si no se lo enseñé a nadie... ¡Ni siquiera hablé de él, además! ¿Quién pudo...?"

—Ya estamos todos —habló Noboru, doblando por fin la lista y guardándola en un bolsillo—. Señores Wang, Edelstein, Uusi... todos vuestros.

Dicho esto, tanto él como el señor Éjszaka se dieron la vuelta y abrieron la puerta de la izquierda, haciendo un gesto a sus pupilos que fue rápidamente obedecido. Gilbert, no obstante, se negó a entrar, todavía asustado y desconcertado.

—Esto..._ herr_... usted, el que nos guió —lo interpeló, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de exasperación—. Ahí tiene que haber un error, es imposible que el asombroso yo...

—No hay ningún error —resopló éste, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vuestros historiales fueron cuidadosamente revisados antes de hacer la lista definitiva. Además... —bajó la vista, mirando inquisitivamente a su brazo marcado— Puedo sentir tu impronta, lo que, como todos saben, es señal inequívoca de que tienes pareja. Ahora, andando; que no tenemos todo el día.

Gilbert, derrotado y humillado, hizo un segundo y definitivo intento de desentrañar el misterio antes de atravesar aquella puerta.

—¿Puedo saber, al menos, quién os dio esa lista?

Noboru levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, calibrándolo por un instante antes de asentir.

—Claro, por qué no. Fue el señor Braginski.

.

.

—¡Los _Zauberern (magos)_ que vengan aquí, _bitte_! —llamó el señor Edelstein una vez el grupo de los señores Éjszaka y Asahina entró en su gimnasio, mientras, a su lado, los caballeros se congregaban alrededor de los hermanos Wang.

—Bueno, hasta pronto, Francis, ya me contarás —dijo Antonio, sonriente a pesar de su preocupación, mientras se despedía con la mano del francés.

—Honhonhon, no te preocupes, _mon ami_, me las apañaré aunque no tenga a _notre chéri (nuestro querido)_ Gilbert —respondió, sonriendo perversamente antes de soplarle un beso y reunirse con los demás aprendices de caballero.

El español amplió su sonrisa, divertido ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, y se dirigió sin vacilar a la puerta de la derecha, donde el señor Edelstein lo esperaba, serio y muy dueño de sí mismo a pesar de que empezaba a mostrar señales de impaciencia.

—No me gustan los retrasos, señor Fernández —le espetó, ajustándose las gafas con dignidad mientras le dirigía una mirada severa—. Conque la próxima vez dese un poco más de brío. Repítalo una vez más y se quedará fuera.

—Hahahaha~, perdón, profesor —se disculpó, sin dejar de sonreír, ganándose con ello un leve resoplido de indignación.

Aburrido, mientras esperaba a que el señor Edelstein comprobara que estaban todos, paseó la vista por el grupo y examinó detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros. Un muchacho asiático bastante entusiasta que daba saltos, murmurando con emoción "¡las clases de magia se hicieron en Corea, y por eso molan tanto, da ze~!", mientras, a su lado, su amigo acariciaba a su mascota sin decir ni pío; no muy lejos de ellos, una chica de pelo largo con florecillas rosas en su pelo estaba parloteando alegremente con sus amigas; el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, que los miraba a todos, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado...

Antonio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al encontrar a su psicóloga, la señorita Uusi, haciendo lo imposible por ocultarse detrás del profesor de Música. Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado por su comportamiento, e intentó acercarse a ella para hablarle; pero, por desgracia, el profesor tenía otros planes.

—¡Adentro, señores, y espero que aprendan algo de esta clase! —los exhortó, abriendo la puerta y mirándolos fijamente.

Todos obedecieron con prontitud, puesto que sabían cómo se podía poner el señor Edelstein cuando no se le hacía caso, y entraron sin rechistar en... ¿una clase? Era un lugar amplio, con un techo tan elevado que casi no se veía, pero las largas filas de pupitres que allí había no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Siéntense, pronto empezaremos —dijo el señor Edelstein, ajeno al estupor de sus alumnos, y caminó con elegancia en dirección a un imponente piano situado enfrente de la primera fila, seguido en actitud sumisa por Sai Uusi.

Tan sorprendido como sus compañeros, Antonio se sentó a toda prisa en un asiento al azar, sin quitar sus ojos de encima del profesor que, ignorando el revuelo que formaban sus alumnos, se dedicaba a comprobar que el piano estaba perfectamente afinado; a su lado, la psicóloga esperaba, ceñuda, en silencio y dirigiéndole frecuentes miradas a la puerta. El español la observó, curioso, preguntándose qué sería lo que le pasaría. Le parecía muy extraño que una mujer con la habilidad de calmar a los demás no pudiera tranquilizarse a sí misma...

Sin previo aviso, el señor Edelstein se puso en pie, con la dignidad altiva de un aristócrata, y dio unas cuantas palmadas. Los pocos rezagados que aún seguían en pie ocuparon con vertiginosa rapidez los asientos que quedaban y lo miraron, expectantes. Complacido, el profesor sonrió levemente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Antes de que empecemos con todo esto, quiero que se olviden de todos esos bulos y leyendas sobre la _Magie (magia)_ que seguramente habrán oído —recitó, moviendo con gestos suaves la cabeza para poder verlos a todos—. Olvídense de esas necedades de vuelos en escoba, largos y rebuscados hechizos que no llevan a ninguna parte y varitas mágicas. Un verdadero mago no necesita escoba para volar, ni hechizos ni palos para expresar su voluntad. Los únicos que utilizan algún instrumento son los alquímicos y cierta clase de sonoros, pero de eso ya les hablaré luego... Lo que decía, lo único que necesita un _Zauberer_ es su voluntad. De ella depende la efectividad y la fuerza de un conjuro, independientemente del tipo de_ Magie_ que el propio _Zauberer_ practique. Y eso es lo que se hará en esta clase.

Sin dar tiempo a que sus pupilos asimilasen lo que acababan de decir, se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar una alegre melodía. Los menores se miraron entre ellos, confusos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pasar?

La respuesta la obtuvieron en el mismo momento que una fila de extraños muñecos hizo presencia en la clase, caminando rítmicos y obedientes para luego disgregarse, situándose cada uno al lado de un pupitre para luego volverse tan inanimados e inofensivos como otro objeto cualquiera.

—Esos muñecos —explicó el profesor, levantando las manos del teclado— serán sus instrumentos. Con ellos practicarán su voluntad, lo cual, repito, es muy importante si quieren que les salga bien un hechizo. Les daré ahora mismo un ejemplo de lo que tienen que hacer.

Mecánicamente, Sai Uusi se levantó y caminó, rígida y tensa, hasta situarse en un lugar perfectamente visible para todos los alumnos.

—Lo primero que tienen que hacer es pensar en el efecto que desean conseguir. ¿Una llamita? ¿Una ola devastadora? ¿Viajar tantos minutos en el tiempo? No importa lo que sea, lo único que tienen que hacer es pensar en ello y retenerlo firmemente en su memoria. Yo, por ejemplo, voy a desear que esta señorita esté tranquila.

La señorita en cuestión, sin decir nada, giró la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin parecer muy afectado por aquello, le devolvió la mirada, sereno, y luego la desvió en dirección a sus alumnos.

—¿Ven? He pensado en lo que quiero hacer y trato de no olvidarlo. Por supuesto, es necesario que se mantenga la calma en todo momento; tanto para esto como para todo lo demás, los nervios son malos consejeros... Ahora, lo que voy a hacer será efectuar mi conjuro, hacerlo realidad por medio de mi voluntad y proyectarlo en su dirección. Así...

Bajó las manos nuevamente, tocando una canción suave y tranquila que pareció surtir inmediato efecto en la señorita Uusi. Sus hombros se relajaron, su ceño desapareció y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, tranquilos, a la vez que sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo están viendo? —preguntó el profesor, sin poder contener una nota de orgullo en su voz— Ahora, voy a desear que esté activa y animosa...

Nada más decirlo, cambió de registro, dejando que lo que llenase el aula fuera una tonada alegre y divertida. Ella sonrió de verdad y se apartó los largos rizos de su rostro, mirándolos a todos con alegría y optimismo, hasta que, sin motivo, dejó escapar una jovial carcajada.

—Por supuesto —dijo el señor Edelstein, dejando de tocar y llevando a una risueña señorita Uusi de vuelta a su silla—, conviene que no se intensifique demasiado el deseo. Los resultados podrían ser impredecibles y totalmente opuestos a lo que de verdad se quería... Tenga, tenga... —murmuró, dándole algo parecido a un caramelo que ella se comió enseguida, sonriendo triunfalmente, hasta que poco a poco recuperó su ceño inicial.

—Oooh... —murmuró Antonio, impresionado, sonriendo con ilusión.

—Ahora es su turno —determinó, dándose la vuelta y mirándolos, autoritario—. Demuestren que no son unos incultos y empiecen por algo suave. No se preocupen, les supervisaré y ayudaré si lo necesitan. ¡Empiecen!

El español fijó la vista en su muñeco, repitiéndose mentalmente las instrucciones del profesor.

"Bueno, allá voy".

Pensó con insistencia en una suave llamita y puso la mano sobre la cabeza del objeto, deseando fervientemente no equivocarse e incendiarlo todo.

.

.

"Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar".

Aquéllos eran los pensamientos de Gilbert mientras salía a toda prisa del gimnasio, ya terminada su clase, para ir al despacho del señor Braginski.

"Gordo asqueroso, inútil, traidor...".

Nunca antes en su vida había estado tan enfadado con alguien, y tampoco era para menos. ¿Cómo era posible que el director lo hubiera metido sin su permiso en ese grupito? ¿Y cómo y por qué sabía de su tatuaje, o "impronta", como lo había llamado el señor Asahina? ¿Y por qué la tenía, para empezar?

Ese director sabía algo, pensaba, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso a ponerse insoportable si con aquello conseguía explicaciones.

"Me va a oír, oh, sí, lo hará, porque nadie deja en evidencia a mi maravillosa persona sin irse de rositas... Gordo despreciable...".

Apretando puños y dientes para no ponerse a gritar ni a golpear cosas, salió corriendo del centro oculto y se internó en el patio del internado.

.

.

El líder se detuvo, haciendo que su fiel comitiva lo imitase, si bien algunos cayeron al suelo debido a lo repentino de su acción.

—Señor, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó uno de los accidentados, recuperando hábilmente el equilibrio.

Él sonreía, sin oír ni notar a los que iban tras él, y fijó sus ojos escarlata en algún punto en el horizonte. Acababa de percibir un rastro, más fuerte que todos los anteriores, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Se acabó la espera, chicos —susurró, dando un paso al frente— La encontré.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora, ¿qué? Aaaah... eso sólo lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo... Lo sé, estoy siendo muy mala, pero pensé que un capítulo excesivamente largo podría resultar muy pesado.<strong>

**Noboru Asahina- personaje original**

**¡Reviews! Para mejorar y esas cosas. Además, animan muchísimo; no tenéis ni idea de lo realizada que se siente una cuando recibe comentarios.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño. No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me alegráis el día.**

**Debo avisaros de que, a partir de este mes, empezaré a tener exámenes. Son importantes, porque, aunque la Selectividad es fácil, a los profesores les gusta mucho presionar y hacer que te pongas nerviosa, por lo que es complicado aprobar el curso. Repito: no abandonaré mis proyectos, les tengo mucho cariño. Pero solamente podré dedicarme a ellos en puentes, vacaciones o incluso períodos de calma. Culpad al sistema.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y tened paciencia, por favor. Os prometo que seréis recompensadas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Eres mío

***se asoma por una esquina, con un yelmo en la cabeza; al ver que nadie le tira tomatazos, sale de detrás, cubierta completamente por una armadura de metal* ¡Buenas noches, chicas! O días, o tardes... dependiendo de vuestro huso horario... ¡En fin! A lo que iba: mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en escribir un mísero capítulo de esta serie. ¿Los motivos? Como todas vosotras, tenía exámenes, muchos exámenes; luego, en la última semana, me resfrié y quedé para el arrastre durante un buen tiempo; y, a todo eso, sumadle que tengo vida y un montonazo de obligaciones.**

**No sé cómo deciros que siento mucho haberos tenido en vilo durante casi dos meses, pero bueno, al menos tengo el capítulo que todas queríais ver~ (no, no hay lemon, pero vayamos por partes, por favor). Esto vendría a ser como la segunda parte del anterior capítulo, y... bueno, espero que os guste~.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p><em>"Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar".<em>

_Aquéllos eran los pensamientos de Gilbert mientras salía a toda prisa del gimnasio, ya terminada su clase, para ir al despacho del señor Braginski._

_"Gordo asqueroso, inútil, traidor...". […]_

_Apretando puños y dientes para no ponerse a gritar ni a golpear cosas, salió corriendo del centro oculto y se internó en el patio del internado._

…

Tras recorrer en una furiosa carrera la distancia que separaba el lago de la barraca de los profesores, y subir poco después las escaleras en pocas zancadas, Gilbert llegó por fin, aunque agotado, a la antesala llena de girasoles que precedía al despacho del señor Braginski; y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dejó caer cuan largo era en uno de los sofás.

—Por fin… —murmuró, recolocándose el alborotado pelo y luego estirándose hasta que sus huesos crujieron, todo aquello mientras miraba con odio a la familiar puerta.

La sangre le hervía en las venas, y no sólo por el calor provocado por la carrera: ir a aquella clase llena de parejitas acarameladas y personas ya comprometidas y tener que fingir un "compromiso" (como lo había llamado el profesor Asahina) que estaba seguro de no haber realizado le había atacado por completo los nervios. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello le hubiera pasado a él, a su genialísima, a su asombrosa persona? Por no hablar de que todos, excepto tal vez los profesores, exhibían con orgullo marcas tan extrañamente similares a las suyas que más de una vez se había sentido tentado a pedir explicaciones a gritos.

Sus manos se crisparon con rabia, apretando entre sus dedos un pedazo de desgastado cojín. Sólo de pensar en aquella humillación sentía ganas de agarrar al director y de retorcerle aquella gorda narizota suya hasta que le diera explicaciones.

Porque algo sabía el director, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué si no le habría metido en aquellas estúpidas clases sin decirle nada? Que él supiera, jamás había enseñado aquel tatuaje a nadie; ¡hasta había tomado medidas para que nadie, en la ducha, se lo pudiera ver! Y, aunque era cierto que el director le miraba cuando creía que no le veía, dudaba que hubiera podido verlo, o incluso que pudiera leer el pensamiento.

Pero la pregunta era: _¿cómo era posible que el director supiera de su secreto? ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de todas sus molestias y desvelos, él lo hubiera descubierto?_ ¿Es que acaso lo había sabido todo el tiempo? ¿Pero cómo?

Un repentino grito agudo sonó de repente, sacándolo con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos. Gilbert levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —se preguntó en voz alta, escrutando en vano aquel sitio en busca de la fuente de aquel chillido.

Aunque no pudo ver a nadie, un terrorífico rugido y unos lloriqueos sucedieron al grito, haciendo que su cabeza se girara automáticamente en dirección al despacho. Parecía una estupidez, pero era el único lugar del que podían proceder aquellos molestos sonidos.

—A saber a qué nenita estará haciendo llorar ese estúpido narigón —se dijo, sonriendo a pesar de su enfado: esa clase de espectáculos le parecían divertidos a pesar de las consecuencias funestas que pudiera acarrear para uno de sus protagonistas.

Deleitándose con miles de escenarios mentales que sustituyeron momentáneamente a la ira que había sentido sólo unos segundos antes, el albino se puso de pie y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta, a tiempo de oír nuevos lloriqueos de terror procedentes del otro lado que avivaron su ya despierta curiosidad.

Una inspiración, un giro de muñeca y un paso. Eso fue lo único que necesitó el prusiano para atreverse a aventurarse en el despacho…

…y soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

Medio escondido detrás de su butaca púrpura, Iván Braginski lloraba y gritaba como un niño asustado en un idioma que desconocía, mientras que, delante de él, una… ¿alumna?…, con las manos sobre la mesa y prácticamente inmóvil, lo miraba y murmuraba cosas en la misma lengua y con un tono de voz aterrador que le recordó al del hombre que en aquel momento berreaba patéticamente.

La escena resultante era tan cómica que por eso Gilbert no pudo evitar reírse como loco, sin dejar de mirarlos, hasta que gruesas lágrimas de risa rodaron por sus mejillas.

En ese momento, ambas personas olvidaron lo que hacían y lo miraron, él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror, ella con furia asesina. El prusiano les devolvió la mirada, aguantando como podía la risa y tratando de secarse las lágrimas, aunque de vez en cuando sonaba una mal contenida carcajada que hacía que una nueva oleada amenazara con salir de sus ojos.

La alumna, que no parecía encontrar aquello nada divertido, cerró una mano de tal manera que dejó cinco líneas paralelas grabadas sobre la superficie del escritorio con un horrible chirrido.

_—Vo__ś__ dziarmo, ni sviedak (Mierda, hay testigos)_ —murmuró, siniestra, y salió de allí a toda prisa.

En ese momento, Iván Braginski salió de su improvisado escondite y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, _spasibo, spasibo (gracias, gracias)!_ —exclamó, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se mesaba los cabellos— ¡Casi creí que me mataría!

—Eso hubiera sido demasiado bueno para creerlo —respondió Gilbert, sonriendo; aún no había olvidado que estaba enfadado con el director, y sentía que aquél era el momento idóneo para vengarse—. ¿Quién era? ¿Tu novia?

—¡_Bozhe moy (Dios mío)_, espero que no! —gritó el señor Braginski, mirándolo con horror e incredulidad— ¡Es mi prima, y la quiero muy, muy lejos! ¡Está loca y me da mucho miedo!

_—Gott_ los cría y ellos se juntan —recitó el menor, malicioso, sintiendo especial placer al ver cómo su interlocutor se quedaba pálido como la cera.

—No digas eso ni en broma, nunca más —susurró, estremeciéndose, con la frente perlada de sudor frío—. Esa chica está como una maldita cabra y lo único que se merece es una estancia de por vida en un manicomio. ¿O me vas a decir que es normal que ELLA esté obsesionada con la idea de casarse conmigo desde que era una cría?

El albino volvió a reírse, sintiéndose algo mejor consigo mismo al ver aquella cara tan aterrada.

—En otro momento, te hubiera compadecido —admitió, recobrando la compostura y cruzando los brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sonriendo con chulería—. Pero, visto lo visto, opino que, en comparación con lo que te mereces por ser un cerdo asqueroso y miserable, eso no fueron ni cosquillitas.

El ruso olvidó sus lágrimas y su terror al oír aquellas imprudentes palabras, siendo sustituido todo casi enseguida por una atemorizante aura negra y una mirada siniestra.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? —susurró, dando un paso hacia él, y su voz sonó oscura y amenazadora— Te recuerdo que, mientras que tú eres un niño, yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho; y, para más inri, tu superior. Así que los airecitos te los vas a tragar mientras estés delante de mí.

Gilbert tragó saliva al verlo acercarse, pero no movió ni un solo músculo.

—Me la suda que tú seas "un hombre hecho y derecho" —continuó, apretando los puños con aire retador—. Ser lo que eres no te da ningún derecho a hacer lo que te sale de ese gigantesco tumor que tú llamas "nariz". Haces lo que te da la gana, me castigas porque sí, permites que los profesores se pasen conmigo y, aún por encima, te metes en mi vida y me metes, sin decirme nada, en una clase aparte llena de frikazos con tatuajes con la excusa de que yo tengo uno que ni siquiera sé de dónde salió. ¿En serio esperas que te tenga algún respeto después de todo lo que haces? ¡Tú lo único que mereces es la muerte, y nada más!

Iván Braginski atendió sin decir nada a la verborrea del prusiano, temblando de pies a cabeza a causa de la ira y con los labios firmemente apretados en una dura y pálida línea. Alguien que conociera bien al director habría sabido identificar aquellas señales de alarma, pero Gilbert, lleno de rabia, no supo o no quiso darse cuenta a medida que despotricaba, soltando todas sus quejas y pensamientos acerca del mayor hasta que ya no le quedó nada más que decir y se calló, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo, desafiante.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en el que lo único que hicieron ambos hombres fue mirarse el uno al otro, el uno con desafío, el otro impasible, aunque con un destello de furia en sus ojos violetas. Segundos, minutos, horas… En ese momento que a ambos les pareció interminable, fue tanta la tensión allí presente que casi se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo.

Por fin, el señor Braginski, relajando la presión ejercida sobre sus labios, dio un paso hacia delante y sonrió, aparentemente amable y beatífico, pero con un brillo inconfundible en su mirada. Gilbert abrió los ojos y retrocedió, repentinamente consciente de que había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Parece que no me has entendido cuando te hablé —habló, con voz clara y tranquila, pero amenazadora—. Cuando te dije que debías respetarme… lo decía muy en serio…

Poco a poco, el director fue acorralando al albino contra la pared hasta que, para su horror, éste acabó con la espalda contra la piedra y con sus muñecas aprisionadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Gilbert apretó los dientes al sentir cómo de repente la "impronta" ardía, dándole la extraña impresión de que su brazo estaba envuelto en llamas, pero procuró no flaquear y miró al otro a la cara, a pesar del aura intimidante que casi podía sentir emanando de él.

—Tu obligación es respetarme —empezó, acercando su cara a la del menor y mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear—. No sólo como alumno, como trabajador, o como persona mucho menor que yo. Esas razones serían más que suficientes para otras personas, pero tú debes hacerlo por un motivo aún más importante que todos esos.

De haber podido, Gilbert se habría zafado del intenso agarre al que se veían sometidas sus manos y habría salido corriendo de allí para no volver nunca más. Por desgracia para él, entre el intenso frío que la sola presencia del director parecía infundir y la extraña fiebre provocada por las marcas, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que apenas podía pensar con lógica, y mucho menos moverse. Pero algo sí tenía claro: dado que se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual que aquella vez, cuando se había despertado sintiéndose terriblemente enfermo en medio de la noche, el director tenía mucho que ver con lo que le estaba pasando.

De repente, algo cambió en la mirada del señor Braginski. Gilbert habría jurado que sus ojos habían empezado a resplandecer con una luz oscura que no le gustaba, pero que no podía dejar de mirar por alguna misteriosa razón que no se molestó en intentar averiguar. Bastante le dolía ya la cabeza por culpa de aquella curiosa enfermedad como para aún por encima tener que ponerse a reflexionar.

Iván Braginski volvió a acercarse a él, hasta el punto de que el albino casi podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo propio, y susurró unas palabras que hicieron que al menor se le erizara el cabello a causa del terror.

—Eres mío.

Antes de poder ni tan siquiera procesar aquellas palabras, el director lo estaba besando, con unos labios fríos y brutales que lastimaron su indefensa boca. Al mismo tiempo, el agarre en sus muñecas cedió, para verse trocado en un fuerte abrazo alrededor en su cintura que le impidió moverse.

Y Gilbert gritó, a pesar de que su voz fue ahogada por la boca del mayor y casi ni se le pudo oír.

Con aquel abrazo, el horroroso calor que parecía nacer en su brazo y expandirse por todo su cuerpo se había hecho insoportablemente intenso; y, por si no hubiera sido poco, una sensación parecida a la de un hierro candente siendo presionado contra su corazón se unió a la de su impronta, haciendo que sintiera un dolor nunca antes imaginado.

Gilbert apartó la vista de los cerrados párpados del director y la fijó en la puerta, casi esperando ver a alguien irrumpiendo en aquel despacho para ir a rescatarle. Pero aquella ayuda nunca llegó, y el terrible dolor continuó, consumiéndolo por dentro, hasta que todo fue invadido por la negrura.

.

.

Sai Uusi parpadeó, olvidándose de repente del libro que leía, y levantó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido.

Algo había pasado. No sabía lo qué, pero algo en su interior le insistía, diciéndole a gritos que sí, que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Era como si una fuerza invisible le martilleara la cabeza, urgiéndole a que se diera prisa e investigara qué era.

Por desgracia, la clase de la que no hacía mucho que había salido la había dejado tan debilitada que, para cuando pudo reunir la suficiente energía, la sensación había desaparecido.

—¡Porras! —exclamó, frustrada, y golpeó con el puño el colchón de su cama. Cómo odiaba tener que quedarse a dos velas por culpa de un gasto de energía innecesario. Si al menos aquel profesor no se empeñara tanto en usarla como conejillo de Indias para sus clases…

Un súbito movimiento la distrajo. En la cama de al lado, su compañera de cuarto acababa de despertar de su siesta y en aquel momento la miraba, con sus ojos azules aún empañados por el sueño.

—¿Decías algo, Sai? —masculló, conteniendo un bostezo, tras apartarse varios mechones trigueños de la cara.

Sai, aún con un brillo de indignación en sus ojos marrones, le devolvió la mirada. Viendo cómo estaba su interlocutora, hizo lo posible por ocultar su fastidio, aunque su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

—No pasa nada, Strøm —murmuró, intentando enfrascarse de nuevo en la lectura—. Supongo que me lo habré imaginado… Vuélvete a dormir.

.

.

Antonio bostezó, soñoliento, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, justo al lado de la bandeja con el vaso de agua y el bocadillo a medio comer que había comprado en la barra. A su lado, Francis bebía su café con dignidad, dirigiendo de vez en cuando miradas de impaciencia al reloj de la cafetería.

Alrededor de la mesa que ellos ocupaban, cientos de uniformes de todos los colores iban y venían, entremezclados de tal manera que costaba seguirle la pista a alguien y enfrascados en infinidad de conversaciones que proporcionaban al lugar un ambiente cálido y acogedor. De vez en cuando, una muchedumbre se aventuraba a la cada vez más temprana oscuridad y al frío del exterior, siendo al minuto sustituida por otra similar que era rápidamente examinada por los dos amigos, pero siempre con idéntico resultado.

Gilbert aún no había aparecido.

El español volvió a bostezar, tratando de apartar de su mente los deberes de Biología que aún no había hecho mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Qué frío… y qué sueño… ¿Por qué no vendría Gilbert? Si era de los tres el que más insistía en que quedaran juntos el mayor tiempo posible… ¿Le habría pasado algo? Antonio estaba muy intrigado.

Teniendo en cuenta que aún seguía con aquel exagerado castigo, bien podría haber ido al despacho del director, o junto a algún profesor… También (aunque esto lo creía menos probable) podría haberse ido a su habitación a dormir o a hacer los deberes… Bueno, también había que tener en cuenta que había parecido estar muy disgustado cuando lo de las clases prácticas, pero no, era imposible que aquello pudiera tener relación con lo de aquel momento… Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero había tantas posibilidades que Antonio no conseguía dar con la acertada. ¿Cuál podría ser?

Francis, con un resoplido de impaciencia, dejó la taza aún llena de café sobre el platito y se quedó mirando el reloj con enfado, como si hubiera sido él el causante de todos sus problemas.

—¿Como cuánto más piensa tardar este chico? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras revolvía el líquido oscuro con una cucharilla— No es que me importe; _à vrai dire (a decir verdad)_, desde aquí tengo unas vistas estupendas, pero no me gusta estar esperando hasta que se me enfríe el café.

—No seas así, hombre —dijo Antonio, tratando de quitarle importancia, tras ladear la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara sin cambiar de posición—. ¡Estoy seguro de que le pasó algo y de que por eso no pudo venir! Ya sabes que él nunca diría que no a una quedada, a no ser que fuera por algo urgente…

—Ya, seguro —contestó el francés, sin poder reprimir una de sus clásicas sonrisas—. "Que le pasó algo".

—¿Qué pasa, tú no crees que pueda ser así? —se extrañó el otro, medio incorporándose con la ayuda de sus codos y mirándolo de nuevo, intrigado.

__—_S'il vous plaît (Por favor)_, estamos hablando de _notre ami_ Gilbert _—_explicó Francis, alzando su taza con delicadeza y bebiendo de ella con aire teatral_—_. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas lo de esta tarde? ¿Lo enfadado que estaba cuando nos dejó y se tuvo que ir con _monsieur_ el de la barba florida?

_—_Sí _—_respondió el moreno, arrugando el entrecejo con extrañeza. ¿Qué tendría que ver una cosa con la otra?

Francis dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, sonriendo de nuevo, y se acercó a Antonio hasta que ambas cabezas estuvieron juntas.

_—_¿Recuerdas que se fue con el grupo que no era ni de _magiciens (magos)_ ni de _chevaliers (caballeros)_? _—_susurró, confidencial, y soltó una risilla cuando su amigo asintió lentamente_—_ ¿No te parece un poco raro que, de repente, Gilbert tenga pareja y no nos lo haya dicho?

_—_Sí _—_tuvo que admitir, en los mismos susurros que el rubio, aunque con tono inseguro_—_. Aunque no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso, tal vez quiera mantenerlo en secreto hasta que esté seguro de ese compromiso… ¿no?

_—_Ah, _chéri_, _chéri_, cómo se nota que no lo entiendes _—_se rió Francis, dando indulgentes palmaditas en el hombro del moreno_—_. Es imposible que el Gilbert que tú y yo conocemos haga una ridiculez así. De haberse conseguido _une petite amie (una novia)_, nos lo habría restregado por la cara con toda esa genialidad de la que presume. No obstante, puede que, en otro sentido, tengas razón…

Un fuerte ruido resonó en toda la cafetería, interrumpiendo, entre otras, la privada conversación entre los dos amigos. Sobresaltados, ambos estudiantes se dieron la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo un alumno de uniforme negro y cabello rubio claro sujeto por un pin en forma de cruz daba una patada en las costillas a otro de su mismo curso que estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera para luego murmurar algo y darse la vuelta para salir de allí. Para su sorpresa, el atacado se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada y corrió detrás de su agresor, gritando algo así como "¿a dónde vas?" mientras gesticulaba exageradamente.

Francis y Antonio contemplaron fijamente aquella escena, con la incredulidad pintada en sus rostros, hasta que el primero consiguió volver a la realidad.

__—_Bon_, lo que iba diciendo… _—_murmuró, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del español_—_ Antes de este… peculiar acontecimiento, te decía que creo que sé por qué no vino _notre chéri ami_ Gilbert.

En ese momento, su cara adoptó una expresión solemne y el volumen de su voz disminuyó, haciendo que Antonio tuviera que forzar el oído para poder entenderlo.

_—_¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de los matrimonios por conveniencia?

_—_¿De los qué? _—_se extrañó nuevamente el moreno, sintiéndose perdido.

Francis suspiró largamente, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia, y se dispuso a repetirlo.

_—_Matrimonios por conveniencia. Compromisos arreglados. Bodas planificadas por las familias, sin pedir la opinión de los novios. Llámalo X _—_recitó, mirando a su interlocutor con inusitada seriedad_—_. Aunque parezca mentira, sí, aún se hace. ¿Y quién nos dice que la familia de _notre chéri_ Gilbo no hace esas cosas?

Antonio, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó callado, procesando lo que Francis había dicho, hasta que se hizo la luz en su mente.

_—_¿Estás insinuando que la madre de Gil prometió a su hijo en matrimonio con otra persona? _—_preguntó, aún más confundido que antes_—_ ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Yo creía que la señora Beilschmidt era muy liberal.

_—_Ya ves, nunca llegas a conocer del todo a una persona _—_dijo el francés con aires de superioridad, satisfecho al ver que Antonio lo había comprendido_—_ Tal vez Gilbert se sintió ofendido al ver que _sa mère (su madre)_ había formalizado el compromiso y no vino porque le avergonzaba el tener que contárnoslo.

_—_Vaya… _—_murmuró el español, pensativo, intentando creerse lo que se le había acabado de contar_—_ Parece lógico… Pero, no sé, sigue sin convencerme… ¿No sería mejor que le preguntásemos directamente?

Al oír aquella inocente pregunta, Francis se desplomó sobre el respaldo de su silla y se llevó una mano al corazón, fingiendo sufrir un terrible infarto.

_—_¿Es que no quieres creer a _ton ami_? _—_preguntó, trágico, mientras sacaba un pañuelo rosa de un bolsillo y hacía como que se secaba con él el imaginario sudor de su frente_—_ ¿Tantas tonterías digo que prefieres preguntarle a otro? ¡Oh, acabas de romper mi pobre corazón!

El moreno se rió, acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo a los arranques melodramáticos de su amigo, y esperó pacientemente a que se cansara de hacer teatro. Pocos minutos después, su paciencia se vio recompensada al guardar el francés el pañuelo y sentarse correctamente en la silla.

_—_Tú ganas, se le preguntará a Gilbert _—_dictaminó, cogiendo de nuevo su taza y terminando su contenido a pequeños y educados sorbitos_—_. ¡Pero eso lo harás tú!

Antonio sonrió ampliamente, recuperando su bocadillo al recordar que tenía hambre, y asintió.

_—_Será un placer, fusosososo~.

.

.

Cuando Gilbert recuperó el conocimiento, se encontró a sí mismo en una cama que tardó, por culpa de la modorra, en reconocer como la suya propia.

El brazo ya no le dolía ni quemaba, y se sentía tan a gusto bajo la ingente cantidad de mantas que le cubrían que casi se había empezado a plantear si todo aquello habría sido una terrible pesadilla. La habitación, completamente oscura y vacía, le daba la impresión de estar él solo en una fría madrugada que no tardaría demasiado en brindarle un sueño mucho más agradable…

_—_¡Buenos días, _ptichka (pajarillo)_!

…o no.

El señor Braginski estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla, y sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas enguantadas mientras sonreía con infantil inocencia, haciendo que Gilbert, con horror, se diera cuenta de que el horrible asalto sexual acontecido en el despacho del mayor no había sido una pesadilla.

_Había sido real._

El albino, asqueado y horrorizado, trató de zafarse del agarre al que se veía sometida su mano hasta desistir, viendo que el otro era demasiado fuerte para él.

_—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—_preguntó, no obstante, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos en un intento de restablecer su maltrecha dignidad_—_ ¿Y quién te dijo que podías entrar en MI habitación cuando te saliera de los cojones? ¿Eh?

El director se rió, encontrando muy divertida aquella actitud, y separó una de sus manos de la del prusiano para poder acariciar su cara.

_—_En algún sitio tenías que descansar después de tu desmayo de antes _—_respondió, apartando con cuidado el suave cabello blanco de sus ojos del color de la sangre_—_. La verdad es que me asusté un poco, no sabía que el primer contacto después del compromiso podría afectarte tanto. Ufú~, es bastante sorprendente…

Al sentir su mano libre, Gilbert logró liberarla de su prisión y consiguió apartar con ella de un empujón a los dedos intrusos que pretendían acariciar su cabeza. Al hacerlo, consiguió vislumbrar en la penumbra la manga blanca de su uniforme, y aquello le hizo suspirar de alivio; por lo menos, aquel demente no lo había desnudado…

El ruso lo miró, sin sonreír, con los ojos llenos de una infantil curiosidad.

_—_¿Por qué hiciste eso? No pretendía hacerte daño…

Aquella voz tan aniñada y lastimera atacó los nervios del prusiano, quien, incorporándose de improviso, se encaró con el señor Braginski.

_—_Deja de jugar conmigo, viejo verde pedófilo _—_siseó, furioso_—_. Para que te enteres, mi genialísima persona no es un juguete barato con el que nadie, y menos un bipolar narigón como tú, pueda jugar alegremente, eso una; y dos, yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Esto que estás haciendo conmigo se llama acoso sexual y se puede denunciar, ¿lo sabías?! _—_exclamó, golpeando violentamente con el puño al colchón_—_ ¡Así que déjate de gilipolleces y quítame esto que me has puesto antes de que vaya a contárselo todo a quien haga falta!

La sonrisa de Iván Braginski se fue ensanchando misteriosamente a medida que el menor hablaba, hasta que, al callarse éste, se convirtió en una suave risa.

_—_¿Denunciarme, dices? ¿Podrías decirme dónde y cómo piensas hacerlo? _—_preguntó, de nuevo con aquel brillo tenebroso en sus ojos_—_ Antes de que planees nada, _ptichka_, permíteme que te diga unas cuantas cosas de las que no te diste cuenta: la primera, que, mientras yo esté aquí, ningún profesor irá a ayudarte…

Gilbert pegó la espalda al cabecero de la cama al percibir el tono oscuro con que habían sido dichas aquellas palabras, seguido casi al instante por la más que incómoda proximidad de la cara del ruso con respecto a la suya.

_—_La segunda, que no se puede salir de aquí sin mi permiso, que no te lo doy… _—_continuó, sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de Gilbert y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos_—_ Y la tercera, que este sitio, que, por cierto, está muy bien protegido, está a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana. Es decir, que, aunque pudieras salir, no podrías ir a ninguna parte por ti mismo. Por lo tanto, tendrás que quedarte aquí dentro, _conmigo_.

Gilbert sintió un roce frío y suave en los labios que hizo que su brazo volviera a arder intensamente; apenas unos segundos más tarde, el beso terminó y su piel se enfrió de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

_—_El primer contacto te dejó casi sin energías, así que supongo que te dejaré descansar _—_dijo, de repente con la voz cantarina que había usado al principio_—_. Hasta mañana, _ptichka_, que duermas bien.

Iván Braginski cogió una de las manos del albino y la besó suavemente, desapareciendo de la habitación casi de inmediato en una purpúrea humareda.

En ese momento, Gilbert se refugió bajo las mantas, hecho un ovillo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando violentamente hasta que se abrazó, aún sintiendo frío por culpa del tacto del director, y aquel descubrimiento hizo que su horror aumentase. No era exactamente que le tuviera miedo al señor Braginski, sino a lo que podía hacerle… que, la verdad, no pintaba nada bien para él.

_Nadie le ayudaría._

_Nunca podría salir de allí._

_Jamás podría escapar de él._

Las horas pasaron, pero Gilbert no pudo conciliar el sueño, aún repitiéndose en su cabeza las terribles palabras de Iván Braginski que, como una condena, habían dado un brusco giro a su vida.

_Eres mío._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, sí, por fin lo que todas queríamos ver~~! ¿Y qué pasará a partir de ahora? Aaaaah, eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo (que esperemos no tarde tanto como éste, aunque mi horario a partir del año que viene me obliga a no prometer nada).<strong>

**Anotación: "monsieur _el de la barba florida_". _Barba florida_ es un término de cantar de gesta que se le aplica a los héroes que tienen una enorme y espesa barba.**

**_Black Emphasy_ y _Brinella_: sí, yo también maldigo el curso en el que estoy. Es asqueroso, estresante, y no me deja hacer nada. Pero bueno, lo voy llevando como puedo. ¡Gracias por los ánimos, igualmente!**

**Jiyo-chan: gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus ánimos. Se agradecen, de verdad ^^**

**¡Reviews! Sé que no me los merezco por ser una tardona y una troll de campeonato, pero en serio que es muy necesario para mí saber si os gusta y si tengo que mejorar algo. ****Os espero.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a todas! ¡Chao!**


	16. Bienvenido a tu pesadilla

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya sabéis, nuevo trimestre, deberes, exámenes, una recuperación de un examen de literatura, la crisis del 73... OK, no *risas***

**Bueno, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo que... vale, es algo cortito, pero deja las bases listas para el próximo, que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escribir *risa maligna* Espero que no os importe que se lo dedique a un buen amigo mío, es que es su cumpleaños este lunes y bueno... Se me hace viejo *más risas malignas***

**Sin nada más que decir, porque supongo que tendréis prisa:**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya **_**(¿visteis el nuevo ****_ending_****? Morí de amor con él *-*)**_**.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>No hacía demasiado que había amanecido, pero el cielo, cubierto por gruesas nubes, permanecía oscuro; y, aprovechando la penumbra y el casi invernal frío de la mañana, una nieve fina caía, perezosa, cubriendo el todavía aletargado internado con un pesado manto blanco. A excepción del ruido que hacían los alumnos al ir y venir y de algunos cuchicheos apenas inteligibles por culpa del viento, todo era silencio.<p>

En cambio, en el interior del bullicioso comedor, la situación era muy distinta.

Era casi como si fueran dos realidades distintas, una aislada de la otra por medio de cuatro paredes y un techo: al atravesar la puerta que separaba el recinto del nevado exterior, el ambiente cambiaba de repente, como si el frío, el viento y la oscuridad jamás hubieran existido. Tanto entre las mesas como entre los diversos olores que rodeaban la barra como un delicioso halo, podían oírse cientos de conversaciones, de vez en cuando coreadas con algún que otro bostezo. No era raro ver, en una misma mesa, a gente luchando o no por no dormirse al lado de otras personas hablando con un ánimo nada acorde con aquel momento del día, o de algunos despistados repasando la lección o terminando a toda prisa los deberes mientras desayunaban. De fondo, se podían oír las canciones preferidas de la mujer pelirroja que en aquel momento les atendía, puestas a un volumen demasiado alto para el gusto de los estudiantes más cercanos.

Aquélla prometía ser una mañana más, exactamente igual de animada y agradable que todas las anteriores, salvo para unos pocos.

Gilbert, con oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos entrecerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, bebía con movimientos lentos pero mecánicos una humeante taza llena hasta el borde de café solo. Para desconcierto de sus dos amigos, que lo observaban fijamente, apenas había dicho una palabra desde el momento en que se reunieron.

—Esto, Francis, no sé si preguntárselo… —comentó, vacilante, el español, sin apartar la vista de su amigo albino.

—Ya sabes lo que acordamos, _chéri_, tienes que hacerlo —respondió el francés con su habitual picardía, sintiendo demasiada curiosidad como para dejar sitio a la duda—. Fuiste tú el que no quiso creerme, así que te corresponde a ti preguntárselo. No vale echarse atrás.

—A ver… Francis, hasta yo sé que, ahora mismo, nadie hace esas cosas —contestó el otro, con cierta resignación en su voz—. Que sí, es cierto, la familia de Gil es muy tradicionalista y muy… muy… ya sabes… pero…

—Oh, _Antoine_, _Antoine_, tu ingenuidad me sorprende y admira a un mismo tiempo —recitó, fingiendo indulgencia, mientras lo miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas—. Y es por eso por lo que tú se lo dirás.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? —preguntó Antonio, aún sin comprender del todo la extraña lógica de su amigo, y Francis abrió la boca para responder.

Pero nunca se llegó a saber qué era lo que quería decir.

En aquel momento, la cabeza de Gilbert resbaló de su soporte y cayó a la mesa con fuerte estrépito, derramando de paso algo de café sobre su superficie. Casi enseguida, el prusiano se incorporó, frotándose la frente mientras maldecía entre dientes, sacando poco después un paquete de pañuelos de papel del bolsillo para poder limpiar la mesa.

—Puto café, que no sirves para nada… —gruñó, mirando a los pañuelos y a la mancha casi seca con odio y sin parecer darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos seguían a su lado, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Eh, Gil… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Antonio, con un ojo fijo en el montón de papel mojado y con el otro en el prusiano— Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí…

—Psché, pues claro que estoy bien. Como ser perfecto que soy, es imposible que me encuentre mal, ¡kesesesese~! —sonrió Gilbert, no demasiado afectado por el golpe (aunque bastante más despierto que antes), mientras apartaba a un lado los pañuelillos sucios y revisaba sin ningún disimulo su uniforme para comprobar que no se había manchado.

—Te admiro, _mon ami_ —declaró Francis, dejando su taza sobre la mesa y todo lo lejos posible del albino—. Me extraña que, a pesar de ese golpe, sigas tan fresco como una rosa. Bueno, todo lo fresco que uno puede estar con, ya sabes… —delineó con las manos en el aire, si bien de manera algo exagerada, las ojeras de su amigo— eso.

—Por supuesto que te admira, la genialidad prusiana nunca deja indiferente a nadie —se jactó el albino, olvidado por un momento el sueño que tenía hasta que, de repente, abrió la boca de par en par en un desmesurado bostezo.

—Sí, ya la veo. La genialidad de un leñador —observó el francés, burlón, haciendo que el otro enrojeciera de furia.

—Que yo sea genial no significa que no pueda sentir sueño alguna vez en mi vida. Por desgracia, es algo que un _Franzmann_ como tú es incapaz de comprender.

—Me ofendes, _chéri_. ¿Esa tal genialidad consiste en comportarse como un bruto sin modales ni corazón?

Aquel último comentario bastó para que Gilbert, cansado y furioso, se quedara sin paciencia.

—Te estás pasando, Francis —siseó, enfadado, buscando con la vista al español para que interviniera de una vez y le diera la razón— Antonio, dile que no…

Sus protestas y su malhumor desaparecieron de inmediato al ver que el aludido, dado la vuelta en su asiento y mirando a alguna parte con una sonrisa tranquila y un brillo soñador en sus ojos, no parecía haber estado atendiendo a la riña entre los dos amigos.

Francis, que, hasta ese momento, había estado haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse del prusiano, se quedó igualmente sorprendido.

—_Antoine? _—lo llamó, arrugando el ceño, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Francis y Gilbert se levantaron con cautela, para no alertar al español, y avanzaron hasta ponerse a ambos lados de su silla, tras lo cual intentaron buscar a aquello que lo tenía tan encandilado.

Gilbert, creyendo haberlo descubierto, puso una mueca de horror.

—¿Mi _Bruder_? ¿En serio? —gritó, sin poder contenerse, haciendo que Antonio volviera a la realidad con un sobresalto.

Lo que había visto en el punto al que parecía mirar su amigo era la rubia cabeza repeinada de Ludwig.

—¡Tío, estás enfermo! ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa clase de repugnantes pensamientos con Lud? —chilló, asqueado, haciendo toda clase de exagerados aspavientos.

—Lo que yo decía, un bruto sin modales —murmuró el francés, con tono desaprobatorio, sin que nadie le oyera.

—¿Qué? ¡Nooo! —exclamó Antonio, riéndose, antes de que Gilbert pudiera decir nada más— ¿Por qué iba a mirar a tu hermano?

Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, recordando a cierto mago de nariz grande y bufanda, y frunció el ceño de tal manera que sus ojos adoptaron un inusual y poco halagüeño rojo oscuro.

—Duh, no importa —dijo, chasqueando la lengua y mirando a otra parte, sintiendo su cara hervir de rabia y de odio—. Pero, si quieres mi grandiosa opinión, te sugeriría que hicieras algo más que mirar y soñar despierto. Aparte de parecer un idiota, quedarás como un maldito acosador amargavidas que, en el momento menos pensado, saltará de entre las sombras para atacar a su genial e indefensa víctima y no dejar ni rastro de ella.

Francis y Antonio entornaron los ojos, con gesto de no haber comprendido nada, y miraron a Gilbert inquisitivamente. Éste, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió morir de vergüenza y de humillación.

_Había metido la pata hasta el fondo._

—Pero bueno, sólo es uno de mis genialísimos consejos, ¡kesesesese~! —dijo con toda la normalidad que pudo, ignorando su creciente rubor y forzando una risa que no resultó muy creíble— No me hagas demasiado caso si no quieres; aunque, si fuera tú, me lo haría… ¡Bueno! _Herr_ Una-Ameba-Se-Exocitaba es demasiado especial como para preparar las disecciones que nos toca hacer hoy, así que allá voy… ¡Nos vemos en el laboratorio, Toño!

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa de la cafetería, maldiciendo entre dientes y reprochándose lo que "casi" había hecho.

.

.

Al desaparecer el albino de allí, Francis, con el ceño fruncido, miró a Antonio.

—No se lo preguntaste —le acusó, decepcionado por no haber podido averiguar aquello tan interesante que ocultaba Gilbert.

—¿Preguntarle el qué? —se extrañó el español, poniendo cara de intensa concentración para intentar hacer memoria, hasta que una luz se hizo en su mente— Aaaaaahh…

—_Oui_, "aaaahh" —contestó el rubio, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no poner los ojos en blanco mientras sacudía su melena dorada con censura—. Habíamos quedado en que se lo dirías tú, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Ahahaha, lo siento —sonrió, algo cortado, mientras se rascaba un lado de la cabeza—. Es que había visto a alguien, y…

Sin cambiar de expresión, el francés se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como evaluándolo, hasta que apartó la vista y suspiró.

—Me duele en el alma decir esto, pero el bruto tiene razón —admitió, dejando caer la cabeza—. Creo que sería mucho mejor para todos que hicieras algo más que sentarte y mirar. El _amour_ no funciona así, tienes que participar, conquistar como un caballero a la _belle femme (hermosa mujer)_, hacerla tuya… Ya me entiendes —afirmó, levantando la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo, con una sonrisa de sobra conocida—. Yo te puedo ayudar, _si quieres._

—Oh, eres muy amable, Francis, pero preferiría intentarlo sin ayuda —declinó amablemente Antonio, sin haber percibido el tono lascivo en que habían sido pronunciadas aquellas dos últimas palabras, para luego desentenderse de él y volver a pasear la vista por el comedor hasta encontrar de nuevo a aquél al que observaba.

Aquel estudiante de tercero y pelo castaño oscuro con un ricito encantador que siempre estaba con Ludwig.

—Tomatito… —sonrió, soñador, sin ver cómo Francis se llevaba una mano a la frente y suspiraba de fastidio.

.

.

—Mmm-hmm mm-hmm mm-mm-hmm-mm… —canturreó Iván, bastante animado, mientras jugaba una y otra vez a lanzar el bolígrafo al aire y recuperarlo con los dedos. Bajo sus codos, sobre la mesa, yacían varios papeles de aspecto importante sin cubrir, aparentemente olvidados por el ruso.

La razón del buen humor del director, que tantos sustos había causado a Raivis esa mañana, se debía a su cumplido anhelo de haber podido tener en sus brazos a Gilbert (estando este último despierto, por supuesto). Sonriendo, no podía dejar de recordar la suavidad de su pelo y de su piel, ni lo pequeño y frágil que le había parecido su cuerpo cuando lo abrazó, ni la adictiva calidez de aquellos labios tan deliciosos y suaves… ni el desmayo que había sufrido poco después.

Al pensar en aquello, su sonrisa se ensombreció y adquirió ciertos tintes de tristeza. Siempre que recordaba su falta de respuesta, la repentina flacidez de todo su cuerpo al desvanecerse y lo rudo que había sido después de que él le ayudara, no podía evitar sentirse triste y dolido. ¿Qué podría haber hecho mal como para que su pequeño albino hubiera sido tan desagradable con él? Sinceramente, lo ignoraba; aunque le habría gustado mucho que le sonriera, igual que hacía con todos.

"Ah~, a lo mejor fui algo brusco con él", pensó, recordando lo furioso que se había puesto después de que le hablara de aquella manera, e hizo flotar con un dedo el bolígrafo en el aire. "Pero no entiendo por qué se puso así, ¿no hice lo que tenía que hacer? Oh, tal vez me perdiera algo…"

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Raivis hasta que su bolígrafo salió volando de repente y se pegó a un lado de su cabeza, arrancándole un grito de miedo.

—¡Iiiih! ¡L-l-l-lo-lo siento mucho, _issand_ B-Braginski! ¡A-a-a-ahora mismo se lo dev-v-vuelvo, n-n-no se enfade! —tartamudeó el letón, lleno de pánico, esforzándose por repeler aquel objeto por miedo a represalias.

Para su horror, el director frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué tartamudeas? —quiso saber, mirándolo con tanta curiosidad que el terror del pequeño secretario ascendió a un nuevo nivel— No te hice nada, _da?_ ¿O sí?

—E-es po-po-po-porque usted es terrible, y-y-y da mucho miedo, y… —dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió mucho los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo— ¡Aaaaaah, lo siento mucho,_ issand _Braginski, no quería decir eso, no me castigue! ¡Lo siento tanto, _lūdzu (por favor)_, no me haga daño, no me haga daño!

Iván Braginski, confuso, miró por un momento cómo el menor lloraba y apretaba entre sus dedos su valiosa carga; finalmente, terminó por apartar la vista y ponerse a reflexionar, muy serio, sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

¿Sería por eso por lo que Gilbert no le aceptaba? ¿Porque –tal y como había dicho Raivis– era "terrible" y "daba miedo"? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué habría hecho mal?

Meditabundo, se puso a tamborilear distraídamente sobre la mesa, con una expresión que debió de haber asustado al otro, puesto que enseguida dejó de oírle.

_Así que era eso…_

Igualmente, seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿No lo había hecho bien? ¿Faltaría algo? Hasta aquel momento, no había tenido ninguna duda al respecto y había creído que todo había ido a las mil maravillas; es más, la impronta en su corazón y en el brazo derecho del albino no hacía sino darle la razón.

Entonces, _¿por qué Gilbert se comportaba de aquella manera con él?_

"¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía, no debiste haberlo hecho", susurró una vocecita insidiosa y fría que hizo que Iván frunciera el ceño.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró, atrayendo sin querer la atención de su lloroso secretario, que lo miró, expectante y asustado, creyendo que le hablaba a él.

—Pe-pe-perdone, ¿me decía a mí? —preguntó, con cierto temor en su voz, aunque intrigado.

Con un aura púrpura de irritación rodeándolo, Iván se dio cuenta por fin de que el letón aún seguía allí y lo miró fijamente.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete —le dijo, sereno aunque amenazador, y su enfado aumentó cuando vio que Raivis no se movía—. ¿No me has oído, Raivis? ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete! ¡Ahora!

El tono oscuro con que fueron dichas aquellas palabras bastó para que el letón reaccionara y, entre cientos de desesperadas disculpas, dejara los papeles que llevaba consigo en la mesita del prusiano y se fuera corriendo, aún con el bolígrafo en la cabeza. Y, en el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo, todo se oscureció. Iván apretó los puños.

Ya estaba a punto de venir.

Delante de él, un cúmulo de sombras se fue arremolinando y condensando hasta dejar ver por fin a un anciano de cabello largo y níveo y una fina barba del mismo color y longitud. A primera vista, podía parecer un abuelo entrañable, pero el tono azulado de su piel, sus ojos sin brillo y la humareda blanca que lo rodeaba no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su auténtica naturaleza.

—General Invierno —dijo el director, con una voz vacía y glacial que no permitía saber si aquello era un saludo o una afirmación—. ¿A qué viniste?

—No seas así, Vanya —contestó el espectro, exhalando un espeso vaho blanquecino por la boca a medida que hablaba—. Creía que era tu amigo.

El ruso se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, sin contestar, y aquello hizo que la aparición suspirara.

—Vamos, Vanya, tú y yo sabemos que esto lo hago por tu bien… —le dijo, tratando de apaciguarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el humano le dirigiera una intensa mirada de odio que no le gustó nada— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Soy tu amigo, Vanya, la única persona que te conoce y que puede ayudarte! ¿Es que ya no recuerdas todo lo que te he ayudado? ¿Todo lo que hice por ti?

Iván Braginski cerró los ojos para no permitir que el fantasma pudiera ver su dolor. Tenía razón. Antes de que se hubieran conocido, el pequeño Iván no había recibido más que las risas y las burlas de los otros niños por culpa de su altura y del exagerado tamaño de su nariz, que tanto complejo le habían llegado a dar; no había sido hasta después de conocer al General Invierno cuando todas aquellas maldades se terminaron, dando paso a un profundo respeto que había hecho su vida mucho más fácil. De todos modos…

—_Da_, por supuesto que lo recuerdo —respondió, huraño—. Pero entonces era entonces, y ahora es ahora. Ya no tengo diez años y ya no necesito que te metas en todos mis asuntos.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora —contradijo, cruel e impasible, la aparición—. Si no lo hago, ¿qué pasará contigo? ¿Sabrás arreglártelas? No lo creo, Vanya. Me necesitas. Todo aquello que has temido se podría repetir si te abandono.

Iván apretó los dientes, en un intento de serenarse y no dejar traslucir su ira, y habló con toda la calma de la que fue capaz.

—¿Y a mí, qué? Tengo treinta y un años. Como adulto hecho y derecho que soy, puedo pensar y actuar por mí mismo, sin ayuda. Y, si lo único que quiero es poder estar con esa persona, no serás tú quien me lo impida.

—Podría hacerte daño.

—No me importa. Me las apañaré.

Viendo que no conseguía convencer al ruso, el fantasma decidió ser algo más radical.

—Me necesitas para conquistarle y hacerlo tuyo —le espetó, sonriendo interiormente cuando vio el cambio operado en su cara—. ¿En serio crees que él podría llegar a amarte por lo que eres?

Aquel imprudente comentario bastó para que los purpúreos ojos del ruso echaran chispas de furor.

—Vete —susurró, sacando con un movimiento ágil su tubería y blandiéndola, como dispuesto a atacar—. Vete, o te echo.

El espectro se rió.

—¿Cómo, si ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo? —le recordó, sonriente— Hicimos un trato, ¿te acuerdas? Yo contigo y tú conmigo, siempre…

—¡Cállate y vete! ¡Sólo eso! ¡Vete! —casi gritó el humano, sin despegar las mandíbulas— ¡No te necesito para esto, puedo hacerlo yo solo, sin _ninguna_ ayuda!

—¿Seguro? Yo no diría tanto…

—¡FUERA! —rugió, arrojándole la tubería con todas sus fuerzas y con tanta precisión que le acertó en la cabeza. Por desgracia, el cuerpo de la aparición se deshizo instantáneamente en cientos de volutas de blanco humo, haciendo que el pesado objeto aterrizara demasiado cerca de la chimenea.

"Me voy, pero no pienses que te has librado de mí", dijo una vocecita fantasmal en su oído. Segundos más tarde, la oscuridad se disipó y todo volvió a iluminarse.

Con las pupilas dilatadas y el cuerpo cubierto con una gruesa capa de sudor, Iván se quedó muy quieto durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, jadeando pesadamente. Después de unos angustiosos momentos en los que apenas si pudo reponerse, levantó, tembloroso, la mano, y llamó con fuerza a su tubería. Ésta rebotó unas cuantas veces sobre la piedra hasta que, finalmente, se elevó en el aire y voló directa hacia él, haciéndole sentirse seguro y a salvo.

Lo último que había dicho el espectro lo había dejado furioso y conmocionado. ¿De veras creía que le necesitaba para aquellos asuntos? ¿Que él no sabía hacer nada? ¿Que jamás podría conseguir por sí mismo el amor de SU Gilbert? ¡Era obvio que se equivocaba!

El director respiró hondo, llevándose la mano libre a la frente para tranquilizarse, y puso una mueca de asco cuando la tela del guante se puso en contacto con su piel sudorosa. Acto seguido, paseó el ojo libre por todo el despacho hasta fijarlo en el escritorio de Gilbert. Al pensar en él y en la consoladora certeza de que volvería aquella tarde, sonrió levemente.

Conseguiría que le amase. Haría todo lo posible por ganarse el corazón de su pequeño albino y hacer que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Así, tendría a su caballero, y nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Y, si no… Bueno, había que ser optimista… ¿Verdad?

Pero antes, pensó con disgusto al percibir el tacto oleoso de sus cabellos a través del guante, tendría que ir a darse una ducha. Conociendo a Uránusz, jamás le permitiría acceder a los ordenadores de la biblioteca mientras siguiera oliendo a sudor.

.

.

—…desde que se empezó a reconocer su existencia, surgieron numerosas teorías acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de los átomos. Quiero decir… Bueno, por ejemplo, Demócrito y Dalton creían que eran esferas diminutas e indivisibles de distintos tamaños y masa, según el elemento al que pertenecieran. Sí, esto justificaba leyes como la de la conservación de la masa de Lavoisier, pero no explicaba su carga eléctrica. Por eso, Thompson sugirió que…

Feliciano disimuló un bostezo, demasiado cansado y aburrido como para atender a las complicadas explicaciones del profesor Wang. Si al menos estuvieran en el laboratorio… Le parecía más interesante teñir una moneda de gris plata que aprenderse los modelos de átomos de tantos señores de los que ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre. Qué pena que no pudiera dejar de ir a aquella clase hasta el año siguiente.

El pequeño italiano suspiró, doblando los brazos sobre su mesa y apoyando el mentón en el hueco. En momentos como aquéllos, deseaba poder sentarse al lado de Ludwig para que le fuera explicando todo lo que iba diciendo el señor Wang o para poder tener a alguien con quien hablar. Bueno, aquello último parecía más que improbable, teniendo en cuenta la importancia que les daba a los estudios y a normas tan básicas como estar callado y tomar apuntes en clase; pero era un chico tan atento que seguro que no le habría importado distraerlo, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

—Ve~… —suspiró, pensando en el alemán con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. A pesar de lo que dijera Lovino, Ludwig era una persona muy amable y muy buena. Que era serio y estricto… vale, eso no podía negarlo; pero era por cosas así por lo que era…

Bostezó de nuevo, luchando por que no se le cerraran los ojos. Aquella noche había soñado de nuevo con el mago del violín, y la visión había sido tan espantosa que se había despertado demasiado temprano y no había podido volverse a dormir. Además, su hermano se había enfadado de nuevo con él, gritándole cosas como "que aprendiera a controlar sus sueños" y "que no le metiera en sus problemas". Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, que era su forma de demostrar su preocupación, pero le dolía. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que desaparecieran aquellos sueños, y así su gemelo podría, por fin, dormir tranquilo.

Feliciano hizo un último esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, a tiempo de ver cómo el profesor dibujaba en la pizarra una laminita rodeada de una especie de halo que era atravesada por numerosas flechas de tiza que se dispersaban por todas partes. Extrañado, ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó con curiosidad qué podía ser aquello, pero enseguida renunció y se acomodó sobre sus brazos.

Nadie a su alrededor le miraba, y el profesor parecía estar tan enfrascado en su dibujo que no prestaba atención a nada más. Supuso que no pasaría nada si se echaba una pequeña siestecita; de todos modos, era incapaz de comprender toda aquella historia de los átomos…

.

.

—_Kimi to issho ga ichiban suki yotte motto gyutto ne…_ —tarareó Tuhk, apretando sin cesar las teclas de su DS y con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que no podía terminar una pantalla. Detrás de él, Naya Mechty, con los labios apretados, hacía copias del menú que debía prepararse para el mediodía que luego iba pasando a los demás cocineros. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con tal intensidad que el joven no podía hacer menos que sentirse incómodo.

Finalmente, dada la alta frecuencia de aquellas miradas, Tuhk acabó por levantar la vista y fijar en ella sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres? —se quejó, dejando la consola a un lado y cruzando los brazos, ceñudo.

Ella resopló.

—Vaya, sin tiempo no era —se burló, sarcástica y evidentemente molesta.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio, sin comprender.

—Pasa —dijo Naya, arrastrando las palabras— que, supuestamente, tenías que ayudarme. Como no sea levantándome la moral, aquí no estás haciendo nada. Muévete y haz algo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —protestó, sin levantarse de la silla—. Me prohibiste acercarme a los fogones porque casi quemo la cocina en una ocasión, no me dejas ayudarte con el menú porque dices que mi letra es muy mala y no puedo llevar las bandejas de comida porque son demasiado pesadas. ¿Podrías iluminarme?

Como respuesta, Naya dejó caer al lado de su DS una pila de copias sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Prueba a repartir esto —le sugirió, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo los escribo, tú los repartes. Es papel, no te pesa y sabes dónde queda qué cosa. ¡Desfilando!

—Ya voooy, ya voooooy… —refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su melena rubio ceniza, y, tras coger los menús, se dispuso a ir a repartirlos.

De repente, su mirada se perdió en el infinito y se quedó como ausente, silencioso, inmóvil. Naya, extrañada, probó a agitar una mano delante de sus ojos, pero él no parpadeó ni hizo muestra alguna de haberla visto o sentido. Sí, en cambio, abrió aún más los párpados y palideció.

—¿Tuhk? —llamó con cautela, empezando a asustarse— ¿Puedes oírme?

Las pupilas del joven, reflejando un intenso terror, se contrajeron y se dilataron descontroladamente; su frente, blanca como el papel, apareció perlada de sudor ; y sus manos, tensas y temblorosas, perdieron fuerza y acabaron por dejar caer los papeles, que, al alcanzar el suelo, hicieron fuerte estrépito.

En ese momento, Tuhk parpadeó y volvió a la normalidad, si bien era cierto que su piel seguía pálida y tenía el fino vello enhiesto de puro terror.

—Dios mío —susurró, extendiendo una mano a un lado para poder sostenerse a la mesa, y se secó la frente con una manga.

Naya, olvidado su enfado, se puso a su lado y le abrazó. Podía sentir el terror en cada centímetro del tembloroso cuerpo de Tuhk, y eso la preocupaba enormemente. ¿Qué sería lo que había visto?

Por fin, Tuhk abrió la boca y habló, con voz queda y atemorizada.

—Ya ha venido…

—¿Quién, Tuhk? —respondió con suavidad para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Él, Naya. Ya está ahí. Ya ha empezado todo.

.

.

_Tras un largo y prolongado bostezo, Feliciano se estiró y abrió los ojos. A pesar del sueño que sentía, se despejó rápidamente al ver dónde estaba._

_Aquello no era su clase, no. No había ni alumnos, ni profesores, ni pizarras con extraños dibujos de láminas atravesadas por flechas blancas._

_Era una cocina._

_—¿Eh? —se extrañó, ladeando la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño para forzar su memoria. No recordaba que la cocina de su propia casa fuera así, y mucho menos la de la casa de algún amigo o conocido suyo._

_Lentamente, sonrió._

_¿Estaría por fin en un sueño de verdad?_

_Sintiendo valor, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta del cuarto, deseoso de investigar aquella casa. Una vez en el pasillo, lo atravesó lentamente, embebiéndose con lo que veía: cuadros de paisajes remotos, espejos, una mesita con fotos…_

_"Ve~, qué casa más bonita", pensó, ampliando su sonrisa. "Y qué limpio está todo… Ve, me pregunto si_ Ludo _vivirá en una casa así…"._

_Finalmente, llegó al salón, y lo que vio lo dejó confuso y sorprendido._

_—¿Ve? —exclamó, sin saber qué pensar._

_Tumbada en un bonito sofá de un blanco impoluto, una mujer rubia de aspecto familiar parecía leer tranquilamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por dejarlo aquí, pero creí conveniente dejar lo más intenso para el próximo capítulo. ¡Habría sido demasiado largo! No os preocupéis, si va exactamente igual que éste, no tardará demasiado en aparecer.<strong>

**¿Alguna sabe quién es esa mujer?**

**Este "señor Wang" es Hong Kong. Recordad que China da Historia.**

**¡Respuestas!**

**_AwesomeFemPrussia_****: aww, perdón por haber hecho que te preocuparas, pero es que ya sabes, los exámenes... u_u Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, no sabes lo mucho que me levanta la moral.**

**_Ana-chiaaan_****: pues... en un futuro que esperemos no sea muy lejano. Oh, sí, lo pasará bastante mal *risas***

**_Black Emphasy_****: muchas gracias por tus ánimos, por tus ganas y... bueno, por todo en general x3 Que sepas que no me ofendió que no me respondieras inmediatamente, comprendo que tienes vida y tampoco esperaba que me respondieras al minuto ;)**

**_A todas_****: muchas gracias, sois geniales y os quiero muchísimo. Siempre merece la pena quedarse sin dormir con tal de ver lo contentas que os quedáis con cada nuevo capítulo. Y me alegro de que me sigáis leyendo. Gracias.**

**Reviews, por favor. Ya me conocéis, críticas, opiniones, etcétera. Es gracias a vosotras por lo que consigo mejorar.**

**Oh, tengo que agradecerle a ****_ShaunElay_**** que me ayudara con la música. Fue gracias a ella que conseguí arrancar. ¡Gracias, ****_ShaunElay_****!**

**Ya sabéis, a culpar al sistema educativo xDDD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Erika

**¡Hola, mundo! ¡Me alegro de volver a presentaros un nuevo capítulo!**

**Teniendo en cuenta que estoy con exámenes y demás, me sorprende haber sido tan rápida a la hora de publicar esto... Bueno, tampoco tanto, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que me moría de ganas de escribirlo. **

**Este capítulo debería categorizarlo como M, más que nada, por el contenido sensible. Sí, queridas. Aquí pasa algo, y no bueno. Sólo debo deciros que, si sois paranoicas o tenéis un estómago muy delicado, paséis ciertas partes. Espero que os guste, a pesar de todo.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Eeeeeh? <em>

_Feliciano ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Esa mujer… se parecía a…_

—_¿_Ludo_? _—_llamó tentativamente, pero ella, sin parecer haberlo oído, continuó leyendo, de vez en cuando haciendo una anotación antes de pasar la página._

_El pequeño italiano se acercó, queriendo asegurarse de que había visto bien, y se quedó algo más tranquilo después de examinar de cerca a aquella mujer indudablemente atractiva. Aunque aquellos ojos tan azules y aquel cabello liso y rubio se parecían notablemente a los de su amigo, había algo en su cara (¿la forma de su rostro? ¿La nariz? ¿La barbilla?) que impedía que la relacionara directamente con Ludwig. _

_Aún así, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, y era la sospecha de haber visto a aquella persona en alguna parte. _

—_¿Quién es usted? _—_preguntó, olvidándose por un momento de que ella no podía oírle, y sintió decepción al no obtener ni la más mínima respuesta._

_La misteriosa mujer __–que, según sus cálculos, no debía pasar de los cuarenta años– prosiguió con su lectura, añadiendo alguna que otra nota con relativa frecuencia hasta que, finalmente, cerró el libro. En ese momento, Feliciano estiró el cuello para poder averiguar qué era, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una complicada inscripción en letras doradas que no supo comprender._

_Frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, se limitó a observar cómo ella metía el librito en un paquete que había a su lado, entre el sofá en el que estaba tumbada y una mesita de café, junto con otras cosas meticulosamente guardadas. Aquella tendencia al orden le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar que cruzó los brazos, suspicaz._

—_Ve, n_o _es _Ludo_, pero se le parece muchísimo _—_murmuró, pensando en voz alta, y las sospechas se hicieron más fuertes_—_. ¿Dónde vi yo antes a esta_ bella donna (hermosa mujer)_…?_

_Cerró los ojos y forzó su memoria al máximo, intentando recordarla desesperadamente. _

_¿Cuándo la había visto?_

_Después de un rato de divagaciones, recordó el día en que Ludwig y su hermano habían tenido una videoconferencia. Cómo Ludwig le había pedido que se quedara con él mientras aún no llegaba "el inútil de su Bruder" (o eso había dicho) y cómo la persona del otro lado del ordenador le había hecho amables cumplidos, diciendo que "era un chico muy mono" y que "Ludwig tenía mucha suerte de haberle conocido". La misma persona que lo había despedido con una sonrisa maternal cuando llegó el hermano de Ludwig._

_Esa persona…_

—_Un momento… ella es…_

.

.

Sintiéndose de repente muy cansado, Lovino dejó escapar un hondo y prolongado bostezo.

—¿Pero qué…? —se extrañó, no cayendo en el porqué de su agotamiento en su primer momento… hasta que recordó los sucesos de aquella mañana.

"_Fratello stupido_, siempre teniendo que soñar con cosas raras y estúpidas que dan miedo", pensó, cogiendo un lápiz y disponiéndose a añadir un nuevo garabato a la libreta para distraerse y mantenerse despierto. "Ya podía cambiar un poco su maldito repertorio, _che palle_…".

Intentando buscar algo de inspiración, decidió ignorar al profesor de Inglés y a su poco interesante disertación sobre los usos y formas del "_present perfect_" y miró por la ventana con cierta desgana, dejándose llevar por sus ensoñaciones.

Pero no fueron los nevados recintos del Vsemirnaya Schkola-Internat lo que divisó al otro lado del cristal.

.

.

—Signora _Beilschmidt? _—_exclamó Feliciano, sorprendido, una vez pudo reconocerla. ¿Por qué estaría soñando con una persona a la que sólo había visto una vez, durante unos pocos minutos y, para colmo, en la pantalla de un ordenador prácticamente obsoleto?_

_Ella, todavía ignorándolo, cerró la caja con cuidado una vez dejó el libro dentro mientras murmuraba algo en un idioma que, con total seguridad, debía de ser alemán. Luego, se puso de pie y, con los brazos en jarras, paseó la vista por la habitación, como si buscara algo._

_Feliciano, inusualmente quieto y callado, la miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Una aguda vocecita gritaba en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza, que algo había ahí que no encajaba. Algo, algo…_

_De repente, ya no se sentía tan seguro con respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de aquel sueño. _

_La "señora Beilschmidt" debía de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, puesto que curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa y avanzó hacia algún punto detrás de él; según pudo averiguar al darse la vuelta, su objetivo consistía en un mueblecito, encima del cual había un rollo de cinta adhesiva que ella cogió con rapidez. Visiblemente satisfecha, volvió al lado de la caja y empezó a sellar sus tapas, canturreando entre dientes una melodía suave._

_Aún no había terminado de asegurar el paquete cuando, de repente, alguien llamó al timbre._

_Sonó una, dos, tres veces. La mujer, misteriosamente rígida y pálida, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar algo que no entendió, pero que, a juzgar por el rítmico aunque forzado subir y bajar de su pecho, debía servir para tranquilizarse. Finalmente, aún blanca como el papel pero con pleno dominio de sí misma, ella abrió los ojos y empujó la caja con el pie hasta ocultarla por completo bajo la mesita._

_Feliciano asistía a aquella escena con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo por qué una persona podría ponerse tan nerviosa por la llegada de alguien. ¿Qué podía haber de malo? ¿No lo esperaría? Tras mucho pensarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Claro! Sería que no solía recibir muchas visitas._

_Porque sería eso…_ ¿verdad?

_Mientras tanto, la mujer, en completo silencio, había vuelto al mueble de antes y lo había abierto, sacando del mismo una caja alargada de aspecto sospechoso._

—_¿Ve? _—_se sorprendió el italiano, cada vez más extrañado y sin saber qué pensar, y corrió con decisión hacia la caja para abrirla y descubrir lo que había dentro. No tuvo éxito: sus manos atravesaron limpiamente el cartón cuando intentó tocarlo, como si de una ilusión se tratase. Feliciano se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Con las ganas que tenía de ver lo que había dentro…_

_Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la "señora Beilschmidt" retiró la tapa y sacó de su interior una inmensa porra metálica coronada con una bola del mismo material, que a su vez estaba decorada con gruesos y agudos pinchos no precisamente halagüeños. El italiano se estremeció. ¿Qué hacía aquella mujer con algo tan peligroso en su casa? ¿Y por qué lo sujetaba con tanta seguridad? Como si fuera a…_

_Feliciano se puso nervioso. Algo le decía que pronto terminaría la calma._

.

.

Lovino parpadeó con sorpresa y desagrado al ver delante de sus ojos y _demasiado claramente_ aquella curiosa maza en vez de lo que se suponía que debía estar viendo, y gruñó.

"Oh, _perfetto_, ya vuelve ese desgraciado a darme la tabarra con sus cosas raras", maldijo interiormente, apretando tanto el puño que casi rompió el lápiz. "Tche, seguro que se ha vuelto a quedar frito en clase. Lo de siempre. Maldito vago…".

Sin importarle que el molesto señor Peterson pudiera verlo y regañarle, Lovino echó discretas miradas a su alrededor hasta dar con la persona a la que buscaba. Cómo no, lo encontró en primera fila, tomando apuntes en silencio y atendiendo tan obedientemente al profesor que torció el gesto, asqueado. No soportaba a la gente así, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. El tiempo corría en su contra, y prefería mil veces pedirle ayuda antes que soportar un auténtico concierto de agudos chillidos de terror que seguramente se oiría por todo el centro, dejándolos a ambos en evidencia.

Sin previo aviso, Lovino dio una violenta patada a la mesa y se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad que atrajo la atención del profesor y de todos sus compañeros.

—_Is something wrong,_ Lovino_?_ —preguntó el profesor, amable, con lentitud y claridad para que pudiera entenderlo, pero lamentablemente irritando al italiano más de lo que ya estaba.

Maldito ese profesor y ese acento incomprensible que tiene, se dijo el moreno, pero hizo lo posible por no exteriorizarlo… demasiado.

—Voy a la enfermería —dijo secamente, alejándose de su pupitre y yendo junto a Ludwig—. Tú, macho patatas, acompáñame.

—_In English, please_ —contestó el señor Peterson, pasando por alto lo maleducado de su comportamiento.

—_Scusami_ —se disculpó Lovino, sin parecer demasiado arrepentido, y agarró al alemán por el brazo—. _I'm feeling sick, and I,_ erh… _I'm taking this idiot with me. _

Sin decir nada más, Lovino se dio la vuelta y arrastró consigo a Ludwig bajo la mirada escandalizada de su profesor de Inglés.

.

.

_Empuñando la pesada porra, la "señora Beilschmidt" caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, seguida muy de cerca por un intranquilo Feliciano. El timbre aún sonaba, señal de que, quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, estaba muy ansioso por entrar. Demasiado ansioso…_

_La mujer, impasible, acercó un ojo a la mirilla mientras extendía la mano libre en dirección al picaporte…_

…_y, abriendo con rapidez la puerta, hizo girar el brazo que sostenía el arma con fría decisión. _

_Con un sonido seco, miles de fragmentos sanguinolentos de algo blando y rosado salieron disparados, llenando el suelo, las paredes, la puerta, todo, hasta la ropa y la cara de la mujer, de manchas irregulares pero fácilmente reconocibles. A la vez, dos cuerpos vestidos de negro cayeron sobre el felpudo, facilitando la entrada a la casa._

_Feliciano tragó saliva, de repente pálido y muy mareado._

_Aquella persona acababa de (_literalmente_) reventarles la cabeza a dos personas. _

_A sangre fría._

_El pequeño italiano retrocedió hasta chocar con una mesita a la cual, irreflexivamente, se agarró. Sus piernas temblaban tanto por el asco y por el horror que sentía que ya no podían sostenerlo._

_En el suelo, la sangre de los que acababan de morir iba formando lentamente un charco carmesí que ensució el parquet y la suela de los zapatos de la "señora Beilschmidt", pero ella, cosa rara, no sólo no le prestó atención, sino que empujó los cuerpos a un lado de una patada mientras miraba al frente._

_Donde antes no había habido nada, de repente había un verdadero ejército ataviado con capas negras y con aspecto nada amigable._

_Feliciano cerró los ojos, conteniendo inútilmente las ganas de llorar mientras hiperventilaba._

_Los cazadores. Habían llegado… estaban ahí… Ah, pero, si ellos estaban ahí, eso significaba que –y el corazón le dio un vuelco de horror al pensar en aquello– _él_ no debía andar demasiado lejos._

_Sin inmutarse, la mujer blandió nuevamente el arma, y se volvieron a oír aquellos sonidos secos, seguidos por el golpe sordo de los cuerpos horriblemente desfigurados al caer. Para cuando el último cayó, la entrada se había convertido en una grotesca fantasía de sangre, pelo, huesos y algo suave y fibroso que no quiso averiguar qué era salpicando y goteando por doquier. _

_Rojo. Rojo. Rojo. Por aquí, por allí, todo teñido del interior del cráneo de aquellas personas…_

_La cabeza de Feliciano empezó a dar vertiginosas vueltas, y sus rodillas cedieron. Una vez a gatas, el italiano cerró los ojos y dio rienda suelta a sus náuseas. Sentía asco, miedo, horror. _

_Definitivamente, no era un sueño. _No era un sueño._ Aquellas personas habían muerto. Ella había matado. Y él iba a llegar. Iba a…_

_Una nueva y ácida oleada sacudió su cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate mientras ella empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza a los muertos hacia el exterior de la casa y procuraba cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, describiendo en el proceso un sanguinolento arco sobre la madera. Había vuelto a hacerse el silencio, y lo único que se oía era a los cadáveres siendo arrastrados hacia el jardín delantero; a pesar de todo, el olor de la sangre seguía flotando con intensidad en el aire, haciendo que la nariz y la garganta de Feliciano, ya irritada por sus náuseas, picasen rabiosamente. _

_Una vez su estómago se calmó, el pequeño italiano se puso trabajosamente de pie. _

_Y lo que vio le hizo soltar un espantoso chillido._

_En medio del pasillo, una figura de sobra conocida estaba de pie, orgullosa, sosteniendo casi con despreocupación un violín negro. _

_Era _él_._

_¡Era _él_!_

_Estaba callado, por lo que ella no supo de su presencia hasta que cerró la puerta y giró sobre sí misma. En ese momento, sus manos temblaron, amenazando con dejar caer el arma sanguinolenta y chorreante, y un brillo de pánico apareció en sus iris azules. Él sonrió, fingiendo indulgencia, y avanzó a ella con los brazos abiertos, murmurando un nombre que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Feliciano se pusieran de punta con un escalofrío._

—Hallo, Erika.

.

.

—¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

Una vez ambos estuvieron lejos del aula, Lovino soltó el brazo del alemán como si le quemara y le encaró, desafiante.

—El estúpido de mi _fratellino _se cree que la clase es su puta habitación y está ahora mismo sobando —le explicó de mala manera, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Como a ti te hace más caso que a mí, decidí que fueras conmigo a despertarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ludwig entrecerró los ojos, confundido, en un intento desesperado de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que le acababan de decir. Para su desgracia, no lo encontró, y aquello hizo que dejara caer su cabeza con un suspiro.

—Mira, no entiendo lo que me acabas de decir. Si me lo pudieras repetir, _bitte_…

El italiano se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desprecio durante un momento que le pareció excesivamente largo, pero decidió responderle al fin.

—Te lo digo solamente para que te calles y hagas caso a lo que se te diga, así que no empieces a pensar nada raro, pedazo de idiota —aclaró, ceñudo, para luego carraspear.

—Mi_ fratellino _tiene un poder muy extraño… —dijo con lentitud, como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras de la boca, pero sin detenerse—. No sé cómo lo hace, pero puede ver cosas con sólo desearlo. Y, cuando duerme, ve muchas más…

El rubio miró a su interlocutor inquisitivamente, sintiendo por instinto que enseguida venía lo verdaderamente importante.

No sintió decepción alguna.

—Desde hace unos meses, está soñando con un mago armado con un violín y que da un maldito miedo de cojones —murmuró, y Ludwig creyó oír temor en su voz—. No sabemos qué trama, pero sí que, sea lo que sea, no es bueno…

—Pero, si los ve él, ¿cómo puedes saber tú que…?

Lovino resopló, harto.

—En serio que tienes una puta patata pocha en vez de _cervello (cerebro)_ —le interrumpió, empezando a enfadarse de verdad—. Somos gemelos, aunque me pese, y, quiera o no, a veces veo sus sueños. Y no me gustan nada. No espero que lo entiendas, macho patatas, pero sólo quiero que tengas tu maldita boca de tubérculo cerrada, me sigas y le hagas callar de una vez, _dannazione!_

Sin decir nada más, se alejó de allí con aire resuelto, siendo seguido casi enseguida por un desconcertado Ludwig.

.

.

_Una suave pero espeluznante melodía resonaba en el vestíbulo, cortesía del misterioso mago, a la vez que los cuerpos desfigurados de los cazadores se abrían paso a empujones hacia el interior de la vivienda, acorralando, apresando y golpeando con sus manos frías y teñidas de sangre a la "señora Beilschmidt" (o "Erika", como la había llamado el del violín). Ésta se defendía como podía, dando certeros y rápidos golpes a su alrededor; pero, invariablemente, los cazadores se levantaban una y otra vez e iban a por ella de nuevo, sin dar muestra alguna de cansancio o dolor. _

_Feliciano aún seguía allí, asustado, pálido y rígido, y al borde de una catatonia. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido una visión tan horrible como aquélla, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ardía en deseos de despertar y desentenderse de aquel macabro asunto. Lloraba quedamente, muerto de miedo, pensando que, después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea echarse una siestecita en medio de clase de Física y Química._

_Mientras tanto, la truculenta pero hipnótica orgía de sangre, huesos y nervios, precedida por el casi rítmico vaivén de la maza y acompañada por la estremecedora música del mago, continuaba, atrayéndole y repeliéndole a un tiempo. Maza-estallido-muerto, violín-chasquido-revivido. Todo con una candencia tal que le era imposible, a pesar de sus numerosos intentos, apartar la vista._

_El italiano creía oír, entre toda aquella confusión de sonidos, una furiosa conversación entre el mago y la mujer que, por su desconocimiento del idioma, no lograba entender, a excepción de dos nombres que lo inquietaron más de lo que ya estaba._

_Hasta que, finalmente, tras una negativa (o eso parecía) especialmente apasionada de la mujer, el mago sonrió. Y Feliciano tembló._

Porque aquella fría sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

_El mago empuñó de nuevo el violín, y, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, tocó una nota horriblemente aguda y prolongada que hizo que la mujer flaqueara…_

…_y la maza cayera._

_Interpretando aquello como que habían ganado, los cadáveres animados dejaron escapar aullidos horripilantes que helaron la sangre del italiano y rodearon a la mujer en tumultuoso corro, desgarrando y mordiendo por donde podían. La "señora Beilschmidt" gritaba, tanto de dolor como de terror y asco, mientras el hombre, de pie, se reía con despiadada crueldad._

.

.

Un sonoro chillido rompió la casi soporífera calma del aula, haciendo que todo el mundo girara la cabeza automáticamente en dirección al origen del mismo.

Feliciano, hecho un ovillo sobre su mesa y misteriosamente impregnado de sudor y de una sustancia seca y parduzca, soltaba desgarradores gritos con los ojos fuertemente apretados, de vez en cuando removiéndose con desesperación y vociferando angustiados "_no!_".

.

.

_El mago se inclinó sobre la mujer, sonriendo con malicia, y le hizo una pregunta en voz baja y suave que ella respondió con una feroz negativa seguida de un escupitajo en su mejilla izquierda. _

.

.

—Vargas, Vargas… —llamaba el profesor Wang, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación y sacudiéndolo con toda la suavidad posible por un hombro. Pero los gritos no cesaron.

.

.

_Sin dejar de sonreír y sin apenas molestarse en limpiar la saliva de su cara, continuó agachándose hasta que su boca rozó el oído de ella, teniendo en alto, para horror del italiano, el arco negro del violín. Como de muy lejos, el mago murmuró algo, y el inofensivo objeto cambió repentinamente de forma, convirtiéndose en algo sospechosamente parecido a una sierra de arco que descendió… descendió…_

_Feliciano cerró los ojos con desagrado al notar la repentina humedad en sus pantalones._

.

.

Un agudo alarido resonó en el amplio corredor de piedra, haciendo que, rápidamente, asomaran curiosos por fuera de la puerta de las clases en busca del origen de aquel sonido.

El corazón de Lovino se paralizó por breves instantes. Él también lo había visto.

—Imbécil —acertó a decir, aturdido, y apuró el paso.

Unos rápidos pasos que sonaban a sus espaldas le hicieron saber que Ludwig aún estaba detrás de él.

.

.

_La cabeza de la "señora Beilschmidt" rodó al ser brutalmente desgajada de su cuerpo, tiñéndose sus cabellos rubios al contacto de la sangre, y los cadáveres se apartaron de ella para rodear con respeto a su señor, dejando atrás un cuerpo horriblemente mordido y mutilado. El mago, sonriente, se puso a tocar el violín, componiendo una extraña melodía que empezó a regenerarles con lentitud._

_Para entonces, Feliciano estaba tan horrorizado que apenas se atrevía a respirar, temeroso de poderse desmayar si movía aunque sólo fuera un músculo. _

_Muertes… había presenciado muertes… muchas más que en todas sus anteriores visiones, más de las que una persona normal hubiera soportado ver. El pánico llenaba cada rincón de su mente y le impedía pensar con lógica, a excepción de la aguda vocecita que le gritaba "¡vete! ¡Vete!" con urgencia tal que le habría gustado obedecer si su cuerpo hubiera sido capaz de moverse._

_Y el tiempo se congeló. Las notas del asesino se disolvieron en el aire y todo se quedó inmóvil, como una película en pausa, a excepción del traumatizado italiano._

_En ese momento, la cabeza giró sobre sí misma y fijó en los irises color miel de Feliciano su mirada vidriosa, arrancándole al mismo un gemido._

—_Coge la caja —habló ella, moviendo los labios con naturalidad como si jamás hubiera muerto—. En la sala, bajo la mesa. Cógela y llévasela a mis hijos._

_Feliciano se quedó frío. Una cabeza hablándole… la cabeza de un muerto… _

—_Por favor, cógela —le urgió, desesperada—. Antes de que venga Alaric y descubra dónde están. Por favor, por favor, sálvales…_

_Lentamente, el italiano reaccionó, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Dos lágrimas cayeron de los vacíos ojos de la cabeza._

—_Si no lo haces, él les atrapará y les hará algo mucho peor de lo que me hizo a mí —suplicó, llorosa e impotente—. Te lo ruego, llévasela a Gilbert y a Ludwig… llévasela… llévasela…por favor…_

_Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Feliciano hizo de tripas corazón y corrió al lugar indicado, en busca del paquete._

.

.

—¡Feliciano! _Fratello stupido!_ —gritó Lovino, abriendo la puerta del aula de par en par y yendo hacia su pupitre con paso fuerte, seguido por un aturdido Ludwig.

En ese momento, Feliciano no sólo gritaba, sino que lloraba, y era tal su desesperación y su angustia que el alemán no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el interior de su pecho. De repente, sentía la misteriosa urgencia de acunarlo entre sus brazos y tranquilizarlo, exactamente igual que la noche en que había despertado a todos sus compañeros de barraca a gritos.

E, instintivamente, fue lo que hizo, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los allí presentes excepto de, tal vez, el otro gemelo italiano.

Mientras el rubio se encargaba de su hermano, Lovino metió todas sus cosas en la mochila y se la puso con rapidez, tras lo cual sacó con cierta dificultad una caja de cartón de debajo de la mesa que, al comienzo de la clase, no estaba ahí.

—Esto… tú eres su hermano, _duì bùduì? (¿verdad?) _—le preguntó el profesor de Física y Química, estupefacto. Que de repente dos alumnos entraran en el aula que no era mientras un tercero berreaba en sueños no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, precisamente— Eh… ¿podrías explicarme por qué él está… así?

—Ah, eso… Tche, tú ni caso, tiene terrores nocturnos —explicó Lovino con fingida normalidad, dándole un cabezazo al costado de Ludwig mientras intentaba incorporarse—. Tú, mueve el culo, bastardo. Nos lo llevamos a la enfermería. Sujétalo así como estás haciendo y sígueme si no quieres que te convierta en puré de patatas.

—Oye, oye… Esperad… —llamó el señor Wang, sin comprender nada, pero ya era tarde.

Lovino, Ludwig y un lloroso Feliciano, ignorando a todo lo demás, acababan de salir de la clase.

.

.

Gilbert se dejó caer sobre su pupitre, no tan soñoliento como a la hora del desayuno, pero sí bastante adormecido. Estúpido director, estúpida impronta no deseada y estúpido todo… No era nada genial ni digno de su persona quedarse toda una noche en vela sólo por el horrendo recuerdo de los labios fríos de… Se estremeció, asqueado. Definitivamente, aquello era denigrante. _Malditamente denigrante._

En circunstancias normales, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza tomarse aquellas libertades en clase: por culpa del exagerado castigo del señor Braginski, tenía que andarse con mucho más ojo del que le hubiera gustado con los profesores. Por suerte, aquélla era la clase de Filosofía, supuestamente presidida por un ahora durmiente señor Karpusi… lo cual facilitaba bastante las cosas.

Por encima de su cabeza, miles de proyectiles de papel y de tizas volaban de un lado a otro en una encarnizada guerra, sin interrumpir en ningún momento las animadas aunque algo ruidosas conversaciones de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, conciliar el sueño en un ambiente así era algo imposible para alguien que no fuera el profesor de Filosofía, circunstancia que el albino envidiaba en aquellos momentos. Después de todo, media hora de siesta le habría sentado de maravilla… aunque tampoco era que se pudiera quejar. Así tampoco se estaba tan mal.

Cerró los ojos, deseando evadirse aunque sólo fuera un poco, y se acomodó cuanto pudo sobre aquella dura superficie. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, excepto de desconectar de todo y descansar…

Un sonoro pitido reverberó en las paredes de piedra del aula, despertando con un sobresalto al profesor y acallando el caos antes reinante. Gilbert abrió un ojo, gruñendo de fastidio, pero sin cambiar de posición. Cómo odiaba aquella manía de los profesores de dejarse los aparatitos encendidos, pero, eso sí, de confiscárselos a sus alumnos si sonaban.

El molesto sonido continuó oyéndose por varios minutos, acompañados del crujido de la tela del uniforme del señor Karpusi, hasta que, con un triunfante "clic", el silencio volvió.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Gilbert… Beilschmidt…? —llamó el profesor, desperezándose con disimulo y poniéndose de pie— ¿Alguien sabe… si vino hoy Beilschmidt?

Al oír su nombre, el prusiano se pegó a la mesa en un intento algo estúpido de mimetizarse con la misma. Seguramente el profesor querría pedirle que hiciera algo, y estaba demasiado cansado e irritado como para cumplir con nada. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar y…

—Sí que vino, está aquí —contestó Antonio con inocencia, señalando su pupitre.

¡Mierda!

Apretando los dientes para no gritar maldiciones contra su amigo, Gilbert se puso de pie y miró a su profesor con odio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de malos modos, sin intentar esforzarse por parecer educado. Por suerte para él, el señor Karpusi no se dio cuenta del tono empleado.

—Oh, estás aquí… bien… —dijo el mayor, para luego ir al pupitre del albino y cogerle del brazo.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué se cree usted que está haciendo? —protestó el menor, indignadísimo, mientras forcejeaba— ¡Éstas no son maneras de tratar a nadie!

—Ah, _sygnó̱mi̱ (perdón)_… —se disculpó el profesor, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera—. Es urgente… el director nos llama…

—¿Y yo qué pinto ahí?

—Sólo ven, anda… Rápido…

—¡Pero si tengo que ir a más clases!

El señor Karpusi suspiró, procurando no perder la paciencia, y tiró algo más fuerte del albino.

—Te firmaré un justificante… Ahora, vamos…

…

—¿Oiga? Eh, profesooor… estoy seguro de que esto NO es el despacho del director… ¿Profesor? ¿Me oye?

Ante profesor y alumno se alzaba un edificio blanco con un letrero que rezaba "ENFERMERÍA" en el que ambos entraron, el primero con seguridad, el segundo con aire de estar perdido.

—¿Podría explicarme qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Gilbert, tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención del señor Karpusi, sin éxito—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿De qué va usted?

—Sshh… haces ruido… —le hizo callar el mayor, impertérrito, a lo que el prusiano no pudo hacer menos que obedecer, aunque a regañadientes.

En incómodo silencio, ambos recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada, de la cual se oían como gritos o llantos, que el profesor Karpusi abrió sin decir nada.

Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que había dentro, Gilbert se tensó.

Junto a una cama cubierta con cortinas blancas en las que se veía las siluetas de por lo menos tres personas, un chico adorable de aspecto familiar y el señor Braginski esperaban, sentados en sillas de plástico aguamarinas. Pero lo que ponía más nervioso al albino era que, por una vez en su vida, el director aparecía preocupado y taciturno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No me linchéis, por favor! ¡Hay cosas que son inevitables, es el destino! ¡AAAAAAAH!*se esconde mientras grita en un búnker*<strong>

**Aviso: tengo exámenes, deberes y una exposición, así como otra serie que continuar. No, no abandonaré este fic al que quiero como si fuera mi hijo; pero sí es cierto que tardaré bastante en seguirlo. Tranquilidad, que seguirá. Pero no sé cuándo.**

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_ShaunElay_: tooodas estamos petadas de exámenes, es la triste suerte de las estudiantes de Bachillerato ¬¬ De todos modos, te agradezco que le hayas dedicado a esto un tiempo.**

**_Brinella_: tu retahíla y tu comentario me han hecho gracia xDDD Sobre todo porque me imaginé al Bad Touch Trio con aspiradoras y a Gilbert en concreto encargándose de él xD Gracias por leerlo y... espera a lo que quieres leer, porfa :_D**

**_Silent Miut_: me halaga que te guste esto. Esperemos que tu opinión no cambie después de esta muestra de crueldad por mi parte u_uU**

**_A todas_: ¡Graciñas mil por leerme!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Investigación I

**Hola, cuánto tiempo. No exagero, hace mucho que no actualizo esto y me siento hasta mala persona =_= ¿Dije ya cuánto odio mi curso?**

**Bueno, por fin, después de un par de meses de espera, un nuevo capítulo (por cierto, creo que las fans de mi otra serie deben de estar pidiendo mi cabeza en bandeja de plata). Me sé de una personita que estaba deseando que saliera (ella sabe que sé quién es [?]) xD En fin, la cuestión es que creo que muchas, si no todas, os vais a quedar... nodirénadanodirénadanodirénada. Solamente leedlo y criticadlo, y espero que os guste.**

**PD: ¡Éste es mi último mes de instituto! *O* **

* * *

><p>El revuelo causado por los llantos de terror de Feliciano se había calmado hacía tiempo, pero Gilbert, paralizado en la silla en la que se había desplomado, no parecía haberse dado cuenta. En vez de eso, miraba al frente, con los ojos desorbitados y apenas sin respirar.<p>

"Tu madre ha muerto".

Aquellas cuatro palabras, marcadas con un fuerte acento ruso, resonaban todavía en sus oídos a pesar del ruidoso interrogatorio que transcurría no muy lejos de él. Sus voces, de repente lejanas, creaban a su alrededor una reverberante cacofonía que le levantaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que, extrañamente, no dejaba de repetir lo mismo.

"_Tu madre ha muerto"._

Alguien tiró de su manga, devolviéndolo bruscamente a la realidad, y el albino giró la cabeza con rapidez con intención de descubrir al intruso. Su mirada, al principio tensa, se suavizó ligeramente al reconocer una cabeza rubia y un par de ojos azul cielo que lo miraban, tristes pero sorprendentemente secos.

—_Bruder_… —murmuró Ludwig, tan afectado como su hermano, y Gilbert asintió, sintiendo la boca demasiado seca como para poderle responder. Tras ellos, las preguntas y respuestas continuaban alternándose, confirmando con indirecta crueldad que aquello no era una pesadilla. El prusiano quiso levantar una mano para apretar afectuosamente el hombro del menor, pero notó enseguida que su cuerpo, de repente muy pesado, era incapaz de obedecerle.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas fijas en la caja que Lovino había encontrado bajo el pupitre de su gemelo. En aquel momento, cualquier intento de conversación era inútil: ¿qué quedaba por decir que no se hubiera dicho ya? Fue por eso que decidieron no interrumpir aquel silencioso duelo que amenazaba con arrancarles algún sollozo, roto apenas por las voces que todavía resonaban a sus espaldas.

Sin que se rompiera aquella atmósfera, el albino consiguió por fin que su cuerpo le respondiese y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ludwig, apretándolo casi al instante con intención de consolarlo. Todavía, como en un mal sueño, veía al señor Karpusi tumbándose en una camilla y levantándose poco después, en estado de shock y con un lucero del alba chorreando sangre en la mano; a la señorita Uusi descorriendo las cortinas y asintiendo, en apariencia serena, pero temblando sin control; y, por último, al señor Braginski, extrañamente triste, yendo hacia él y apoyando una mano enguantada en su hombro, revelándole entre vacilantes susurros aquella noticia. Aquellas imágenes desfilaban una y otra vez frente a sus pupilas, como si fuera eso y no la pared lo que había delante de él…

Una persona apareció de repente delante de sus ojos y carraspeó, sobresaltando sin querer a los dos alemanes. Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que los demás, extrañamente pendientes de ellos, habían dejado de hablar.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda —murmuró ella, y la voz de Sai Uusi sonó más aniñada de lo habitual—. Uhm… sé que no está bien que os pida esto, sobre todo después de… —se interrumpió, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y continuó—. Vale, vale, vale, perdón, eh… tenemos que revisar lo que vio Feliciano, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe alemán, así que… eeh… esto…

Viendo que la enfermera se hallaba en apuros, Ludwig apartó el brazo de su hermano y se puso de pie, serio y formal, aunque con los hombros tensos. Por un momento, el albino le envidió: parecía mentira que, en aquella situación, el menor pudiera mantener la compostura de manera tan admirable.

—Yo iré —se ofreció, queriendo parecer muy seguro de sí mismo, pero fracasando en el intento—. Somos amigos, así que no debería haber ningún problema con… o eso creo…

La señorita Uusi apartó la vista y la fijó en algún lugar detrás de ellos, presumiblemente al pequeño italiano; éste debió de asentir, porque, segundos después, la enfermera empujó suavemente a Ludwig y lo condujo a la puerta, y una fuerte cacofonía de pasos retumbó por el pasillo de piedra hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Creyendo que no había nadie más que él en la habitación, Gilbert cerró los ojos y se atrevió a respirar, saliéndole sin querer un trémulo suspiro que no se molestó en reprimir.

—¿Estás bien, _ptichka_?

El prusiano dio un salto en su silla al reconocer la voz que de repente sonó detrás de él. Ligeramente aguda, por lo general alegre (aunque en aquellos momentos sonase preocupada) y con un acento infantil, demasiado característico… No era necesario ser un genio para saber que quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Iván Braginski en persona.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Gilbert, demasiado cansado y aturdido como para intentar ser educado, sin mirarle. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era su compasión, y, a juzgar por el suspiro que oyó, el director debía de haberse dado cuenta.

—Cómo que "qué voy a querer", _da~_ —respondió éste, rodeando su cuerpo con brazos tan fríos que el menor forcejeó desesperadamente para librarse de ellos. Sin parecer darse cuenta de sus inútiles esfuerzos, continuó hablando—. Mi pequeño _ptichka_ está triste, ¿no? Lo único que quiero es animarlo un poquito para que vuelva a sonreír y ser el de siempre. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

De haber podido, Gilbert se habría golpeado la cara con una mano. A falta de aquello, se limitó a golpear los brazos intrusos con fuerza e ira renovadas.

—La única manera de que pudieses "animarme un poquito" sería estallando por culpa de un atracón, como buen zampabollos que eres. Sabía que eras subnormal, pero no que lo eras tanto. ¿Te caíste de los brazos del médico al nacer o qué? A lo mejor sí, seguro que fuiste un bebé obeso y le pesabas demasiado. Pederasta de los cojones… —replicó con aspereza, gruñendo de irritación al ver que el apretón no cedía—. Pero qué… ¿Qué maldita mierda tengo que hacer para que me sueltes y me dejes en paz?

El señor Braginski, haciendo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco, ignoró los golpes y los insultos y estrechó su abrazo hasta poder reposar su mejilla sobre el hombro del albino. Éste levantó un puño para poder golpearle la cara, pero el mayor fue más rápido y sujetó su muñeca antes de que pudiese llegar a hacer nada.

—No, no, _ptichka_, eso no está bien… —le reprendió suavemente, con aquella sonrisa que tanto atacaba los nervios de Gilbert— ¿Es eso lo que haces con todos los que intentan ayudarte?

No sabía si era por la frustración por no poder zafarse, por el inmenso dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su madre o por el odio que le profesaba al mayor; lo único que Gilbert tenía muy claro era que nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien. Todos aquellos sentimientos, junto con una rabia reprimida desde hacía mucho tiempo, acabaron por hacer que el prusiano estallase.

—¿PERO A TI QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA EN LA CABEZA? —chilló Gilbert, tan enfadado que ni se molestó en pensar que tal vez alguien podía oírle, y trató de liberar su puño con deseos de estamparlo contra la nariz del ruso— ¡No hay ninguna razón por la que mi impresionante persona pudiese querer ayuda de un ser tan rastrero y miserable como tú! ¡Al igual que es malditamente imposible que un gordo con una lorza por cerebro pueda llegar a comprender cómo me siento!

—_Ptichka_, tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso…

—¡Y una mierda nervioso! —siguió gritando, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa que hizo que la sempiterna sonrisa del director vacilara por unos instantes— ¡No eres más que un gordo estúpido y odioso que no es capaz de entender que las personas tienen sentimientos! ¡Claro, es que es tan gratificante haber perdido a tus dos padres y quedarte tú solo con tu hermano pequeño y atado de por vida a un puto, demente y gilipollas… narigón! ¡Pues mira, por mí te puedes ir al zoo con tus amigos los elefantes y comer cacahuetes hasta reventar, estoy hasta los putos cojones de ti y no te quiero ver delante! ¡Lárgate y déjame vivir! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!

—Pero, _ptichka_…

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡NO SOY NI TU MASCOTA NI TU _RITTER_ NI TU NADA, _VERDAMMT_! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ Y LÁRGATE, IMPRESENTABLE, MALDITO, SUCIO, DESPRECIABLE…!

Por entonces, la voz de Gilbert ya se había quebrado y ya rodaban algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, y la amenaza de llanto se hizo tan intensa que se calló, demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que el señor Braginski lo viese llorar.

Sin embargo, el director no sintió curiosidad por su reacción, y mucho menos ira por sus imprudentes insultos. Pensativo, observó cada detalle en su rostro: la manera en la que el labio inferior y la nuez le temblaban, el curioso brillo de sus ojos, el rubor que empezaba a teñir su pálida piel…

Murmurando para sí algo que el prusiano no entendió, Iván Braginski lo soltó, pero sólo durante unos segundos; muy poco después, Gilbert se encontró presionado contra un pecho amplio y viril, igual de gélido que los brazos que lo aseguraban contra el mismo. Forcejeó nuevamente, asqueado y repelido por el frío, pero una voz suave habló demasiado cerca de su oreja.

—Nee, _ptichka_… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo sólo quería animarte…

—¿Oh, de verdad? —se mofó el albino, todavía enfadado— ¡Pues espero que jamás te dediques a esto, acabarías muriéndote de ham…!

Algo frío e invisible se cerró con fuerza en torno a la cabeza del menor, ahogando sus gritos. Lleno de pánico, Gilbert quiso levantar una mano para arrancarse aquella especie de mordaza, pero el director lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que enseguida desistió.

—Mucho mejor, _da?_ —preguntó de repente el señor Braginski, luciendo por alguna misteriosa razón una sonrisita— No está de más que de vez en cuando dejes hablar a tus mayores, ufú~.

"Te mato", quiso gritarle el prusiano, pero lo que fuera que estuviese impidiéndole hablar estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Sin importarle su furia, el ruso estrechó levemente su abrazo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por entre sus cabellos níveos y los acariciaba, con una delicadeza tal que Gilbert sintió un nuevo nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Tienes razón, _ptichka_, yo no sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes a un ser querido —reconoció el mayor una vez se aseguró de que el menor no intentaría atacarle—. Pero estás tan triste que haces que me ponga así yo también. No quiero verte de esta manera, no me gusta, y por eso quiero animarte. _Ptichka_, dime… ¿por qué te molesta tanto que quiera ayudarte? ¿Tanto me odias? Dímelo, _pozhaluysta (por favor)_. Sólo quiero ayudarte…

¿Por qué sonaba tan apenado, como si fuera él la inocente víctima y no la causa de todos sus problemas? Gilbert notó que la mordaza se desvanecía, dando paso a una maravillosa sensación de libertad, pero no respondió. No quería ceder ante el chantaje emocional al que le sometía aquel hombre, y mucho menos en aquel momento.

Ah, pero… qué raro… su cuerpo ya no estaba tan frío. El centro de su pecho latía débilmente, calentándolos ligeramente a ambos y haciendo despertar poco a poco a la amorfa impronta del brazo del prusiano… y la mano que acariciaba su cabeza se sentía tan extrañamente cálida y tan… tan _humana_…

Sin poder evitarlo, un torrente de lágrimas se escapó de sus ojos a la vez que su respiración se hacía entrecortada, trocándose casi enseguida en una serie de quedos sollozos a los que el señor Braginski respondió con nuevas caricias. Irreflexivamente, Gilbert correspondió al abrazo y estrechó con fuerza la cintura del mayor, sin importarle que se tratase de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo; y la intensa calidez que de improviso emanó de éste terminó por hacer que se abandonase por completo al dolor y a la tristeza. En ese momento, poco le importó lo raro y pervertido que era el mayor; estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pensar con claridad.

—¿_Ptichka_? —oyó que lo llamaba, sorprendido, pero se negó a mirarle o incluso a contestar. Presa del llanto y de la humillación, el prusiano continuó dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin apenas sentir el peso que se apoyaba, inofensivo, sobre su coronilla.

Las caricias se detuvieron al enterrar el albino el rostro en el pecho del director, y lo único que se oyó a partir de entonces en la habitación fueron los sollozos desconsolados de Gilbert.

.

.

Dos personas curiosamente abrazadas y tendidas en una camilla de inusual tamaño, con electrodos en sus sienes que pitaban intermitentemente; no demasiado lejos, los incesantes chasquidos y chirridos de un aparato que la enfermera y un hombre de aspecto familiar con bata blanca consultaban, tratando de buscar algo que sólo ellos conocían.

Todo aquello era cuanto veía y oía Ludwig, sentado junto con Lovino en las apartadas sillas de las cuales no les habían permitido moverse para que no interfirieran. En qué, no lo sabía; aunque lo más probable era que tuviera relación con el hecho de que el otro italiano y el profesor de Gilbert estuviesen allí, como dormidos, rodeados por extrañas máquinas y conectados a aquella especie de superordenador.

La cabeza de Ludwig aún bullía con el constante recuerdo de todo lo acontecido anteriormente, provocándole un intenso malestar al que apenas concedió demasiada importancia. En apenas dos meses, su vida había dado demasiados giros: el internado, sus nuevas habilidades, la desconcertante sensación de que le ocultaban algo… Y ahora, en aquel laboratorio cuya existencia había ignorado hasta tan sólo media hora antes, esperaba con el corazón en un puño la terrible confirmación de que, efectivamente, su madre acababa de morir.

A pesar de la angustiosa espera, no pudo evitar soltar una risita irónica. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que, algún día, pasaría por un momento semejante a aquél, ¿le habría creído? No, lo dudaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era para él pensar siempre con lógica y raciocinio, algo así le habría parecido poco menos que una broma de mal gusto, o incluso el argumento de alguna novela cursi. _Pero eso habría sido antes…_

En cambio, ya no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, por muy irreal que fuese. Estaba allí, no estaba soñando nada; y, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviese, le era imposible negarlo.

Ludwig bajó la vista, sintiéndose incómodo por mirar fijamente la cara tranquila y enrojecida de Feliciano, y se miró las manos. Un nuevo pensamiento, más terrible que los anteriores, acaba de surgir en su mente: en el hipotético caso de que su madre hubiera muerto, y teniendo en cuenta que su padre se había ido cuando su hermano y él eran muy pequeños… ¿qué iba a ser de ellos? ¿Se quedarían con su familia? ¿Los llevarían a alguna parte? _¿Los separarían?_

El pensar que era probable que Gilbert desapareciera de su vida hizo que se le retorciese el estómago. No era el hermano perfecto, no podía soportarle la mayor parte del tiempo y discutían constantemente, eso era cierto, pero no quería perderle. A pesar de todo, de sus berrinches, de su impulsividad, de su exagerado egocentrismo, del insoportable nombrecito de "_Luddy_"…. seguía siendo su hermano. Y eso era algo que, aunque quisiese, no podía cambiar.

El rubio parpadeó de repente, notando que sus manos temblaban y que un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta. ¿También Gilbert se había sentido así, en la enfermería, cuando el director Braginski le dio aquella noticia? Si eso era cierto, le extrañaba entonces que hubiese permanecido tan estoico e inamovible…

—¡Ludwiiig!

Una voz femenina rompió por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole levantar la cabeza y buscar su procedencia por acto reflejo. No tardó demasiado en encontrarla: al contrario que su compañero, ensimismado con lo que tal vez habían descubierto, Sai Uusi le hacía gestos para que se acercase con evidente impaciencia.

Sin contestar, se puso trabajosamente de pie y se acercó a ellos, procurando no mirar en el camino a las dos figuras inmóviles de la camilla. Había algo en ellos que lo inquietaba más que lo que temía estar a punto de presenciar y que los pesados pasos de Lovino sonando detrás de él juntos, como un recordatorio de que, sin importar qué, nada se trataría de una alucinación.

Pronto se halló delante de una pantalla de ordenador que, en comparación con el equipo informático al que todos tenían acceso, parecía bastante nueva, y con un par de cascos en la mano que no tenía muy claro quién se los había dado; tras él, Lovino y la enfermera hablaban con voces que parecían lejanas.

—…comprendo que estés preocupado por tu hermano, neniño, pero no te voy a dejar que veas esto otra vez.

—No dije que estuviera preocupado por él; además, seguro que lo hago mucho mejor que ése.

—Si te digo que no, es que no, así que estate callado y no me calientes más la cabeza.

Ajeno a la discusión, el científico le hizo señas a Ludwig para que se pusiera los cascos mientras, con la mano libre, seguía tecleando a una velocidad sorprendente. Éste obedeció, reticente, y a sus oídos acudió un sonido agudo e intenso.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó el alemán, mirando al negro cristal.

—Ah, es un programa muy interesante que desarrollamos hace unos años —le explicó el otro, con una voz profunda que le permitió por fin recordar a Ludwig dónde había visto a aquel hombre de largos cabellos y barba rizada: en el centro del lago, en su primer día, en el momento de separación por cursos—. Resulta que, al principio, analizábamos estas cosas usando únicamente videntes; pero claro, no solía funcionar la mitad de las veces porque, bueno… Ya sabes, la mente es un terreno muy complicado: a veces se pierden cosas, otras se falsean los recuerdos, o no se consigue encontrar nada…

Ludwig asintió lentamente, sin mucha convicción, y esperó a que retomase el hilo original de la historia.

—El caso es que, no hace mucho, un compañero encontró en el almacén de la biblioteca una monografía estupenda sobre la mente y maneras seguras de recuperar recuerdos y me lo enseñó. En base a ese escrito y con permiso del señor Braginski, claro está, unos cuantos colegas y yo diseñamos esta pequeña maravilla.

Dándose cuenta de la nota de orgullo que acababa de aparecer en la voz del científico, el menor no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo. Por muy bueno que fuera, seguía siendo un programa creado por aficionados, posiblemente lleno de errores o poco fiable.

—¿Es… seguro? —acertó a decir, intranquilo.

El hombre emitió un sonido de afirmación.

—Por supuesto que sí, nos aseguramos de revisar todos y cada uno de los detalles para que nada saliera mal—aclaró, apartando la vista de él y tecleando algo a toda prisa—. Además, de vez en cuando lo actualizamos para eliminar cualquier posible error, así que por eso puedes estar tranquilo, estarás bien. Lo malo es que no es completamente autónomo y por eso seguimos necesitando la ayuda de videntes, pero, por suerte, los resultados son mucho mejores de lo que habrían sido en otros tiempos.

La pantalla se hizo brillante a los pocos segundos de terminar el hombre con su explicación. Éste volvió a mirar a Ludwig, pero esta vez con seriedad.

—Pase lo que pase, no te asustes; deja que el programa haga lo que tenga que hacer y mantén la calma. Si vemos que hay problemas, Sai y yo te ayudaremos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el científico apretó una tecla y esperó.

Y el molesto pitido que retumbaba en los oídos de Ludwig se fragmentó en otros miles de sonidos distintos y sin relación entre sí, haciendo desaparecer todo lo demás.

.

.

—¿Pero qué haces, inútil? —siseó Sai una vez el rubio entró en trance, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro estudiante.

En contraste con la furia exhibida por su compañera, Noboru la miró con perplejidad.

—¿Que hago qué? —preguntó, desconcertado.

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco.

—Contárselo —dijo escuetamente, teniendo cuidado de no gritar.

—¿Por qué no iba a poder? Pensé que le tranquilizaría; además, es mi invento.

Aquella respuesta dicha con inocencia fue, sin duda, la gota que colmó el vaso para sus ya enfermos nervios.

—_Sabes que non podemos ser tan lingoreteiros_ —replicó ella en susurros, haciendo gestos extraños con las manos—_. E ti, pouco máis e… Xa que estabamos, por que non lle dixeches quen somos, cales son os nosos nomes e o código da nosa conta bancaria? Aprende a pechar a boca de cando en cando._

—Sai.

—_Que?_

—_Reláxate un pouco, si? Si que te pos tensa con todo isto!_

Una fuerte tos tras ellos interrumpió su charla, haciéndoles recordar que el italiano todavía estaba allí. Sai suspiró pero no dijo nada más, únicamente limitándose a revisar una de las pantallas de aquel extraño superordenador.

.

.

Una inaudible exclamación de sorpresa brotó de los labios del alemán cuando el ordenador y las blancas paredes del laboratorio se convirtieron de repente en la tranquilizadora imagen del salón de su casa, en Alemania. De momento, todo parecía normal: el sillón favorito de Gilbert estaba en su lugar de siempre, en la esquina de al lado de la ventana y en diagonal al televisor, éste a su vez rodeado de estantes con consolas, videojuegos y DVDs que Ludwig se empeñaba siempre en mantener en escrupuloso orden; los mismos cuadros y fotos seguían colgando de las paredes, rompiendo la lisa monotonía de su suave amarillo; en la otra punta del cuarto, las estanterías con libros y álbumes de fotos se alzaban, orgullosas, medio disimulando desde el ángulo en el que estaba el menor la salida al pasillo; por último, el sofá blanco, la mesita de café y la mesa del teléfono formaban como de costumbre una T ladeada a su izquierda. Nada había cambiado en aquel salón, excepto tal vez que estaba más organizado de lo que habría estado en caso de estar allí Gilbert.

Por un momento, Ludwig había creído que todo estaba en silencio, pero, a fuerza de prestar atención, consiguió distinguir por fin el suave rasguear de bolígrafo sobre papel. ¿Habría alguien escribiendo? Miró al sofá con recelo, sólo entonces viendo el par de tacones que asomaba por uno de los reposabrazos. Respirando hondo, hizo acopio de valor y se atrevió a bordear el mueble.

Lo que vio le dejó atónito.

Su madre, exactamente igual que como la recordaba, escribía en un diario con naturalidad, de vez en cuando jugando perezosamente con el bolígrafo antes de añadir una nota, hasta que finalmente cerró el librito.

—Cruces, fotos, diario, cartas… —oyó que murmuraba, dejando el pequeño objeto en un paquete colocado entre el sofá y la mesita que el rubio no había visto antes—. No se me olvida nada, ¿verdad?

"_Mutti?"_, quiso preguntar Ludwig, confundido, pero se acordó a tiempo de que no podía verlo y (probablemente) tampoco oírlo. Tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba, teniendo en cuenta que "supuestamente" se hallaba en un sueño.

Uno inquietantemente realista.

—_We're all living in America, Coca Cola, sometimes war…_ —canturreó Erika Beilschmidt mientras cerraba con cuidado la caja, interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta el hilo de los pensamientos de su invisible hijo.

De vuelta al mundo real –o recuerdo, en su caso–, el menor supervisó sus movimientos sin poder evitar sentir cierta extrañeza: aquella situación parecía tan inocente… Nada extraordinario había sucedido y nada auguraba que algo fuera a suceder; todo cuanto él veía era la típica escena de alguien preparando un paquete para otra persona… _para nosotros_, se corrigió al ver tanto su nombre como el de su hermano escritos pulcramente en el cartón.

Precedida por el sonido de sus tacones, ella atravesó el salón en busca de un rollo de cinta aislante con el que sellar las tapas del paquete, y otro taconeo avisó de su vuelta al sofá. El chirrido del celo siendo despegado llenó el aire durante unos segundos…

Y la inesperada llamada al timbre perturbó aquella tranquilidad.

A juzgar por la sorpresa que vio en el rostro de su madre, el rubio supuso que no esperaba ninguna visita; y, teniendo en cuenta la luz que entraba por las ventanas, debía de ser demasiado temprano como para que viniera el cartero. ¿Sería una vecina pidiendo leche? ¿El aviso de una junta de vecinos? ¿Testigos de Jehová? ¿Una colecta?

Mientras intentaba imaginar diversas situaciones posibles, Ludwig apenas percibió los movimientos de Erika Beilschmidt hasta que la vio sacar de dentro del mueble del teléfono_ el mismo lucero del alba que les había mostrado el profesor de Gilbert_, salvo que éste estaba limpio y reluciente, sin rastro alguno de la pegajosa sangre que luego lo salpicaría. El alemán se estremeció al recordarlo.

Muy dueña de sí misma, la señora Beilschmidt se dirigió a la entrada con pasos suaves para no hacer ruido, con una agilidad tal que su hijo no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse.

_¿Acaso era ella un caballero?_

Sin dejar de exhibir aquel misterioso sigilo, ella posó una mano sobre el picaporte y lo giró con brusquedad, haciendo girar en el aire casi al mismo tiempo la mortífera maza. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar: para horror del invisible espectador, el interior del cráneo de aquellos misteriosos y nada halagüeños visitantes lo salpicó todo.

.

.

—¡Ah, ya hay señal!

Al oír aquella exaltada exclamación, Lovino salió de su ensimismamiento y giró la cabeza en dirección a los dos adultos.

—¿Señal de qué? —preguntó sin poder contenerse, aunque nadie le prestó atención: es más, la enfermera y aquel hombre tan raro se inclinaron sobre una de las pantallas, impidiéndole ver.

—¡Eeeeeeeeoooooooooo! —exclamó, haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar su llamada, pero estaban tan absortos en el contenido de aquello que no lo oyeron.

Haciendo lo posible para no manifestar su indignación –aunque sólo fuera por respeto a aquella mujer–, el italiano se cruzó de brazos y alternó la vista entre ellos dos y su gemelo, sin poder evitar sentir cierto desasosiego.

¿Qué podía haber en aquel aparato que tuviera tanta importancia?

.

.

Ludwig mantuvo los ojos cerrados con firmeza mientras el repugnante chasquido de las calaveras abriéndose se continuó oyendo, y no se atrevió a abrirlos hasta que se hizo el silencio. Sólo entonces separó levemente los párpados, encontrándose con un sangriento espectáculo en lo que antes había sido el recibidor.

Su madre, recta y digna, se alzaba majestuosamente sobre el mar de sangre y carne en que se había convertido el lustroso parqué, sosteniendo el ahora ensangrentado lucero del alba y salpicada ella también de restos pavorosos. Pero no fue eso, ni las manchas rosadas y carmesí en las paredes, lo que hizo que su mandíbula se desencajara por completo.

Justo en la puerta de su casa, un hombre con un violín permanecía de pie, orgulloso, con una sonrisa altiva plasmada en una cara que recordaba de antiguas fotografías y de momentos enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria, una cara que pertenecía a…

—_Vatti?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHANCHANCHÁÁÁÁN. <strong>

**Fijo que sólo una de vosotras os lo esperaba xDDDD Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que tengáis paciencia para el siguiente. Más o menos porque, a ojo, deben de quedarme como siete exámenes (ocho, contando la Selectividad).**

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_ShaunElay_: ya te lo dije antes pero no creo que importe que lo repita, gracias por tus consejos, por tu ánimo y por todo. Ya podía haber más gente así en la vida. Me halaga mucho que te guste este fic.**

**_SilentMiut_: MUCHAS gracias por tus ánimos, créeme que aún los necesito, y también te las doy por tu amor a esta historia u_u**

**_Ethis_: creía que me leía menos gente en Amor Yaoi o_O No, esa caja no tiene nada peligroso, por eso puedes estar tranquila.**

**_Brinella_: todo lo demás te lo dije ya a la cara (y creo que llevó días), pero esto... Te devuelvo tu cecina *le tira una cosa mohosa e irreconocible y se protege en un búnker (?)***

**_xxayamexx1_: graciñas, maja.**

**_Alejandra Vera_: ya lo subí, creo que ya puedes estar tranquila y perdonarme la vida xDDD**

**_A las demás_: ¡Gracias!**

**Ya sabéis, leed, comentad y criticad. A gusto. No os dejéis nada en el tintero.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Investigación II

**Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado esto en dos meses, pero es que ya lo sabéis: exámenes. En serio, no querría veros a muchas en mi curso. No por la dificultad, que no la hay, sino porque... bueno, demasiadas cosas en pocos días. Sobre todo el examen de entrada a la Universidad, que es más de lo mismo. Pero bueno, lo aprobé y ahora estoy disfrutando tranquilamente del verano, y por eso puedo ofreceros un capítulo más de esta serie.  
><strong>

**No quiero robaros más tiempo, así que:**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias.<p>

Vash asintió secamente y se apartó de la barra con presteza, comprobando al mismo tiempo con la mirada que su sitio habitual estaba libre.

_Bingo._

Sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, el profesor atravesó el comedor y ocupó con silenciosa satisfacción la mesita apartada que frecuentaba a menudo. No era difícil averiguar por qué: desde aquel lugar, estratégicamente situado tras una columna, podía vigilar todo el recinto sin ser visto. Una verdadera bendición, teniendo en cuenta que le gustaba pasar desapercibido.

Apenas acababa de empezar a comer cuando Lilli apareció por fin, rodeada por unos niños risueños que, sin duda alguna, debían ser sus amigos. Vash frunció el ceño. Uno de ellos la estaba tratando con una familiaridad que no le gustó nada.

"Ya puedes ir apartando tus sucias zarpas de Lilli, mocoso", gruñó interiormente, a duras penas conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y espantar a aquel moscón para que no se volviera a acercar a la pequeña.

Ignorante de los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del señor Zwingli, la niña seleccionó un menú y se fue con sus amigos a una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban. Justo en diagonal de un par de chicos mayores, uno de ellos un tipo con aspecto de Casanova que se la quedó mirando durante más tiempo del considerado decente.

Con furia, el profesor trituró sus patatas de la misma manera que le hubiera gustado hacer con aquellos dos alumnos. Menuda cara tenían, atreviéndose a pervertir impunemente a su pequeña e inocente...

—¿Se puede saber qué te hicieron esas patatas?

La sorpresa heló por unos segundos el airado rostro de Vash, para luego trocarse en su expresión hostil de siempre. Sabía quién era el propietario de esa voz, en aquel instante ligeramente teñida con mofa. Alguien a quien no esperaba –ni quería– volver a ver dirigiéndose a él.

Su estómago se encogió.

—No tengo por qué responderte a eso —murmuró con indiferencia, removiendo el contenido de su plato y fingiendo tener un hambre que ya no sentía—. Hace mucho que dejó de importarte todo lo que no concerniese a tu persona.

Un leve suspiro de impaciencia precedió al chirrido de una silla próxima a él; casi de inmediato, el señor Edelstein se sentó a su lado.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Acordamos que nos trataríamos como dos personas normales, con educación y con madurez y dejándonos de niñerías.

—Respecto al trabajo. Esto no es el trabajo —contestó en el mismo tono hosco, ignorando la última frase.

—Vash, no seas niño. Es cierto que eso sucedió hace años; sé que es duro, pero creo que deberías olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo. Piensa en Lilli: ella sería feliz si estuvieses con alguien y pudieseis ser una familia normal.

Vash apretó tanto los puños que casi se hizo sangre. Poco le importó: en aquel momento, su cabeza estaba tan llena de dolorosos y amargos recuerdos que tuvo la vaga sensación de que todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

Él había destrozado sus vidas. Él lo había estropeado todo. Él había sido el que, tras años de aparente felicidad, los había apartado a un lado para iniciar una nueva vida acorde a los convencionalismos. Con el pequeño de la mano –la misma que ahora se cubría con vergüenza–, se había dado la vuelta y se había ido, abandonándolos y sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él mismo. ¿Y se atrevía a decirle cómo sería Lilli feliz?

El suizo contuvo una risa ácida. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que había superado su traición, no había querido buscar a alguien más porque estaba ocupado cuidando de la pequeña; además, si todos iban a comportarse de la misma manera, no necesitaba a nadie más que a ella. Él era feliz _así_.

Apartó el plato y levantó la mirada. Sus iris esmeralda se fijaron en los violeta del otro con desafío y resolución.

—¿Cómo está la _signorina _ Héderváry? —preguntó con cortesía, notando cómo un curioso sentimiento mitad satisfacción, mitad decepción atenazaba su pecho al ver cómo el otro apartaba la vista, sin responder.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Lilli. Parecía estar bien, contenta y a gusto.

No le echaría de menos.

Vash Zwingli se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa con la cabeza bien alta, sin mirar en ningún momento a su interlocutor.

—Que tenga un buen día, _herr_ Edelstein.

.

.

Antonio giró la cabeza al oír pasos, pensando con ilusión que a lo mejor sería Gilbert, que habría vuelto de donde quiera que le hubiera llevado el profesor Karpusi…

En vez de eso, lo que vio fue al huraño profesor de Economía salir del local con paso firme y seguro.

—Menuda pena —se quejó, apoyando el mentón sobre el borde de la mesa y contemplando su bandeja con pesar—. Ya podía ser Gilbert.

—Te comprendo, _chère ami_ —le apoyó Francis, removiendo su almuerzo sin muchas ganas de comer, de vez en cuando llevándose algo a la boca—. La verdad es que me está empezando a escamar todo este asunto. ¿Sabes si dijeron a dónde iban a ir?

—Sé que dijeron algo, pero no me acuerdo —repitió con paciencia el español por enésima vez—. Creo que había sido algo respecto a… que el director les llamaba… o algo así, no me acuerdo.

—Hm…

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en aquella usualmente caótica mesa. Muy lejos, las escandalosas carcajadas de Alfred se impusieron sobre el cotidiano bullicio del recinto y alguien –seguramente el británico– le gritó desde la otra punta para que se callase; delante de ellos, unas niñas se sonrojaron y se rieron por lo bajo, tal vez hallando cómica la situación.

Un minuto, dos… El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos amigos pronunciase palabra alguna, y se podía ver que el francés estaba reflexionando acerca del albino y las extrañas circunstancias que últimamente parecían rodearlo. Antonio, en cambio, acabó por aburrirse y escudriñó la cafetería en busca de cierta cabecita que, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió encontrar; tampoco estaban, ahora que lo pensaba, ni su adorable hermano gemelo ni Ludwig.

Sin saber por qué, el moreno se puso nervioso.

—Creo que ya sé el porqué de que _notre bon ami_ Gilbo esté siempre tan ocupado y no pueda hablar con nosotros…

—No están —le interrumpió Antonio, mirando a todas partes con preocupación.

—_Excuse-moi?_ —preguntó Francis, irritado. No le gustaba que le interrumpiesen.

—¡No están, te digo! ¡No puedo ver a mi tomatito, ni a su ricura de hermano, ni siquiera a Ludwig!

El francés se quedó estupefacto, no sólo por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, sino también por cómo lo había dicho. Comprendía que, teniendo Antonio aquella obsesión por el italiano, pudiese preocuparse si no lo encontraba; no obstante, no veía qué clase de relación podía haber entre su ausencia y la de Gilbert. Ni siquiera eran amigos.

—Tranquilízate, _chéri_, que cualquiera diría que se va a desencadenar el Apocalipsis —trató de calmarlo, apartándose el cabello a un lado con teatral indiferencia. Era cierto que la reacción del hispano había despertado su curiosidad, pero había algo más importante en lo que pensar en aquel momento.

—No creo que vaya a ser eso, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo les pasó —admitió el moreno, y el tono apagado de su habitualmente vivaracha voz no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del francés.

Con un suspiro, Antonio bajó la cabeza, apenado; circunstancia que el otro aprovechó para golpear suavemente su nuca con una cucharilla.

—Lees demasiadas novelas, _mon ami_.

—Tampoco leo tanto…

—Como si lo hicieses. Ahora, lo que te iba a decir, creo que ya sé por qué Gilbert parece no tener tiempo nunca…

.

.

—Cuánto tiempo, _liebe_ —saludó alegremente el señor Beilschmidt, apoyándose con desenfado sobre el sanguinolento marco de la puerta.

Ella entornó los ojos y elevó apenas imperceptiblemente la punta de su lucero del alba, como apuntando hacia su pálido rostro. Ludwig la miró, incrédulo: le costaba creer que su madre, por lo general tan alegre y pacífica, pudiera mostrarse tan… ¿agresiva?, ¿hostil?

Él también debió de percibirlo, pues se enderezó y caminó en dirección a su esposa, con las manos en alto en son de paz.

—Relax, _liebe_. ¿Acaso no puede un hombre casado ir a ver a su familia sin que su mujer le amenace con un arma? Vamos, Erika, baja ese lucero.

La sorpresa del adolescente fue mayúscula cuando la señora Beilschmidt, en contra de lo que se le había pedido, acercó peligrosamente la punta del arma al cuello de su interlocutor.

—Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo, Alaric, porque sé a qué viniste —siseó, con una frialdad que no casaba con su verdadera personalidad—. Ya estás saliendo de aquí, pero ya. Fuera de mi casa.

La sonrisa en el rostro del albino se desvaneció, siendo prontamente sustituida por una expresión cruel que puso los pelos de punta a Ludwig. Ambos adultos se limitaron a mirarse, calibrándose el uno al otro, sin percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus hijos ni de las miradas incrédulas que les dirigía alternativamente. El cariz que iban tomando los acontecimientos desbordaba por completo al adolescente, al mismo tiempo que, sin quererlo, el horror de la sospecha iba germinando en su interior.

—No sé a qué te refieres —sonrió el señor Beilschmidt, apartándose con despreocupación la cortina nívea que cubría sus ojos. Parecía bromear, pero había algo en su voz que sugería que tal vez sí lo sabía.

Furiosa, la señora Beilschmidt saltó de repente.

—¡No te entregaré a mis hijos! —vociferó, describiendo con el lucero del alba un perfecto arco que se dirigía a…

Ludwig vislumbró la sonrisa macabra que esbozó su padre antes de esquivar limpiamente el mortífero mazazo que apuntaba a su cabeza, haciendo perder a su esposa el equilibrio. Casi por instinto, quiso ir a ayudarla, pero recordó a tiempo que no podían verle ni oírle; era posible que tampoco fuesen capaces de tocarle. Así pues, a su pesar, se limitó a ceñirse a su papel de mudo testigo.

Una música extraña se oyó de repente, haciendo que los muertos desplomados en el suelo sufriesen un par de espasmos antes de ponerse de pie. Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par a causa del horror, y una mano helada apretó con crueldad su pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Ella, no obstante, chasqueó la lengua despreciativamente y empuñó nuevamente el arma.

.

.

Aunque sus lágrimas ya se habían terminado hacía tiempo, Gilbert no osó romper el abrazo. No era que su opinión acerca del detestable señor Braginski hubiese cambiado un poco, no; era simplemente que su asombrosa persona necesitaba aquella atención. Sí, era eso. Seguro.

Podía sentir la respiración del director en sus cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas, así como el torpe balanceo de sus cuerpos que pretendía sosegarle. No se podía negar que había cumplido su misión, sin embargo…

Recordando a tiempo la reputación que debía mantener y el odio visceral que sentía por el adulto, el albino se apartó por fin de él y se alejó, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse mostrado débil ante el otro. No tenía ninguna queja por las atenciones que había recibido, sino por quién se las había dado. Bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada; lo único que quedaba era confiar en que se olvidase enseguida de aquel asunto y le dejase en paz.

Cosa que, como pudo comprobar, no iba a suceder jamás.

—Vaya, ¿no das las gracias? —le preguntó el señor Braginski, dirigiéndole aquella sonrisa infantil que tanto odiaba.

Gilbert apartó la vista, tratando de suprimir el indiscreto sonrojo que empezaba a teñir sus mejillas.

—Simplemente alégrate de que te hable, gordo seboso, porque no mereces que se te dé ni la hora —masculló, odiando la risita estúpida que le dirigió el otro como respuesta.

Iván Braginski dio un paso en su dirección, pero él fue más rápido: recordando a tiempo el paquete que había querido enviarles su madre, se dirigió a él y se arrodilló en el suelo, mirándolo, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Por un momento, no se sintió capaz de extender las manos y abrirlo; de algún modo, sabía que su contenido iba a dar un serio giro a su vida para el que no se creía preparado.

Algo rodeó sus hombros, apretándolo junto a una superficie fría y suave que reconoció enseguida.

—¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirar al director a los ojos. Él sonreía, como creyendo que hacía bien.

—Pensé que lo ibas a necesitar, da —dijo alegremente, y su pecho gélido se caldeó un poco.

La repentina calidez sorprendió enormemente al prusiano, pero se esforzó para no traslucirlo. Bastante humillación había sido dejarse abrazar.

—No soy una chica, no necesito que nadie, y menos tú, me esté abrazando todo el rato —farfulló, devolviendo la vista a la caja.

Sin dejar de mirarla, respiró hondo y la abrió.

.

.

—Tampoco es necesario que lo hagas, _liebe_ —oyó que decía su padre por encima del sonido del violín y del crujir de hueso y carne, señal de los esfuerzos de su esposa por contener la horda—. Con que me digas dónde están para que yo pueda visitarlos será suficiente. ¿O tampoco tengo derecho a ver a mis propios retoños? Vamos, ni tú eres tan mala.

El desagradable golpeteo de los cuerpos contra paredes y suelo fue la momentánea respuesta que obtuvieron sus palabras; no mucho después, la señora Beilschmidt se enderezó y miró a su interlocutor con ferocidad.

Creía haberse acostumbrado, pero la visión de su propia madre bañada en sangre y con aquel brillo asesino en sus ojos azules bastó para que Ludwig sintiese náuseas. Era realmente espeluznante.

—¡Tú no eres mi marido ni el padre de mis hijos! —gritó ella, apuntándolo nuevamente con el lucero del alba— ¡No eres más que un monstruo que busca su propio beneficio a nuestra costa!

Un nuevo cadáver animado se personó a su lado y ella agitó su arma sin pestañear, completamente impertérrita cuando su sangre salpicó sus rubios cabellos.

—No consentiré que hagas daño a mis hijos. No permitiré que traiciones a tu propia sangre. Jamás.

Una sonrisa zorruna curvó los labios del señor Beilschmidt, y Ludwig comprendió que el destino de su madre acababa de ser sellado.

—¿Estás segura, Erika?

Sus hombros se agitaron levemente, pero la señora Beilschmidt no vaciló y continuó con la vista clavada en él, firme, expectante.

Aquel incómodo silencio se mantuvo durante segundos larguísimos en los que la mente del adolescente no dejó de funcionar, cada vez más deprisa. Seguía sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, pero algo sí tenía claro.

Su madre sabía bien lo que hacía cuando les envió al internado.

Aquella firme creencia no dejó de atosigarlo cuando los cuerpos pútridos la atraparon, ni cuando el arco del violín de su padre empezó a cambiar de forma.

.

.

—Desconéctalo. ¡Rápido!

—¿Qué?

El superordenador llevaba un par de minutos soltando pitidos alarmantes, exactamente el mismo tiempo que el cuerpo exánime de Ludwig llevaba temblando convulsamente. Aunque era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, cualquiera podía ver que no era buena señal.

—¡Que lo desconectes, Noboru! ¡Ahora!

—¿Estás se…?

—¡Estoy segura!

Las manos de la enfermera temblaban por los nervios y el temor de que algo pudiera pasarle al alemán. Lovino ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una mueca que era a un tiempo desprecio y sorpresa. ¿Qué vería aquella mujer en él como para querer detener el programa? O lo que quiera que fuese eso…

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Su tono no admitía réplica.

El señor Asahina suspiró y apretó un par de botones, sacando al profesor Karpusi y a los otros dos de su sopor inducido.

—Ya está. En serio, Sai, tampoco era necesario que…

El italiano no llegó a oír la frase completa; en cuanto vio que su hermano abría los ojos y se incorporaba, reaccionó de inmediato.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, corrió hacia él, y no precisamente para gritarle o pegarle.

.

.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?

Francis se tapó los oídos con dos dedos, bajando además los párpados para añadir mayor énfasis al gesto.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor y hablar más bajo? —protestó, entreabriendo un ojo para mirar fijamente al estupefacto rostro del español—. No necesitamos que nadie más lo sepa, debe permanecer en el más estricto secreto.

Antonio asintió, todavía con los ojos como platos, y aquel gesto pareció satisfacer al francés: en menos de un minuto, ya tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y las piernas cruzadas bajo la mesa, con aquel característico brillo en su mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? Mira que es muy serio…

—Honhonhon, pues claro, _chéri_ —dijo Francis, dándose mucha importancia, y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Acaso dudas de mi inteligencia? Sabes que nadie tiene un olfato para estas cosas mejor que el mío.

—Ya, claro, pero…

—Lo que falta ahora —le interrumpió el rubio, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacer— es planificar cómo haremos para sonsacárselo a nuestro _bon ami_ Gilbert.

.

.

Cuando había visto el paquete, había creído al principio que contenía algo de vital importancia, quizá un amuleto mágico, algún potente explosivo… Algo interesante de verdad, como en los cómics.

En vez de eso, se había encontrado –pulcramente ordenados, eso sí- varios fajos de papeles, un par de paquetitos y un grueso diario sobre otras cosas de menor importancia, como prendas de abrigo, zapatos…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el director a su lado con evidente desconcierto.

—Cosas mías. Privadas.

El señor Braginski se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, y Gilbert comprendió que no había captado del todo sus intenciones.

—¿Puedo al menos tener un poco de privacidad? ¿O no puedo? —exigió más que pidió, sin molestarse en ocultar la irritación que sentía.

—_Izvinite (perdona), ptichka_ —dijo el director, haciendo un puchero.

El albino lo fulminó con la mirada, empezando a enfadarse, pero no duró demasiado su rabia: antes de poder darse cuenta, el adulto se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente durante unos breves segundos.

—Ya te dejo solo —sonrió, mirando con interés el repentino rubor de las mejillas del albino—. Si necesitas algo, avísame, ¿sí? Estaré encantado de ayudarte con lo que haga falta, _ptichka_.

Para cuando Gilbert pudo levantar el puño para pegarle, el director ya había desaparecido, dejando como único rastro una fuerte sensación de frío que, por suerte, comenzó a menguar poco a poco.

—_Dummkopf…_ —murmuró, pasándose la mano cerrada por la boca para borrar cuanto antes la sensación de los labios del adulto sobre los suyos, para luego examinar lo que su madre había querido enviarles.

Empezó por los fajos de papeles. Recortes de periódicos, cartas… ¿registros telefónicos? ¿Qué era todo aquello?

_"…no descansará hasta encontrarlos, lo mejor es que…"_

¿Eh?

Perdido el interés en los demás papeles, el albino cogió aquél y lo leyó con avidez, abriendo sus ojos cada vez más conforme iba bajando la vista.

_Martes, 2 de agosto del 2011, 17:05:31  
>KB: Consulté el estado de Alaric, como me pediste.<br>EB: ¿Qué es lo que sabes?  
>KB: No mucho, sabes que no me puedo acercar demasiado o me quedaré atrapado yo también…<br>EB: ¿Puedes ir al grano, por favor?  
>KB: No creo que te vaya a gustar oírlo…<br>EB: Desembucha.  
>KB: Bueno…<br>KB: Me temo que cada vez está más fuerte.  
>EB: ¿QUÉ?<br>KB: No sé cómo, encontró una manera de obtener energía… y todo apunta a que se escapará dentro de poco.  
>EB: No puede ser…<br>KB: Tienes que enviarles ya al sitio del que te hablé.  
>EB: No puedo, todavía no les conté lo de su padre ni lo de los poderes… ¡Ni siquiera saben si son magos o caballeros!<br>KB: Erika.  
>EB: ¿Qué?<br>KB: Sabes que no tienes otra opción._

Sin haber terminado de leer, Gilbert apartó la vista y dejó el papel junto con los demás.

O sea, que su madre lo sabía. Lo de los poderes, el secreto del internado, posiblemente hasta que iba a morir. Y no sólo no se lo había contado ni a Ludwig ni a él, sino que no había planeado hacerlo.

Agradeciendo una vez más su soledad, se echó hacia atrás hasta quedarse tumbado en el suelo, apretando firmemente los ojos para no ver cómo todo daba vueltas y pensar. Respirando lenta y hondamente, trató de poner un orden en sus pensamientos para poder analizar lo que acababa de leer.

Mucho temía que, si seguía indagando en el contenido de aquel paquete, se iba a acabar encontrando más sorpresas desagradables como aquélla.

.

.

Ludwig oyó como de muy lejos la exclamación de asombro de Feliciano cuando su hermano corrió a abrazarlo, así como el breve intercambio de palabras en italiano que no se molestó en intentar descifrar.

Se sentía perdido. No, más que eso. "Perdido" era como estaba antes de haber presenciado los últimos momentos de vida de su madre. Ahora estaba… no lo sabía. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. En vez de sus propios pensamientos, todo cuanto resonaba en su cabeza era el estremecedor grito que soltó nanosegundos antes de volver a la realidad.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, deseando ahogar todos y cada uno de aquellos sonidos y sumirse en el silencio más profundo, sin éxito. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, a pesar de que hacía ya rato que lo habían desconectado de aquel aparato, y sus ojos ardían y picaban. Se sentía tan solo y vacío… Por primera vez en su vida, deseó poder estar con su hermano; después de todo, era el mayor, y, aunque pareciese mentira, él siempre había sido el fuerte. Pero ya no sabía dónde estaba, y él no tenía fuerzas como para levantarse y buscarlo.

—_Scusami _—alguien susurró de repente, haciendo que diese un salto en su silla.

Feliciano, sin sonreír, estaba delante de él, mirándolo, con un intenso dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

—_Scusami_ —repitió, y la turbulenta mente del alemán registró aquella voz como la suya, como la del pequeño italiano que él conocía y había acabado por llamar amigo.

Ludwig intentó sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca amarga.

—No es tu culpa, Feli, habría pasado igualmente… lo hubieras visto o no… —murmuró, sabiendo que lo que decía era probablemente cierto, aunque sin creérselo del todo.

Su amigo suspiró de alivio y se sentó en sus rodillas sin pedir permiso, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su cara.

—Es que, ve… pensé que a lo mejor… creí que me culparías… —explicó, muy triste, y esperó su respuesta.

Aunque no era aquella su intención, el alemán no pudo hacer menos que sonreír levemente.

—Tú no la mataste, no te puedo culpar.

_"Mataste"._

Sonaba tan horrible aquella palabra… A tragedia, a dolor, a una danza _gore_ de sangre y huesos, de nervio y carne, a un violín…

El golpeteo de las piernas de Feliciano contra las suyas al balancearse lo sacó abruptamente de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Pasa algo, Feli?

El italiano acercó su cara a la suya propia, de repente muy preocupado.

—¿Estás llorando?

Su rostro enrojeció al levantar con vacilación una mano y descubrir la gotita salada que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—_Nein_ —mintió, agachando la cabeza—. Sólo… estoy muy cansado.

Lo que no se esperó fue el repentino abrazo de su amigo ni las palabras suaves e incomprensibles que le dirigía, y mucho menos las lágrimas silenciosas que siguieron a la primera cuando se decidió a devolvérselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, para no haber tocado esto en dos meses no está tan mal, ¿no? Por favor, enviadme vuestras opiniones. Son muy necesarias para mejorar y ofreceros más de estos capítulos.<strong>

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_valeri_: Gracias por tus ánimos, bonita.**

**_Miyuki-chan98_: Hola, nueva fan (?). No, ahora en serio xD Muchas gracias por tu opinión y apoyo. Me alegro de que te gustase esa escena, de verdad. Supongo que ahora ya sabes qué pasó con Doitsu, ¿o no? xD **

**_Brinella_: Claro que lo sé, tengo un hermoso historial que lo atestigua (?). Lo primero, ya sabes que cada cual reacciona de distintas maneras a esa situación... aunque tengo que admitir que sería MUY divertido ver a Gil reaccionar como lo harías tú xDD E non, Noboru non che dirá o código da súa conta bancaria porque es capaz de deixalo sen un can, que o sei eu (?). Por cierto: ¡MI ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR! ;_;**

**_A todas_: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Höllenstein

**Mi madriña... Vale, para este parón de mes y medio no tengo explicación ninguna. Lo siento mucho -_-. Estuve ocupada con otros fics, con mi vida... además de que llegó un momento en que no supe cómo continuar. Conseguí remediarlo no hace mucho y por eso os tengo aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert levantó el brazo que cubría sus ojos lo justo para poder inspeccionar el paquete sin necesidad de cambiar de posición. Era consciente de que alguien podía entrar y verlo así, tendido sobre las baldosas y sin ánimos para nada, así como del daño que eso podría hacerle a su reputación; a pesar de todo, no se sentía con fuerzas para acercarse y seguir revisando aquella caja.<p>

Exhalando un hondo suspiro, volvió a dejarlo caer en su sitio original. No era que tuviese miedo –o eso se decía–, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no sabía qué creer. El internado, los poderes, la impronta, _eso_…

Pensó fugazmente en el señor Braginski y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Ahora que ya no había impedimento para su reiterado acoso, ¿qué sería de él? _De ellos_, se corrigió al recordar a Ludwig. Su asombrosa genialidad le permitía aguantar la actitud del mayor para con él, pero no sabía qué pasaría con su hermano menor. ¿Le dejarían estar con él, aunque no fuese mayor de edad? Confiaba en que sí, no podría soportar perderlo a él también.

_Iván…_

Tiró de su manga hasta exponer parte de su impronta y la contempló, pensativo. Según lo que le habían contado en aquellas odiosas clases, aquella marca era como un compromiso entre ambas personas, ¿no? Uno muy especial. ¿Y si…?

Un horrorizado tirón de sus cabellos fue su respuesta a la pregunta que aquella vocecita interior _casi_ había formulado, pero que, por suerte, el sentido común había interrumpido.

—¡Ni de coña pienso pedirle a ese cretino cualquier clase de ayuda! —exclamó, escandalizado—. ¡Ni aunque fuese la última persona en la Tierra! ¡Jamás!

El eco de sus espantados gritos resonó en la habitación, haciendo que tomase conciencia de en dónde estaba. Avergonzado y deseando con fervor que nadie le hubiera oído, carraspeó con fuerza y se incorporó, procurando demostrar, a pesar de la aparente falta de testigos, que todavía conservaba un ápice de dignidad.

Pedirle al señor Braginski ayuda y protección… ¿En qué estaría pensando? "Nein_, Gilbert, tienes más cabeza que para eso_", se reprochó, huraño. Era un Beilschmidt, no necesitaba que nadie le ayudase. Ni siquiera si ese "alguien" era Iván…

Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de horror.

—¿Desde cuándo le llamo por su nombre? —musitó con voz helada, recordando a tiempo la probabilidad de que hubiera alguien allí— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué?

¿Tanto le había afectado que el director hubiese estado allí para consolarle? Era cierto que, cuando quería, sabía ser persona, pero… No, no, ni hablar. Por mucho que fingiese ser amable y comprensivo, a él no lo engañaba. Él no era quien pretendía ser, aunque –y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensarlo– tampoco estaría tan mal que se mostrase así más a menudo…

Gilbert se golpeó la frente.

"Déjate de tonterías, no pegan para nada con lo asombroso de tu persona", se reprochó, poniéndose de pie limpiamente. "Así que deja de lloriquear en este rinconcito y compórtate como un hombre".

Repitiéndose entre dientes aquellas cuatro palabras, Gilbert cogió la caja y salió de la enfermería furtivamente; no porque no quisiera dejarse ver, sino porque, después del episodio allí vivido –sus orejas enrojecieron al recordarlo–, simplemente, no le convenía. Además… de vez en cuando, estar solo también era genial. Sí, eso mismo.

Todos debían seguir todavía en clase, porque no se encontró a nadie en su camino a la habitación. Tanto mejor para él, decidió enseguida mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. No mucho después, entró dando un portazo en su habitación y avanzó hacia su cama: allí, desparramó sin miramientos el contenido del paquete y se puso a investigar.

.

.

"Entrar. Hablar con él como una persona madura. Dejar las cosas claras. Pedir explicaciones. Fin".

Aquéllos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Wang Yao mientras éste daba vueltas frente al despacho del señor director, indeciso y temeroso por abrir la puerta y entrar en él.

Dos meses. Apenas dos meses habían pasado desde que Iván había empezado a rehuirle, dos meses en los que había intentado llamar su atención y, tras ver que no servía de nada, hecho acopio de valor para un momento que ya no podía atrasar más. Lo único que faltaba era que superase la fina barrera del umbral y se enfrentase a él. Pero, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo?

Miró la puerta: aunque sólidamente cerrada, no parecía estar más fría de lo habitual; por otra parte, si se acercaba lo suficiente, podía oír el inconfundible rasgar de pluma sobre papel, así como una cancioncilla siendo canturreada. Así pues, alguien había ahí dentro… pero… ¿sería Iván o no?

Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

Inspirando hondo, puso una mano en el picaporte y la giró levemente, sorprendiéndose al notar que el metal no estaba gélido. El interior no lo dejó indiferente: en vez de la habitual helada que parecía invadir cada rincón de aquel cuarto, la sensación era la misma que al otro lado de la puerta. Hacía un poco más de frío, tal vez, pero la diferencia era apenas imperceptible. Lo único que no había cambiado era la inquietante sensación de ser vigilado por algo –o _alguien_– que era invisible a sus propios ojos.

Tal y como había supuesto, el director estaba allí, sentado en su escritorio con toda comodidad y rellenando pulcramente una serie de papeles con una sonrisita plasmada en su rostro… ¿una sonrisa? ¿Sonreía? Yao frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar sentirse celoso. ¿Qué o quién podía hacer sonreír de esa manera al señor Braginski y, al mismo tiempo, suavizar su aura de aquella manera?

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no vio al director alzar la cabeza y empujar, disimuladamente, los impresos a un rincón menos visible.

—_Priviet_, Yao —saludó, y el timbre cantarín de su voz consiguió sacar al taciturno profesor de sus pensamientos—. Qué sorpresa verte,_ da~_. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

"_Dejarme claro qué soy yo para ti y si te importo_", pensó el aludido con amargura, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa para aparentar normalidad.

—Estoy bien, aru —replicó, sentándose en una de las dos sillas frente al ruso—. Tan sólo pensé… aiyaa, hace mucho tiempo que no quedamos para beber y eso, aru…

Lo miró, esperando secretamente ver alguna mueca de culpabilidad como respuesta a sus palabras; una que nunca llegó.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —se disculpó, sincero, pero no muy arrepentido—. Supongo que he estado muy ocupado, _da~_. No sé por qué, pero este año tengo de repente tantas cosas que hacer que apenas tengo tiempo para mí. Supongo que lo entiendes, _da?_

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente al oírlo, pero el profesor hizo lo posible por no dejarlo traslucir y mantuvo su máscara. Asintió.

—Por supuesto, aru. Eres el director, con todo lo que eso conlleva, y me imagino que mantener este colegio en la clandestinidad es algo, sin duda, complicado, aru yo. Pero…

"_¿Qué hizo que, de repente, tomases conciencia de tus responsabilidades, cuando antes no te importaban?_".

Yao se mordió la lengua a tiempo de no permitir que aquellas palabras imprudentes escapasen de su boca. Sentía curiosidad por la extraña conducta del director, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar su ira por algo así. No, si quería respuestas, debía buscarlas él mismo. De momento, debía tener cuidado y fingir normalidad ante él.

—Estaba pensando… podríamos volver a quedar alguno de estos días, ¿no, aru?

Iván lo miró a su vez, y el asiático sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían delatoramente. Tras unos segundos que al profesor le parecieron gloriosos e infinitos, el ruso bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual, y sacudió con pesar su cabeza.

—No sé, _da_… no puedo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer…

Yao apretó los puños, sintiéndose tan dolido y furioso que, esa vez, Iván sí lo notó.

—De todos modos, siempre puedo hacer un hueco para mi viejo amigo, _da?_ —respondió con rapidez, regalándole otra sonrisa—. Ya te avisaré cuando esté libre.

No del todo reconfortado por aquella promesa, el profesor giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí a toda prisa, jurando entre dientes descubrir qué era lo que el otro ocultaba.

.

.

Iván ladeó la cabeza y contempló con desconcierto cómo Yao salía de su despacho evidentemente furioso, para luego suspirar.

—Ah, me pregunto qué le pasará… —se dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre la extraña actitud de su amigo, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Tal vez tuvo un mal día —concluyó, y alargó una mano para recuperar los impresos.

Su mente voló mientras reanudaba su tarea hacia el albino. Lo último que había visto de él antes de irse había sido un furioso sonrojo que destacaba deliciosamente sobre su piel, tan pálida… Dejó de escribir durante un momento y continuó rememorando cada segundo, feliz por lo bien que había salido todo. Aunque, a decir verdad, la mayor parte del mérito debía llevárselo aquella bendita y útil herramienta que era Internet; sin él –y sin los valiosos consejos que de él había extraído–, jamás habría conseguido que Gilbert le hubiera abrazado, o incluso que se hubiera dejado abrazar.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho. Todavía podía sentir en él el húmedo rastro de las lágrimas de Gilbert… su llanto desesperado por la muerte de su madre. Los ojos de Iván se oscurecieron, y la temperatura, a su alrededor, descendió varios grados. Fuera quien fuese el culpable, jamás podría perdonarle por haber hecho sufrir de aquella manera a su pequeño caballero, y mucho menos por haber cometido un crimen tan atroz para luego darse a la fuga, quedando impune.

Él protegería al albino. Él impediría, sin importar los medios, que alguien pudiera llegar a tocar uno solo de sus níveos cabellos. Y él mismo atraparía al asesino y lo destrozaría con sus propias manos, lenta y dolorosamente. Por eso…

"_Cuando dices 'tus propias manos', te estás refiriendo a mí, ¿verdad?_", preguntó el General Invierno en alguna parte, pero el director le ignoró. Una sonrisa extraña brilló durante breves segundos en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su mano garabateaba una firma en el último folio para ponerlo, junto con sus compañeros, en un sobre con una dirección ya escrita.

—¡Raivis~! —llamó con voz cantarina.

.

.

—Ve… ¿_Ludo_?

Feliciano tocó cuidadosamente el cabello rubio del alemán, peinándoselo como bien pudo hasta dejarlo en una razonable imitación de su aspecto de siempre. Por desgracia, no mejoró demasiado su apariencia: Ludwig estaba ausente, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y los hombros caídos y, por la expresión de su cara, parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años más. Apenas había dicho palabra desde que había abrazado a su amigo, y tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que los labios le formaban una pálida y finísima línea que apenas destacaba sobre su piel, pálida como la cera. El italiano, por supuesto, entendía que alguien pudiese estar tan mal después de…, pero no comprendía el ceño que arrugaba acusadamente la frente del alemán, ni tampoco sus puños apretados. ¿Acaso había habido algo más… algo subyacente en aquella visión que él no había entendido, pero el otro sí?

No obstante, al oír su nombre, Ludwig levantó la cara y miró a los ojos al italiano, como esperando a que dijese algo. "_¿Te encuentras bien?_", quiso preguntar Feliciano, pero, al darse cuenta de lo impropio de la pregunta, decidió que era más prudente estarse callado; en vez de eso, estrechó su abrazo hasta apoyar la barbilla en el hombro del alemán y caviló. Cuando él tenía un problema, solía consolarse preparando y comiendo algún dulce o un buen plato de pasta, o pintando, o cantando una hermosa canción. Sin embargo, por cómo estaba su amigo, podía deducir que aquél no era un problema que se pudiese resolver con pasta, con pinceles y pintura o con música.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podría ayudarle? Él no era muy avispado, pero sí alegre, dicharachero y, sobre todo, muy solidario. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente con sus cosas –aunque, sin saberlo, no siempre le salía bien– y consolarla; además, la persona en cuestión se trataba de su amigo, un chico que estaba siempre con él y que, a su estilo, lo ayudaba. Un amigo muy especial… Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Feliciano.

"_Piensa. ¿Qué haría_ Ludo _de estar en tu lugar?_".

Al hacerse la pregunta, se imaginó a sí mismo actuando como un segundo Ludwig, con el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, su típico ceño, los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y gritando "¡LUDWIG!". El pensamiento bastó para arrancarle una sonrisa.

—¿_Ludo_? —repitió, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Ludwig sobre él— Umm… siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

Sintió, más que vio, una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud curvando levemente la boca de su amigo, y el abrazo se estrechó un poco más.

—Y, respecto a eso… —prosiguió Feliciano, tragando saliva con fuerza; sabía que, con lo que iba a decir, estaría metiéndose en aguas cenagosas—. ¿Qué, uhm… pasó?

Supo que aquello había sido infortunado cuando los puños del rubio se cerraron dolorosamente sobre sus hombros.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo el otro hoscamente, haciendo sentir peor sin saberlo al italiano. Éste respiró hondo.

—Sólo parte—murmuró con pesadumbre—. Ve, no sé por qué, pero es una sensación… ¿Sabes? Ese mago, el del violín… Llevo meses soñando con él, no sé si Lovi te lo habrá dicho. Al principio sólo eran sensaciones, formas… Cuando llegué aquí, vi por primera vez a ese señor. Y sé que me suena, pero no sé por qué…

Se interrumpió. La pregunta que se disponía a formular era la definitiva. Por medio de esas palabras, podría resolver la duda que llevaba semanas reconcomiéndole, pero el problema era cómo se lo tomaría el alemán.

—¿Conoces a ese mago?

Un silencio incómodo se impuso entre ellos, ahogando el eco de la voz de Feliciano, y el aire a su alrededor se hizo tan pesado que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todo cuanto se oyó fue, a lo lejos, la extraña máquina apagándose y los pasos de los adultos yéndose de allí; muy pronto, quedaron los menores solos. Finalmente, tras un momento interminable, Ludwig masculló algo que el otro no pudo oír.

—¿_Ludo_?

La presión de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros se hizo tan intensa que le lastimó, pero no fue eso lo que dejó al italiano paralizado.

—Es mi padre —repitió el rubio con brusquedad.

.

.

Abrir aquella caja había sido, literalmente, como desenvolver un enorme y engañoso regalo que, a su vez, escondía muchos más en su interior; pero, si por algo era conocido Gilbert, era, entre otras cosas, por su tenacidad. Así, más para entretenerse que por pura necesidad, había clasificado sobre su cama el contenido de aquel paquete en meticulosos montones que habrían merecido la aprobación de Ludwig… claro que –aunque él nunca lo admitiría– el malsano fanatismo del orden de su madre había ayudado bastante.

De todos modos, no había nada sobre la colcha que no estuviese debidamente clasificado: la parte de la cabecera estaba dividida en dos secciones que contenían cosas como jerseys, gorros, crema solar… para ambos hermanos; en el centro de la cama, estaban las cajitas –dos pequeñas, exactamente iguales, y otra algo más grande–; por último, en la parte restante, los papeles que había estado curioseando en la enfermería aparecían revueltos y desordenados. Esto se debía a que, no hacía demasiado, Gilbert había estado buscando infructuosamente alguna pista que le permitiese saber de qué hablaban, para luego rendirse y empezar a leer el diario. Lo único que había descubierto es que, de algún modo u otro, su padre estaba involucrado en el asunto, lo cual lo desconcertaba. ¿No estaba su padre…? Todos, desde sus abuelos hasta su madre, pasando por todos sus tíos y primos, habían dicho que había muerto; entonces, ¿por qué habían estado hablando de él como si estuviese vivo?

_KB_. Aquellas iniciales habían despertado su curiosidad de tal modo que no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, y la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que conocía a esa persona. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Y quién era?

"_Ya basta, Gilbert_", se recriminó, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. "_Tu genialidad no debería malgastarse en inútiles marujeos mentales. ¡Espabila!_".

Tras esa pequeña autorregañina, el albino respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en el diario. De momento, lo único que veía eran planos recientes de la mansión de sus abuelos en Sajonia con todas y cada una de las estancias señalizadas, así como la antigüedad de la casona, los materiales de los que estaba hecha y unas cuantas curiosidades sobre la misma. Uno de ellos atrajo su atención: en el recuadro correspondiente al sótano de la casa, en un rincón cercano a unas escaleras, alguien había escrito: "_Tor zum Hölle. Unbefugtes Betreten_".

"_¿'Puerta al infierno'?_"". Enarcó una ceja. "_¿Y por qué nadie iba a poder entrar?_".

Intrigado, hojeó el diario a toda prisa en busca de algo que pudiese informarle de la supuesta "puerta al infierno". Para su enorme decepción, no encontró ninguna explicación verdaderamente útil; únicamente una leyenda. "_Bueno, es mejor que nada_", se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y empezó a leer.

_La mansión Höllenstein es conocida, desde tiempos antiguos, por albergar bajo sus cimientos un lugar maldito, la "puerta al infierno", que es a su vez el que da nombre a la casa. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, excepto quizá sus moradores, cuál es su origen, aunque los rumores abarcan desde un terrible genocidio hasta un exorcismo fallido. Sea como fuere, se sabe que sobre dicho lugar se construyó la mansión, la cual permanece casi intacta desde la Edad Media. _

_No es posible hablar de la mansión Höllenstein sin mencionar a su guardiana, la familia Beilschmidt. Procedente de un largo y aún vigente linaje de magos musicales, mora en la misma desde el momento exacto de su edificación…_

La mandíbula del prusiano se desencajó al leer aquella frase.

—Primero, lo de los magos y caballeros, y ahora esto… —protestó, impresionado y cada vez más indignado—. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Siguió leyendo.

…_y es la responsable de ocultar la "puerta del infierno" y de proteger a los pueblos vecinos de su diabólico influjo. En apariencia, parecen magos comunes, y las distintas melodías que tocan desde el alba hasta el atardecer pueden ser aprendidas por mágicos y humanos por igual; pero es tanto su poder y tanto el misterio que hay torno a ellos que nadie ajeno a ellos podría realizar semejante proeza, motivo por el cual esta familia pudo mantenerse intacta durante tantos siglos. Sus ritos son desconocidos, pero es de suponer que existe cierta edad a partir de la cual a un Beilschmidt le es permitido mantener a raya el mal contenido en esa casa. Eso significaría que los niños y probablemente los pubescentes no tienen permiso para ejercer su magia en la "puerta", y mucho menos aproximarse a ella. Estas prohibiciones no carecen de fundamento, ya que la Oscuridad es tan fuerte que sus efectos podrían ser altamente dañinos._

_Esto mismo le sucedió a un joven Beilschmidt que, no ha mucho, vivió en la mansión Höllenstein. Este muchacho, conocido sobre todo por su irreprimible curiosidad, siempre mostró gran interés por el "lugar secreto" al que iban los mayores por turnos y del que nadie le quería hablar, tal vez para impedir que fuera a visitarlo y le sucediera algo allí. _

_Una noche de equinoccio de otoño, la presencia de los adultos Beilschmidt fue requerida en una ciudad cercana, por lo que tuvieron que dejar a los más pequeños a cargo del hijo mayor. Partieron, creyendo que todo estaría bien; pero no supieron cuán equivocados estaban hasta que, cuando retornaron a la mañana siguiente, no encontraron al pequeño en su cama. Se armó un revuelo: unos juraban haberlo mandado a dormir nada más haberse ido ellos, mientras que otros afirmaban haber sentido que algo no marchaba bien durante toda la noche. Lo buscaron incansablemente en todos los rincones imaginables e inimaginables, sin éxito, pero quien lo encontró fue aquél al que le tocaba bajar a la "puerta" esa mañana. Estaba bocabajo, muy frío y, sobre todo, completamente inmóvil. _

_El patriarca Beilschmidt fue puesto al corriente del percance de su nieto y acudió enseguida para analizarlo, descubriendo con consternación que algo, en algún momento de la noche, le había corrompido de manera irresoluble. ¿Qué hacer? Era demasiado joven como para tener que morir, y, por otra parte, el daño podría no manifestarse nunca. Ante la duda, usó uno de sus conjuros más poderosos y selló el mal residente en su alma, debilitando a la vez su sangre y privándole de casi todo su poder, por mera seguridad. _

_Este niño creció y se convirtió en un violinista inigualable, aunque débil en comparación con los de su linaje. Debido a su curiosidad, uno de los pocos trazos que conservaba de su infancia, pronto se aficionó a viajar; y fue en uno de sus viajes donde conoció a la mujer que, no mucho después, se convertiría en su compañera. Vivieron durante unos años en el país natal de ella hasta que una llamada urgente de su hogar le obligó a volver a Alemania, llevándose consigo a su pequeño hijo y a su esposa embarazada, para asistir a los últimos momentos de vida del anciano patriarca, aquejado de una extraña enfermedad de la que nadie podía salvarlo. Él murió, finalmente, y a la pequeña familia se le permitió residir en la mansión mientras no encontraban una casa propia bajo prohibición expresa de no acercarse jamás al sótano._

_En las semanas siguientes, la joven esposa observó que su marido se comportaba de manera inusual y que tocaba más el violín de lo que solía hacerlo antes. Al principio, lo achacó a la tristeza por el fallecimiento de su abuelo y no le concedió importancia; no fue hasta que le descubrió intentando practicar un rito prohibido con el hijo de ambos. Pronto se lo comunicó al nuevo patriarca, su suegro, y éste convocó al Consejo Familiar. Decidieron que, al haber muerto el creador de su sello, el mal que había sido contenido hasta la fecha se había liberado y estaba sediento de poder, por lo que lo mejor sería sellar por completo al violinista en la "puerta al infierno". Su mujer al principio se resistió, clamando que no podía hacerle eso a su marido, pero supieron hacerle ver que era lo más seguro para todos; matarlo –le confiaron– sólo conseguiría dejar en libertad a aquel potencial peligro. A regañadientes, accedió, y, tras un rápido análisis que no reveló nada extraño en el niño ni en el futuro bebé, la mujer huyó de Sajonia con sus retoños el mismo día que los Beilschmidt se encargaron de su rama corrompida. _

_Desde aquel momento, la mujer crió sola a sus hijos y siguió manteniendo el contacto con la familia paterna, interesándose por el estado de su marido._

Gilbert frunció el ceño al cambiar de página y encontrarse con que, en vez de la continuación de aquella historia, lo que había en la siguiente carilla era el diario de verdad, con fechas y anotaciones y pensamientos de su madre. ¿Sería una mala broma? ¡Ahora que estaba en lo mejor!

"_Hey, a lo mejor la historia sigue de esta manera_", se le ocurrió, y el pensamiento hizo que esbozase una sonrisa de orgullo. "_Eso sí, me pregunto el porqué de esa leyenda… no sabía que_ Mutti _era tan amante de la literatura… ¡Kesesesese! A ver cómo sigue_".

_Día 1. De momento, todo va bien. No siento que nadie me persiga. Gilbert despertó enseguida de su siesta y me preguntó por su padre. No supe qué contestarle, así que le dije que estaba en el hospital, muy enfermo, y que, si era bueno, tal vez podríamos visitarle. Más contento, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormirse. Le quiero mucho, tanto a él como a mi pequeño nonato, pero sé que será muy difícil criarlos… sobre todo si no deja de mencionar a Alaric._

Los ojos color sangre de Gilbert se abrieron de tal manera que parecieron salirse de sus órbitas. ¿Qué significaba aquello? A diferencia de la de la historia, la tinta de aquel apartado aparecía seca, oscurecida por el tiempo; pero había una continuidad tal entre una y otro que, no sin motivo, sintió miedo. ¿Se referiría esa leyenda a _ellos_?

"_Por supuesto que no,_ dummkopf_, no es más que una ridícula historia_".

Sin embargo, las diferentes anotaciones que surgían a medida que pasaba las páginas no decían lo mismo.

_Día 22. Acabo de convencer a Gilbert de que Alaric está muerto y que no volverá. Pilló una rabieta y lloró mucho, pero estoy segura de que lo superará.  
><em>_1)18 de septiembre. Gilbert ya tiene dos años. Le regalé un peluche con forma de pollito que parece gustarle, y estuvo todo el día de buen humor y dándole un poco la vara al resto de la familia. Konrad me dijo que no parecía haber novedades en el estado de Alaric y me dijo que no me preocupase, que mi niño nacería sano y bien.  
><em>_Día 231. Alaric reaccionó en el interior de la sima e intentó liberarse, pero Vatti volvió a encerrarlo. Falsa alarma.  
><em>_Día 539. Gilbert y Ludwig juegan juntos, y no pude evitar pensar en Alaric. Sé que habría sido muy feliz si pudiera estar con sus hijos, pero no puedo parar de pensar que es un peligro para ellos. Vatti me comentó que a veces nos llamaba a Gil y a mí desde allí dentro, pero en serio espero que no salga.  
><em>_Día 1632. Konrad vino con sus hijos y, mientras los niños jugaban, me dijo que sospechaba que Alaric pudiera llegar a liberarse en cualquier momento. Estoy preocupada. Dijo que debía…_

Gilbert cerró el libro con fuerza y lo soltó con rapidez, como si le quemara. Si antes no entendía nada, en aquel momento estaba más que desorientado.

Le habían mentido. Le habían estado engañando toda su vida, haciéndole creer cosas que no eran. Le habían ocultado esta parte de Ludwig y de él mismo, y todo cuanto dejaban por respuesta era un diario, cartas y registros de conversaciones telefónicas que empezaban a encajar con dolorosa certeza en su lugar.

Su padre tenía mucho que ver con su situación actual. ¿Se habría "liberado" ya? ¿Había encontrado algo que le diese poder? Y, lo peor, lo que intentaba negar desesperadamente a pesar de la evidencia: ¿había sido él el que…?

Fuertemente impactado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Su propio padre… suponiendo que había matado a su madre, eso significaría… ¿serían ellos los siguientes?

.

.

El reloj marcó, puntualmente, las tres de la tarde. En la cafetería tan sólo quedaban alumnos de quinto grado y algún que otro rezagado de otro año, por lo que Matthew decidió no esperar a que le diesen permiso para acabar el turno. No temía represalia alguna: en aquel momento, los encargados de la cafetería estaban hablando alegremente entre ellos y, con toda probabilidad, no se acordarían de él… como en la mayor parte del tiempo. Agradeciendo mentalmente aquella ventaja de sus poderes, el norteamericano se quitó el gorrito y el delantal y los guardó cuidadosamente en su sitio, para luego bordear la barra e irse de allí.

Mientras caminaba, su cabeza se giró automáticamente en dirección a la mesa que solían ocupar Antonio y sus amigos, esperando ver a cierto albino que no apareció por ninguna parte. Ahí sólo estaban Antonio y su amigo rubio (¿Frances? ¿François?), con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando en susurros, con tono cómplice. ¿Estarían tramando algo? ¿Y por qué no estaba Gilbert con ellos? Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberle visto en la cola a la hora de comer. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Sólo había una manera de saberlo.

Dio unos pasos hacia ellos, tratando de aparentar seguridad, pero toda su determinación se desvaneció al oír una risita pervertida procedente del amigo del español. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno, y su frente se perló de inmediato de sudor nervioso. De repente, ya no le parecía tan buena idea acercarse y hablar con ellos…

Demasiado ocupado con aquel debate mental, Matthew no se dio cuenta de que sus dos compañeros se habían levantado de la mesa hasta que alguien chocó contra él, sacándolo de manera definitiva de sus ensoñaciones.

—Oh, _petit_, perdona. ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó con preocupación una voz familiar.

El norteamericano levantó la cabeza, encontrándose de repente con los ojos azul zafiro del rubio mirando fijamente a los suyos, y un rubor inintencionado encendió vivamente su rostro. El otro sonrió al verlo, dejando ver dos perfectas filas de dientes blancos y brillantes.

—Tú y yo nos hemos visto antes, _n'est-ce pas?_ —dijo con voz seductora, apartando delicadamente el pelo de sus ojos y poniendo la otra mano peligrosamente cerca de cierta parte—. Una carita así es difícil de olvidar, _chéri_. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Matthew boqueó como un pez, atraído y repelido al mismo tiempo por las formas del francés –o eso dedujo; había reconocido su lengua natal–, y luchó por desasirse. Por desgracia para él, la mano que apresaba su cadera era firme.

—Francis, ¿con quién hablas?

¡Su salvación! El norteamericano suspiró de alivio.

—¡Matthew! Qué sorpresa verte aquí —se oyó otra vez la voz, y Antonio apareció a su lado—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

De no haber estado acostumbrado, habría sentido ganas de llorar, pero no por ello no se maldijo por enésima vez a sí mismo y a sus poderes. Se obligó a sonreír con indulgencia.

—Llevo aquí horas, en realidad…

—Francis, ¿no íbamos a ir a buscar a Gilbert? —interrumpió el español, al parecer sin haber oído al francófono— Te recuerdo que eras tú el más empeñado en verlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se rindió el francés, sonriendo de nuevo y depositando dos sonoros besos en las mejillas encarnadas de Matthew—. Ya nos veremos, _petit_.

Matthew se quedó rígido, sorprendido y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente halagado por las atenciones del rubio. Era tal su estupor que no consiguió darse cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer los dos amigos hasta que ambos salieron de la cafetería.

—¡Esperadme, voy con vosotros! —gritó, aunque su voz no pasó de un susurro, y salió de allí corriendo.

.

.

—¡VEEEEEEE!

Del susto, Ludwig apartó de sí al italiano y se frotó el oído dolorido mientras lo miraba, frunciendo el ceño. Entendiéndolo enseguida, Feliciano se tapó la boca e inclinó la cabeza.

—Scusami, ve… —se disculpó a media voz, muy arrepentido.

El alemán gruñó, poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo, y le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas en un hombro.

—No pasa nada, Feli; aunque, la próxima vez, te agradecería que no me gritases al oído —masculló, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo que no estaban del todo solos—. ¿Lovino?

El aludido se levantó de su silla y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. Con todo el revuelo acontecido en el laboratorio en la última hora, Ludwig había olvidado que el segundo italiano seguía allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí esperando? A juzgar por la expresión que vio en el rostro de Feliciano, supo que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

—Si ya acabasteis con vuestras cosas de patatas, os sugiero que nos vayamos —dijo de mala manera, acercándose a ellos y tirando del brazo de su hermano hasta tenerlo detrás de sí—. Aquí arriba hace un frío de la hostia y yo tengo hambre, así que desfilando.

—Ve, _ma_… si tenías hambre, ¿_perché_ no te fuiste? —se aventuró a decir Feliciano tras él, arrancándole un sonido despreciativo a su gemelo.

—¿Y dejarte aquí solo con este macho patatas? ¿Y qué será lo próximo, que os deje casaros en un huerto?

—_Fratello!_

—¡Ni "_fratello_" ni hostias!

Ludwig asistió en silencio a la discusión, incrédulo y algo aliviado. Incrédulo, porque seguía costándole creer que, a pesar de todo, Lovino pudiera seguir siendo tan desagradable; aliviado, porque, por lo menos, había algo en su vida que seguía igual. Casi sonrió. Era irónico que, en un momento así, pudiera llegar a agradecer el maltrato verbal del gemelo de Feliciano. La verdad era que ya nada tenía explicación lógica…

—¿Qué, vas a seguir mirándonos con esos ojos de tubérculo o te vas a ir tú también?

El alemán parpadeó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que los hermanos se habían callado. Quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero Lovino fue más rápido.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Quédate aquí, ven con nosotros, haz lo que veas, pero no te vayas a lloriquear a un rincón. Nosotros nos vamos a la cafetería.

Dijo algo más, pero en un italiano tan rápido que apenas pudo comprender; nada más hacerlo, giró con violencia y se llevó consigo a Feliciano. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estrépito, impidiendo que el otro pudiera verle; a pesar de todo, su mirada se mantuvo allí fija. ¿Acababa Lovino de ser _amable_ con él? Rió, a pesar de su tristeza; aunque no quisiese demostrarlo, el gruñón italiano tenía algo de corazón… aunque sería mejor si fuese más como su hermano, se dijo con un suspiro.

Algo encajó en su cabeza. ¡Su hermano! Ludwig reaccionó enseguida y salió corriendo del laboratorio. Tenía que hablar con Gilbert.

…

Ya le quedaba poco para llegar a las barracas cuando su apresurado paso se detuvo, presa de la indecisión. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que, en momentos así, lo que solía hacer era refugiarse en su habitación; una decisión más que acertada si, además, se tenía en cuenta que él tenía el paquete que había querido enviarles su madre. El problema era: ¿dónde dormía? Donde los de quinto grado, desde luego que no; sabía que era parte de su castigo. Entonces… ¿en la de los empleados? ¿En la de los profesores?

Sus dudas se resolvieron enseguida cuando vio a Francis y a Antonio entrando en los dormitorios de los empleados, obviamente para hablar con Gilbert. Rezando por que no estuvieran equivocados, volvió a correr con nuevas energías.

.

.

—¿Gilbert? ¿Estás aquí?

El albino dio un respingo al oír la voz de Antonio resonando en el pasillo. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Y cómo sabían a dónde tenían que ir?

—_Antoine_, ¿seguro que es aquí donde está su habitación? —sonó una segunda voz con suspicacia. Francis.

—¡Estoy seguro, lo mencionó cuando nos habló de su castigo!

—_C'est vrai…_

Por un momento, Gilbert consideró o bien ignorarlos o bien esconderlo todo antes de que ellos pudiesen entrar, pero no tardó en desechar la idea. Después de todo, habían hecho el esfuerzo de preocuparse por él y parte de su genialidad –¡kesesesese!– consistía en ser magnánimo con ellos. Sin más dilación, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, obligándose a sonreír con agradecimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>En serio que siento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno, os tengo otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

¡**Respuesta a reviews!**

**_Eva_, _VMJ_ y _Appuru_ _Otome_: Awwww, sois unos amores, de verdad, pero todavía tengo que mejorar más. De todos modos, se agradece vuestro apoyo y vuestras ganas por este fic.**

**_Miyukichan98_: ¡No lo intento, lo hago! (Todo mi amor al que lo averigüe) ¡Muchas gracias!**

**_SilentMiut_: Te recuerdo que es Francis el cabecilla, así que no puede ser nada bueno, kesesesese. Naaaah, no pasa nada, es verano, hay playa, hay salidas, hay vida... de todos modos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**_A las demás_: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
